Once Upon a Fairy Tail
by Roxychick9614
Summary: A small crush will lead to deeper feelings if given the chance. Lucy Heartfilia, had to figure that out the hard way. Though falling for Natsu Dragneel was probably the easiest part. What made it so hard was when the girl from Natsu's past came back. Love can be gentle, Love can be challenging. Yet some times we just have go through pain to know what the heart really wants.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool early morning in the town of Magnolia. As gentle winds stroke the millions of nearby trees; encouraging their old leaves to break away and dance, until becoming one with the surface of the earth- birds chirped in unison making their way from one branch to another, soon looking around before spreading their small wings and taking off into the vast blue sky.

Streets were crammed with young cheerful faces. Teenagers in school uniforms strolled along the same sturdy path as they made their way to Magnolia High School. Summer vacation had just come to an end, so this was the first day of a new year.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

The sudden loud ringing from a set alarm, caused the women in bed to abandon her dreams and stir around before grumpily grabbing her phone and hitting the snooze button.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled to herself burring her face in her mattress. Using her pillow to cover her head the blonde blocked out the day's young light that invaded her room, through the window.

Just when she started to doze off again, the girl could only groan in irritation from hearing her phone buzz a few times. She threw her pillow, a little violently to the side, and grabbed her phone once again.

The sudden anger quickly subsided, due to seeing that her best friend, Levy McGarden, sent her a text message.

"Good morning Lu-chan!"

With a few short clicks, Lucy sent a message back.

"Morning Levy-chan"

"I am so excited to be starting senior year! Aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. But I'd be lying if I didn't say, I'm a little nervous about what class I will be in."

"I've been thinking about that too! I hope we're still together"

"I hope so too"

"So what are you doing? Have you left your house yet?"

"Actually no. I still have to get dressed"

"Well hurry up Lu-chan! I want to tell you all about the last couple weeks of my summer vacation."

"Alright, Alright. Give me ten minutes and I'll be out the door"

"Okay see you soon! The usual spot"

"Got it cya later!"

With the short texting finished; Lucy placed the phone on her bed beside her, and she heaved herself up stretching her arms out as far as she could.

Lucy lived in a single apartment all by herself. It was a big apartment for just one person, but Lucy didn't seem to mind the loneness all that much. She'd much rather deal with being alone on a daily basis, then to ever relive her past with her father.

Lucy cringed at the thought.

But now wasn't the time to worry about that. Lucy had to get ready so she won't be late.

The brown eyed girl slithered out of bed and ambled up to her wall right beside her desk. It's where she had her school uniform hanging.

Funny how the school uniform was the same exact as last year, the only difference was in the color ribbon.

Freshmen's color was white; to symbolize first years innocents to the new school, while sophomore was yellow to symbolize more of a cheerful, optimistic kind of look for the second year.

Junior year's color was blue, in order to show off the comfort and peaceful feeling of being in the second to last year.

Lastly this year's color was Red, the most complex color of the year- a color which stands for, ' _anything can happen'._ Senior year meant a year full of anger, passion, and unexpected things.

Well, so according to the ribbons, that's how it was.

While Lucy stared at her uniform she felt a small smile curve her lips.

She was a senior as of today. What a powerful feeling of dominance. She was now one of the queens of school.

Or so she'd like to think to herself.

The blonde grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom where she could first take a quick shower before leaving.

Once her shower was out of the way, Lucy found herself walking up to her full body mirror in her room.

Lucy supposed she had grown a little since last year especially in the chest area, seeing as how her uniform was slightly tight on her.

Not uncomfortable, just tighter than last year.

Oh well, no harm done. Lucy Heartfilia was a beautiful girl; with her big brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, that was usually tied by various colored ribbons into a ponytail, to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair hanging loose, and her buxom, curvaceous body.

Perceiving her appearance gleefully- Lucy studied the long sleeve, blue-gray school jacket with light yellow-gold hems; as well as the dark brownish-gray, mini skirt and high-thighs socks to match the jacket. She enjoyed her uniform, probably a little more than she should have.

And with that the blonde gave herself a swift nod of approval and then walked out of her apartment- locking the door behind her before taking off into a light jog.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Arriving at Magnolia High school, Lucy noticed her friend instantly. "Levy-chan" she called out as she paced towards the school bench where she was whole heartily greeted by Levy.

"Lu-chan you're here!" Levy trapped Lucy a long-time-no-see- hug.

"It's good to see you it's been so long" Lucy whimpered.

"I know! three weeks can feel like forever!"

"Totally right" The girls giggled together. "So are you going to tell me how you're last three weeks went?"

"Well duh, but first"

"What?"

"Let's go check our classes!" Levy blurted out.

"You didn't do that yet?"

"No! I wanted to wait for you!"

"Well okay. What are we waiting for!"

Levy and Lucy walked up to the outside board with everyone's names and which class they will be in. Scanning the paper carefully until stopping as soon as they found their name.

"Okay I got mine" Levy turned to the blonde who mimicked her stance.

"So did I"

"Alright, on the count to three we will say our class room out loud"

"Okay"

1...2...3...

"8-B" Lucy spoke

"10-D" Levy spoke.

Levy's eyes seemed to dim of all light. "What!?"

"We got separated!" Lucy pouted

"Oh my goodness! Why? How could they do this our last year!? We've been together all the other years!"

"What a sour way to start the new year" Lucy sulked with her friend.

There was a extensive paused between the friends before Levy parted her lips once more.

"Should we see if we're with Erza and Juvia?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe we can still get lucky. I'll look for Erza"

"I've already found Juvia"

"That was fast"

"Says here, she's in... mmm oh class 8-B"

Lucy perked. "Really?! That means she'll be in the class with me! Oh thank goodness!"

"What about Erza? Have you found her yet?"

"Let's see" Lucy's eyes scanned up and down all the different names. "Here she is! She's in 10-B."

"Yay! So we don't have each other but at least we have someone we know!"

"I agree. That's a relief."

Levy sneered. "Hey who knows maybe that guy you're so in love with will still be in the same class as you."

Lucy's eyes widened as her cheeks heated up a light red color. "What!? I'm not _in love_ with him."

Levy giggled at the quick defensive mood and she placed her index finger on the top of her forehead"

"Ohh what was his name again? Nami? Naru?"

"Levy…" Lucy mumbled causing Levy to smile in remembrance.

"Ah! That's right it's the famous Natsu!"

Famous? What?

"Shall I look for his name? See if you two are lucky enough to be in the same class?"

"No way! You don't have to do that!" Lucy lightly shoved her friend away from the board.

Of course now she was curious herself. Too curious actually.

But it's best to leave some things a mystery.

"Good morning Levy and Lucy" A beautiful red haired women stole their attention.

"Erza, Juvia! You're here!" The girls beamed together.

"Juvia is happy to be with her friends again!"

"I agree it's good to be with everyone. I hope you girls don't mind but Lu-chan and I took the liberty of peeking at what classes you'll both be in"

"Juvia doesn't mind"

"Yes, that's alright. What were the results?" Erza asked.

"Erza, you'll be with Levy in class 10-D"

"And Juvia you'll be with Lucy in class 8-B"

"Wonderful. Let's have a great year together Levy" Erza smiled.

The girls carried on excitingly, until the sound of the bell ringing in their ears caused them to suddenly drop their conversation and walk into the building.

Once inside, the four girls turned to each other, sending small waves to one another before breaking off into pairs and going their separate ways.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Strolling into the classroom, Lucy and Juvia took the empty room as advantage to pick any open seat they wanted.

Lucy chose to sit in the second to last row's back seat, and seeing how each row had to be boy, girl, boy, girl, Juvia sat in the seat right in front of Lucy.

Once the girls were settled in their new seats, one by one, two by two the room suddenly started to crowd.

While waiting for class to officially start, Juvia spun around in her chair to start a conversation. However before she could get very far into it, a loud noise crashed in from the entrance instantly triggering the whole class to cast their attention to the source.

Two males figures stumbled into the door together.

And there he was...

The pink haired idiot who unknowingly had all of Lucy's attention. So... they would be sharing another year together.

How to feel about that?

The pinkette that strolled into the classroom was wearing an enormous grin on his face, with a hand over his stomach and tears in both corners of his eyes- as if he was laughing really hard about something.

The man that strolled in with him, stormed up behind him and trapped Natsu into a choke-hold.

They're fighting? This early in the morning?

Soon the two boys were at each others throats gaining the whole classrooms attention again. Smashing their heads together the two males yell insulting words encouraging the boys in the classroom to circle around and chant.

' _fight, fight, fight'_

Before any fists could fly around however, the teacher walked in demanding everyone take their seats. The boys had no choice but to end their fighting and do as they were told.

Gray strolled to the third row's back seat; on Lucy's left, while Natsu on the other hand stormed to the last row's last seat; on Lucy's right.

 _'maroons'_ Lucy couldn't help to think to herself _._

The teacher began talking about what they'll be learning this year, and what the expectations are for the class or something like that.

Whatever it was, it sure was boring. Just like every first day.

Lucy turned her attention away from the teacher and glanced at Natsu.

That usual distant look was in his eyes again. Always looking lost, like he was just somewhere else rather than where he needed to be.

Lucy sighed lowly to herself.

She didn't know why she was attracted to him. She could make assumptions.

But honestly... When it came down to it.

All she was sure about was, it all started in freshmen year.

It wasn't him ignoring every single girl that walked up to him that got her.

No... it was something much different.

Something Lucy could relate too herself.

Something happened to Natsu that was irreversible. Lucy could tell just by looking at him.

Because every time Lucy found herself glancing over at him; she saw a similar pained look that she's seen in herself.

I guess you could say... Lucy was selfish, comparing herself to him.

But there was no escaping it. Lucy knew that look far to well, all their friends will look at you and think you're alright... but behind closed doors. There's a whole new story behind that person.

So that's why.

That's why Lucy began to watch his movements and attitude changes. Before the blonde even knew it, she was always eagerly looking for him, always wanting to know what he was doing, where he was, or how he was feeling.

It was then in those small moments she concluded she, as a matter in fact, developed a small harmless crush on the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **Okay so first I would like to welcome you all to chapter two!**

 **I'm glad you all enjoyed the first one so much it made you want to turn to chapter two.**

 **Hey it may not seem like that big of a deal but it is! You all don't know how much you just reading this means to me! XD**

 **Anyway I hope you liked the changes I made for all you second time readers.**

 **Enjoy see ya in chapter three.**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_** _And there he was..._

 _The pink haired idiot who unknowingly had all of Lucy's attention. So... they would be sharing another year together._

 _How to feel about that?._

 _The man that strolled in with him stormed up behind him and trapped Natsu into a choke-hold._

 _They're fighting? This early in the morning?_

 _Soon the two boys were at each others throats gaining the whole classrooms attention again. Smashing their heads together the two males yell insulting words encouraging the boys in the classroom to circle around and chant._

 _'fight, fight, fight'_

 _Before any fists could fly around however, the teacher walked in demanding everyone take their seats. The boys had no choice but to end their fighting and do as they were told._

 _The teacher began talking about what they'll be learning this year, and what the expectations are for the class or something like that._

 _Whatever it was, it sure was boring. Just like every first day._

 _Lucy turned her attention away from the teacher and glanced at Natsu._

 _That usual distant look was in his eyes again. Always looking lost, like he was just somewhere else rather than where he needed to be._

 _She didn't know why she was attracted to him._

 _All she was sure about was, it all started in freshmen year._

 _It wasn't him ignoring every single girl that walked up to him that got her._

 _No... it was something much different._

 _Something Lucy could relate too herself._

 _Something happened to Natsu that was irreversible. Lucy could tell just by looking at him._

 _Because every time Lucy found herself glancing over at him; she saw a similar pained look that she's seen in herself._

 _I guess you could say... Lucy was selfish, comparing herself to him._

 _But there was no escaping it. Lucy knew that look far to well, all their friends will look at you and think you're alright... but behind closed doors. There's a whole new story behind that person._

 _So that's why._

 _That's why Lucy began to watch his movements and attitude changes. Before the blonde even knew it, she was always eagerly looking for him, always wanting to know what he was doing, where he was, or how he was feeling._

 _It was then in those small moments she concluded she, as a matter in fact, developed a small harmless crush on the boy_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Two months fly by just like that. Now everyone is currently familiar with new classrooms and classmates.

The ringing of the bell alerted everyone that their first class was over and now it was time to prepare for their next.

Juvia stopped her class work to shuffling around loose papers to get them into a neat pile before slipping them into her blue folder. Once her papers rested comfortably in the pocket, the bluenett's next move was to open her bag down beside her and swap her blue folder with her purple one.

A daily routine she had gotten use to by now.

As soon as the task was completed Juvia spun around in her chair to shoot the Lucy with a dull sulky expression.

"What's wrong" Lucy lifted a brow.

"Juvia isn't looking forward to the next teacher! Chemistry is the worse" Juvia sighed.

"Oh I-" Lucy was cut off due to the cold voice to her left mumble something that instantly got Natsu to spring his head up from his desk and protest viciously.

Lucy was quick to get angry because this wasn't the first time the two went off on each other. Acting like she wasn't right there in the middle.

Honestly, this childishness happens every single day at least three times or more. Lucy did her very best to ignore them, but this time she was just so tired of it by now. Plus this time they just got louder and soon they began caging the blonde in. This was new.

New and the last of Lucy's nerve.

The blonde balled up both her fists; no time to second guess, Lucy, with the use of a lot of strength, flung herself to stand on her feet. She slammed her fist down on her desk making a loud banging sound, gaining everyone's attention.

"Do you idiots know how to shut up!?" Lucy hissed "It's bad enough to hear you fighting like spoiled bratty children everyday!"

Lucy paused to crane her head to Natsu, giving the boys equal amount of anger. "But who in their right mind, would want to be in the middle of it?! Honestly, I'm sick and tired of both your indecent behaviors!"

The boys blinked speechlessly.

"The next one who opens their mouth will be getting a mouth full of books! Do I make my self clear?!"

The classroom _oo's_ , dishing out small chuckles while the boys stand baffled. Gray plopped back into his seat and instigated Natsu to do the same thing.

"Good choice" Lucy took a breath and settled back into her chair, ignoring the classrooms smirks and snide comments.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Juvia's still amazed Lucy did what she did" The bluenette started a conversation as the pair walked out of the school.

"What do you mean?" Lucy viewed her friend with suspicion.

"Lucy yelled at that handsome man!"

"Handsome?" Lucy's mumbled before remembrance hit. "You think Natsu's handsome?"

"Natsu? Is that his name?"

"Yeah."

"How does Lucy know Natsu?"

"We'll he's been in our class ever since freshman year"

"Has he? Oh Juvia only got to this school in the middle of last year"

"Yeah I remember" Lucy smiled.

"Does Lucy like Natsu too?"

Lucy stiffened at the sudden outburst of a question.

"What? Who me? Like Natsu!?" Lucy's voice pitched higher. "No way" She put her fist to her mouth, clearing her throat.

"Oh! So that means Juvia can have all of Natsu and no love rivals!"

Lucy fiddled with her fingers and giggled softly.

"There you two are!" Levy called out "What took you so long?"

Juvia and Lucy perked at their friend's greetings and picked up their pace to a power walk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Lucy apologized as she sat next to Levy and unwrapped her box that was covered with a pink cloth. "How was your day so far Levy-chan?"

"It was pretty okay actually. I got to the next chapter in my book"

"Already!" Lucy pouted.

"What are you so pouty about? You'll get the book right after me."

"Yeah and when I read it, you'll already know the ending"

The girls giggle together.

"Anyway, How are you Erza? I heard you got to miss class because of a meeting today"

Erza smiled and pushed up her glasses. "Ah yes, well you heard correctly. You see, as student body president I was rather busy"

"Busy with Jellal" Levy mumbled.

Erza's cheeks lit up and her eyes grew extra wide. "W-W-What are you talking about?" The red head lightly hit Levy causing her to fly backwards into the nearby tree.

"Levy!" Lucy jumped to her feet. "Are you alright"

"I... I'm okay?" Levy breathed out.

"Juvia is happy for Erza! Juvia met someone too!"

Suddenly the attention was drawn on Juvia.

"You like someone?!" Levy quickly recovered her fatal hit.

"Who is it!?" Erza demanded.

Juvia smiled while cupping her blushing cheeks. "Juvia is so embarrassed."

"Tell us who it is!"

"Juvia likes... Natsu-sama!"

Levy's smile was quick to fade and she jerked her head to smiling Lucy who just shrugged her off.

"Natsu? You like Natsu Juvia?" Erza lifted a brow.

"Yes! Does Erza know him?"

"As a matter of fact. I do."

"You know Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"Hey" A familiar cold voice echoed from behind the girls getting their attention.

Juvia jumped to her feet.

It was fate.

The raven haired man towered over the girls. His hands remained shoved in his dark brownish-grey pants pocket, while his tucked-in, white undershirt was left visible by the opened dark blue-grey jacket with yellow hems, along with a neatly done red long tie that stopped just slightly past his chest.

The second figure stood behind the first man. He seemed to have all his weight onto one leg, and the sour, annoyed facial look the pink haired man had on made the girls keep their eyes to themselves.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia appeared next to Gray, gazing at him with loving eyes.

The raven haired man knitted his brows and took a step away from Juvia while Natsu lifted his eyes to the bluenette due to hearing his name.

"Juvia? What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"This is Natsu-sama, the one Juvia was telling you about"

The girls looked at each other.

"What?! I am not Natsu! My name is Gray! Get it Gray" Gray hissed.

Juvia knitted her brows together. "What?"

"As if I'd ever wanna be that loser" Gray pointed his thumb behind him.

Natsu flinched. "What is that suppose to mean you damn ice princess!"

The boys take off into a verbal fight, giving Juvia the chance to slip away from Gray's side and rush to Lucy's.

"This is all Lucy's fault!"

Lucy blinked. "What?"

"Lucy told Juvia that Gray's name was Natsu! Now Juvia looks like a fool and it will be harder for her to get Gray-sama to like her! Was Lucy lying to Juvia?! Lucy told Juvia Gray's name was Natsu so Lucy could have Gray all to herself!"

Lucy shook her head. "Calm down Juvia. I didn't know who you were talking about"

"Juvia said the handsome one! Obviously Gray-sama is the handsome one!"

"Everyone sit down and relax. Natsu! Gray! No fighting!" Erza interrupted.

Without hesitation Gray spun around and both men plopped down in the grass.

"Good, now let's enjoy out lunch together."

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Hey" Gray whispered over towards Lucy.

"Hm?" Lucy gave the man her attention. "What is it?"

The others listened in.

"The reason Flame-Brain and I came here was just to apologize to you"

"What? Apologize? For what? Did something I should be aware of happen?" Erza questioned.

"Um no! It's alright don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did" Lucy double scanned Erza and Gray.

"It's cool. I suppose we _can_ get a little out of control" Gray admitted, instigating Natsu to scoff under his breath.

"Natsu and Gray got into a fight again?" Erza concluded.

"Oh she's good" Lucy mumbled under her breath but being heard by Gray- he lowered his voice to a soft whisper.

"Yeah, that's not what makes her scary though"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked. "Scary? What do you mean"

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Lucy suddenly felt anxious.

"What are you two whispering about?" Levy asked.

Gray leaned away from Lucy. "Nothing" Gray tucked his lips together- as if he was trying to seal unspeakable words.

Well that wasn't very assuring. Why does he have to go and make Lucy feel all nervous. Well, for now. Lucy just let herself be relived that she's on Erza's good side.

"Oh that's right I never introduced myself. Properly that is" Gray held out his hand. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy smiled and took his hand and they did a quick shake. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"My name is Juvia Lockser" Juvia spat out gaining Gray's attention. "Juvia's sorry about calling you Natsu. Juvia feels awful about it"

"Don't worry about it. No harm done"

Soon the sound of the bell rang throughout the school.

Lunch was over.

The group of friends scan the area with slight perplexity by how fast lunch flew by.

"Well, I guess that's it. Everyone enjoy the rest of your day" Erza stood to her feet.

"Wait Erza, we can walk back together."

"Seeing as how I don't have a meeting, I guess that will be fine"

"See you after classes everyone" Levy smiled and walked with Erza.

Seconds after Levy and Erza were off into the distance, Gray stood up.

"I actually have something to do before class starts so I'll leave first and see you later"

"Alright bye" Lucy did a swift wave then resumed wrapping her lunch box. "I'm almost done putting my lunch away, and then we can walk back to class together, okay Juvia?"

Silence...

"Juvia?" Lucy lifted her head towards the empty space.

Gone?

Where?

Lucy scanned more of the area, instantly spotting Juvia anxiously strolling behind Gray, trying not to lose him.

"Juvia!" Lucy called out.

No good.

Juvia kept on walking and before Lucy could even blink a second time the bluenette disappeared into the school.

"Well gee, some friend you are leaving me alone."

The blonde quickly and carefully finished wrapping her lunch box in it's pink cloth. Once the task was completed, Lucy stood to her feet.

Noticing two separate feet standing just a little ways away Lucy let curiosity get the better of her. She slightly fused her brows together while slithering her brown eyes up the well toned body, resting them on the unexpectedly familiar face.

Well, Lucy just confirmed who the person was. As soon as she did, she felt her breath hitch only slightly as she locked her chocolate brown eyes with this man's crocodile green ones.

"Natsu."

For the first time, Lucy was able to look directly at the man and wonder.

 _What was it about him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! :D**

 **Welcome to chapter three.**

 **Well there isn't a whole lot for me to say other than I really am enjoying editing all these chapters haha**

 **It feels good to be able to read my own story and actually think it's pretty good.**

 **See you all in Chapter four :D**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _"Hey" Gray whispered over towards Lucy._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The reason Flame-Brain and I came here was just to apologize to you"_

 _"What? Apologize? For what? Did something I should be aware of happen?" Erza questioned._

 _"What are you two whispering about?" Levy asked._

 _Gray leaned away from Lucy. "Nothing" Gray tucked his lips together- as if he was trying to seal unspeakable words._

 _Well that wasn't very assuring. Why does he have to go and make Lucy feel all nervous. Well, for now. Lucy just lets herself be relived that she's on Erza's good side._

 _"Oh that's right I never introduced myself. Properly that is" Gray held out his hand. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."_

 _Lucy smiled and took his hand and they did a quick shake. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia"_

 _"My name is Juvia Lockser" Juvia spat out gaining Gray's attention. "Juvia's sorry about calling you Natsu. Juvia feels awful about it"_

 _"Don't worry about it. No harm done"_

 _"I actually have something to do before class starts so I'll leave first and see you later"_

 _"Alright bye" Lucy did a swift wave then resumed wrapping her lunch box. "I'm almost done putting my lunch away, and then we can walk back to class together, okay Juvia?"_

 _Silence..._

 _"Juvia?" Lucy lifted her head towards the empty space._

 _Gone?_

 _Where?_

 _Lucy scanned more of the area, instantly spotting Juvia anxiously strolling behind Gray, trying not to lose him._

 _"Juvia!" Lucy called out._

 _No good._

 _Juvia kept on walking and before Lucy could even blink a second time, the bluenette disappeared into the school._

 _"Well gee, some friend you are leaving me alone."_

 _The blonde quickly and carefully finished wrapping her lunch box in it's pink cloth. Once the task was completed, Lucy stood to her feet._

 _Noticing two separate feet standing just a little ways away Lucy let curiosity get the better of her. She slightly fused her brows together while slithering her brown eyes up the well toned body, resting them on the unexpectedly familiar face._

 _Well, Lucy just confirmed who the person was. As soon as she did, she felt her breath hitch only slightly as she locked her chocolate brown eyes with this man's crocodile green ones._

 _"Natsu."_

 _For the first time, Lucy was able to look directly at the man and wonder._

 _Just what was it about him?_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Slouching his shoulders, Natsu gawked somewhere on near by ground. Appearing to be caught into a daze, Lucy thought it was a little strange how he wore such serious determination. Even so, the blonde supposed she didn't really mind it all that much. After all it gave her the short opportunity to soak in as much as the man's handsome features that her mind could comprehend at one time.

The pink haired man hung his blue-gray school jacket over his right shoulder, supporting it with only his index and middle finger. Having his jacket off behind him, Lucy realized that Natsu wore his uniform much different than the other guys.

While the school preferred the boys to have their uniform neat and well put together, Nastsu's was more of a- just-throw-on-and-go sorta look.

His white button up, long sleeved under-shirt was left un-tucked to hang loosely below his waist. He doesn't seem to have his red school tie on, but everyone could assume it was hidden under that strange scaly scarf around his collar.

That... or he really didn't choose to wear one.

Regardless of what it was. Natsu's been scolded by the teachers for the improper style of his uniform ever since freshmen year. Eventually they all got so tired of scolding him every day, they just gave up and made the new rule in junior year stating: _as long as the uniform is in the proper color and dress code_

Or something like that. When that rule was released Lucy excitingly got to order her uncomfortable knee length skirt, slightly higher than her mid thigh. That was so much more comfortable for the blonde.

"Well?" Natsu spoke forcing Lucy out of her mind. His arms were now crossed into his chest impatiently and he was staring directly at her. "Are you coming or not Luigi?"

Lucy flinched and hissed with potency in her voice. "It's Lucy!"

"Well if ya don't hurry your slow ass up we're gonna be late"

Lucy scoffed. "What do you mean slow!? And who said you have to wait for me!?"

"You're right, maybe I'll go back first, but before I do there's something I need to tell ya"

Lucy's brow unconsciously lifted. "What is it?"

Natsu took a breath in and his stare turned into a glare. "Ya shouldn't interfere when two guys are arguing! You should learn to just mind your own business"

Lucy shook her head trying to force the shock that was being replaced with anger to a low point in her body.

"Well excuse me!" Lucy brushed pass the pinkette to start her way back to the school. "Only two complete maroons would argue like two year olds every single day"

Natsu growled and followed the blonde. "Who're'ya callin a maroon!?"

Lucy craned her head over her shoulder continuing her walk. "Well hmm let me see. Seeing as how you're the only one near me, I suppose I'd be referring to you right?"

"Why you-! Are ya lookin for a fight?!"

"Honestly" Lucy spun on her heels to point Natsu with an excusing finger.

"You're always looking for a fight!" Lucy's finger made Natsu recoil a little bit and take a step back. "There are better ways to solve issues without using violence" Lucy began scolding. "You need to learn to use your brain"

"What!?" Natsu growled

"What kind of man fights with a lady right in the middle of them?"

"Oh please I saw no lady"

"I'M THE LADY!"

Natsu scanned her. "You sure? ya look more like an old man to me"

"What!?" Lucy rose her hand wanting to slap him but she stopped herself. "Fine... suppose I wasn't a lady! What if the person right in the middle was a massive killer who killed just because people were arguing in his presence."

"So... what you're sayin is..." Natsu trailed off to place his hand under his chin. "You're a massive killer man?"

"What? No! I sa-"

"Wow!" Natsu cut her off. "I thought you were a weirdo but this is a whole new level!"

Lucy face palmed herself and sighed heavily.

Before either one of them could open their mouths again the, one-minute-to-class- bell rang, immediately activating their eyes to widened at each other while in unison their face's drained of all color.

"Shit" Natsu and Lucy said simultaneously while taking off into a quick jog.

"This is your fault ya know!" Natsu growled.

"Excuse me!?" Lucy craned her head back to him "How the heck is it my fault?"

"You were the one who stopped walking to scold me!"

"Well you scolded me first!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and vindicated the blonde. "Okay well what about you taking your damn precious time wrapping your dumb box"

"Hey, excuse me for simply following the rules"

"Ohh" The boy threw his hands up as if to surrender. "So~rr~yy , I didn't realize you were such a goodie-two-shoes"

"Shut the hell up!" Lucy snarled facing forward again as the duo raced inside the building.

"Why?" Natsu started sarcastically. "Does it bother you blondie? Being such a goodie, goodie? Ya know it won't kill ya to loosen up a little."

"Jerk! I don't have time for this" Lucy hissed.

"I'll say, if we keep running this slow we'll be late for sure" Natsu accelerated his pace to a swift jog, easily rushing past Lucy.

Assuming he had lost the blonde the moment he took off, Natsu couldn't fight the urge to glance over his shoulder to conclude his assumption. However when he realized the brown eye'd girl having absolutely no trouble keeping up a small smile threatened to take over his lips.

The pinkette lifted an amused brow and turned his swift job into a rapid sprint. Flying through the hallway- once again the man craned his head over his shoulder, stunned to see the blonde still there.

And there it was, the smile that threatened to take over. Noticing the classroom door suddenly come into view, Natsu knew he only had one more shot, so he decided to give it is all. Natsu accelerated his speed, bolting through the hallway faster than a fire ball.

When he turned his head to view the blonde a cocky feeling weighed in his chest. Finally she was struggling to keep up. Watching the determined, breathless girl behind him caused a muffled laugh to vibrate the back of Natsu's throat.

Though it was a indistinct laugh, Lucy managed to vaguely hear it. The blonde pulled her eyes away from the classroom door to focus on the taller man running in front of her. There wasn't even time to comprehend what the man just did because he erupted into a laughter; confusing the blonde more than anything.

The couple seconds Lucy tried to figure out what was so funny became irrelevant when she realized his smile caused her own mouth to curve into a smile.

His grin...

His laugh...

His happiness...

It seems so...

Real...

So... him.

Natsu always seemed to be a confidential person...

Was this the real Natsu?

No more time to think to herself because small giggles passed through her air way and exited through the opening of her mouth.

Promptly the sound of the bell was heard and the laughing couple busted through the doors a few seconds after gaining everyone's attention. Still snickering together it wasn't until the teacher's heavy scowl directed at them did they stiffen their bodies and become silent.

"Late are we?"

"Sor... Sorry sir..." Lucy apologized through broken breaths.

"Sorry isn't going to turn back that clock now is it?" The teacher swung his hands behind his back and then turned to face the rest of the class.

"No matter if this is your first or tenth time, a late is a late, correct?"

"Um...?" Lucy bit her lip.

"You two are not welcome in my classroom" The man stated firmly.

"What?" Natsu and Lucy inhaled together.

"Go kneel outside the class with your hands over your head for the remainder of my time!"

Lucy pouted. "But"

"Did I stutter? You two are to receive a zero for anything done in work today"

"I-"

"Leave my classroom!" The teacher snapped causing Natsu and Lucy both to sigh and do as they were told.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"This is the absolute worst!" Lucy complained lowly with her hand's raised high. "I've never received a zero in my entire life!"

Natsu dropped his gaze to ogle the design on the floor.

"This is manifestly going to be bad for my grade average. What would father say... OH MY GOSH! Father! Oh he'd be so furious!" Lucy sighed heavily. "Then again... why could he care? Man... my arms are starting to hurt."

"You talk a lot" Natsu commented.

Lucy jerked her head to the pinkette and growled under her breath. "Shut up you! You're the last one I want to hear from right now! This is all your fault"

Natsu flinched and whispered back. "My fault!? How's it my fault?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but at the same time her mouth opened her stomach let out a loud roar.

Natsu lifted a brow and looked at the girl's stomach. "What the hell was that?"

Lucy blushed and averted her eyes. "Nothing just shut up!"

Again Lucy's stomach growled but this time it was longer than the first.

"Why's your stomach making so much noise? Tell it to be quiet"

Lucy jerked her head back to the pinkette. "Well excuse me for being hungry! I never got to finish my lunch. I hardly even started it"

"Well you have your lunch box right in front of you. Just open it up and eat some"

"What?! No way! What if a teacher comes out or something. We'd get in so much more trouble" Lucy instantly disposed of the thought.

Once more the blonde's stomach growled.

"Sounds like your stomach has it's own mind." Natsu smirked and swiped the box away from in front of the blonde.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy hissed. "Give that back! And get your hands in the air!"

"Oh relax! I'll open it for you. I wanna see what ya got in here"

Lucy scorned. "You're just trying to get me to eat my lunch so you can have some!?"

"Hey I deserve some"

"Why?"

"After all it's your fault we're in this mess right" Natsu unwrapped the box and opened it revealing the hardly touched food.

"My fault!? I already told you that it was yours! And who said you get to have some of my cooking!? Put it away"

"You cooked this?" Natsu lifted a brow to the food.

"Yeah so?! Hurry and put it away! A teacher will see you!"

"Oh come on! Remember when I said live a little? Now's the time!"

Lucy scrunched her nose. "Actually you said 'loosen up'" and corrected the pinkette.

Natsu exhaled heavily and shot a scowl at the blonde. "Yeah well same thing... You're hungry so let's eat!"

"It's my lun-" Lucy was cut off by chopsticks holding an egg roll centimeters away from her face.

"Come on ya know you want to eat it!" Natsu teased by slowly swinging it up and down.

Lucy's stomach growled and she bit the side of her lip. "N-No...S-Stop!"

"You only live once" Natsu smirked and threw it in his mouth causing Lucy's stomach to growl even louder.

"My lunch! You monster!"

"Mm" Natsu swallowed "It tastes really good! Who knew a weirdo like you could cook"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You say a lot of rude things!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and picked up sushi roll. "Yeah well... It all means just up and eat"

Lucy tucked her lips together and did a quick double take of each area.

Well... it _was_ clear...

No one in sight.

And Lucy _was_ really hungry...

Maybe... just one bite...

Lucy took the chopstick from the boy and slowly dropped the sushi roll into her mouth.

Delicious. The women slowly chewed.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy leaned her head to the side, letting it rest on her right shoulder; at the same time her arms started sulking down to the top of her head.

Welp... her arms are hurting again but at least she got to ease her roaring stomach. What the craziest part was she didn't even get caught eating the rest of her lunch.

Even thought Natsu wolfed down most of it, despite the fact it wasn't is; Lucy couldn't shake the giddy feeling that came over her. Who knew not following the rules could render such a powerful feeling!

For the moment anyway.

"Ya know" Natsu whispered getting the girl's attention again. "You're not half bad- for a girl anyway"

Lucy blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Natsu shifted his head to her and smiled. "Earlier I mean,"

"Earlier?" Lucy echoed.

"Yeah! It's rare for someone to keep up with my speed like you did"

"Tsk egotistical jerk" Lucy mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes away from him.

"Let's be friends!"

Lucy jerked her head back to view the boy and upon seeing his heart warming smile, Lucy too let a smile curve her lips before nodding slowly. "Okay"

"Are you smart?" Natsu blurted out after another minute.

"What kind of question is that?" Lucy hissed quietly.

"It's just a question"

"Well, not to brag or anything I am a straight A student"

"Woah! so even weirdo's can be smart"

"Don't call me a weirdo!"

"Why not you really are a weirdo"

"I am not" Lucy growled under her breath.

"Sha'll I put your brain to work?"

"What?"

"Be my tutor"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, this may be shocking but... I'm not all that smart"

Lucy blinked and dramatically placed a hand over her heart. "What! you!? Oh my! I would have never guessed!"

"Hey! I'm serious. I might fail this year"

"It hardly even started yet"

"Well..."

"You're already failing?"

"Will you help me?"

"Why don't you get someone else to help you? Like Gray?"

"That's a sick joke! Right?! Why would I go to that bastard for anything other than to give him a good punch in the face!" Natsu growled

"Ah yeah you're probably right, seeing you two the way you are I bet you would destroy a whole building before any work could get done."

"Okay Miss exaggerator"

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. "What about Erza? You both seemed to know each other quite well. Erza is really smart"

"Ahh!" Natsu shivered "Now that's just a scary messed up joke! No way will I ask that scary witch"

"Scary?" Lucy echoed

"Yeah! That's what I said!"

"I don't understand is she really that scary?"

"Man, you have no idea how scary Erza can be. Consider yourself lucky weirdo."

"I guess so..."

"Anyway" Natsu began again "Why can't you just help? Ya said you were smart didn't ya"

"Re-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence the teacher stormed out angrily.

"You two!" He began quickly getting the pairs attention. "I've been watching you almost this whole time! You've not stopped talking since I sent you out here! Shall I give you detention too?!"

"Sorry Sensei" Lucy pouted.

"I don't want to hear sorry! I want to see quiet! The next one I see talking will get detention for a week and will stay after school to clean the whole classroom. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes" Natsu and Lucy sighed together.

"Get your arms all the way in the air Miss Heartfilia!"

"Yes sir!" Lucy did as she was told.

"And you Mr. Dragneel; move over a few feet so you're not sitting in whispering distance of Miss Heartfilia."

"Yeah, Yeah" Natsu rolled his eyes and scooted away from the blond.

"One more disturbance you two, just one more" The teacher spun around and walked back into the classroom.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Lucy let out a heavy sigh while she slouched her body forward a little to try and ease her acing arms.

 _'this is so boring'_ She thought to herself. As if Natsu heard her thoughts, the man started squirming around in place casting the girls attention to shift to the small entertainment.

Watching the boy dig through his pocket and pull out a small piece of paper, Lucy was quickly ambushed by curiosity. Leaning her body forward and back a little when Natsu pulled out a pen. Lucy tried her best to see just what he was writing.

No good, she was sitting a little too far away to make out complete words. Repositioning her eyes on the floor in front of her, Lucy closed her eyes to let out another small sigh.

When her eyes opened, she nearly jumped out of her skin from the unexpected pink haired boy who had Army crawled to her.

"N-Na-" Lucy was cut off due to Natsu slapping his hand over her mouth. Lucy quickly jerked her eyes up to view the teacher. Luckily he was too busy giving a lecture to notice their actions.

Natsu took his hand away from the girls mouth and then swiftly slipped the piece of paper into her uniform's pocket.

"Later" He whispered quickly and Army crawled back to resume his punishment position.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

The day finally came to an end and as the room got less and less crowded, Lucy found herself being left alone in the classroom. Not that she minded it. Lucy was use to being the last one to leave.

Lucy picked up her bag and dropped her books inside, however due to underestimating her grip, Lucy dropped her bag causing all her books to scatter over the floor.

"Great" Lucy griped as she squatted over and gathered her books together; placing them neatly in her steadily gripped bag.

With one more book left to pick up; a small piece of paper slid out of her pocket and skated to the floor, restting on top of the last book she had to pick up.

"That's right..." Lucy mumbled to herself remembering Natsu's actions from earlier. She picked up the piece of paper and scanned it carefully.

"E-Eh?! What's this?!" Lucy felt a small blush tint her cheeks.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"There you are Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to her

"Sorry I dropped my books"

"Are you alright?"

"Uhh, yeah... well something happened today"

"Huh? Like what"

"You go first"

"Huh?" Levy lifted a brow

"You look like you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh! hehe you caught on!" Levy blushed "Still you can go first. You look like something is troubling you"

"Eh well mine is a long story so you tell me what happened first" Lucy smiled as the friends strolled off school campus together.

"Well okay, if you're sure" Levy took a small breath and her smile grew "I think I found a guy I'm interested in!"

"What?! No way! Finally! who is it?!" Lucy found herself getting excited for her friend.

"No, before I get into detail tell me what happened to you!"

"What?! Levy-chan!"

"I'm not going into detail until you tell me what happened to you today" Levy sneered

"Okay, Okay" Lucy sighed in defeat. "Natsu... gave me his number today"

"What?!" Levy beamed "No way! How did that happen"

"Well it's not something to go into too much detail about but" Lucy trailed off to tell Levy what happened between her and Natsu after Lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Welcome to chapter four! Yup... 1...2...3...5...? Wait what haha**

 **Sorry it's been a long day. But Hey who cares right chapter 4 is here!**

 **Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"This is the absolute worst!" Lucy complained lowly with her hand's raised high. "I've never received a zero in my entire life!"_

 _Natsu dropped his gaze to ogle the design on the floor._

 _"This is manifestly going to be bad for my grade average. What would father say... OH MY GOSH! Father! Oh he'd be so furious!" Lucy sighed heavily. "Then again... why could he care? Man... my arms are starting to hurt."_

 _"You talk a lot" Natsu commented._

 _Lucy jerked her head to the pinkette and growled under her breath. "Shut up you! You're the last one I want to hear from right now! This is all your fault"_

 _"Why's your stomach making so much noise? Tell it to be quiet"_

 _Lucy jerked her head back to the pinkette. "Well excuse me for being hungry! I never got to finish my lunch. I hardly even started it"_

 _"Well you have your lunch box right in front of you. Just open it up and eat some"_

 _"What?! No way! What if a teacher comes out or something. We'd get in so much more trouble" Lucy instantly disposed of the thought._

 _Once more the blonde's stomach growled._

 _"Sounds like your stomach has it's own mind." Natsu smirked and swiped the box away from in front of the blonde._

 _"What are you doing?!" Lucy hissed. "Give that back! And get your hands in the air!"_

 _"Come on ya know you want to eat it!" Natsu teased by slowly swinging it up and down._

 _Lucy's stomach growled and she bit the side of her lip. "N-No...S-Stop!"_

 _"You only live once" Natsu smirked and threw it in his mouth causing Lucy's stomach to growl even louder._

 _"My lunch! You monster!"_

 _"Mm" Natsu swallowed "It tastes really good! Who knew a weirdo like you could cook"_

 _Lucy tucked her lips together and did a quick double take of each area._

 _Well... it was clear..._

 _No one in sight._

 _And Lucy was really hungry..._

 _Maybe... just one bite..._

 _Lucy took the chopstick from the boy and slowly dropped the sushi roll into her mouth._

 _Delicious. The women slowly chewed._

 _"Ya know" Natsu whispered getting the girl's attention again. "You're not half bad- for a girl anyway"_

 _Lucy blinked. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Natsu shifted his head to her and smiled. "Earlier I mean,"_

 _"Earlier?" Lucy echoed._

 _"Yeah! It's rare for someone to keep up with my speed like you did"_

 _"Tsk egotistical jerk" Lucy mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes away from him._

 _"Be my tutor"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Well, this may be shocking but... I'm not all that smart"_

 _Lucy blinked and dramatically placed a hand over her heart. "What! you!? Oh my! I would have never guessed!"_

 _"Okay Miss exaggerator"_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. "What about Erza? You both seemed to know each other quite well. Erza is really smart"_

 _"You two!" He began quickly getting the pairs attention. "I've been watching you almost this whole time! You've not stopped talking since I sent you out here! Shall I give you detention too?!"_

 _"Sorry Sensei" Lucy pouted._

 _"I don't want to hear sorry! I want to see quiet! The next one I see talking will get detention for a week and will stay after school to clean the whole classroom. Do I make myself clear?!"_

 _"Yes" Natsu and Lucy sighed together._

 _"Get your arms all the way in the air Miss Heartfilia!"_

 _"Yes sir!" Lucy did as she was told._

 _"And you Mr. Dragneel; move over a few feet so you're not sitting in whispering distance of Miss Heartfilia."_

 _"Yeah, Yeah" Natsu rolled his eyes and scooted away from the blond._

 _As if Natsu heard her thoughts, the man started squirming around in place casting the girls attention to shift to the small entertainment._

 _Watching the boy dig through his pocket and pull out a small piece of paper, Lucy was quickly ambushed by curiosity. Leaning her body forward and back a little when Natsu pulled out a pen. Lucy tried her best to see just what he was writing._

 _No good, she was sitting a little too far away to make out complete words. Repositioning her eyes on the floor in front of her, Lucy closed her eyes to let out another small sigh._

 _When her eyes opened, she nearly jumped out of her skin from the unexpected pink haired boy who had Army crawled to her._

 _"N-Na-" Lucy was cut off due to Natsu slapping his hand over her mouth._

 _"Later" He whispered quickly and Army crawled back to resume his punishment position._

 _"E-Eh?! What's this?!" Lucy felt a small blush tint her cheeks._

 _"I'm not going into detail until you tell me what happened to you today" Levy sneered_

 _"Okay, Okay" Lucy sighed in defeat. "Natsu... gave me his number today"_

 _"What?!" Levy beamed "No way! How did that happen"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"It was very sloppy handwriting but it's still readable" Lucy finished.

Levy beamed. "My that sounds romantic!"

"Really" Lucy lifted a brow. "It doesn't sound romantic to me"

"Well it's the small things Lu-chan." Levy nodded. "So did he leave any side notes on the paper?"

"Nope just is name and number"

"Do you think he could have maybe developed a crush on you too?"

Lucy's cheeks quickly heated up. "Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other. I mean the only reason he gave me his number was because..." Lucy paused.

"Because what?" Levy lifted a brow.

 _'Be my tutor'_

 _'What!?'_

 _'Come on I could fail without help'_

"Lu-chan?"

"Ah sorry I lost my train of thought" Lucy forced a smile.

"You okay?"

"Yes! fine!" The two friends walked off school campus. "Anyway. tell me what happened to you now"

"What but you didn't finish what you were saying"

"I did finish. So let's here your story now. What's this guy's name that you're crushing on"

Levy blushed. "Oh Lu-chan... crushing is such a strong word"

"So, tell me"

"Truth is... I... don't" Levy closed her eyes and spoke the next part quickly. "I don't really know his name yet"

"You don't? Seriously? The teacher's don't call him out for attendance?"

Levy narrowed her eyes to the slowly moving pavement. "Well maybe... I suppose... but I don't really remember"

Lucy grinned. "Too absorbed in your books huh?"

The bluenette giggled softly. "I guess it would be something like that wouldn't it. Honestly though he hardly ever comes to class. I truly believe the teachers don't even bother calling out his name anymore.

"Ohh, so you're interested in a bad boy."

"H-Hey" Levy snapped in defense. "Like you have room to talk. Natsu isn't such a goodie-two-shoes either"

The blonde stifled a laugh. "Just continue your story"

"Where to start though" Levy placed her hand under her chin.

"Well, not to sound like a know-it-all, but typically stories usually start at the beginning"

Levy smiled and rolled her eyes while giving her best friend a gentle elbow to the side.

"Our teacher had to step out of the classroom because of an emergency, so I decided to use that time to read the next chapter in my book but before I could start reading; to make a long story short, these kids came up to me and starting teasing me- saying that if I like reading and studying so much, I should do their work for them"

"What jerks!"

"I know right? I denied of course, but when I did they started taking my stuff and throwing it around the room!"

"Oh my goodness, Where was Erza in all of this?"

"Erza had to leave with Jellal and the teacher because they are both student presidents"

"Well, what happened? They didn't hurt you did they?" Lucy suddenly became worried.

"No, No, nothing like that, but after the boys took my stuff; they started chanting mean names, calling me a short nerd and a bunch of other things."

"Levy-chan..." The blonde shot an empathy look.

"It was okay in the end because the guy I told you about stood up from his seat and scared the mean boys stiff"

"Just by standing up?"

"I guess so. The man also mumbled something... what was it?" Levy lightly tapped her head trying to remember. "Oh yeah!... He said ' _Shut up, you're being too noisy and it's irritating.'"_

"That's all he said?" Lucy found herself lifting a surprised brow.

"Yup! And the funniest part was how fast the two boys ran out of the classroom"

"Wait they really ran out?" Lucy giggled. "I can only imagine how much trouble they got in"

"Well who cares about those jerks anyway!" Levy stopped walking allowing Lucy to stroll a little bit head of her before turning around to face her completely.

"Thing is he does look rather scary"

"Does he?"

"Yeah, but you know what they say. A hard cover is just a way to protect a soft, frail inside"

Lucy smiled. "Gee, I wonder where you heard that from"

Levy smirked and crossed her arms into her chest. "Oh you know, I guess I picked it up here or there"

Lucy rolled her eyes and giggled but soon found herself stiffening up when a taller man appeared behind Levy. The blonde was seconds away from yanking her friend away from the stranger, but due to noticing the man wasn't moving anymore Lucy calmed down.

Was he waiting for Levy to turn around?

Oh!

Levy's story just made sense.

This man really is scary to look at. So could he be...?

"Lu-chan? Are you alright"

Lucy forced her eyes back on her friend and scrunched her face. "I'm fine but I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Was this man... tall?" Lucy's eyes rested back on the man.

"Tall? hmm?" Levy placed a hand under her chin. "Oh yeah! He was really tall! Why?" Levy's brows merged together when Lucy pointed her finger.

The short brown eyed girl craned her head over her shoulder. Upon seeing nothing but a mid torso, Levy felt a scream trying to make it's way up her throat. Levy swallowed the scream so she was able to slither her eyes up the chest to rest them on the red eyed man's irritated face.

"Y-You?" Levy choked out.

"There you are!" The studded man spoke.

Levy blinked with surprise when an orange book was held out to her. "Huh? this is?" she trailed off to grab the book. "How did you?"

Lucy watched the two and a small smile curved her lips again. _'How cute'_

"You left it in the classroom. It fell out of your bag before you ran out"

"And... you picked it up so you could bring it to me?" Levy felt a light blush invade her cheeks. "T-Thank you..."

Lucy stretched her arms in the air. "Boy I'm getting tired, and I do have a lot of homework. I will be on my way home Levy-chan see you tomorrow"

Levy pulled her focus away from the book and casted to her temporarily forgotten friend. "What? Lu-chan wait"

"For what? This is where we usually split up anyway right?" Lucy lifted her brows and smirked.

"But Lu-chan" Levy pressed her lips together and watched her friend get smaller.

"Oi, next time you should make sure you have everything so I don't have to bother bringing it to you" The man stole the bluenette's attention again.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know I dropped it. And if it was such a nuisance you could have just left it in the classroom for me to get the next day"

"Well if you really feel that way I will take it back to the classroom" The man growled and snatched the book back. "Just don't expect it to be there tomorrow. Today is the day the Janitor cleans all the classrooms thoroughly if he comes across this book he'd throw it out for sure"

"What?! Hey no way you can do that!" Levy pouted and sprung to the tips of her toes trying to make herself taller so she could reach her book the man held just a little over his head. "It's too late! You already brought it to me! Gimme it!"

The man stifled an amused laugh. "You're really short"

"What!?" Levy shrieked making the taller man cringe and put is index finger in his ringing ear.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"I am _not_ short!"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not!"

"You are too!" The man hissed irritated.

"Just give me back my book!"

"If this book is that important. You need to pay more attention to it." The man heled out the book allowing her to snatch it back and hold it securely into her chest.

Levy puffed her cheeks. "T-Thank you.."

The red eyed man rolled his eyes. "Just don't expect me to do this again"

"What?" Levy strained her eyes.

"You heard me! This isn't going to turn into an everyday thing."

"As if I'm that forgetful! This was the very first time I forgot it!"

"Well it better be the last too shorty!"

"Stop that!" Levy hissed.

"What?" The man looked down at her.

"Stop calling me short, damn it! I am not short!"

The man grinned. "You really wanna play this game?"

"What game?"

The black haired man placed his hand on top of the blue hair and patted it rather hard making the girl duck her head a little every time his hand came down.

She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to show her the enormous height difference.

But so what! Levy already knew she was short, she just didn't want to admit that she was the smallest among her friends in many ways than just height.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Wrapped in a bundle by her pink blanket, Lucy constantly stirred in bed sighing loudly to the empty house.

Boy was Lucy in a tough situation. She'd already finished her homework, took a two hour bath- changing in to her night clothes; which consists of pink booty shorts and a simple white t-shirt. Even with all that it was only a little after five.

What to do?

Boredom invaded her house once again, and Lucy knew once boredom came over, loneliness never took long to knock on the door as well.

Suddenly fresh memories played inside her mind soon racing back to Natsu.

That man sure did like to eat what wasn't his.

What a jerk...

"Wait a minute" Lucy mind played back Natsu's earlier action. "Oh no! The uniform!"

Lucy flung out of her bed, dropping her blanket on the ground in the process. The woman rushed over to washer and pulled out her uniform. As she dug through the pockets she hissed lowly while pulling out the wet soggy paper.

"Way to go Lucy"

The blonde strolled to her kitchen where she held the small paper over the sink and gently wrung out most the water. Now trying her best to unfold the easily ripped paper Lucy soon found relief refill her body due to seeing the numbers where still visible.

Smeared. But readable.

"Wonder if I should text him."

The blonde quickly shook her head. "No way I can do that! It's too soon! He might be busy"

Lucy strolled back into her room and placed the fragile paper on her deck before picking up her blanket and falling onto her bed.

Still bored...

Lucy sat back up and grabbed her phone out of her bag. Pressing her thumb against the screen of her pink smart phone, Lucy typed a message and quickly hit send. Within a few seconds her phone vibrated in her hand and she wasted no time reading it.

"Hey Lu-chan"

Lucy smiled and let her thumbs tap along the keyboard of her phone.

"Sorry I left you! How did everything go?"

"Honestly I'm not really sure"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I don't know..."

It didn't take long for the two friends to get lost in their conversations. So much in fact the two girls didn't realize midnight was only a short couple hours away.

Lucy set her phone down on the night stand next to her then pulled down the string on her lamp triggering her room to be devoured into a thick sheet of darkness.

Seconds rushed into minutes, while minutes dragged into hours. Tossing and turning- hard as she tried Lucy just couldn't fall asleep.

Lucy blinked as her eyes wandered the dark room. It's been a while since the blonde had a sleepless night, so naturally it left her baffled.

Come to think of it- the last sleepless night was when she was still upset over her father. Maybe she just wasn't over it as much as she thought? It's been a while since she thought of him, even now, her feelings towards her father are nothing but numb ones.

The blonde sat up on her bed and once again pulled the string on her lamp, to let the small light brighten a small portion of her room.

It was late now, eleven thirty the clock read. Lucy gazed out her window to view an abundance of stars along with the, half full moon.

"If I don't sleep now, I won't have energy for school tomorrow." Lucy scooted over to edge of her bed to slip on a pair of pink slippers.

The blonde stood to her feet and dragged herself toward her kitchen where she then rummaged through her fridge until she pulled out a pitcher of cold water.

What was she to do? For Lucy to have any hopes of sleeping in her conditions, she needed someone to talk to. It's something her mother, Layla Heartfillia, would do whenever Lucy was restless. That or she'd be singing.

Nonetheless, Lucy found it comforting to talk to a friend when she was like this, but all of her friend would surely be sleeping by now.

Lucy finished her water and placed the small cup in the sink, before returning to her room and plopping on her bed. Craning her head to her side table, Lucy ogled the washed up paper sitting next to her phone.

"I... wonder..." Lucy bit the side of her lip and grabbed both her phone and the piece of paper.

Holding them next to each other, Lucy hesitantly clicked a button on the side of her phone, activating it's screen to light up. She slowly touched the screen with her small delicate finger and swiped to the left gaining complete access to it.

The brown eyed girl opened up her contacts and clicked the phone button which commanded her phone to give her access to dial any number she wanted.

Lucy's heart rate quickened slightly as she punched in all the numbers in order according to the small paper.

Why was it suddenly so nerve-wracking to type this number into her phone? Lucy could feel her body start to shake. Though she presumed it to just be all in her head so she tried her best to push off her feelings as she saved the number, naming it _Natsu_.

She hesitated.

Why?

Because it was late, she was restless and...

Oh yeah! She was just about to text Natsu!

Lucy took a deep breath in and typed on her keyboard. It was simple and quick. Even though it took more effort to just hit send, Lucy managed to do it. Once she did she felt like she could breathe again.

It was just a simple _"Hey, Are you still awake?"_ text.

And yet for some reason- Lucy felt as if just that message alone drained almost all of her energy.

The blonde was about to put her phone off to the side, when almost instantly it vibrated in her hand.

She jumped slightly with all her nerves tightening. When she looked at the screen, her nerve tightening turned into a heart flipping- pulse quickening thrill.

 _"Yo! Yeah I'm awake!"_

Lucy felt a smile curve her lips and she fell back on the mattress of her bed and sent a reply.

 _"It's late now. What are you up to?"_

 _"I'm just on my way home"_

 _"What you can't mean… you were out at this time?"_ Lucy gasped in surprise. where could he have been all this time?

 _"Yeah? I always am? Wait who is this?"_

 _"Now you want to know?"_ Lucy found herself giggling

 _"Wait a minute! Hey are you...? That one girl? uhh…. uhhh… wait that weirdo… right? mmm what was your name again? Luigi wasn't it?"_

Lucy knitted her brows in anger and as she was about to hit send to her angry reply, but another message appeared on her screen stopping her.

 _"Oh! I remember! Lucy right? Heeyy I was wondering when ya would message! I was waitin' all day! Why are you just texting me now?"_

Lucy blinked at her phone a few times and her smile instantly came back.

 _"Oh sorry, I just thought you might have been busy"_

 _"Weirdo."_

Lucy scoffed. _"Hey! I am not!"_

 _"Whatever. So you're still up? I thought a nerd like you would already be tucked away in bed"_

 _"Excuse me!?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're a jerk! That's what!"_

 _"Harsh... well whyre'ya still up?"_

 _"Whyre' you!?"_

 _"I asked you first"_

Lucy narrowed her infuriated eyes to her lap before replying.

 _"I just can't sleep what's your excuse?"_

 _"I was out with friends. Not that it should matter to a weirdo like you"_

 _"Stop calling me that!"_

 _"Calling you what? A weirdo?"_

 _"YES THAT! STOP IT!"_

 _"Mmm nah I don't think so. It suits you"_

Lucy rolled her eyes. Seriously?! This was the guy she had a crush on? What the hell was wrong with her? How could she even think to like a jerk like him.

Contemplating whether she should text back or not- when another vibration took over her phone, Lucy read it and let her mouth open slightly.

 _"Anyway, why can't you sleep? Are you okay?"_

He's... Caring. Lucy gave in and continued to message him.

 _"I'm not really sure why I can't"_

 _"Have you tried taking a hot shower or bath? That usually works for me"_

 _"Yes I already did"_

 _"Oh yeah? Well have you tried warm milk"_

Lucy cringed and recoiled in disgust. Good thing Natsu couldn't see her.

 _"No and I don't want to"_

 _"It might help"_

 _"That's too bad"_

 _"Stressed?"_

Lucy lifted a brow at the word.

 _"Is something troubling you?"_ Natsu asked

Lucy scanned around her room.

 _"Venting some stress will help you sleep"_ Natsu replied

 _"No it's nothing like that I'm fine"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes... Thank you"_

 _"Ah... Oh! Hey! Are you gonna be my worker?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"We got interrupted by the dumb teacher so I didn't get an answer from ya. Will ya help me Lucy please"_

 _"Don't say it like you're the boss of me idiot"_

 _"So you'll do it!?"_

 _"What? When did I say that?"_

 _"Come on Luce! Please!"_

Lucy rolled her eyes. _"What's in it for me?"_

 _"What? I dunno, can't this just be a friend helping another friend in need type thing"_

 _"Well seeing as how we just became friends, I need a little motivation. See friends who just meet don't swamp their new friends with school work the first day they become friends."_

 _"We're not new friends, you've been in the same class as me since sophomore year"_

 _"Whoa you actually noticed me?"_ Lucy's cheeks lit up light red.

 _"Well duuhh!"_

 _"Still you never bothered talking to me"_

 _"So?"_

 _"SO! How can you call yourself my friend if you don't talk to me"_

 _"Ugh, fine whatever. W_ _hat do ya want?"_

Lucy giggled and placed a hand under her chin. _"Ice cream!"_

 _"Ice cream?"_

 _"Yeah! Every time I help you with your homework, you have to take me out to get ice cream after!"_

 _"What?! You serious? You're gonna clean out my wallet!"_

 _"Well if you really need help."_

 _"Ugh this sucks… fine whatever you will get your damn ice cream"_

 _"Yaay! Okay so starting tomorrow when you need help let's just go to the school library after class"_

 _"Fine."_

Lucy smiled and when she felt a yawn make her way out of her mouth she was a bit surprised.

 _"Well it's getting late now I think I should go to bed"_

 _"You're able to sleep now?"_

 _"Yeah. I think talking to you helped."_

 _"Oh I see"_

 _"Well I will see you tomorrow Natsu"_

 _"Yeah, sure C'ya tomorrow"_

 _"Oh Natsu"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Don't forget to bring your brain! You'll need it"_

 _"Oh ha-ha very funny"_

Lucy giggled.

 _"Hey Natsu"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Don't forget your wallet"_

 _"Tsk yeah, yeah bye!"_

 _"Natsu"_

 _"What is it?! I thought you were going to bed!"_

 _"I am. I just wanted to say goodnight"_

 _"Oh... well uh night weirdo"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone.**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story so far with all the changes I made. It's kind of funny because as I edit these I'm like omg what was a thinking with this part haha ugh**

 **the road it is to become a good writer is a long fun adventurous one.**

 **But I'd be no where without my loyal fans. So Thank you :D**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _"I... wonder..."_

 _She hesitated._

 _Why?_

 _Because it was late, she was restless and..._

 _Oh yeah! She was just about to text Natsu!_

 _It was just a simple "Hey, Are you still awake?" text._

 _And yet for some reason- Lucy felt as if just that message alone drained almost all of her energy._

 _The blonde was about to put her phone off to the side, when almost instantly it vibrated in her hand._

 _She jumped slightly with all her nerves tightening. When she looked at the screen, her nerve tightening turned into a heart flipping- pulse quickening thrill._

 _"Yo! Yeah I'm awake!"_

 _Lucy felt a smile curve her lips and she fell back on the mattress of her bed and sent a reply._

 _"It's late now. What are you up to?"_

 _"Now you want to know?" Lucy found herself giggling_

 _"Wait a minute! Hey are you...? That one girl? uhh…. uhhh… wait that weirdo… right? mmm what was your name again? Luigi wasn't it?"_

 _Lucy knitted her brows in anger and as she was about to hit send to her angry reply, but another message appeared on her screen stopping her._

 _"Oh! I remember! Lucy right? Heeyy I was wondering when ya would message! I was waitin' all day! Why are you just texting me now?"_

 _Lucy blinked at her phone a few times and her smile instantly came back._

 _"Oh sorry, I just thought you might have been busy"_

 _"Whatever. So you're still up? I thought a nerd like you would already be tucked away in bed"_

 _"Excuse me!?"_

 _"Calling you what? A weirdo?"_

 _"YES THAT! STOP IT!"_

 _"Mmm nah I don't think so. It suits you"_

 _"Anyway, why can't you sleep? Are you okay?"_

 _He's... Caring. Lucy gave in and continued to message him._

 _"Have you tried taking a hot shower or bath? That usually works for me"_

 _"Yes I already did"_

 _"Oh yeah? Well have you tried warm milk"_

 _"No and I don't want to"_

 _"It might help"_

 _"That's too bad"_

 _"Stressed?"_

 _Lucy lifted a brow at the word._

 _"Is something troubling you?" Natsu asked_

 _Lucy scanned around her room._

 _"Venting some stress will help you sleep" Natsu replied_

 _"No it's nothing like that I'm fine"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes... Thank you"_

 _"Ah... Oh! Hey! Are you gonna be my worker?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"We got interrupted by the dumb teacher so I didn't get an answer from ya. Will ya help me Lucy please"_

 _"Don't say it like you're the boss of me idiot"_

 _"So you'll do it!?"_

 _"What? When did I say that?"_

 _"Come on Luce! Please!"_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes. "What's in it for me?"_

 _"What? I dunno, can't this just be a friend helping another friend in need type thing"_

 _"Well seeing as how we just became friends, I need a little motivation. See friends who just meet don't swamp their new friends with school work the first day they become friends."_

 _"We're not new friends, you've been in the same class as me since sophomore year"_

 _"Whoa you actually noticed me?" Lucy's cheeks lit up light red._

 _"Well duuhh!"_

 _"Still you never bothered talking to me"_

 _"So?"_

 _"SO! How can you call yourself my friend if you don't talk to me"_

 _"Ugh, fine whatever. What do ya want?"_

 _Lucy giggled and placed a hand under her chin. "Ice cream!"_

 _"Ice cream?"_

 _"Yeah! Every time I help you with your homework, you have to take me out to get ice cream after!"_

 _"What?! You serious? You're gonna clean out my wallet!"_

 _"Well if you really need help."_

 _"Ugh this sucks… fine whatever you will get your damn ice cream"_

 _"Yaay! Okay so starting tomorrow when you need help let's just go to the school library after class"_

 _"Fine."_

 _Lucy smiled and when she felt a yawn make her way out of her mouth she was a bit surprised._

 _"Well it's getting late now I think I should go to bed"_

 _"You're able to sleep now?"_

 _"Yeah. I think talking to you helped."_

 _"Oh I see"_

 _"Well I will see you tomorrow Natsu"_

 _"Yeah, sure C'ya tomorrow"_

 _"Oh Natsu"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Don't forget to bring your brain! You'll need it"_

 _"Oh ha-ha very funny"_

 _Lucy giggled._

 _"Hey Natsu"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Don't forget your wallet"_

 _"Tsk yeah, yeah bye!"_

 _"Natsu"_

 _"What is it?! I thought you were going to bed!"_

 _"I am. I just wanted to say goodnight"_

 _"Oh... well uh night weirdo"_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Juvia Lockers, age 17, happily walked the occupied street, full of every day town's people. The bluenett's daily routine to get to school was quite the long one. Having to walking almost three miles forward and back everyday- any person would be tired and against that long walk. However, for young Juvia, she didn't seem to mind it too much. It helped her keep her good body heath so she could look her best and impress her beloved Gray.

"Juvia!" a variety of voiced call out to the woman gaining all of her attention.

"Hey we're over here for today!" Erza, Levy, and Lucy greeted heartedly, as they welcomed Juvia into their group.

"Good morning Juvia's friends. Juvis must ask, why are we here for today?"

"Some low life girls stole our normal stop" Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"Yeah and Erza here won't do a thing about it" Levy pouted too.

"Violence is against school rules. Not only that it is a free school so those girls can choose to hang out where ever they want"

"Yeah but that's always been our spot" Levy sighed.

Juvia smiled. "Well at least we're all together still."

"That's right" Erza smiled.

Like always the four friends got lost in their conversation. By the time the school bell rang the girls were already sending waves of goodbye as they separated into their usual pairs.

"Lucy" Juvia began slowly.

"Hm?" The blonde gave Juvia her attention. "What's the matter?"

"Well... it's just" Juvia began fumbling with her finger as her eyes fell to the floor. "Juvia is.. sorry for neglecting you yesterday."

"Oh it's okay" Lucy beamed.

"Juvia feels terrible about treating her friends like that. Juvia was just so blown away by her beloved Gray-sama"

Lucy felt a sweat drop form on her face. "I already said it's okay Juvia. Don't worry about it"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Once Erza and Levy arrived to class, they took their usual seats next to each other. Both Erza and Levy liked getting to class a little bit early because, for Erza it gave her time- as student president, to watch out for chaos, and for Levy it gave her time to catch up on her latest story.

Of course unless the girls decide to start a conversation together, just like today.

However, much to Erza's surprise, Levy was sudden to drop their conversation as soon as she detected a familiar masculine man gait through the entrance. Levy stiffened slightly as he strolled closer, but much to her disappointment, he didn't say anything to her. He didn't even glance at her.

Ah just who was she kidding? A guy like him could never acknowledge a small puny girl like her.

Erza blinked and her eye brow knitted together.

Did she miss something?

"Do you have some type of relationship with that man?" Erza asked louder than Levy would have ever like her to say.

Levy's face was quick to change colors and she hushed Erza while sinking in her seat.

Erza knitted her brows for a moment before glancing over towards the man Levy was staring at.

"N-No! I do not have any kind of relationship with him! He's just a jerk."

"Oh? Did he do something to upset you? Do I need to go have a talk with him?" Erza asked standing to her feet.

Levy instinctively grabbed Erza's wrist stopping her from moving. "E-E-Eh? Erza! No! It's really okay! It's nothing I couldn't handle on my own" Levy giggled nervously.

Erza tilted her head slightly, sending obvious confusion to the small friend. Erza opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything a blue haired man strolled her way.

"Good morning Erza"

"Jellal" Erza smiled girlishly. "Yes good morning. How are you?"

"Fine, and yourself"

Levy's nerves loosened and she found herself settling with relief as Erza talked with her boyfriend.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Levy eagerly sat back in her chair, at long last her long day was nearing it's final seconds. Since the teacher decided to end things early for the day, Levy had time to pull out her book and read the next chapter that she was just itching to read. Though she'd have to read through the loud chats of her fellow classmates talking over one another, it was just a risk Levy was willing to take.

As Levy opened her book, from the corner of her eye, she saw her pen rolling dangerously close to the edge of the desk, and on pure instincts she went to catch it but wound up spilling her bag full of books, sending them scattering every where.

The bluenette growled in frustration ignored the conspicuous attention she just caused and began gathering her books back together.

"Levy!" Erza called out a little worried. "Are you alright?"

"Ah! I'm fine" Levy giggled "Clumsy me!"

Suddenly the bell rang causing all the students to stand up and make their way to the door.

A few kids rudely stepped over Levy and others accidentally kicked her books, trying to get around her.

"WALK AROUND HER" Erza hissed scaring her classmates.

"You okay?" Jellal asked.

"I'm fine"

"Let me help you pick up your books" Erza started to lean down.

"No that's alright Erza. I can handle it. You and Jellal have a meeting to go to right? Don't wanna be late"

"Levy..."

"Go! I will be fine! I'll see you tomorrow" Levy flashed the two a reassuring smile.

Erza pressed her lips together and formed a sympathetic look. She knew she wouldn't get through so she nodded then her and Jellal left quietly.

"Geez. You sure are a clumsy one" A deep voice mumbled causing Levy to lift her head to view the man towering over her.

"E-Eh?" Levy stood to her feet. "You!"

The man didn't say anything, he just gawked down at her.

"If you stayed to help, you can go. I don't need help"

"Now who said I wanted to help you?"

Levy blinked and crossed her arms into her chest. "Why are you still here?"

"Who in the world carries this many books in one bag?"

"Don't change the subject?"

"I ain't changing the subject!"

"Oh so you stayed just so you can harass me"

"I was just going to tell you that you shouldn't throw your books all over the ground."

"What? I didn't throw them!" She defended glaring at him while puffing her cheeks.

"Apparently a small plastic pen is more precious to you then your books."

"What?" Levy lifted a brow

"Pens fall all the time Levy. It's not like it would have broken if it fell off the desk, you should have just let it got to avoid this mess"

"I know… but it was just a-" Levy paused and her eyes widened a bit causing the man to squint at her.

"You said my name? How do you know it?"

"It's on your book" The man pointed to the top of a book Levy didn't even see him pick up.

"Hey! Give me that" Levy squeaked out before snatching the book back and bending back down to pick up the remaining books.

Levy was surprised when two knees knelt down beside her. She gaped at the man who was gathering her things in a neat pile. As soon as he looked up to hand her the books, he lifted a brow and an annoyed expression formed his face.

"Well are ya gonna take it or not shrimp I don't have all day" The voice shook Levy out of her daze and she flailed her arms in defense.

"Don't call me shrimp, idoit!"

"Why not, it suits you!" He chuckled softly again feeling amused at her reaction. Handing her the last of her books to put away he stood back to his feet with Levy coping his action.

"Well you know what suits you?! Big dummy!" Levy growled pouting her face with anger.

The man stared blankly triggering Levy's cheeks to heat at the same time her heart started to pound faster.

When his straight face curved into a smile, he began to laugh hard.

"Big dummy? What kind of insult name is that?! You're better off just calling me by my real name" He spoke between laughs. Levy's eyes twitched slightly and she spoke back.

"But I don't know your name"

"Ah right, My name is Gajeel Redfox"

"Right… well 'Gajeel' I need to go now" Levy quickly said before holding her bag securely to her side and walking out of the classroom.

When Levy got out of the school she went to the usual bench but was surprised to see Lucy wasn't there, none of her friends were. Looking around desperately on the almost empty campus, 5 minutes went by and the blue haired girl sighed.

"What are you still doing here?" A voice called out to her, causing her to crane her neck and look at the man.

"Gajeel?" Levy squint her eyes and parted her lips to speak.

"Are you stalking me?!"

"Get real shrimp this is the only way off campus" Gajeel hissed causing the girl to turn her head forward so he could only see her back.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Now do you see how I got the answer?" Lucy craned her head to view the pinkette.

Anger swiftly crashed into the blond.

Again he's fallen asleep!? It's no wonder this man is failing! He doesn't any attention at all.

"WAKE YOU IDIOT!" Lucy shouted, instantly waking the boy, causing him to stiffen while the irritated librarian hushed the disturbing couple for the third time now.

"What!? What is it?"

"If you keep falling asleep, I'm not going to help you dummy!"

Natsu stretched his arms out with a yawn. "Sorry, Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. You're just boring me!"

"Excuse me!? Who's the one helping you!?" Lucy pointed her finger.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head as a bead of sweat appeared on his face.

"I don't care that you think it's boring but you can't just fall asleep. You need to learn all this stuff for when we take exams."

"Why don't you just let me cheat off you" Natsu asked casually.

"No way!" Lucy hissed "I will not risk my grades for you!"

"Well then you can take my exam for me!"

"NO WAY! That's still cheating!"

"If you two don't be quite I will have to ask you to leave" The Librarian whispered harshly.

Lucy exhaled slightly and began again in a low whisper.

"You better pay attention or I won't help you anymore"

"Sorry I will listen"

"If you fall asleep again-"

"I won't I won't" Natsu cut off.

A long hour and a half snuck by. When Lucy turned her head to view Natsu, she noticed he was in and out of a daze. Of course it annoyed the blonde but she figured she's done enough for today.

The sound of the text book closing and Lucy pushing herself up from her seat quickly got Natsu snapping out of his daze, jumping to his feet and gazing at Lucy.

"We're done!?" Natsu had no intentions to hide his obvious relief.

"For now"

Natsu cheered quietly while he dumped his books aggressively in his bag- which for some reason bothered the blonde. However she quickly dismissed the feeling to walk out of the library with Natsu.

The walk together was an awkward one- or at least it was to Lucy.

Natsu's hands were shoved in his pocket, his school bag was thrown over his shoulder, and he had a rather blank stare going on.

What was Lucy suppose to do now? What to say? This was Lucy's first time being alone with him like this. She couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

 _What to do... What to do?_

Ah! That's it! Lucy slapped her fist into her open palm- exited by the memory of ice cream that crossed her mind as she spotted a near by store.

"Ice cream!" She blurted out causing the male to quickly look at her with puzzlement.

"What?" he lifted a brow.

"Ice cream…" Lucy cast her attention to the green eyed man "You owe me ice cream for helping today!" She rephrased so he had a better understanding.

With a low growl he shut his eyes in frustration. "Damn, I hoped you'd forget"

"As if! We made a deal! Let's go!" She smiled as she ran to the ice cream shop with a grumpy Natsu following her.

Once in the shop Lucy was heartily greeted by the cashier. "Hello beautiful"

Lucy smiled. "Hi" the blonde greeted back as she viewed all the different ice cream tub selections.

"What can I get for you?" The man sent a flirtatious wink making Lucy cringe a little.

"Umm I don't know. What's good?"

"You" The man smiled.

Again Lucy cringed and a bead of sweat trickled on her face. "Erm, just give me a small chocolate and vanilla swirl."

"Sure, Did you want a cone or a cup?"

"A cone please"

"Coming right up, is that it for you?"

Lucy stepped back slightly to turn to Natsu. "What will you get?"

"I'll just take what she's getting, but make mine in a larger size"

"Okay. Will that be it?"

"Yeah" Natsu grumbled as he fished out his wallet.

"Smile Natsu" Lucy giggled when she got a glare from him.

"Here you two go enjoy"

"What oh, erm I didn't order these cherries on top" Lucy tried handing the cone back.

"That's okay. It's on the house"

"Hey! That's not fair! Why didn't I get some?" Natsu protested.

"Well you're not a pretty girl!"

"Neither is Lucy!"

"HEY!" Lucy hissed.

"Lucy huh. Now that's not nice to say about your girlfriend"

Lucy's cheeks light up slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu stormed off to a small circled high table next to the window. Lucy strolled behind him and slid onto the high chair.

"Are you really that upset about it?"

"Of course! I paid for it didn't I! I should have got something extra! Shouldn't matter what gender you are"

"Hey I can't help being this cute" Lucy giggled

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Again. I don't see it."

"Jerk"

"What?" Natsu blinked innocently licking into his ice cream.

"Well if you're really that upset you can have my cherries"

Natsu perked up. "Really?!"

"Sure, I have four of them right? So we can both have two"

Natsu pouted. "Oh"

"What's that face for?"

"I thought you were going to give me all of them"

"Really!? Be grateful I'm giving you any!" Lucy hissed and picked up a small plastic spoon scooping up three cherries and putting them on Natsu's ice cream.

"Three?"

Lucy crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Well I guess one is enough for me"

Natsu beamed excitingly "Thanks Lucy!"

Natsu sucked up the cherries.

"So much for savoring it huh?" Lucy forced a smile.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and as she stumbled inside, a smile curved her lips while memories started developing in her head.

Once in her room Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out her phone- and to her surprise she had five new messages all from Levy.

 _"Where are you Lu-chan? I'm waiting for you at the bench" 3:00pm_

 _"Lu-chan hey are you there?" 3:30pm_

 _"Lu-chan! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" 6:00pm_

 _"WHERE ARE YOU ITS IMPORTANT!" 6:30pm_

 _"LUUUU-CHAAAANNN" 7:00pm_

A sudden wave of guilt flooded over the blonde. How could she forget to tell her best friend that she was helping Natsu with homework.

Some friend she was. Thought she did get some relief knowing the last text was shortly before she got home.

 _"Levy-chan I am so sorry! I'm a terrible friend. I forgot to tell you I was helping Natsu today after school"_

Lucy hit send and within seconds heard her phone play a short tone notifying her she got a message.

 _"Lu-chan! Finally! You were with Natsu? Anyway I have something to tell you!"_

Before Lucy could reply her phone was going off in her hand- Levy was calling her. Now she was really curious.

Just what happened?

Lucy pressed the talk button and put her phone to her ear.

"Hey Levy-chan what's up?"

"Lu-chan man I have so much to tell you!"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"What are you still doing here?" A voice called out behind Levy, causing the bluenette to crane her neck and look at the man.

"Gajeel?" Levy squint her eyes. "Are you stalking me!?"

"Get real Shrimp this is the only way off campus!" Gajeel hissed causing the girl to turn her head forward so he could only see her back. "You waitin' on someone?"

"Why should you care?" Levy scoffed

"I don't!"

"Then why are you still standing there"

"I could ask you the same thing shrimp"

"Stop calling me that!"

Levy spun her head to glare at him for a moment before she stormed away; only to suddenly stop at the school campus gates. She stared of into the distance and began to tremble a little before taking a step back and waiting again.

"Eh? What's with you? Ya look like you've seen a ghost or something"

"Go away! Leave me alone stupid Gajeel!" Levy hissed half heartily.

Gajeel stared at the bluenette for a split second before snickering; gaining the girls full attention. A blush from embarrassment warmed her cheeks as she watched the male break out into a hard laugh.

"I can't believe it! It's almost like you are scared to walk by yourself how pathetic is that?!" Gajeel continued to laugh, in fact so hard that he couldn't see the tears the blue haired girl formed in her eyes.

"Yes…" she mumbled under her breath. Gajeel heard her and looked at her and a bead of sweat appeared when he saw the tears.

"Yes… I am afraid to walk by myself. Happy now!?" Levy yelled glaring straight into his eyes while tears feel from her own brown ones.

"I am so scared of walking alone, because I was followed and forced to accidently walk to a dark alley! I was scared. I was only 13 and some perverted old man hunted me down like I was some prey! I was trapped in a corner when suddenly the man pinned me up the cold stone wall! I tried to scream but he covered my mouth! All I can remember was the smell of alcohol in his breath! But then…" Levy trailed off as tears spilled from her eyes dripping off her chin vanishing some where on the ground.

Gajeel suddenly felt bad… really bad. Something he never felt before.

"As if by some miracle" Levy continued as she placed her hands shamefully over her eyes.

"I was saved! She came out of nowhere with a whip she carried and… she saved me… she knew the danger she faced with being a girl too, but she didn't seem to care! Some stranger helped me… now that girl is my best friend… if it wasn't for her… I…"

A big hand rested on the top of Levy's head, causing her to jerk hands away from her face so she could look up at Gajeel- who had a gloomy expression.

Gajeel lifted his hand and walked pass her. Levy stared at his back in confusion as he walked, when he stopped suddenly to turn around and lock eyes with the girl. Gajeel mumbled something that caused her eyes widened while her tears fell harder, his voice echoed in her mind like a whispered melody.

"Well shrimp, whatcha waitin' for? I will walk ya home so don't ya cry alright?"

"Gajeel"

Levy smiled as she quickly wiped her tears away that were quickly replaced with new ones she forced back. She walked up to Gajeel and they walked side by side.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Levy..." Lucy wiped tears from her eyes. "That's a wonderful story. I feel bad about leaving you alone"

Levy giggled through the phone. "Don't feel bad Lu-chan it all worked out. Plus it was a great experience for me!"

"Do you really like Gajeel?"

"I do"

"I'm glad. It was nice of Gajeel to walk you home. I should thank him for taking care of you"

"W-What! You don't have to do that"

Lucy giggled.

"Oh yeah! You said you were with Natsu right?"

"Mmhmm, Yeah"

"What happened between you two?"

"What nothing?"

"Don't give me that! You we're alone with Natsu?"

"I wasn't alone with him. We went to the library"

"What did you do after"

"Went to get ice cream" Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed at her words. "But it's not what you think"

"It was a date!"

"No! It was just-"

"Awww my Lu-chan had her first date"

Lucy covered her face. "N-No! You're wrong!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Welcome to the next chapter.**

 **I do have to say going back through this story and editing it as much as I am is actually sorta fun XD I know its more work on my part.**

 **But if it means giving you all a better story to read then I am all for it haha. I hope this will be a story you can read whenever and never feel bored of it.**

 **Enjoy XD**

* * *

 _ **Previously:** Lucy pressed the talk button and put her phone to her ear._

 _"Hey Levy-chan what's up?"_

 _"What are you still doing here?"_

 _"Gajeel?" Levy squint her eyes. "Are you stalking me!?"_

 _"Get real Shrimp this is the only way off campus!" Gajeel hissed. "You waitin' on someone?"_

 _"Why should you care?" Levy scoffed_

 _"I don't!"_

 _"I can't believe it! It's almost like you are scared to walk by yourself how pathetic is that?!" Gajeel continued to laugh, in fact so hard that he couldn't see the tears the blue haired girl formed in her eyes._

 _"Yes…" she mumbled under her breath._

 _"Yes… I am afraid to walk by myself. Happy now!?" Levy yelled glaring straight into his eyes while tears feel from her own brown ones._

 _A big hand rested on the top of Levy's head, causing her to jerk hands away from her face so she could look up at Gajeel- who had a gloomy expression_ _._

 _"Well shrimp, whatcha waitin' for? I will walk ya home so don't ya cry alright?"_

 _"Gajeel"_

 _"Levy..." Lucy wiped tears from her eyes. "That's a wonderful story. I feel bad about leaving you alone"_

 _Levy giggled through the phone. "Don't feel bad Lu-chan it all worked out. Plus it was a great experience for me!"_

 _"Do you really like Gajeel?"_

 _"I do"_

 _"Oh yeah! You said you were with Natsu right?"_

 _"Mmhmm, Yeah"_

 _"What happened between you two?"_

 _"What nothing?"_

 _"Don't give me that! You we're alone with Natsu?"_

 _"I wasn't alone with him. We went to the library"_

 _"What did you do after"_

 _"Went to get ice cream" Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed at her words. "But it's not what you think"_

 _"It was a date!"_

 _"No! It was just-"_

 _"Awww my Lu-chan had her first date"_

 _Lucy covered her face. "N-No! You're wrong!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The year continues to rush the school days, easily turning them into weeks. It was crazy how fast this year was flying by, it was going by so fast that everyone neglected to realize that school break was coming up in a few days. Only when the teacher brought up their holiday project, did the student's realize that Christmas was right around the corner.

As for Levy- Gajeel hasn't spoken to her since he discovered the secret of her past. However everyday, because Lucy was so busy helping Natsu with school work; The tall man would wait by the school sign to walk Levy home in silence.

Maybe he was walking her out of guilt, or the fact that she actually cried because he laughed. Whatever his reason was, Levy didn't seem to mind it. Though she wouldn't be lying, if someone were to ask if she was weirded out at first. Of course she was. Who wouldn't be, right?

She did want to ask Gajeel lots of questions, but she felt it would be safer if she just kept to herself. After all, when the blunette really thought about it, even though the two didn't share words, Levy actually enjoyed the company and comfort the man provided.

Not that Levy didn't miss walking with Lucy. Of course she'd miss her best friend, but there was just something about being able to sneak in a glimpse at the taller man and admire him without being noticed. It really made quite the difference and Levy almost preferred to walk with Gajeel rather than Lucy any day.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Lucy shoved the open book over to Natsu, who indolently looked at it.

"There" Lucy scooted closer to the pinkette, so she was able to point at words in the text book.

"Erm" Natsu grumbled letting his head fall back to look at the ceiling.

Knowingly an incredible three hours slide by, before Lucy was confident she got something to stick in Natsu's thick skull. The blonde leaned back on the head of the chair and proudly watched Natsu scribble something on his paper.

A smile was soon taking over Lucy's lips. It has been a lot of fun helping Natsu these pass few weeks. Because of this everyday occurrence, Lucy found herself getting closer to Natsu. She knew more about him and his habits than she ever did before.

And another odd thing; when Lucy looked at the pinkette, that long distance in his eyes, it was gone and he seemed to light up every time he came into the classroom. Lucy could proudly say that Natsu was now one of her closest friends. They'd usually find themselves laughing over the stupidest things, getting in trouble a lot for being _too loud,_ and quite frankly everything in between.

However Lucy will admit, wholeheartedly, Natsu had his rather, _annoying_ moments. As soon as the muscular man got to the point of frustration with no way to turn it around, He'd sigh and groan turning to the blonde to attack her with repetitive pokes to her side.

"The answer for number four... would be this?" Natsu questioned with irresolute, forcing the blonde out of her proud mind.

Lucy scanned the paper for a second and her smile was quick to come back.

"Correct!" Lucy even more proudly answered.

Natsu fist pumped. "Alright! I think I actually got it"

"That's awesome! I guess even you have a brain after all" Lucy giggled.

"Oh ha-ha very funny" Natsu shot her a blank stare. "Better be careful, you never know if I'm some kind of brain thief. Playing dumb to test your brain to see if it's worth taking"

Lucy flinched as a way to play along. "Oh no! you can't take my brain!"

"Yeah, you're right. No one would want your brain"

"Hey! Now, why do you say that?"

"You're Luce! knowing your brain- it's probably filled with weird stuff"

"Hey now! I can assure you my brain is not weird! I have a really good one" Lucy crossed her arms into her chest.

"Oh is that so. Maybe I should see for myself."

"Wha-" Lucy jumped a little from the sudden arm that wrapped around her waist. Holding her securely Natsu gave Lucy a noogie.

"W-Wahh! Natsu! ow ow ow!" Lucy laughed and tried pulling away from the man.

"I'm getting very impatient with the two of you" The librarian stormed over to the two.

Still in noogie position, Lucy and Natsu just paused to look at the angry teacher.

"For the hundredth time this evening, this is a library for children to study quietly. If you two continue to treat it like a playground I'm going to ask you to leave"

The pinkette let go of Lucy to throw his arms behind his head, while watching Lucy nervously sit up straight and fix her messed up hair.

The librarian walked away and a couple of minutes go by before Natsu nudged Lucy's side with his elbow causing her smile to return. The blonde shut the book and stretched out her arms.

"Sha'll we call it a day"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu happily grabbed his books and shoved them sloppily in his bag; which- like always, annoyed Lucy.

However this time she was thinking about saying something, instead she accidently let out a groan of disapproval. The pink haired man heard the groan and looked up at the somewhat annoyed blonde.

"What?" Natsu blinked innocently.

Ah it was out now. No holding back.

"Errr Natsu- You know… If you keep throwing your books in your bag like that; they are going to get ruined. If that happens you will have to pay for the damages."

Lucy extended her arm out to seize his bag from him. She flipped the bag upside down initiating everything to fall out. Natsu grabbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly as the blonde started going through his stuff.

Squealing internally when she saw more garbage then school supplies, Lucy directing him a disgust glare, only to be responded with a casual shrug- as if he did nothing wrong.

An hour sweeps by the two before Lucy finally managed to organize Natsu's bag. All his papers were properly placed in a labeled folder, while his books were neatly placed in his bag from biggest to smallest.

Lucy nodded in approval at her work, then once again stood to her feet and stretched as far as she could before the two walked out of the library side by side.

Natsu and Lucy ambled slowly down the empty street. The sun began to set behind them, changing the blue sky to an orange sky, that looked like it was on fire. As the two walked down the street in a comfortable silence Natsu opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Thanks for helping me today Lucy"

"You're thanking me?" She questioned with a smile forming her lips and eyes fixated on the path in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Natsu shot his head to look at the blond.

"Well you never thanked me for helping before."

"Geez, ya make me sound like I am takin' advantage of ya"

"Are you?" The blonde giggled turning her head so her soft brown eyes could meet the sulking green ones.

"Course not Luce!"

"Well that's good" Lucy gently turned her head back to face forward. "You could stand to say 'thank you' more often. Show your gratitude a little"

"H-Hey! I didn't have to say it at all! My gratitude is in the ice cream I buy for ya everyday"

"I guess I expect too much"

Natsu sunk his head into his scarf, to hide a slight blush that was starting to appear. He parted his lips to speak softly. "T-Thank... you..."

Lucy giggled. "You're welcome Natsu."

"Ya know what." Natsu pulled his head out his scarf and captured the blonde's attention once again. The boys eyes remained on the orange path, the setting sun, colored in front of them as he spoke again.

"I think you might be the best tutor ever."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Natsu strolled in front of the blonde, so they could be face to face. "Everyone else who tried to help would just do the work for me. Let me cheat off the exams just giving me all the answers. But ya know you actually teach me things. It's sorta neat"

Lucy's cheeks lit up a warm red color while her eyes soften to a gaze at Natsu. "Well you know what"

"What" Natsu's eyes soften to match Lucy's soft gaze.

"I..." Lucy paused to give the boy some sorta of suspense build up. "Feel like having the biggest cup of ice cream right now"

Natsu's eyes widened before his face scrunched in unexpected dissatisfaction. "What seriously?!"

"Come on! The ice cream shop might close soon" Lucy clamped down on Natsu's wrist pulling him eagerly down their customary path.

"Oi! Hold on a second... Lucy!"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Oh there you are Lucy. I was starting to get worried I wouldn't see you today" The man behind the register greeted his everyday customer.

"Not a chance Loke. Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Not at all my dear, after all it is a sworn duty of the prince to wait patiently for his princess."

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes to Natsu who seemed to have an irritated glare.

"What can I get for you darling, the usual?" Loke stole her attention back.

"Yeah, the usual flavor but I want it in the biggest cup you've got!"

"Wow, the biggest huh? You sure you're feeling up for the job?"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Loke smiled and pulled out a large cup and then slithered his eyes to Natsu. "What about you Natsu?"

"Just give me... nah forget it. Just get hers"

"You're not getting any?" Lucy pouted causing Natsu to feel even angrier.

"No, I'm not!"

Lucy puffed her cheeks with a concealed smug smile. "Oh Loke, could you make that to go"

"To go?" Loke and Natsu spoke simultaneously.

"I'm a little disconcert with that." Loke frowned.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Mind telling me why we're running?" Natsu growled behind the blonde.

"Well we don't want to miss it right?"

"Miss?" Natsu cocked a brow. "Miss what? Hey slow down and tell me what's going on"

Lucy continued her pace. She angled her head to gaze at Natsu. "If we don't run we'll miss the sunset!"

"Sunset? What's so great about the sunset?"

"Have you ever taken the time to just watch it? Just come on! Hurry slow poke"

"Oi, hey, don't call me slow. I am so much faster than you and you know it!"

"Oh yeah! Then prove it! Beat me to that hill before the sun sets all the way"

"You asked for it! Prepare to eat my dust!" Natsu increased is acceleration to a fast bolt- easily brushing past the blonde.

Once the pair got to the hill, Natsu let himself fall back on the green grass, while Lucy plopped down beside him. Both their chest rising and falling in unison as they took deep unsteady breaths.

"I beat you" Natsu smirked.

"Yes but only by a mere toe."

"Yeah right! I was at least two feet in front of you"

"Oh don't go getting cocky! I kept up easily!"

"Yeah? Well I wasn't even running my fastest!"

"So? Neither was I!"

"Yeah? Then why're ya outta breath?"

"You are too" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu chuckled and threw his arms behind his head; using them as a pillow.

Lucy scanned around and was quite pleased with her pick. It was such a wonderful spot to watch sunset with someone you have a crush on.

It was a rather tall simple grassy hill; that from the top, the town of magnolia seemed rather small and distant. Though it was more of a huge grass plane, than a hill, it was pretty neat.

Natsu shifted his head to the blonde to say something but his words were swallowed as he watched the sun light up her golden blonde hair, while the gentle breeze allowed her hair to dance behind her, occasionally letting a few single locks escape and go their separate way.

Her creamy skin was shinning from the slightest touch of the setting sun and she worse such a small gentle smile on those pink lips of hers. When Lucy felt Natsu's gaze she turned to him and the only thing Natsu could do was stare into her big brown eyes.

They were so... full of wonder. They seemed lost but content with being that way. Her eyes looked like they've gone through pain. Does Lucy know the same pain Natsu does?

The blonde blinked. "What are you staring at?"

Natsu sat up and swiped Lucy's ice cream from her. "Nothing"

"Hey! What are you doing that's my ice cream" Lucy pouted and tried to get it back from Natsu who held it at a distance.

"Please you're not going to finish all this! I want some"

"You should have got your own!"

"Yours alone cost me both of ours"

"Yeah I told you I wanted it! Besides I deserved the bigger one because I cleaned out your bag"

"I didn't ask you too"

Lucy bit the side of her lip and leaned away from the boy. "Oh look!" Lucy turned to the sky.

"The sunset"

Natsu turned in the direction Lucy pointed and grinned a little when he saw all shades of red, orange and yellow. "Whoa, who knew the sun set could actually be something interesting to look at"

"You need to take the time to view the beauties of the world"

"Or maybe I just needed to be with the right person" Natsu watched until the sun was gone.

Lucy blushed and jerked her head to view the pinkette. "What?"

Natsu smiled and redirected his gaze to the girl. "Come on. I'll walk you home"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Lucy strolled out of her bathroom wrapped in nothing but a pink towel. The young lady entered her room and went straight to her closet to slip on long blue silky night gown.

"That bath felt great" Lucy smiled and made her way to her bed where she heard her phone vibrate a few times.

Two new messages left the woman on the brink of curiosity. Viewing the messenger's name carefully Lucy learned that the two new alerts we're from both Levy and Natsu.

She opened Natsu's first.

 _"Yo Luce!"_ The blonde replied back with a hello and backed out to go into Levy's message.

 _"Hey Lu-chan! Do you want to have a sleepover at my parents house? Erza and Juvia will be here. My parents are out for a couple of days so I thought we could have some fun"_

Lucy beamed excitingly. A sleepover? Oh gosh! It's been so long since she and the girls were able to do that all together. Lucy eagerly hit send and walked to her closet to pull out a bag.

"This will be so much fun!" Lucy spoke while gathering clothes together. Before she could start packing Lucy's phone again doubly vibrated on her bed.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _"I enjoyed today."_ Lucy read Natsu's message while she strolled the empty street.

"I enjoyed today too."

 _"We should hang out more often. No dumb homework and definitely no ice cream"_

Lucy giggled. "What a shame. I really liked the ice cream part."

Lucy hit send and almost instantly got a message back.

 _"I've got no problem with goin to the ice cream place, but if we go you'd have to pay."_

"Bummer. I guess Ice cream is officially out"

 _"So what. There are better things to do"_

"Oh yeah?" Lucy lifted an amused brow to her phone.

 _"Yup!"_

"Enlighten me"

 _"Huh? Why would ya want me to electrocute ya Luce? Ya really are a weirdo?"_

Lucy mentally face palmed herself. "Man you're hopeless sometimes. Explain to me what's better than getting free ice cream"

 _"Free for you! And there are lots of things to do. But you'll just have to see for yourself. Whatcha doin tomorrow?"_

"I'm not sure exactly. Right now I'm walking to Levy's house"

 _"I didn't ask ya what ya were doin' now…"_

Lucy huffed. "Jerk"

 _"Wait a minute"_

"What?"

 _"Are you walking alone?"_

"Would that bother you?"

 _"Not at all"_

Of course not Lucy. Don't be stupid. The blonde sighed and tapped her thumbs against her keyboard but before she could hit send her phone vibrated in her hand.

 _"What are you going to your Levy's house for?"_

"A sleepover"

 _"OOHH can I come?!"_

"No way!"

 _"Awww why not?"_

"Hmm let me see, oh maybe because YOU'RE A BOY!"

 _"So what does that have to do with it?"_

"It's a girl's sleepover Natsu."

 _"And?"_

"Man you're a pain. Why do you want to go anyway?"

 _"You'll be there right?"_

"Well yeah, why else would I be headed there now"

 _"That's a good enough reason for me!"_

Lucy's cheeks burnt a redish pink color and she examined the words.

Wait...

Is he saying he wants to go... Just because she'll be there?

What's that suppose to mean?

Lucy didn't have to wonder long, because another message came through her phone.

 _"Whenever you go to a sleep over there is always free food! So it would look bad if I just should up without knowing someone"_

Lucy gaped at her phone for a few seconds before rage lit up in her body.

"YOU STUPID JERK!"

 _"What why am I a jerk?"_

"Forget it! And I'm not the only one you'll know"

 _"What?"_

"Erza will be there!"

 _"Ahh! You're crazy for hanging with her"_

"It doesn't even matter! I have to go now anyway"

 _"Why?"_

"Natsu! I'm going to a sleepover! I can't be talking to you while I am hanging with the girls."

 _"But I will get bored"_

"That's not my problem! Just do what you always do"

 _"Luuucccyyyyy"_

"Bye"

Lucy puffed her cheeks and held he button on the top of her phone shutting it off. After the screen when black the blonde irritatingly threw it in her bag.

"Dummy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Welcome to chapter 7! :D**

 **I think I might be falling in love with my edited story line. Does that make sense? To fall in love with your own story? Haha well, If it's wrong I don't want to be right. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter seven! See you next time.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"Mind telling me why we're running?" Natsu growled behind the blonde._

 _"Well we don't want to miss it right?"_

 _"Miss?" Natsu cocked a brow. "Miss what? Hey slow down and tell me what's going on"_

 _Lucy continued her pace. She angled her head to gaze at Natsu. "If we don't run we'll miss the sunset!"_

 _"Sunset? What's so great about the sunset?"_

 _"Have you ever taken the time to just watch it? Just come on! Hurry slow poke"_

 _"I beat you" Natsu smirked._

 _"Yes but only by a mere toe."_

 _"Yeah right! I was at least two feet in front of you"_

 _"Oh don't go getting cocky! I kept up easily!"_

 _"Yeah? Well I wasn't even running my fastest!"_

 _"So? Neither was I!"_

 _"Yeah? Then why're ya outta breath?"_

 _"You are too" Lucy rolled her eyes._

 _Natsu shifted his head to the blonde to say something but his words were swallowed as he watched the sun light up her golden blonde hair, while the gentle breeze allowed her hair to dance behind her, occasionally letting a few single locks escape and go their separate way._

 _Her creamy skin was shinning from the slightest touch of the setting sun and she worse such a small gentle smile on those pink lips of hers. When Lucy felt Natsu's gaze she turned to him and the only thing Natsu could do was stare into her big brown eyes._

 _They were so... full of wonder. They seemed lost but content with being that way. Her eyes looked like they've gone through pain. Does Lucy know the same pain Natsu does?_

 _The blonde blinked. "What are you staring at?"_

 _Natsu sat up and swiped Lucy's ice cream from her. "Nothing"_

 _"Hey! What are you doing?! That's my ice cream" Lucy pouted and tried to get it back from Natsu who held it at a distance._

 _"Please you're not going to finish all this! I want some"_

 _"You should have got your own!"_

 _"Yours alone cost me both of ours"_

 _"You need to take the time to view the beauties of the world"_

 _"Or maybe I just needed to be with the right person" Natsu watched until the sun was gone._

 _Lucy blushed and jerked her head to view the pinkette. "What?"_

 _Natsu smiled and redirected his gaze to the girl. "Come on. I'll walk you home"_

 _"Hey Lu-chan! Do you want to have a sleepover at my parents house? Erza and Juvia will be here. My parents are out for a couple of days so I thought we could have some fun"_

 _Lucy beamed excitingly. A sleepover? Oh gosh! It's been so long since she and the girls were able to do that all together. Lucy eagerly hit send and walked to her closet to pull out a bag._

 _"I enjoyed today." Lucy read Natsu's message while she strolled the empty street._

 _"I enjoyed today too."_

 _"We should hang out more often. No dumb homework and definitely no ice cream"_

 _Lucy giggled. "What a shame. I really liked the ice cream part."_

 _Lucy hit send and almost instantly got a message back._

 _"I've got no problem with goin to the ice cream place, but if we go you'd have to pay."_

 _"Bummer. I guess Ice cream is officially out"_

 _"So what. There are better things to do"_

 _"Oh yeah?" Lucy lifted an amused brow to her phone._

 _"Yup!"_

 _"Enlighten me"_

 _"Huh? Why would ya want me to electrocute ya Luce? Ya really are a weirdo?"_

 _Lucy mentally face palmed herself. "Man you're hopeless sometimes. Explain to me what's better than getting free ice cream"_

 _"Free for you! And there are lots of things to do. But you'll just have to see for yourself. Whatcha doin tomorrow?"_

 _"I'm not sure exactly. Right now I'm walking to Levy's house"_

 _"I didn't ask ya what ya were doin' now…"_

 _Lucy huffed. "Jerk"_

 _"Wait a minute"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you walking alone?"_

 _"Would that bother you?"_

 _"Not at all"_

 _Of course not Lucy. Don't be stupid. The blonde sighed and tapped her thumbs against her keyboard but before she could hit send her phone vibrated in her hand._

 _"What are you going to your Levy's house for?"_

 _"A sleepover"_

 _"OOHH can I come?!"_

 _"No way!"_

 _"Awww why not?"_

 _"Hmm let me see, oh maybe because YOU'RE A BOY!"_

 _"So what does that have to do with it?"_

 _"It's a girl's sleepover Natsu."_

 _"And?"_

 _"Erza will be there!"_

 _"Ahh! You're crazy for hanging with her"_

 _"It doesn't even matter! I have to go now anyway"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Natsu! I'm going to a sleepover! I can't be talking to you while I am hanging with the girls."_

 _"But I will get bored"_

 _"That's not my problem! Just do what you always do"_

 _"Luuucccyyyyy"_

 _"Bye"_

 _Lucy puffed her cheeks and held he button on the top of her phone shutting it off. After the screen when black the blonde irritatingly threw it in her bag._

 _"Dummy!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

As expected, the sleepover was everything the four girls hoped it would be.

Talking almost all night about likes and dislikes, pizza, nail painting, pillow fights and most importantly each other. It was a night to remember because it had been so long since the three girls got together, and now that Juvia was apart of their group, well it gave the girls more to talk about and much more to catch up on.

Just like sisters.

However when Levy brought out a few alcoholic drinks it wasn't long to figure out how scary Erza could be when drunk. Not that it mattered anymore now because both Erza and Juvia were tucked under individual blankets Levy had dropped on the two as soon as they passed out.

It was a long night but it was a fun one. By now it was just barely three 'o'clock in the morning and no surprise, Levy was reading a book, while Lucy was curled up on the window sill gazing at the stars.

"We should probably head to bed soon" Lucy jumped at the unexpected voice that sounded close. The blonde turned her head and viewed Levy only a few feet away, who had finally put her book down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Levy held back a giggle.

"That's alright. Did you finish your book?"

"Not yet, but I want to save the last chapter for another time"

"I see"

"Are you okay?"

Lucy's eyes widened a little. "What? Yeah! I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"Well you were being kind of quiet tonight."

"Was I? Sorry I didn't mean to think anything was wrong."

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "No thanks Levy. It's just... something about father..."

"Oh... I understand" Levy turned back and picked something up.

Lucy was quick to settle in with curiosity but before she could really see anything a soft pillow attacked her face and fell to her lap.

Lucy's eyes fell to pillow and when the readjusted to the bluenette, there was a smug smile on Levy's face while her eyes wandered up to the ceiling trying to act innocent.

The blonde smiled and grabbed the pillow and wacked Levy on the side of the head with it.

"What was that for?" Levy giggled softly.

"Oh I don't know, just seemed like the right thing to do" Lucy giggled and stood up continuing to smack Levy with the soft pillow.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Juvia strolled along the dusty path that led her to her home. The sun didn't begin to set yet, so the sky was still painted a pretty blue.

"Such a pretty color" Juvia mumbled under her breath.

Not watching where she was going, Juvia's heart leaped out of her chest when she felt the sudden hard torso bump into her causing her to fall back on the hard ground.

"Ouch... Ouch... That hurt Juvia's behind" Juvia rubbed her acing butt.

When the blue haired girl peered up at the shadow figure that was darkened due to the sun behind his body Juvia felt a little bit of tension build up on her body.

"J-Juvia is so... sorry!"

When a hand slowly started to come at her Juvia could only flinch in fear of getting hit or yelled at. However when the hand stopped inches away from her, the figure bent down slightly revealing his face.

"Eh! Gray-sama!" Juvia cheeks heated up as she took Grays hand and felt him heave her up off the ground.

"You okay?" He groaned out.

"J-J-Juvia... is" The girl cupped her cheeks. "So embarrassed!"

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "You need to watch where you're going. You could have walked straight into a brick wall, with the way you were walking and looking up"

Juvia narrowed her eyes and brushed off some dirt from her light blue dress. "J-Juvia is sorry Gray-sama"

"You don't gotta be sorry. You just have to be more careful where your walking."

"Is Gray-sama being concerned over Juvia!?" The blue haired women beamed bashfully.

"Uh...?"

Juvia took a brief scan of her surroundings before resting them back on her beloved Gray.

"Where is Gray-sama headed?"

"I don't see how that is any of your concern" Gray shoved his hands in his pocket

"It is Juvia's concern, if Juvia can give Gray-sama companionship"

Gray glanced at her for a few seconds before turning his head to the left, flashing a wall with an annoyed expression.

"I'm just going for a walk. There's no need for you to come. I'd rather be alone anyway"

Juvia placed a hand over her heart. "Won't Gray-sama get lonely walking by himself?"

"No actually I won't and again I don't see a need for you to be concerned"

Juvia smiled brightly while a fresh blush appeared on her face.

"Juvia is concerned because... Juvia... Loves you!"

Gray darted his head back to the shy bluenette and his brows knitted together while his eyes squinted in confusion.

"Y-You what?"

"Juvia-"

"Ah, Ah! I heard you the first time" Gray sharply cut the bluenette off with light red cheeks. "You don't need to repeat that, besides how can you even say that when you don't really know me?"

Juvia thought for a moment but before she could speak, Gray mumbled under his breath in a cold irritated tone.

"You shouldn't just be going around saying random things to ransom people. It will just make you look desperate."

With that said, Gray aloofly strolled pass the girl, both hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes fixated on the path below him.

Soon Gray turned a corner and vanished from Juvia's sight.

Gray-sama doesn't seem to like Juvia that much. But Juvia promised she won't give up and with that in mind Juvia swirled around and hastily ran to the corner Gray disappeared behind.

Gray-sama?

Where?

There!

Juvia spotted Gray walking through a crowd of people so she too weakly pushed her way through the individuals occasionally getting nudged back.

The bluenette chased Gray until she notice him stop in front of an old restaurant. He was standing almost like he was waiting for someone.

Just as soon as the thought crossed her mind Juvia spotted another woman, with long wavy black hair running up to Gray and throwing her arms around her.

And what's worse! Gray betrayed Juvia by hugging the girl back!

Gray-sama! Why!? Who is she!? Rage began boiling inside Juvia from the irrational sight.

Oh no! They we're not getting away with this!

Gray is Juvia's!

The bluenette made sure the two walked into the restaurant before she spun around and sprinted back to an antique store she noticed while following Gray. The bluenette rushed inside and impatiently looked around for a believable disguise.

Something... Anything!

She has to be quick so they don't get away!

Juvia grabbed a bunch of random things, which included a fake mustache, a cowboy hat, dark sun glasses, and a long brown coat that fell just pass her butt.

Juvia fumbled through her pockets to yank out lose change so she could slap it on the register's table, the cashier was slow to take it and Juvia felt herself getting even more restless.

"It that all for you?" The man asked.

"Yes! Please Juvia is in a hurry"

Juvia tapped her foot on the tile floor. This guy was taking to long. Juvia needed to see what Gray was doing now. Juvia rolled her eyes and sprinted out the door.

"Hey wait! You're change!"

So what! It was just money! That's not important right now. Juvia has to watch Gray and make sure that witch keeps her distance!

Juvia barged right into the small restaurant quickly getting the attention of the front waitress.

"Good evening. Welcome to Missy's Café, you may sit any where you like and I will take care of you momentarily"

Juvia smiled and strolled aimlessly around the restaurant until finally seeing Gray.

Luckily there's a seat two rows in front of his table to Juvia could watch their every move.

Four hours slowly drag by and Juvia consciously started bobbing her head back and fourth, she was trying to fight against boredom sleep.

"Excuse me miss. I'm sorry to bother you again but are you sure all you want is coffee? You've been here a while are you not hungry?" The waitress worriedly asked.

Juvia was again about to respectfully decline, but her stomach had it's own mind when it roared at the mention of food.

Well... it has been a while since she's been here, and who knows how much longer these two will be. Maybe eating something wasn't such a bad idea.

Juvia turned her head to the young waitress and smiled. "Juvia is feeling a little hungry. May she please get-"

Before Juvia could order she noticed Gray and mystery girl stand up and stretch their bodies before making their way towards the exit.

"Oh no!" Juvia jumped to her feet slapping more money on the table then she should have before running out the doors.

"Miss!" The waitress tucked in her lips and put her notebook away while starting to clean off Juvia's table.

Once outside Juvia could feel her heart sinking into an uneasy feeling.

Where?

Where!?

Juvia sighed out loud, desperately scanning each direction possible. How were they able to disappear that fast?

Now full of remorse Juvia slowly dragged her feet where ever they wanted to take her.

Just who was that girl?

Why was Gray hugging her like that?

Gray said he wanted to be alone... was that because he was meeting up with her?

Could she have been...

No... Juvia couldn't even think of that word.

She was the only one Gray should love!

How selfish of her...

Juvia found herself in a near by empty park.

At least there will be a swing open. Half way towards the swing set Juvia shook her head and released the hard feeling.

What is she doing? There is no time for sulking Gray is still out there and there is still time to look for him!

Juvia found new determination. Just as Juvia started to walk a deep voice came from behind.

"Juvia?"

Juvia spun around and let a wave of relief washed through her body. "Gray-sama!"

"What are you doing here at this time of night? It's late already, you should be home"

"Juvia... uhm... Juvia was just about to leave. What about Gray-sama? What is he doing here?"

"I walk through this park every day- It's a short cut home"

Juvia smiled. "Juvia will happily walk with you"

"I'll pass"

There was a moments pause before Gary spoke again.

"What are you dressed like that for?"

Juvia peered down forgetting about her disguise. "Oh this? Juvia was just.. Gray-sama knew I was Juvia in this?"

"Well it's kinda easy to see who you are"

"Juvia is a failure"

"What?"

"Um" Juvia blushed. "Juvia was... doing an investigation."

"On what?" Gray coked a brow.

"Gray-sama and... the love rival woman... he was with"

Well at least she's honest.

"Huh? Love…?" Gray stroke his invisible beard for a second before realization hit. With a slight embarrassed blush, he glared at the women

"W-Were you spying on me?!"

"Juvia wouldn't call it spying… Juvia was investigating"

"Why would you do that?" Gray hissed

"Juvia wanted to spend time with Gray-sama but then Juvia saw that other woman!"

Gray scoffed under his breath. "Juvia… let's get some things straight!"

"What?"

"I don't like you like that... In fact I'm not even sure I like you even as a friend."

Juvia's eyes widened while her heart dropped to her stomach and she started to sulk.

"Secondly, That girl I was with she is my cousin… she came to the town for a visit and I haven't seen her in a while, so we just wanted to catch up"

Juvia sulking quickly came to an end and her smile returned. She threw her hands up in the air as a quick victory cheer before clinging to Gray's arm.

"Gray-sama is still free!"

"OI Hey cut it out!" Gray looked around. "You'll wake someone or something"

While Gray was trying to force Juvia off his arm, there was a loud growling sound that came from Juvia's stomach. Distracting the couple, the two look at her stomach with slight confusion.

Juvia let go of Gray's arm so she could clutch her stomach. "Ohh, Juvia was so busy investigating Gray-sama, she hasn't eaten anything in a while"

"That's your own damn fault you crazy stalker" Gray hissed and started walking away.

"Where is Gray-sama going?" Juvia pouted.

"I'm going home"

"Juvia can walk with you"

"No way"

"Please" Juvia begged following him anyway.

"No"

"Please"

"No!" Gray hissed getting more annoyed.

"Please"

"FINE! Do whatever! It's not like you'll listen to the word no anyway"

"YAAAAY" Juvia cheered and caught up to Gray's side.

The two walked together in silence... well that is until Juvia's frequent stomach out bursts ruined the silence for a few seconds.

Gray slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a rice cake he'd been saving.

"Here!" Annoyed he extended his arm towards the bluenette, jerking his head to the opposite side

"Eh?" Juvia stared blankly at the cake for a moment before shifting her gaze to the back of Gray's head.

"Well? Are you going to take it, or aren't you?! If you eat this at least it will hold you off until you get home"

Juvia's lips curved smile. "Can Juvia really have this?"

"Just hurry up and take it before I change my mind"

Juvia gratefully took the rice cake from his hand and unwrapped it. Carefully biting right into it Juvia squealed softly from the delicious flavors. "It's so good!"

Juvia returned her gaze to the back of Gray's head. "Would Gray-sama like a bite?"

"No"

"Why not it's good"

"You just eat it" Gray finally turned his annoyed gaze to the bluenette.

Juvia took another bite and after she swallowed she felt a small relieve in her stomach for the time being. She was so happy!

"Thank you Gray-sama!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy stirred around in her comfortable bed, abandoning her dreams due to the sunshine invading through her blind-less window. The young woman took a deep breath in and let it out slowly while pushing herself up to sit on her bed.

"Looks like it's going to be another nice day" Lucy confirmed by looking out the window. The blonde looked forward to all the warm days like today, because with winter on it's way very shortly she'll soon have to rely on her crappy heater that likes to burn out a lot. She'd miss the heat of the sun so much in it's cold presence.

Well now it was time for a bath. Although Lucy knew she got a shower last night she felt no harm done with getting at least two or three baths a day. The blonde loved her baths, so much in fact, if the water stayed hot the whole day the blonde would never want to get out.

Though she still has time to wish because within a short two hours the water began getting cold and it wasn't as relaxing anymore. The blonde stood up from her bath and wrapped herself in her usual pink towel.

Stumbling though her cold room Lucy made it half way to her closet when she heard her phone go off.

Of course she was going to ignore it until she got dressed but her phone just kept going off, one after another.

Who could be blowing up her phone this early in the morning on a Sunday?! The now irritated blonde, yanked her outfit for the day out of her closet, threw it on her bed and then aggressively went through her purse to yank out her phone to open the nine new messages.

 _"Mornin Luce"_

 _"You still sleeping?"_

 _"Ya know I tried texting you yesterday. You never answered me! I told ya I wanted to hangout didn't I? So rude"_

 _"Hey?"_

 _"Why aren't you texting back? Are you still mad at me?"_

 _"I didn't do anything ya know... I don't know why you're ignoring me!"_

 _"Ya know It's been two hours since I said good morning."_

 _"Luuucccyyyy"_

 _"Helloooooo"_

Lucy rolled her eyes and angrily responded to Natsu's spam

"What the hell dude! Stop blowing up my phone!"

 _"Lucy! Hey finally! I was just about to seriously blow up your phone."_

"Natsu! It's 10:30 please refrain yourself from being an idiot so early in the morning"

 _"So rude!"_

"What do you want?" She sighed heavily.

 _"I am sooo bored. Want to hang out"_ he replied instantly.

"Right now?" Lucy lifted a brow.

 _"Now would be good"_

"Why do you want to hang?"

 _"Because Luce. That's what friends do! They hang out jeez"_

"Very funny Natsu now what's the real reason?"

 _"Everyone had something to do this weekend and they didn't invite me!"_

"Aww is someone feeling left out?"

 _"Shut up!"_

"Well what am I suppose to do? You come to me as a last resort. That sorta hurts"

 _"I'm sure you'll get over it."_

Lucy scoffed. "Jerk."

 _"Hehe, So come hang out with me"_

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be out the door" _  
_

 _"I will give you five"_

"Ten"

 _"Fine, meet me at the ice cream shop in ten minutes"_

"Alright see you in a little bit"

 _"Cya!"_

Lucy dropped her phone on her bed and grabbed the clothes she pulled out of the closet. Slipping into her clothes the blonde gaped at herself in the mirror before moving on to her hair and make-up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I- Roxychick9614, here by give you chapter 8 of my story!**

 **I don't really know why, but for as long as I can remember, my favorite number has always been eight.**

 **Yup, that's right... 8!**

 **So because this is my eighth chapter, I can only hope that I can make it a good one.**

 **Please do enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"Juvia?"_

 _Juvia spun around and let a wave of relief washed through her body. "Gray-sama!"_

 _"What are you doing here at this time of night? It's late already, you should be home"_

 _"Juvia... uhm... Juvia was just about to leave. What about Gray-sama? What is he doing here?"_

 _"I walk through this park every day- It's a short cut home"_

 _"W-Were you spying on me?!"_

 _"Juvia wouldn't call it spying… Juvia was investigating"_

 _"Why would you do that?" Gray hissed_

 _"Juvia wanted to spend time with Gray-sama but then Juvia saw that other woman!"_

 _Gray scoffed under his breath. "Juvia… let's get some things straight!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I don't like you like that... In fact I'm not even sure I like you even as a friend."_

 _"No!" Gray hissed getting more annoyed._

 _"Please"_

 _"FINE! Do whatever! It's not like you'll listen to the word no anyway"_

 _"YAAAAY" Juvia cheered and caught up to Gray's side_ _._

 _"Here!" Annoyed he extended his arm towards the bluenette, jerking his head to the opposite side_

 _"Thank you Gray-sama!_

 _"Mornin Luce"_

 _"You still sleeping?"_

 _"Ya know I tried texting you yesterday. You never answered me! I told ya I wanted to hangout didn't I? So rude"_

 _"Hey?"_

 _"Why aren't you texting back? Are you still mad at me?"_

 _"I didn't do anything ya know... I don't know why you're ignoring me!"_

 _"Ya know It's been two hours since I said good morning."_

 _"Luuucccyyyy"_

 _"Helloooooo"_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes and angrily responded to Natsu's spam_

 _"What the hell dude! Stop blowing up my phone!"_

 _"Lucy! Hey finally! I was just about to seriously blow up your phone."_

 _"Natsu! It's 10:30 please refrain yourself from being an idiot so early in the morning"_

 _"So rude!"_

 _"What do you want?" She sighed heavily._

 _"I am sooo bored. Want to hang out" he replied instantly._

 _"Right now?" Lucy lifted a brow._

 _"Now would be good"_

 _"Why do you want to hang?"_

 _"Because Luce. That's what friends do! They hang out jeez"_

 _"Very funny Natsu now what's the real reason?"_

 _"Everyone had something to do this weekend and they didn't invite me!"_

 _"Aww is someone feeling left out?"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Well what am I suppose to do? You come to me as a last resort. That sorta hurts"_

 _"I'm sure you'll get over it."_

 _Lucy scoffed. "Jerk."_

 _"Hehe, So come hang out with me"_

 _"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be out the door"  
_

 _"I will give you five"_

 _"Ten"_

 _"Fine, meet me at the ice cream shop in ten minutes"_

 _"Alright see you in a little bit"_

 _"Cya!"_

 _Lucy dropped her phone on her bed and grabbed the clothes she pulled out of the closet. Slipping into her clothes the blonde gaped at herself in the mirror before moving on to her hair and make-up._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lucy arrived to the ice cream shop with a little over a minute to spare. Although she wasn't late, when she spotted her pink haired friend, she could only suppress giggles in her throat as she watched him tap his foot against that pavement impenitently.

"Natsu" she called out, triggering the man to jerk his head and view the blonde.

From the looks of it, Natsu scoffed under his breath before jogging over. "What the hell took you so long?!"

Lucy lifted a brow. "What are you walking about? I got here within the ten minutes didn't I?"

"Well that was the longest ten minutes of my life"

"You're so impatient"

Natsu rolled his eyes slowly- soon dismissing his annoyance to eye Lucy up.

The blonde wore a white v-neck, tang top with horizontal blue lines going across the top edge to the bottom. The silky shirt hugged her body tightly around her busty breasts, almost exposing too much cleavage. The extra small shirt hung more loosely towards her waist allowing her small belly be visible. Finally she wore a two layered navy blue miniskirt and high thigh socks to match, along with brown knee length boots.

Lucy flinched and smothered her breasts behind her arms, turning her body away from the man's heavy stare with her cheeks turning pink. "W-What are you staring at me like that for?"

Natsu blinked meeting her brown eyes again. Slowly licking his lips the man cocked a brow. "You're not in your school uniform"

"What? Why should I be? We're not even in school! Besides it's not like you're wearing yours either" Lucy pointed an excusing finger, taking the brief opportunity to eye up his- oddly good looking sleeveless orange trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A matching orange trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees held up by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. White baggy, knee-length trousers along with a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the usual scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Now who's the one gawkin" Natsu crossed his arms into his chest.

Lucy dropped her eyes to the ground with a humiliated groan.

"Anyways! So I already have our whole day planned" Natsu began proudly.

Lucy looked at him. "You do?"

"Yup! First we are going to fight. To see who is the strongest, even though it's obviously me"

"What? Fight?" Lucy echoed "Wait a minute Natsu"

"Then we are going to have a spicy eating contest! Nobody can eat spicy food like I can!"

"Natsu!"

"And then w-"

"NATSU!"

Natsu flinched in alarm. "Huh? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Fighting? Extremely spicy food? Natsu one of us could really get hurt doing those things. Why don't we do something a little less crucial to our health, okay?" Lucy proposed causing Natsu to sulk.

"Aww but where's the fun if we can't have a little competition? Gee Luce, I didn't know you were such a wimp!" The boy breathed out.

"Excuse me?!" Lucy seethed.

"Nothing, Nothing" Natsu waved her off. "Well, if you don't want to do that, what _do_ you want to do?

Lucy blankly started at the man for a minute fore a grin toyed on her face. Just as Natsu went to questions her smile, Lucy latched onto Natsu's arm causing him to make a 'o' shape with is mouth.

"What?" Natsu lifted a brow and let Lucy drag him down the dusty road.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu moped while disappointment settled into his body. "What are we doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy let go of Natsu's arm, walking up to a rack of clothes to admire their wide selection. "We're going to have some fun!" With that, Lucy swiped a handful of outfits in all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"You call this fun?"

Seconds draw into minutes, while the minutes drag into hours.

What was so fun about this? The harder he tried to wrap is mind around it, the more it didn't make sense to him.

How can people desire so many different clothes? Wouldn't it be much easier to just stick with one or two similar outfits, that occasionally get washed until they either don't fit or they're not mendable? What's the purpose of walking into a closet and deciding what to wear or what not to wear.

This was way too complicated for the man. But Lucy really looked like she's enjoying herself jumping from rack to rack, so guess he'll just have to endure it for a little while longer.

"Hey, I'm going to try these on!" Lucy interrupted the pinkette's thoughts.

Natsu slithered his eyes over to the blonde but swiftly found irritation with the mountain of clothes in her hand blocking her face.

How could someone carry that many clothes!?

"All of them?!" Natsu grumbled.

"Of course, this is the best part!"

"I'm bored of this Lucy. How about you try on your clothes while I go across the street to get some pork sticks"

"What?" The girl squeaked "No you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I need you to stay so I can get your opinion if it look's good or not"

Natsu exhaled and stepped closer to the wall of clothes; he grumpily dug his hand into the pile creating a hole, in which he could now see the blonde's face.

Lucy blinked at him innocently and watched him carefully as he parted his lips.

"Let's just say they all look terrible on you, and you're wasting your time"

Lucy knitted her brows together and let an anger tsk be heard. "You jerk"

"What? You wanted my opinion, I gave it to you. Now we should be able to leave and get something to eat."

Lucy rolled her eyes and took a step back closing the opening.

"What? C'mon Luce, I'm staving here" Natsu's stomach rumbled.

"Fine, what do I care? Go across the street and get your meat!" Lucy turned her body towards the fitting rooms and slowly waddled herself towards the doors.

Alone in the fitting room, something about being blocked off from the loud chattering in the store, brought peace to the blonde. She was in her own little world as of right now.

Lucy beamed and impatiently crossed her arms together so she could grab a hold of the soft hems of her shirt and yank it over her head. Next was to dip her delicate thumbs into the two layered skirt and pull it down to her ankles.

Once left in only her pink and while laced bra and matching panties, Lucy grabbed the dress and examined it at arms length.

Not a bad pick; seeing how she was just grabbing and going. It wasn't the best thing she's seen, but it _was_ pretty. A simple, luscious pink, plain, silky fabric, mini dress.

Slipping into the outfit, Lucy instantly felt the tightness of the dress curl up against her body in a snug manner.

Well it had the right comfort.

But it was hugging her a little too tightly. Everything including her belly button was practically showing.

The strapless mini dress started just at the center of Lucy's breasts and ended just below her core.

 _'I kinda like it. But I can't help but to wonder. Is it too much?'_ She thought to herself.

"How long do you plan on staying in there?!" Natsu hissed from the other side of the curtain causing Lucy to jump in place.

"Geez! Way to give me my first heart attack!"

"Well are you done yet!?"

"I thought you were hungry"

"I am!"

Lucy yanked the curtain to the left allowing her to send a glare toward the impatient boy. "Natsu! I told you to go a head and grab something! You don't have to wait for me!"

Natsu's body stiffened from the blonde's new appearance.

"What!?" Lucy growled.

Natsu redirected his attention to a random corner on the ceiling while throwing his arms carelessly behind his head.

"Meh, It's alright..."

"Huh?" Lucy lifted a brow

"What? I'm giving you my opinion. It's alright. I've seen better, I've seen worse."

Lucy looked down at the forgotten outfit and her cheeks spontaneously turned red.

Is that is nonchalant way of saying he likes it?

"Though it would probably look a lot better on someone else"

WHAT?! THIS JERK

Lucy bit the bottom of her lip, suppressing discourteous things she so badly wanted to say.

She didn't throw insults at him for one reason, and that reason alone.

He stayed.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Natsu sprung to his feet upon seeing Lucy in her original clothes "Oh mavis finally! Are we done Luce?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm done for now."

Natsu threw his hands in the air. "AWWEEEESSSOOMMMMEEE~! So whatcha wanna do now?! Hey we cou-"

"May I see your wallet?" Lucy smugly interrupted.

"Huh? Oh sure" Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet handing it to Lucy. "What do you need my wallet for?"

"I need to pay for these clothes somehow" She smirked.

"What?! No way! You have to be kidding me give it back!" Natsu roared extending his arm to grab his wallet- Lucy quickly jerked the wallet away and held it behind her back.

"Calm down you're making a scene" Lucy giggled.

"I don't care! You tricked me! Give me my wallet!"

"Oh hey look what's that!?" Lucy pointed in a random direction.

Natsu turned around real quick to see what she was pointing at but after a few moments of staring in confusion, Natsu turned back to question Lucy, only to see she was standing at the counter.

"LUCY" He shouted and dashed towards the girl.

Towering angrily over the blonde, Natsu extended out his hand.

Lucy looked up at him innocently, but no luck. He was annoyed.

She was just playing around.

Lucy smiled again before happily handing Natsu back his wallet.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Natsu and Lucy strolled the vast streets of magnolia. With full stomachs and happy smiled the two had nothing to do but they were far from bored because they secretly began enjoying each others company.

"Want to get some ice cream? Lucy broke the silence.

"Wha'daya-" The man jerked his head aggressively to the blonde. "You're all about trying to steal my money today aren't ya!"

"No" The blonde slowly shook her head and viewd the angered man. "It will be my treat today"

"What? Really?!" Natsu's mini grin faded. "Wait, why?"

Lucy shrugged. "Guess I'm just feeling up for the job. Now hurry and decide before I change my mind"

Natsu's smile returned. "Well okay! In that case!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"I've got a date…" Erza mumbled cupping her cheeks as she sprung up from her bed and paced around her room.

"This will be my first date since we've returned from summer vacation!" The red haired girl anxiously paced around her room.

What should she do? What can she do? The first date happened so unexpectedly, but this one Erza had time to mentally grasp what was about to take place.

What should she wear? How should she act? How should she do her hair? Should she wear underwear?

No... after all if it comes down to _that_ wouldn't under garments be in the way?

Well it could give into more of the mood.

Erza's eyes started spinning with all the things racing thought her mind at the same time a thick steam emitted from her head.

Well maybe it would be okay to call for help. And Luckily when it came to clothes Erza knew just who to call.

With shaky fingers Erza dialed a number and when she hit call, Lucy's name lit up the screen. As the line rang Erza nervously rubbed her knee trying to sooth her tense nerves.

No answer...

Well Erza will have a little talk with her about it.

For now she'll try someone else.

Juvia...

No luck there either.

Now somewhat irritated no one was answering, Erza tried one last desperate attempt.

And much to her relief, three rings later there was a small voice that came on through the line.

"Levy!Thankgoodnessyoupickedup!Ihavethisdate-" Erza began quickly

"Erza... hey whao, slow down"

 _'Who is that on the phone?'_ A deep voice asked in the background.

"Who was that?" Erza asked full of concern- losing her thoughts of her own problems.

"N-No one!"

"Are you two perhaps on a date?"

"No! Erza!" Levy whimpered "Why did you call anyway"

Ah that's right! Back to her own problems.

Erza blushed. "Well, I... erm... I have a date"

"What?" Levy squeaked. "A date no way! That's great"

"Well I've never been on a real date"

"You haven't? Haven't you been dating Jellal for months now?"

"But we haven't been on a date since we got together because we've been so busy with school work… and I don't really think feeding ducks is a real date anyway"

"Feeding ducks? Is that what you did?" Levy felt a laugh crawl it's way to her throat, but to show Erza respect- she swallowed it back down.

"Y-Yeah"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we did! there were baby ducklings and everything"

"Well if you're having fun, alone with him that's a date"

"Really?"

"Yupp"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Erza walked up to her full body mirror and gaped at herself; Levy was right; dresses do make girls look date worthy.

With a knock on her door, Erza's heart sank a little as she rushed over to the door and opened it without delay. Jellal was wearing a stunning black suit and a royal blue tie.

"Wow… you look amazing Erza" Jellal complemented as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Y-You too" Erza smiles and thanked thim while she appreciatively took the flowers and walked into her apartment to put the flowers in a vase of water

"So are you ready for out date?" Erza asked bashfully turning to him.

"Of course I am!" Jellal chuckled

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Ahh! That was some good ice cream!" Natsu beamed and nudged Lucy's side.

"Good for you because it was free!"

Natsu pretended to sulk. "Aww, you having second thoughts about buying it?"

"Course not"

"Good because I could really get use to it!"

Lucy giggled causing Natsu to chuckle along with her. Half an hour later the two found themselves strolling onto a deserted beach.

"Woah" Natsu scanned the place. "Where is everyone"

"Maybe because it's starting to get late?" Lucy questioned.

"Couldn't be that. Last time I checked it was only a little pass five"

"Hmm I'm not sure" Lucy shrugged it off. "But since we're here!"

Lucy gleefully kicked off her shoes dropping her bags in the sand and running towards the ocean's shore line. "Cold" she stepped back and began walking along the edge where the water and the beach meet, occasionally getting splashed by a small wave that came in.

"Hey are you coming with me?" Lucy craned her body to view Natsu whom was watching her.

"Where?"

"Let's stroll the beach!" Lucy beckoned him to walk along side her.

"Fine" Natsu obeyed her command and kicked of his sandals, throwing them somewhere by Lucy's stuff.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Hey Natsu" The blonde again broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Natsu viewed the stopped blonde.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

Lucy paused. "What are your parents like?"

"My parents?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Yeah, Are they nice? Mean?"

"Why so interested in my family all of a sudden?"

Lucy shrugged.

Natsu dropped his eyes to look at his feet.

"Well..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone :D Welcome to chapter 9! Woot Woot I am on a role :D so before we begin I just wanted to tell you guys something. If there is anything you're not understanding about the story feel free to message me or leave a Review.**

 **I'm not going to change my story because after all my story is my story but I will take what you all say very seriously. Also if you have any requests I don't mind taking those just keep in mind I don't support NaLi or GraLu things like that I am strictly Nalu, NaruSaku, Gruvia and couples like that. However if you have a story you'd like me to write or you have ideas you'd like me to use for a story, I am all for it and I will make sure to give you recognition for what you say. haha ^^; That's only if you want me to of course you don't have to.**

 **Well any way before I get to tired let's start chapter 9! hoorraaay :D**

* * *

"My parents?"

"Yeah"

Natsu stopped walking and dropped his eyes to look at his feet. The sudden stop caused Lucy to turn to him with an inquisitive look.

"Natsu?"

"I don't know I never met my parent" Natsu spoke calmly

A wave of guilt crashed into Lucy and weighed down in her chest.

"Oh I am so sorry"

"You don't have to be, It doesn't bother me anymore"

"It doesn't?"

"Nah I was adopted."

"You were?"

"Heh you sound surprised"

"I just didn't think you were adopted"

"I was adopted by this awesome man named Igneel!"

"Igneel?"

"Yeah! He was the best! We did all sorts of things together! We..."

As Natsu went on and on about Igneel, Lucy's eyes softened and a smiled shaped her lips. She enjoyed watching Natsu use all kinds of hand gestures to describe the amazing thing he and Igneel did. When Natus talked about Igneel it was like a flame engulfed him from the inside because the way his face would light up, and the smile that covered his face, was all things Lucy enjoyed most about him.

"He sounds like a great man Natsu"

"Oh he was! I think he'd really like ya"

"Me? You really think so?" Lucy blushed a bit

"Totally! You take so much of your time to help out a dimwitted man, just so he won't fail high school and be stuck there another year"

Lucy laughed a little, gazed at Natsu and shrugged a bit.

"You know, that man isn't so dimwitted, he's actually pretty smart if he wants to be"

"Hehe oh yeah? well I think we just might be talking about two different people"

Lucy laughed for a minute before gently punching Natsu in his arm, causing him to laugh with her.

"I hope I can meet Igneel someday"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and then redirected his attention to the blonde with a smile.

"What about you? What are your parents like?"

"Well… uhh…"

Lucy averted her eyes and stared into the blue water. She sighed and rubbed the back of her arm shyly.

"Did I say something to personal?"

"No, that's not it… it's just… well my mom died when I was young"

"Oh... well what about your dad?"

"Yeah… that's the problem" Lucy laughed awkwardly.

"My dad doesn't talk to me anymore"

"What?"

"Well ever since I got out of the girl's private school and moved into Magnolia high. My dad just hasn't talked to me."

"That's not cool"

"I am use to it though..."

"Really you are?"

"When my dad use to talk to me; you could tell he wasn't paying attention. He was always too busy for everything, especially for me. He just did what he thought a father would do."

"Lucy"

"My father will never change"

Minutes of the two standing in silence go by. Lucy lost in thought of why her father stopped talking to her. Maybe he was sick, or maybe he really didn't want anything to do with her. Lucy's thoughts were quickly dropped when she felt a splash of cold water attack her from the side, landing on her face. Lucy shifted her head to the direction of the attack and refocused her attention on Natsu; who was slightly bent over with his hands cupped together.

"Oops" He smirked

Lucy grinned as jogged deeper into the water.

"You're going to pay for that"

"Ooo I'm scared" He teased

The blonde bent down to the water at the same time she cupped her hand together, picking up some water and successfully splashed Natsu's face. Natsu was fast to wipe the water off his face.

However...

When Natsu moved his hand away from his face, he revealed a devilish smirk engraved to his lips, making the blonde cringe and swallow hard while sweat appeared all over her face.

"N-Natsu… whatever you're thinking-"

It was too late Lucy was splashed with a large amount of water.

"That's how you want to do it huh?! Fine I will play" Lucy giggled as she took more water in her hand.

Natsu and Lucy ran back, forth side to side and in every direction you could think of, splashing each other with loads of water. Before they even realized it, three hours of a competitive water fight flew by them.

Due to being tired and heavy from the water, Lucy stopped the game giving Natsu the victory. Natsu was quick to ball up his fist and throw it in the air while he stomped around in the water hollering out 'Victory'.

As Lucy was making her way toward the sand she turned around from hearing Natsu and she couldn't help but to laugh at the silly dance he was doing, and even though it was silly it oddly suited him well.

Lucy shook her head while laughing and faced forward and made her way back to the sand by her shoes and bags before sitting down and taking deep unsteady breaths trying to get her heart to settle back in it's place. After Natsu was done telling the sea about his victory, he made his way over to Lucy and plopped down a few feet away from her.

Natsu and Lucy were drenched to the bone. Lucy's damp golden hair stuck to the sided of her face sporadically letting a bead of water drip from it. Her white, now see through, shirt clung to her curvy body showing off her creamy flesh underneath as well as her white bra with pink laces on the edges. For Natsu the water flattened his spiky pink hair down just a little; enough to make it look like a bad hair day, in a sexy way. He had his sleeveless vest off in the sand to the side of him, revealing all off his upper body, and his cloth that was secured by a brown leather belt was sticking to his lower body like glue.

Natsu took a deep breath in and let it out before turning his head towards Lucy.

"That was a lot fun" Natsu chuckled

"Yeah, it was, thank you" she giggled turning her attention to him

"For what?" He lifted an eye brow

"I dunno, I guess for cheering me up. I didn't think anyone could make me feel better after I thought about my father"

"Hey now, don't start thinking about that again! My next distraction will be a tickle war"

"You're such a little kid" Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes. She then looked up at the sky.

"Wow, where has the day gone?"

Natsu lifted his head to look up at the sky as well.

"Huh oh yeah… I guess the day just got away from us!"

"Yeah… Well I should probably start heading home now" Lucy spoke as she stood up.

"Why?" Natsu slowly stood to his feet.

"It's already dark and my apartment is ways away from here"

"I could walk ya"

"Sure, I'd enjoy that"

Natsu and Lucy shared a brief smile before grabbing their shoes and slipping them on. As Lucy started walking towards her bags, she heard Natsu groan a little. Curious to why he did it she turned her body half way around to shoot him a quick puzzled look.

"What is it?"

"You got uhh... sand" Natsu trailed off to point

"Huh, I do? where?" Lucy rubbed her back

"No lower it's right there"

"Can you get it off?

Natsu shrugged and stepped closer to Lucy, Natsu took his open hand and placed it against Lucy's firm butt and started to swipe downwards. Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden touch and her face lit up tomato red.

"KYAAA! Where the hell do you think you're touching?!" Lucy squealed as she jumped forward breaking Natsu's hand away from her bum.

"Huh? What's the matter Lucy?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me jerk! You did that on purpose!"

"Did what on purpose? I was just doing what ya asked me ta do"

Lucy scoffed and grabbed her bags and rapidly started walking towards the entrance of the beach.

"Oi Lucy! Wait for me!" Natsu shouted after her. He held his hand out in front of him and a smirk curved the corner of his lip as he ran after her.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy stood in front of the door to her apartment searching for her key. Once she found them she pulled them out of her small purse and put the key in the hole and turned it to the left earning a click, letting her know it was unlocked. Lucy grabbed the door handle and turned it opening the door slightly before turning to Natsu who stood height, with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Thanks for walking m-"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence; Natsu brushed passed her and entered her apartment. Lucy blinked a couple times before rushing in behind him.

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?!"

"Checking out your apartment what else?" Natsu said as he found the light switched and turned it on.

"Wow! This is a nice place ya got here"

"Yeah I know it it, now leave I didn't invite you in"

"Don't be so harsh Luce, I didn't finish looking at the rest of the apartment" Natsu spoke as he walked into a different room.

Lucy sighed heavily as she took off her shoes and shut the door to her apartment before looking in each room to find Natsu. When Lucy couldn't find Natsu anywhere she began to get a little frustrated. wondering where he went, Lucy decided to check the last place she'd expect.

When Lucy walked into her bathroom her eyes almost jumped out of her head when she saw Natsu's clothes all over the floor and Natsu naked in her bathtub

"Natsuuu what the hell are you doing in my bathtub?! How the hell did you get the tub full and undressed so fast?!"

"Oh hey Lucy! You have an awesome place! Your bathtub it's so relaxing"

"Natsu! Get out of the tub right now"

"Aww have a heart Lucy! I just got in here"

"I don't care! This is my house!"

"Fifteen more minutes?"

"NO WAY" Lucy hissed

"Ten more?"

"Natsu you got five minutes!" Lucy roared as she spun out the door slamming it behind her.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"That was refreshing" Natsu thought as he walked out of the bathroom and into Lucy's room while he used his pinky finger to rub inside his ear.

Natsu viewed the blonde sitting at her desk scribbling something down on paper. sneeking up behind her he tried getting a better look at what she was doing, when he couldn't figure it out she just exhaled.

"Whatcha writin' down Lucy?"

Lucy's hands went straight up in the air while she screamed. After her half a second scream was over Lucy stood up in her chair and covered her desk.

"It's nothing!"

Natsu lifted a brow and stoke his invisable beard.

"Anyway it's getting late! I told you five minutes not ten! Now that you welcomed yourself in, took a shower without permission. It's time to go!" Lucy said as she started shoving Natsu to the front door.

"But I don't want to go yet" Natsu said easily getting out of Lucy's shove causing her to fall to the ground.

"Got any food?" Natsu asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Lucy's vein throbbed inside her forehead and her eye started to twitch as she balled up her fists.

"NAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked laying on her bed

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy answered annoyed.

"Would you come with me to see Igneel tomorrow"

Lucy turned around in her desk and stared blankly at Natsu on her bed for a few seconds before her eyes bulged out of her head.

"What?! You're dad?!"

"Yeah!" Natsu sat up and met Lucy's gaze.

"I don't know Natsu... we have school tomorrow."

"So let's go after school!"

"What about the homework I help you with"

"Let's forget it for a day.

"You will fail!"

"I won't fail from missing one assignment"

"You never know"

"C'mon Lucy please! Tomorrow is his birthday and I want him to meet ya"

"His birthday?"

"Yupp" Natsu grinned

"Well… Alright I guess I can go but just for a few minutes okay! Long enough for you to introduce us and that's it!"

"YOSH! That's fine!" Natsu beamed then jumped to his feet.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow" Natsu spoke

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked surprised

"Yeah I gotta get home and see how Happy is"

"Happy?"

"Yeah! He's my cat!"

"You have a cat?"

"Yupp" Natsu smiled

"Can I meet him?"

"Someday, well see ya tomorrow Lucy" Natsu opened Lucy's window and positioned himself to jump out it

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Lucy jumped to her feet, but Natsu already jumped out of the building

"Natsuu! This is the..." Lucy ran to the window and stuck her head out, only to see Natsu walking away from the building unharmed.

"third floor" Lucy finished as she smiled and watched him until he was out of sight.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Hey girls!" Erza greeted while she strolled up to her friends with Jellal next to her.

"Hey Erza! How was your guys date?" Levy asked eagerly looking at the two.

"Date?" Lucy and Juvia said simultaneously

"It was nice" Jellal spoke as he took Erza's hand.

"Yeah it was nice…" Erza smiled.

As Levy and Erza talked about the date; Juvia caught glimpse of Gray walking next to a pink-haired boy. Ignoring the other man like usual, all her attention was focused on the raven-haired man who walking towards the school.

"U-Uhh Juvia has to go sorry"

Without another word Juvia ran toward the school causing the rest of the group to watch in confusion. Interrupting the confusion; Jellal spoke gaining everyone's attention.

"Well we should probably get to class now"

"The bell hasn't rung yet" Levy stated.

"Well, as the student president for our class, we should be the first in class"

"I agree, lets go" Erza beamed.

Then the two of them waved to the two girls and walked away.

As soon as Erza and Jellal were out of sight Lucy felt an arm drape around her shoulder. Jerking her head quickly to view who the arm belonged to, her cheeks warmed up when she noticed it was Natsu. Levy squealed a little as she hid her smile behind her hand.

"Heeyy Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Don't hold on to me like that Natsu, you scared me; do you want me to have a heart attack" She breathed getting away from Natsu's draped arm

"Sorry Luce, are we still on for after school?"

"I will think about it"

"Luucyy"

"Yeah, we are" Lucy giggled.

"Great! See ya in class!" Natsu beamed then walked away.

Levy got in the blondes face and sent her an intense glare. Lucy blushed slightly as she leaned her body back.

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered.

"What was that about Lu-chan? Are you going on a date with Natsu?!"

"N-No!"

"Then why was Natsu so eager for you and him to do something after school"

"He wasn't eager"

"Yes he was! Wait a minute"

Levy placed a hand under her chin, triggering Lucy to view the blue haired girl nervously. In the next minute Levy placed her fist into her open palm.

"You've been helping Natsu with work after school right? Has anything happened between you two that would make him excited for after school?" Levy pointed an excusing finger.

"W-What no? That's not it! We're not going to the library after school"

"What?! Then where are you going?!"

"Calm down… I'm just going to meet his dad"

Levy choked

"Meet his dad?!"

"Yeah, it's his birthday" Lucy mumbled.

Lucy never thought the sound of the school bell could sound so good. Feeling relived Levy stopped hounding her with awkward questions to walk towards the school.

Levy and Lucy waved to each other then walked their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 10! :D Only one more to go before I can finally be caught up and upload the new chapter! *fangirls* ahem sorry haha I'm just so friggen happy to be almost caught up :D**

 **Also I did do more editing to this chapter so it fits in more with chapter 16! Check it out! :D**

 **Well that's all enjoy people**

* * *

Getting ready for holiday exams; classes seemed to drag by for eternity due to all the boring worksheets the teachers made them do.

However the school day was finally nearing it's last few minutes, and as it was, Lucy could only shake her leg under her desk nervously. Lucy was going to meet Natsu's dad today. Why did Natsu want her to meet him? Well she did say she hopes to meet him someday, but she didn't think that the day would be today. Lucy anxiously viewed the clock and her stomach turned a little and filled up with butterflies when she realized she was in the last few seconds.

What if Natsu was wrong and he didn't like her? What if he hated people with blonde hair? What if he couldn't stand brown eyes? Spontaneously overwhelming herself with her thoughts Lucy didn't even hear the bell ring.

Still fidgeting in her seat, Lucy almost jumped in surprised when a figure towered over her. Slowly looking up to see a tall, raven-haired man, Lucy knitted her eye brows together from the unsuspected man.

"Gray?"

"You seem a bit lost you okay?"

A brief moment of silent swept through the two, before Lucy noticed, that aside from her and Gray, the classroom was empty; Lucy blinked a few times then dropped her gaze to her desk and shoved her things into her bag while stood to her feet.

"Are you in a rush to go somewhere?" Gray asked as he smoothly caught a small red notebook, that slid out of her bag, then handed it to her.

"Actually I'm not in a rush." Lucy bit her lip and smiled gratefully taking back her notebook.

"Where are you going now?"

Lucy shot Gray an inquisitive look before answering.

"Well I was just going to meet up with a friend"

"Would you like some company?"

"What?" Lucy knitted her eye brows together confused by Gray's random act of kindness.

"What?" Gray said equally confused.

"Gray, is something bothering you?"

"Why would something be bothering me?"

"Because you never wanted to walk me out before, now all of a sudden you do?"

"What a guy can't with a girl out of class without her thinking something is up?"

Lucy shot him a disbelief look which caused Gray to roll his eyes and shove his hands in his pockets before scoffing under his breath.

"Alright you caught me, I just needed to talk to you about something"

"What is it?"

The two walked side by side as Gray talked. Out of the classroom, down the noisy hall, and finally out the school building.

"And then she just follows me"

Lucy shifted her head to look at the man.

"So what are you coming to me for?"

"I mean I see you hanging with Juvia all the time. You guys are close?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that, she's on my top five, why"

"I just need you to tell her, that I'm not interested!"

"Why do I have to break her heart?"

"Because she doesn't listen to me! No matter how many times I tell her to leave me alone, she never leaves"

"I think that's cute! You should be glad"

"Glad to have a stalker?" Gray hissed shifting his head to the blonde

"No, glad to have someone so loyal to you. Juvia doesn't mean any harm, she's a really sweet girl once you get to know her"

"She's so damn clingy"

"What's wrong with that?" Lucy lifted a brow to him.

"Would ya just tell her I'm not interested?!" Gray growled.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I will talk to Juvia. But my advice to you; Just give her a chance"

"Well, I didn't ask for your advice"

"Jerk"

"So I've been told"

Lucy rolled her eyes again and before she could say another word, the blue-haired girl made her way up to Gray and Lucy.

"Hi Gray-sama, Lucy. What are Gray-sama and Lucy doing together" Juvia asked with a smile trying to stay calm.

Gray averted his eyes from Juvia and nudged Lucy's side, causing her to jump a bit and dart her head in his direction while rubbing her side. Gray turned his head to look at Lucy so he can beckon Lucy with his head; signaling her to go ahead and talk to Juvia already. Lucy exhaled and looked at Juvia with a smile.

"Juvia... look" Lucy began but was quickly interrupted by an irritated voice calling out her name.

Lucy shifted her head, once again, to the direction of the voice and caught sight of Natsu making his way to her in the distance.

'oh shoot Natsu' Lucy thought to herself.

With Gray distracting her, she forgot that she was suppose to meet Natsu by the school sign.

When Natsu reached her, he impatiently hovered over her, making her breath hitch slightly.

"H-Hey Natsu" Lucy stuttered

"Don't 'Hey Natsu' me! Where were you? I was waiting for a whole ten minutes at the sign for you."

"Hey hot head stop yelling you're giving me a headache" Gray fussed using is index fingers to plug his ears.

Natsu swung his head to look at Gray.

"What did you say ice freak"

"You heard me!"

"You wanna fight!?" Natsu hissed bashing his head against Gray's

"Gray-sama shouldn't fight on school grounds" Juvia said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him back.

"Bring it on! Anytime anyplace" Gray hissed thrashing his arms up and down viciously

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled grabbing Natsu under his arms and holding him back by locking his arms in place

"Let's go right now!" Natsu roared kicking his feet in the air.

Five minutes pass of the two flailing around until they both finally come to a stop after realizing Juvia and Lucy weren't going to let go.

Once Lucy felt Natsu calm down; still holding him in a secure lock; she dragged him a few feet away from Gray.

When Gray realized he was once again alone with Juvia he sighed under his breath and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"You can let go of me now" Gray spoke with an attitude

"Juvia doesn't want to! Just a few more seconds"

"Let me go!" Gray broke his way from her grip.

"Can Juvia walk with Gray-sama"

"No"

"But why not?"

"Because I don't like you!"

Juvia pouted for a second and the smiled.

"Okay, well Juvia got Gray-sama a flavored ice cone"

"Why?" Gray lifted a brow looking at the cone suspiciously

"Gray-sama said he likes them" Juvia smiled holding the cone at arms length.

"You actually remember stupid stuff like that"

"It's not stupid if Gray-sama likes it"

Gray rolled his eyes as a slight blush appeared.

"It doesn't have some love potion crap in it does it?"

"No of course not dear"

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"Eat it!"

"But Juvia is already in love with Gray-sama if Juvia eats it, what will it prove?"

"Eh good point" Gray sighed and grabbed it from her and ran up to a random guy.

"Hey I need you to try this!" Gray dug a spoon into the ice and handed it to the brown haired man.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The man shrugged and popped the ice into his mouth and swallowed. knitting his eye brows together from the intense stare he was getting from Gray, he shifted his eyes side to side before shrugging.

"Okay now what?"

"You don't feel funny?"

"No?"

"Are you dizzy"

"No?"

Gray pointed to Juvia triggering the brown haired boy to look at her.

"Do you feel anything for that girl?"

The man studied her for a moment. Juvia stood still feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No, I don't know her. Look can I go now?"

Gray sighed while straightening his back before nodding letting the man walk away.

"Alright fine you win this one Juvia" Gray said digging his spoon into the ice

"Wait Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered running up to him and taking the spoon away from him.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Juvia has an extra spoon Gray-sama can use"

"Why?"

"That spoon has germs on it!" Juvia spoke in disgust as she gave Gray another spoon

Gray rolled his eyes again before popping some ice into his mouth.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Natsu and Lucy walked side by side, getting closer to the school sign. When they arrived Lucy felt her stomach flip again, so she took a breath before softly speaking.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah what is it?" Natsu craned his head to view the blonde

"Are you sure your dad is going to like me?"

Natsu studied Lucy's sulking face that focused on the ground for a while before a smile formed his lips.

"What if he doesn't like people with blonde hair and brown eyes"

Natsu's smile faded while he wrinkled his brows together squinting his eyes at the blonde. Lucy shyly returned his gaze by peering up at him through her eye lashes innocently.

"Luce, my dad doesn't have a problem blonde hair and brown eye'd people. You're worrin' too much"

"I guess I am" Lucy bit her lip narrowing her eye back to her feet.

Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder causing the blonde to jump a little and look up at him.

"Look, ya got nothin' to worry about" Natsu grinned reassuring Lucy.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

After a long walk, Lucy scanned the area and noticed Natsu led her to an abandoned street. Feeling her heart sink to the lowest part of her stomach, the blonde moved closer to Natsu and continued walking apprehensively.

The path they walked was much darker than it should have with the day still awake. Howls from wolves were heard in almost every direction for a second, before it went silent and the only thing that was heard, was the echoing of their own footstep.

"N-Natsu? are you, um, sure we're going the right way?"

Natsu sideway glanced at Lucy and stifled a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I know where we're going, ya know I've only been down this road a hundred times"

Lucy remained quite as she nervously dragged her feet behind Natsu.

As the continued the path, a evil smirk stretched Natsu's lips. The pink haired boy stopped short causing the girl to bump into his back.

"Ouch… why'd you stop all of a sudden? Are we there?" Lucy asked, rubbing her aching nose.

Natsu quickly spun around, throwing his arms in the air, roaring as loud as he could.

Lucy screamed from the top of her lungs; stumbling a step back from the man. Upon seeing Lucy's shaking body and her wide tear filled eyes, Natsu clutched his stomach and began roaring with laughter.

"You're face... hahah priceless" Natsu tried saying in between laughs.

"Y-You jerk!" Lucy shakily slapped him.

"What are you so scared about?" Natsu tried to stop laughing.

"W-Well, excuse me for being alert on a road I've never been on!" Lucy hissed crossing her arms together and turning her body to the side.

Lucy's pale puffy face, tears formed in the corner of her eyes, shaking body and the sound of her pounding heart, made Natsu's smile grow bigger.

Even as angry as she was, Natsu couldn't deny that he just wanted stand there and stare at her longer.

Shrugging it off quickly the boy extended his hand, grabbing ahold the small trembling one.

The sudden warm hand caused Lucy to jerk her head up to Natsu, meeting is heartwarming gaze. Natsu squeeze her hand gently before whispering tenderly.

"Don't worry… I will protect ya, kay?"

Lucy blinked a few times before her cheeks warmed up and a smile spread across her lip.

"Okay"

After another couple minutes of walking Natsu pulled Lucy through a graveyard. Lucy felt chills run down her spin while she looked at all the tombstones she was walking in between.

"Natsu! Why are we going through here?" Lucy tried to keep her breath steady.

"It's a short cut" Natsu grinned.

Taking a few more steps, Natsu and Lucy came to a stop in front of a tombstone.

"Natsu?" Lucy viewed his solemn face.

Natsu's suddenly turned to Lucy; still holding her hand he used his free hand to point to Lucy. Lucy lifted a brow and was about to say something but Natsu beat her to it.

"Lucy, this is Igneel, Igneel this is Lucy"

Lucy watched Natsu point, at first confusion washed through her body, but realization suddenly hit and upon seeing the name 'Igneel' in graved on a tombstone, her theory was proven.

Lucy's mouth dried up as a big ball of guilt clogged up her throat, she could feel her chest become heavy as her heart once again sank to the lowest part of her stomach.

"Y-Your dad… is dead?" Lucy squeaked out

"Yeah, lost him freshmen year..." Natsu put his free hand on the stone and smiled

"I am... so sorry" Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand tighter.

Natsu craned his head to the side to glance at Lucy, however when he did, he noticed Lucy was staring at the stone intensely. Her eyes were glossy as if she wanted to cry.

"Lucy?" Natsu let go of her hand and stepped in front of her trying to look into her now hidden eyes.

"Natsu..."

"You are amazing"

Natsu knitted his eye brows together and shook his head a little as a blush slightly warmed his cheeks.

Natsu already knew he was amazing, he tells everyone that everyday, so why, why does hearing it from Lucy make him feel peculiar.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you care for; but for you to have lost so recently, to be able to still smile, joke, and be as care free as you are. I think that's really admirable" Lucy looked up to meet his eyes.

Natsu blinked before swinging his hand behind his head.

"I don't know if it's all that admirable."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first lost my dad... I pushed everyone away for years"

"You shouldn't be sorry for that?"

"Huh?"

"You were hurting right? Sometimes that's the only thing we can do when we've lost someone special. Trying to cope with a new found emotion that you have to experience first hand to understand. The important thing is you don't drown yourself in the 'what if's' or why. Keep some doors open so that new friends can come into your life and ease that pain."

There was a long pause, the two friends stared hard at each other before Natsu opened his mouth to speak.

"I never told anyone about Igneel before."

"What? No one?"

"Well, other than Gray when it first happened"

"Really? You mean Erza, Levy? Gajeel and Juvia? They all don't know?"

"Nope, I'm not really comfortable talking about it with anyone"

"Then why did you tell me?" Lucy asked feeling her heart rate increase

"Well, I don't know. I guess cuz it was a few years ago and I feel comfortable around you. More so than anyone else"

"R-Really?" Lucy blushed.

There was another quick pause. Lucy eagerly waited for him to speak but when he did, she could feel a huge block of disappointment swirl up in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm hungry" Natsu sighed holding his growling stomach.

"Of course you are" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I know just where to go!" Natsu cheered

"Oh yeah?"

"Have you ever been to the Fairy tail bar?"

"Fairy Tail bar?" Lucy echoed.

Natsu beamed brightly, grabbing Lucy's hand again and pulling her back the way they came.

"W-Whoa slow down Natsu" Lucy said almost losing her balance. Lucy looked over her shoulder at the tombstone that was slowly getting smaller.

"Good-bye Igneel! It was nice meeting you!"

Natsu's heart sank a little at her words and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Did that just make his heart flutter? Shaking it off Natsu continued to pull Lucy back towards town


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone :D Welcome to chapter 11!**

 **I am soo happy I have updated these sooo much quicker than I anticipated and tomorrow I get to update 12!**

 **OH MY GOODNESS Everyone! I am on chapter 11! After this one I will FINALLY upload 12! haha I say that like it's the last one ^^; sorry guys! It's not though I still have many ideas for this story and I'm enjoying seeing where my brain takes me :D However when I do update 12, I won't be updating everyday anymore. I just did this to get caught up, now that I have officially caught up on my story; well the chapters are going to be updated once every week :D I know I am soo evil! Oh well you guys can manage a couple of days :D hahah okay, okay so enough of me lets get started!**

 **ladies and gentlemen**

 **chapter 11 :D**

* * *

Levy lazily flipped the page in her book, she was sitting at the school's Library table with a huge stack of books next to her. As she read through the first paragraph in the book, Levy's sight blurred as she drifted into a day dream.

She was upset; not only was Gajeel a no show at school today, but Lucy and Natsu ran off campus so fast Levy couldn't even say goodbye. Even though saying 'goodbye' was the least of her worries, truth was Levy was terrified to leave the school grounds; no one was there to walk with her.

So she decided to go to the Library, but she had to think of something quick because it was closing in five minutes.

Sure enough, the five minutes did come and Levy was forced to stand to her feet. She remorsefully made her way towards the exits and strolled out of the door. When Levy stood out side she knitted her brows together in confusion while swallowing hard. How long was she in there? Did the Library close later than usual? Lucy sighed from the every night, darkness that covered her town.

The bluenette stood still for a long while before thinking of a great way to walk home, if she distracted her mind with her favorite stories while she walked, she would be home safe in no time!

So with Levy's brilliant idea she dragged her feet inch by inch towards the school gates, happily being distracted from the thought of her many stories. Levy didn't even realize she passed the school gates long ago. It wasn't until an unfamiliar voice called out to her that made Levy snap out of her day dream an turn around to focus on the figure.

"Hey do you remember me, because I sure do remember you!" The man smirked

Levy's eyes squinted at first due to the lack of light; but memories of her scary night soon flooded into her head, and she recognized his face.

"Y-You! What are you doing over here?" Levy tried keeping her voice as steady as she could

"I was just passing through this part of town when I recognized familiar blue hair" The man took another step closer

"What do you want" Levy could already feel herself trembling

"Like you even have to ask; I want to pick up where we left off!" The man stepped even closer until he was able to grab Levy's wrist.

"NOO-" Levy swung up from the Library table and looked around franticly, scaring the Liberian that touched her wrist to wake her up.

"J-Just a dream?"

"Are you alright miss?" The Liberian asked full of concern

Levy turned her head to view the lady; nodding her head and taking a steady breath, the Liberian then began to speak again.

"The Library is now closing. If you could please close any books you borrowed from the library and put them on the rack on your way out."

Levy slowly closed her book and stood to her feet turning towards the doors. Why did she just dream that? More importantly when did she fall asleep?

Levy let out a heavy sigh as she made her out the doors; feeling almost sudden relief when the day was still awake, Levy quickly walked her way to the school sign. Taking a swift pause Levy clutched her hands looking all around and smiled from seeing no suspicious man, and then walking pass the sign bravely.

Upon hearing a male deep voice; Levy's heart dropped and she swallowed as hard as she could, while sweat appeared on her cheek. Was he some how hiding when she looked around? What is she going to do; this is real this time. Levy's small body stiffened and she couldn't bring herself to turn around.

"Hey shrimp I am calling you" The voice hissed

Levy's ears perked and her heart settled back in place; she let out a huge sigh of relief while turning her body to face Gajeel. She was a little surprised to see him because he wasn't in school, but based on his slightly blood shot eyes, his runny nose and his flushed face, it was pretty obvious why.

"What are you doing here Gajeel?" Levy scolded

"What do you mean why am I here?!"

Levy lifted a brow and tilted her head to the side a little as she focused her vison on the man.

"Did you come all this way to walk me home?"

"Don't flatter yourself?"

"You're sick though"

"Don't worry about me"

"But-"

Levy was interrupted by a groan. Gajeel walked up to her and placed a hand on her head. Levy looked up to meet his dreary eyes and couldn't help the tears that began to form.

"You're annoying!"

Tears streamed down the brown eye girl's cheeks; she walked into Gajeel's chest and gave him a tight hug.

Gajeel's body stiffened, a small blush appeared, and he threw his hands up a little pass his head; as if he was surrendering. Normally he would have pushed the blue haired- girl away, but hearing the small gasps of air made him realize she was crying; so he just let her cry.

"Thank you..." Levy whispered triggering Gajeel to look down at her; even though he couldn't see her face because it was buried into his chest.

"Thank you for coming Gajeel" Levy spoke again

Gajeel felt a lump burn its way in his throat; he cleared his throat before letting out a small growled in response to Levy.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Natsu dragged Lucy through the crowded town. As he shoved his way through the people he made sure he kept a firm grip on Lucy's hand, so he wouldn't lose her. After a while of walking the two friends stopped in front of a huge building.

Natsu was about to open the double doors until he felt a slight tug pull him back. The man confoundedly turned around to face the blonde who looked at him innocently.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Right now?"

"No next year, yes right now dummy"

Natsu stuck out his tongue before giving Lucy his full undivided attention.

"What it is?"

"In town there are posters everywhere for a lunar eclipse"

"A lunar eclipse" Natsu echoed

"Christmas is coming up pretty soon, so posters are everywhere, a Lunar eclipse is suppose to happen. And was just wondering if we could go see it together." Lucy said excitedly

Natsu lifted his brow then crossed his arms into his chest while putting all his weight on one leg.

"Lunar eclipses are boring ya know…"

"Really? I've never seen one"

"You haven't?"

"Does it surprise you that much? I had plans to see it with my dad but he was always a no show and I missed it every chance I got"

"That's lame, but you know the Lunar eclipse isn't until after New years which is six weeks away"

"I know but that's why I wanted to ask early… to make sure you're not busy but since you already saw it… I understand if-"

"I will go with you" Natsu cut her off causing her head to jerk up to look at his carless expression. Natsu threw both arms behind his head and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really! Great!" Lucy cheered happily

"Alright well if that's all Lucy…" Natsu beamed brightly as he turned back towards the doors.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Bar"

Lucy took a step forward and did a quick scan of the whole bar. As the two continued to walk further inside, Natsu instantly ran up to the front of the bar, leaving Lucy observing the building alone.

Lucy was taken back some at first, the building looked so much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside, and the outside was pretty big. The blonde viewed the amazing room; wooden round tables that sat six a person, scattered all around taking up most of the space; A long counter in the front of the bar with twenty, red single stools, standing in front of it; and so many happy faces.

The first person Lucy noticed was a brunette haired women; Looked like she was in her bra, guzzling down a barrel of what Lucy assumed to be alcohol; seeing how the women's face was flushed and she was swaying back and forth.

Lucy took a few more steps slowly making her way towards the front when a familiar called out to her. Lucy instinctively turned her body towards the sound of the voice.

"Hey Gray" Lucy smiled

"I didn't know you came here" Gray began

"Oh I don't this is my first time here" Lucy admitted biting the bottom of her lip.

"Oh in that case would you like a tour of the place?"

"Wow sure thanks this place is so big I might get lost if I went somewhere on my own"

Gray chuckled lightly then nudged his elbow lightly into her arm signaling her to follow him.

Fifteen minutes pass when Gray was finished the tour. The two made their way back to the front of the bar where they sat side by side, chatting away.

"So if this is your first time here then you never ate here"

"Is the food any good?" Lucy asked

"The food is great!" Gray answered before placing his hand over his mouth. The raven haired boy leaned in so he could whisper to Lucy.

"Although the meals would be out of this world if we had the original chief Mira around

"What can I get for you" A lady asked sending glares at Gray.

"J-Just get me two of the specials Kinana" Gray sweated.

Kinana then disappeared into the kitchen allowing Gray to take a steady breath. Lucy giggled a little then looked at Gray

"What happened to the other women… Mira did you say?"

"Yeah Mira, she was the best cook, she moved away a little while ago"

"Oh that's too bad" Lucy sighed.

Within the next few minutes the food arrived in front of them. Lucy nibbled at it to try it, loving the taste she dug right in, and enjoyed every forkful she got. When the two had finished, Kinana took their plates away and Gray and Lucy started a new conversation.

"Are you getting along better with Juvia at all?"

"No" Gray answered simply

"Oh too bad"

"You still need to tell her I'm not interested"

"I shouldn't of asked" Lucy sulked a bit

A minute went by when a female voice hollered for Gray behind them. The two turned around to see a bruised up Juvia.

"Juvia!? What happened?!" Lucy asked jumping off her stool

"What does Lucy mean? Juvia is fine." Juvia spoke sweetly.

"Why are you covered in bruises?" Gray asked

"Juvia went to get Gray-sama this!" Juvia smiled and handed him a pin.

Gray's eyes widen and he too jumped from his chair grabbing the small silver pin that had 'well done' engraved to it, from her hand.

"What the… how did you get this?"

"Juvia found it for Gray-sama." Juvia said blushing

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"It's my pin"

"Juvia remembered Gray-sama lost it around somewhere in the woods, so Juvia went looking for it. It took Juvia hours but Juvia found it!"

"What's so special about a pin?"

"This just isn't any pin… This pin was given to me by my teacher Ur years ago. Her class was always hard for me, I always came out on bottom but the last time I saw her, I came out on top and she gave me this pin as a reward before quitting. I don't know why she quit but I never saw her after that. I know it must be childish to keep but this pin means a lot to me" Gray admitted

"Pretty lame story if you ask me. Once on bottom, always on bottom that's why I am always number one" Natsu's scoff came out of nowhere, behind Lucy. He leaned back to shove the rest of his food in his mouth triggering Gray to glare at him.

"What was that flame-brain!?"

"You heard me ice prick!"

"Do you want to fight"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Natsu and Gray then broke into a vicious fist fight. Lucy sweated as she inched away from the two boys and walked over to Juvia.

"That was really nice of you to find Gray's pin for him"

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama to be happy"

Lucy smiled and the girls continued their conversation. No one noticed the doors opening so they all carried on with what they were doing. It wasn't until a sweet-devilish voice spoke that caused the bar to grow quite, it even got Natsu and Gray stopped fighting so they could focus on the three figures.

"We're back" the kind lady with white hair announced gently

"Mira!" Cana put down her barrel and ran up to her along with everyone else in the bar.

"It's been quite a while; it's great to see everyone." Mira smiled as everyone gathered a circle around her.

"Naaaattsssuuu!" Another voice squealed.

Natsu turned to face the young white haired, but before he had time to process anything a body was smashing against his.

The sound of Natsu's painful groan caused Lucy to shift her head to view the white-haired girl squeeze Natsu.

When the female finally pulled away, tears corrupting her sight; Natsu started at her blankly for a second before widening his eyes and shouting in astonishment.

"Lisanna!? What the... what's going on?!"

"I'm home Natsu! It's been so long! But we're finally coming home! I'll be finishing senior year with you as well!" Lisanna wiped her eyes

I'm coming back to school!" Lisanna cheered excitedly

There was a brief pause for a moment before Lisanna peered down at a thin sheet of paper and spoke softly.

"I will be in class B-28!"

"Really! Great that's the class Lucy and I are in"

"Lucy?" Lisanna echoed

"Yeah Lucy" Natsu smiled as he pointed to the blonde.

The sudden attention that was focused on Lucy was almost enough to make the girl jump out of her skin. Curving her lips to form a friendly smile Lucy threw her hand in the air; to send a quick wave to the eyes that were directed at her.

"Hi" Lucy breathed out

"Well Hello there Lucy; I'm Lisanna" she smiled kindly before taking Lucy's hand to shake it.

"Yeah, I figured Natsu's mentioned you a few times"

"Oh really?" Lisanna smiled then looked at Natsu.

"Well…" Natsu shrugged carelessly.

"Well this is going to be great Natsu now that we're in the same class I can help you with homework and school work after school and we can hang out like old times" Lisanna spoke excitedly.

Natsu put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Well, um I guess so"

"This is a great early Christmas present" Lisanna cheered hugging Natsu again.

Lucy watched the two together and for some reason she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest that caused her to get angry. Lucy felt as if a huge ball just crashed into her leaving a heavy weight in her chest.

But...

Lisanna hugging Natsu wasn't what made her anger grow. No, it was the smile Natsu had on his face, and the way he hugged her back, that got Lucy most.

...

Was this what people called...

 _Jealousy..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! welcome to the next chapter! I know I am a little late with uploading this but I was watching the blood moon** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **It looked soooo cool, (from what I could see of it) The only down side was there were a lot of clouds blocking the moon,** ಥ_ಥ **but over all; spending time with family outside instead of in front of the t.v or computer... It was nice! Such a beautiful night; and I didn't melt from the outsideness! It's safe guys haha :D Well any way I'm sure you don't want to hear about my life get on with the story! alright, alright haha ^^;**

 **The long wait is finally over! Chapter 12 is finally out. Phew it took me long enough! Almost 4k plus words is a lot of words in my opinion but I think I'm going to make each chapter from here out have at least 3k words. I'm sure longer chapters won't kill you guys right?!**

 **Well enough with me rambling we've all been waiting so long for chapter 12! 1 whole week can seem like forever but it's here it's now! its...**

 **CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!" Levy hollered as she ran up to the blonde making her way to her normal bench.

"I'm glad you got my text"

"Why did you want me to meet you here so early? Classes don't start for another couple hours" Lucy questioned

"I know, but I have big news!" Levy chimed

"Well what is it?"

"Gajeel and I… are dating!" Levy blurted out.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, at the same time she choked on her own spit repeating what Levy just said.

"WHAT?! Dating? How and when?" The blonde's lips automatically curved into a smile and pulled her friend to sit on the bench with her.

"Well it all started yesterday Gajeel walked me home like he does every day."

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Levy ambled quietly next to Gajeel; feeling a loss for words, the small girl felt her stomach turning into knots from the silence.

Unsure why she was feeling like that, Levy was quickly forced out of her thoughts, when she felt his bulky elbow bump up against her head.

The girl send a swift, unseen, scowl before resuming eye contact on the path before her, deciding to ignore the first couple bumps; when he did if for the fifth time the girl grew irritated.

Levy shifted her head to him again, but this time noticed Gajeel was walking extra close to her. Feeling her cheeks heat up a bit Levy tried not to think anything of it. The books she was always reading, says people can do strange things when they're sick and not realize it.

After walking a few more steps, Gajeel wobbled into Levy; this time collapsing into her and almost making her fall.

"Hey what's the big idea" Levy squeaked pushing him back to his feet.

When she scowled up however she saw Gajeel slipping in and out of a daze. Knitting her brows together, she noticed; with the dim light above him hitting him in just the right spot, how pale his face actually was. Gajeel unintentionally let out a hideous cough making Levy scrunch her face.

"Hey! Listen here dummy!" Levy began triggering Gajeel to snap out of his daze and focus on the path they were walking.

"Why did you leave your house knowing you we're so sick?"

"Mind your own business"

"Don't tell me that! Look at you! You can barely walk without swaying like you're drunk!" Levy shouted. Unaware that they arrived at her house, she continued to fuss at the taller man.

Sooner than usual; Gajeel got irritated with Levy's rambling, but before he could say anything against her; Gajeel felt a wave of dizziness crash into his body sending a weird sensation over him, and the next thing he knew he had blacked out.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

The black haired man, fluttered his eyes open only to view more darkness. Feeling something cold on his face; Gajeel reached up to pull it off and swiftly observe it from arms length. Scratching his head in confusion at the icepack; Gajeel put it to the side at the same time he heaved himself up carefully due to everything still spinning. When the spinning came to a stop, he was able to focus his eyes on the surrounding room.

At first he thought he was at a library; due to there being more books than anything. However when Gajeel looked down he realized he was in a bed; so being at a library was out of the question. Taking another moment to observe the white flowered patterns the bed provided, Gajeel felt a vein twitch inside his forehead.

"Where the hell am I?" He mumbled under his breath

As if on cue; a white door opened slowly and in came Levy with a tray of food, water, and medical supplies.

"Shrimp?"

Gajeel's deep voice echoed in Levy's ears causing her to dart her eyes to the man sitting on her bed. Quickly closing her door with her foot, Levy rushed over to her bedside and placed the tray on the dresser and faced Gajeel.

"You're finally awake. Thank goodness, you we're out for almost three hours"

"Three hours!?" Gajeel repeated in disbelief

"Yeah you collapsed outside. It was scary I didn't know what to do."

"So how did I get in here?"

"Well I knew my parents weren't home so I was able to drag you into my room and lay you on my bed"

"You dragged me into your house?"

"Well what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave you outside; if my parents came home and saw you I don't know what they would think! Besides you're fever was so high! I had to put three ice packs on you so far to try and balance your fever out "

Gajeel lifted a brow and flung the covers off him. He walked to the door Levy came in from and swung it open.

"Where are you going?"

"You're telling me you dragged me all the way up those stairs?" Gajeel growled turning around to face Levy while he pointed behind him at the stair case.

"So? What about it?"

"So? So! You can't just drag my body around like I'm some ragdoll!"

"Well excuse me! If your body wasn't so heavy I wouldn't have to drag you" Levy puffed her cheeks.

"My body is not heavy you just need some working out is all"

"I don't need to work out! You need to lose weight!"

Gajeel's eyes practically jumped out of place and he immediately sent a glare to the girl.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"Yeah! I am! If you'd stop eating so much I'd have no problem lifting you"

"Listen here shrimp I am Gajeel Redfox I don't have an inch of fat on my body anywhere all I have is muscle" Gajeel snapped flexing all his front muscles before swiftly turning his body around to flex all his back muscles as well.

"Oh really you don't have fat?"

"That's right I do-"

Gajeel was cut off my Levy reaching under his black shirt and lifting it up to expose his belly

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" Gajeel snapped.

Levy used her free hand to grab Gajeel's stomach; holding on to the slightest bit of fat.

"See! Fat!" Levy smiled proud of her proven point.

Gajeel shoved her away and pulled his shirt down

"That doesn't prove anything"

"It proves that you have fat!"

"Yeah it also proves that you're a pervert" Gajeel scoffed

"What?!" Levy squeaked

"You lifted my shirt without my permission!"

"I was proving a point"

"Or you were just dying to touch my body" Gajeel smirked

"Get over yourself Gajeel"

"It's okay of you wanted to see my torso; who wouldn't want to"

"Conceded much?" Levy mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing just go eat something and lay down you still need to rest" Levy hissed.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, walked back to the bed and sat down after taking a rice ball and shoving it in his mouth.

"You really shouldn't move around so much"

"Don't tell me what to do" Gajeel snapped with a full mouth causing Levy to twitch in disgust

"Gajeel! I am serious!"

"That's the reason you're fever got worse."

"So what?"

"So?! SO! Gajeel you need to look after your own health"

"If I just stayed home who would'da walk ya home" Gajeel groaned unconsciously.

"W-What are you lookin at!?" Gajeel snapped coldly. After seeing Levy's puzzled expression, that's when realization hit him.

"Wait, is that the reason you left your house?" Levy asked

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"So… let me get this straight you left your house in your condition just so you can walk me home?"

"Don't have to sound so grateful"

"Gajeel… you… you... DUMMY" Levy shouted

Gajeel jerked his head to look at Levy who had an aggravated expression

"Eh what did you just say?!"

"I called you a dummy!"

"I heard you the first time"

"Why would you, put your health in jeopardy; just to walk me home?!"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because you're fever was so high you could have been put in the hospital"

"And that's such a big deal why?"

Levy puffed up her cheeks and clenched her fists raising her voice. The girls sudden rage caused Gajeel to shoot up from the bed and storm up to Levy; pacing around her room, turning her back to Gajeel and throwing her hands in the air. Levy continued to pace while telling him all the things that could happen if he isn't more careful.

"Damn it shrimp, stop turning your back to me!"

"I can do whatever I want" Levy growled keeping her back to him.

"I'm warning you shrimp! You're getting me mad"

"Admit you were wrong for leaving home in your condition and I will turn around"

"No! I won't do such a thing"

"What?! And why not?!" Levy yelled spinning on her heels and looking up at him

"Because I wasn't wrong! I would do it all over again! No matter how sick I am I'd walk any distance"

"Why the heck are you so stubborn?"

"I am not stubborn"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Levy hissed turning her back again

"Gosh damn it Shrimp! I told you not to turn your back to me!"

"What's so wrong about showing you my back?" Levy crossed her arms

Gajeel stormed closer to Levy and grabbed the back of her shirt and picked her up easily

"Hey what the hell! Let me down" Levy squirmed reaching behind her to try and break his hand away

Gajeel spun her around so she was forced to face him.

"I don't like seeing your back!" Gajeel shouted in her face

Levy felt her face heat up as she looked directly into Gajeel's red eyes. Levy's brown eyes softened and her voice got lower and calmer.

"Why did you walk all the way to school for me?" Levy said almost in a whisper

There was a long pause before Gajeel rolled his eyes and spoke in a even softer whisper.

"I care about you dummy" Gajeel then put Levy back down.

Levy felt her pulse quicken while her heart started to race. Their eyes stayed locked together as Levy stood on the tips of her toes, reaching up to grab the collar of Gajeel's shirt and yank him down to her height.

"What are yo- mmpf"

Gajeel was cut off by Levy's lips smashing against his. Levy was about to deepen the kiss until she heard the opening and closing of the door.

Levy rushed to her door to peek out and was mortified at the sight of her parents walking in.

"Gajeel you need to hide"

"Why" Gajeel said carelessly

"Why? Because my parents are home that's why now get in the closet!"

"I am not getting in your tiny closet" Gajeel said stubbornly

"Gaajjeeell" Levy pouted as her panic rose higher.

"Levy dear we're home" Levy's mother spoke as she walked up the stairs

Mrs McGuarden opened Levy's room door and smiled at her daughter; who was on her bed pretending to do homework

"H-Hi Mom, welcome home" Levy stuttered trying not to make her shaking body to noticeable.

"Just wanted to check on you"

"I'm fine"

"We picked up some extra cake for you"

"Uhh thanks mom"

"You're welcome"

"Dinner will be in a couple hour"

"Okay"

"Love you sweetie"

"Love you too"

Levy let out a huge sigh of relief when her mom shut her door.

Levy rapidly got off her bed and walked up to her closest and opened it. Holding her hand up to her mouth Levy tried to prevent herself from laughing at Gajeel who was squished in a tight closest with a bunch of books.

"You should have you're own place"

"Sorry Gajeel" Levy sweated a little.

"Never will I do that again" Gajeel growled.

"I said I'm sorry"

"Who the hell owns so many books?" Gajeel snapped

"Me" Levy giggled.

"My girlfriend is so weird" Gajeel sighed

"What?"

"What?" Gajeel raised an eye brow

"You said… Girlfriend" Levy smiled and blushed.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"That's a really cute story Levy-chan! I am so happy for you two" Lucy cheered.

"Thanks Lu-chan."

"Yo-"

Lucy was cut off due to a familiar arm draping over her shoulder, causing her to take a step forward to catch her balance.

"Hey Luce"

"Natsu you have to stop doing that to me. You're going to give me a heart attack" Lucy breathed out

"Sorry 'bout that" Natsu grinned.

"Anyway what are you doing here so early? It's highly unusual for you"

"Well actually I-"

"There you are!" A feminine voice called in the distance. Natsu, Lucy and Levy all turn their heads to view Lisanna.

"Oh Lucy you're here too. It's nice to see you again"

"You too Lisanna" Lucy smiled.

"Are you ready to go Natsu?"

Natsu took his arm back from around Lucy and fully faced Lisanna.

"Yeah"

"Where are you going?" Levy asked

"We're going to the Library there is something in Physics I wanted to help Natsu with" Lisanna answered.

Lucy bit the bottom of her lip. She wanted to say she already taught Natsu a lot in physics but she just held her breath and kept it to herself.

"Did you girls want to come?"

"No thanks Lisanna, I'm going to be meeting someone here real soon; I don't want to miss him"

"Okay I understand. What about you Lucy?"

"I'm okay I will stay with Levy"

"Lu-chan I will be fine on my own Gajeel will be here any minute"

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying"

"Go ahead Lu-chan it will be fine"

Lucy smiled, nodded, and sent a swift wave to Levy before gladly walking with Natsu and Lisanna.

When they got to the library; Lisanna pulled out a bunch of books all shapes and sizes and went on and on about different physics. After about twenty minutes Lisanna decided to ask Natsu some questions to see if he picked anything up.

"Uh okay" Natsu said uncertainly

"Large Transformers, when used for some time, become very hot and are cooled by circulating oil. The heating of the transformer is due to what?"

"I don't know" Natsu blurted out

"What do you think it is? C'mon I had to have taught you something"

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes to the blonde hoping she'd give him the answer. No such luck, so with another heavy sigh; Natsu turned his attention back to Lisanna.

"Is it the intense sunlight?"

Lisanna smiled and shook her head

"No it's not"

"Ugh this is boring!" Natsu sighed throwing his head into his arms that were resting on the table.

"Calm down Natsu" Lisanna giggled then turned to Lucy "Lucy did you want to answer"

Lucy jumped a little from hearing her name but she was more than happy to answer. Natsu rolled his head in his arms to the side, to glance at the blonde haired girl with, one open eye.

"Um, well it's due to the heating effect of current"

"Well not exactly" Lisanna shrugged

Lucy knitted her eye brows in confusion; there was no way she could have gotten it wrong. She's seen that question so many times it's like carved into her brain.

"Am I wrong" Lucy questioned

"Ha! Luce was wrong about something" Natsu teased and poked her cheek.

"Stop it" Lucy hissed smacking his hand away triggering him to stick out his tongue.

"She wasn't wrong Natsu" Lisanna scolded causing him to suck his tongue back in his mouth and lift an eye brow to the white haired girl.

"Lucy is half right"

"What does that mean? How can someone be half right" Natsu asked.

Lisanna tucked her short white hair behind her ear revealing her small pearled earing before explaining.

"Well the heating is due to the heating effect of current, yes, but it is also because hysteresis loss. Therefore if that were to pop up in a quiz, she'd get half credit for it" Lisanna smiled.

"Oh that's right" Lucy bit her lip in slight anger.

Lisanna then continued throwing more questions, when Natsu wouldn't know it she would ask Lucy; The blonde continued to get the answer half right; and Lisanna would correct her.

Not that Lucy felt ungrateful to be learning more; however Lucy didn't like being made a fool of; even if they weren't intentional, especially in front of Natsu, the boy she'd been helping all this time. What would he think of her now that she was only getting half credit.

Lucy took a deep breath in before standing to her feet causing Lisanna and Natsu to look up at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered I had to see a teacher before classes"

"Oh okay well see you in class"

"Bye Luce!" Natsu beamed waving until she left the library

 _ **XOXOXO**_

When the last bell of the day rang Lucy hopped to her feet excitedly. Classes were extra boring today; she hates when they had to review everything they've learned so far in that year.

"Hey Luce"

"Hi Natsu, what's up"

"What do you mean what's up?"

"Huh?"

"It's the end of the day; you have to help me with my work"

"Oh right" Lucy stifled a laugh, and then walked out of the classroom with Natsu. After walking side by side down the noisy hallway, pass the cafeteria and gymnasium, Natsu and Lucy arrived at the library and sat at their usual table.

"Okay let's take out the work we got from class" Lucy said reaching into her bag

Natsu grabbed his bag and dumbed it out all over the table earning a scowl from Lucy. Natsu gave her a quick sideway glance shrugging carelessly as if he did nothing wrong.

Thirty minutes into the work Natsu began to lose focus, starting up his usual stunts when he was bored. Irritated with him complaining and pestering her so much; In an attempt to try and make the work fun, Lucy came up with a game.

By using daily things that Natsu likes, and somehow combining them with the work, Natsu was able to pay more attention, and for a longer period of time too.

Another few minutes pass before Erza strolls into the library and up to Natsu and Lucy.

"There you guys are"

The two simultaneously raise their heads, viewing Erza and Lisanna.

"Do you need something Erza?" Lucy asked

"Didn't you get my text Lucy?"

"Text? What text" Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Never mind the text now since I'm here I will just tell you; I text all the girls to meet me at Fairy Tail, so we can have a surprise welcoming party for Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman.

"Uhh Erza, it wouldn't be a surprise if Lisanna knows about it" Lucy questioned.

"Oh that's alright, I kind of guessed anyway. But I can still act surprised" Lisanna smiled

"I need all the girls to help decorate" Erza announced

"Why can't the boys help?"

"Because they just ruin everything"

"True" Lucy laughed.

"Wait! You can't just take Lucy away I need her to help finish my work!" Natsu growled.

"I agree, Natsu and I are almost finished I will just finish up here and be right over" Lucy stated

"Well I can always help Natsu with his work" Lisanna offered.

"That's a great idea Lisanna, you will help Natsu and Lucy will come with me" Erza agreed

"Yeah I helped you this morning but now since we have more time it will be more fun! It will be just like old times" Lisanna giggled

"Well, um" Lucy paused hesitantly and looked over at Natsu

"What do you think? Are you okay with Lisanna helping you?"

"Yeah that's fine, she's helped me many times before." Natsu flashed his grin

"Great then it's settled. Lisanna and Natsu meet us at Fairy Tail in twenty minutes"

"Got it" Natsu and Lisanna said at the same time

Lucy narrowed her eyes and scooted her chair back permitting her body to stand up. After directing a weak wave to them both, Lucy began following Erza out of the library; but before she sauntered out the doors; a rush of emotion crashed into her chest causing Lucy to peer over her shoulder. She watched as Lisanna pointed to the paper while Natsu was fast to write something down.

Lucy let out a heavy sigh, feeling instantly replaced; Lisanna was a better instructor to Natsu anyway. He seemed to understand a lot more from her, and he certainly smiled more. Narrowing her eyes to her feet once more, Lucy comprehended that with Lisanna back, her days teaching Natsu… were over.

Lucy bit the side of her lip then slowly to walk out; however what she failed to noticed, when she walked through the doors, Natsu shifted his head over his shoulder to glance where Lucy was just standing. When he noticed she was gone; he let out an concealed exhale, before refocusing his attention back on his paper.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 13!  
So yeah I know this chapter isn't due for another four days; but I couldn't help myself I wanted to upload it haha. I also got another story I am working on, it's not Hidden, its a new one. Well I wanted to tell you guys how happy your reviews make me haha I love reading that you all are enjoying my stuff. **

**Also, This story has reached 111 pages of writing on word! That's a lot of pages! (Not done yet) but people keep telling me I should change the names and make them into my own and then publish my stories. But I don't know... I mean I'm happy with it on here. Just getting reviews and likes on Fanfic is more than enough. But I dunno it's still in my thoughts. Any advice? I'm kind of convince I want to keep it on fanfiction haha but let me know okay?**

* * *

"Is this good here?" Lucy asked anyone as she held up a 'welcome home' sign.

"Yeah, that's perfect Lu-chan!" Levy smiled giving her a thumbs up.

Erza opened the doors to the guild and slowly ambled in with a bunch of bags; more than a normal person could carry, she beamed happily from seeing all the girls hard at work.

The scarlet-haired girl walked over to one of the many round tables that were decorated with a beautiful white cloth that draped down to the floor. According to how many chairs; clear glass plates, wine glasses, and silver eating utensils, were wrapped neatly around the tabletops.

Then to top it all off; there was a stunning bouquet of red rose tied up in a vase in the middle of each and every table.

Erza strolled up to the front of the bar and put down the hundreds of bags before noticing Juvia making her way up to her.

"Everything is almost ready for the party." Juvia spoke excitedly.

"Good, Good" Erza nodded proudly.

"Does Erza need Juvia to do anything? Juvia already finished her job"

"Actually yes; Juvia could you go and get Lucy for me, I have a different assignment for her"

"What about the current task Lucy is working on?"

"You take it"

"Juvia will do her best!" Juvia beamed then walked off.

"Hey Erza?" Cana walked up to the red head with a bunch of streamers in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Cana, let me help you with those" Levy ran up to Cana and took half of what she was carrying.

"Actually could you be a dear and hang all these up for me? I have to talk to Erza"

"Uhh... Su-Sure" Levy squeaked biting the side of her lip with slight resentment. As Levy turned around she bumped into someone; dropping all the streams on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Levy-chan!" Lucy sweated, quickly bending down to pick things up.

"Oh Lu-chan, That's alright" Levy smiled.

"I have to say; this decorating job is a lot more fun than I thought it would be" Lucy giggled standing back up with some streamers.

"I know right; what makes it better, is that it's just us girls" Levy snickered correspondingly to Lucy, standing up with the rest of the streamers.

"I know! Well I have to go, Erza has a new assignment for me, and I don't want to keep her waiting"

"Alright Lu-chan have fun"

"You too" Lucy started walking away

"Uhh Lu-chan?"

"Huh what is it?"

"The rest of the streamers"

"Oh right! Sorry" Lucy quickly places them on top of the others in Levy's hand.

The girls share another smile before walking in different directions.

"I'm just saying; I think the party will be better with alcohol"

"Fine, I will allow beer and sake, that's it! We're supposed to be having fun, not getting drunk"

"Getting drunk is fun, besides we're celebrating right? Every celebration needs drinks!" Cana grinned.

"Erza" Lucy interrupted

"Ahh Lucy there you are"

"You have a new assignment for me?"

"Yes, come with me" Erza smiled

Lucy then followed Erza behind the counter of the bar and into the kitchen, where she was handed a big silver bowl.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Lucy questioned viewing the bowl as if it was some foreign object.

"You're going to make cake"

"Cake?" Lucy echoed

"Yes cake! We're going to need about fifty or so of them so I think you should get started right away"

"Fifty?!" Lucy spat out

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-No I don't but why do we need so much cake?"

"We're having a party right? Party's need strawberry cake"

Lucy exhaled and placed the bowl on the counter next to her.

"Erza, I know you love cake, but fifty. Really? It's already getting late, I'll be lucky if I even manage to make two within the time Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna are supposed to get here."

"Just two?" Erza pouted a little.

Lucy shrugged and grabbed the ingredients and started throwing them in the bowl according to the recipe.

"Alright, I guess two will have to do. I'm counting on you Lucy"

"You got it" Lucy smiled.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"SURPRISE" Everyone shouted while throwing confetti and streamers at the Strauss family, and Natsu, walking into the bar.

"What is all this?" Mira questioned excitedly

"It's a party" Levy cheered

"For your return home" Gray added.

"We all really missed you" Cana spoke

"What a manly thing to do!" Elfman smiled as he threw his fist in the air.

"I'm sorry I missed you guys walking in" Lucy mumbled causing everyone to turn their attention to her flour covered face and the stunningly made, two tiered strawberry cake.

"Wow Lu-chan" Levy gaped

"What?" Lucy lifted a brow

"That cake looks amazing" Mira complimented.

"Oh you really think so? Thanks" Lucy blushed slightly as she walked to a random table to put the cake down.

"It probably tastes really bad" Natsu groaned causing Lisanna to lightly back hand his arm.

"Excuse me?" Lucy hissed

Natsu threw his hands up as if to surrender.

"Nothing!"

"I thought so"

Erza sauntered over to the cake and studied it cautiously.

"Well the only way to see if it taste as good as it looks is to try it"

Erza picked up a small spoon and scooped a piece up, popping it in her mouth. Lucy fiddled with her thumbs nervously until a sigh of relief came out from seeing Erza's nod of approval.

"It's delicious" Erza smiled.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

With the lights dimmed, everyone dancing, laughing and having a great time; the party seemed to make hours turn into seconds. Flashing colors of red, blue, green and yellow lit up the room with exciting patterns as Gajeel played a white guitar.

Suddenly the loud, heart throbbing music, that caused the inner body to vibrate, slowed down to a calming melody; where guys and girls paired up and danced slowly to the soft tune.

Lucy and Levy twisted their heads to each other; quickly feeling out of place due to all of the dancing couples. The two friends were about to go sit down, until Levy felt a tap on her shoulder triggering her to slowly crane her head to view behind her. Curious to her best friend's actions; Lucy mimicked her friend and was rather surprised when she saw two boys staring at Levy.

"Jet? Droy?" Levy lifted a brow.

"Levy would you like to dance with me?" Jet asked

"Hey! I was here first I'm askin' Levy to dance" Droy growled

"Oh yeah!? Who say's?! I already asked her so she is dancing with me!"

Jet and Droy break out into a verbal fight; completely unaware that Gajeel has made his way up to Levy.

"Yo Shrimp"

The sound of Gajeel's deep voice sent sharp chills running down Levy's spine. Lucy giggled a little taking that as her cue to walk back to a table alone.

"Gajeel" Levy blushed as she turned to him.

"Let's go" Gajeel spoke coldly

"Go where?"

"Dancin' where else?"

"Oh" Levy's eye twitched annoyed at his tone.

"Well I don't got all stinkin day ya know"

"You jerk"

"Excuse me?!"

"Is that anyway to ask a lady to dance?! I don't think so!" Levy crossed her arms into her chest and puffed her cheeks.

Gajeel scoffed under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"You're so stubborn!"

"Am not!" Levy hissed leaning all her weight on one leg

Once again Gajeel rolled his eyes then suddenly swung out his hand. Levy looked at with confusion for a second before sliding her gaze up to his face. Gajeel was looking up to a random corner of the bar; but what he said next made Levy's heart race, and blood to flow to her cheeks.

"Will ya dance with me shrimp?"

"Y-Yes I will" Levy smiled taking his hand and walking off to a different part of the dance floor.

"So it's settled! I'm dancing with Levy!" Droy said turning back to Levy; only to have his eyes almost jump out of place when he noticed she wasn't standing in front of him anymore.

"See what you did Droy you scared her off!" Jet growled

"What me?! It was you, I-"

Droy paused when he spotted Levy dancing with Gajeel, that sight alone was enough for both boys to freeze like a statue as tears streamed down their cheeks.

"LEEVVVYYY" Jet and Droy said simultaneously.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Sitting alone at a table; Lucy sighed, slightly jealous that everyone was still having a great time.

As she watched her friends dance along with the soft music, the blonde couldn't help but to mentally slap herself, disliking it when she would unconsciously scan the crowd of couples; trying to locate a certain pink-haired man.

Shaking her head with irritation every time she caught herself; Lucy knew that even if she did somehow find Natsu, she wouldn't like who he was dancing with.

Lucy rested her head onto her hand; that was being supported by her elbow, leaning against the table. Just as she was about to let out another small sigh, a voice called her name causing her to get out of her thoughts and focus on who was calling her.

"Oh Gray? You aren't dancing?"

"Dancing isn't my thing" Gray spoke as he ambled to the chair next to Lucy and sat down.

"What about Juvia?"

"What about her?"

"I know she'd want to dance with you"

"Who Cares? I just said dancing is lame"

"That's not nice"

"Well, what are you doing just sitting here? Don't you want to dance?"

"I'm feeling a little tired from decorating" Lucy bit the side of her lip

"Nice excuse" Gray stifled a laugh.

"It's not an excuse"

"You're not bored just sitting here by yourself?"

"Not at all, I don't mind it; it's nice to see everyone so happy"

"But it's not nice to see you looking so miserable"

Lucy jerked her head to him and knitted her eye brows together.

"I'm not miserable"

Gray shot her a disbelief look making the blonde sink her head into her shoulders a little and look away.

"So what's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy sighed and scanned the room thinking of a believable excuse; when suddenly she blurted out one of the last things she'd want to say.

"I just don't have anyone to dance with" Lucy jerked her hand over her mouth as a small blush appeared.

"So, dance with me?" Gray spoke shifting his head to focus on the crowd.

Lucy took her hand away from her mouth and lifted a brow.

"I thought you said dancing was lame"

"I could give it another try." Gray sideway glanced at the blonde.

"I dunno" Lucy rubbed her arm nervously.

Gray rolled his eyes, stood up, then hovered over the blonde; However before the blonde had a chance to peer up at the man, she was gently but firmly, being hoisted up by the wrists and dragged to a unoccupied spot in on the dance floor.

"W-What are you doing Gray" Lucy squeaked almost stripping over her own feet a few times.

"Don't get the wrong idea! It's just not any fun seeing a friend look so down" Gray spoke smoothly as he turned around to face her.

"S-So now what?" Lucy began nervously as the two stood three feet away from each other.

"I'm not really good at this… I'm not much of a dancer myself"

As Lucy continued to ramble about how she doesn't really dance; her heart sank a little when she felt Gray's cold hands gently brush up against her small soft ones. Never withdrawing his focus from Lucy's brown eyes; Gray slowly brought Lucy's hands up to drape around his neck.

Lucy almost jumped out of her skin, when she felt Gray slither his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him. Soon a blush was visible to her cheeks as she peered into Gray's dark blue eyes.

Then slowly; Gray started leading Lucy into swaying back and forth to the music. Eventually the swaying back and forth turned into what seemed like dirty dancing; Gray spun Lucy around in circles quickly pulling her back into him to dip her, while her back was pressed against his front; Gray slowly ran his hand down her side at the same time Lucy's hand rested on his cheek.

What Lucy thought was most bizarre; she was completely in sync with Gray's movements. There she was saying how she wasn't good and yet she was following Gray as if it was basic physics she was doing.

Once the song finally ended; Gray removed his arms back from around the blonde, took a step back, and gazed at the blonde taking unsteady breaths.

"Wow, I thought you said you couldn't dance" Lucy said in between breaths.

"I never said I couldn't, I said it isn't my thing" Gray smirked

Lucy took a deep breath in and did a quick scan of the room; the blonde was more than surprised seeing how nobody noticed their actions; if they did notice they defiantly didn't advertise that they did; so feeling slightly relived Lucy looked back at Gray and smiled.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"It's getting late and so many people already left; I think I will call it a night and go home now Lu-chan" Levy spoke walking up to the blonde sitting at a table near the doors.

"Oh, alright Levy-chan, I think I may head out soon too, do you want me to walk with you?" Lucy asked standing to her feet.

"Um" Levy hesitated and peered over her shoulder at Gajeel who was shoving his guitar into its case. A small blush lit up her face as she turned back to her best friend.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway though Lu-chan"

"Ahh, I get it" Lucy smirked "Well alright then I will see you tomorrow Levy-chan"

"Bye Lu-chan"

Lucy shot one last smile before walking out the doors.

As Lucy was strolling along the murky path covered by the night's darkness; she thought she heard faint footsteps following her. Quickly brushing it off thinking she was just being paranoid, when Lucy heard the footsteps get louder and more frequent; her initial response was to spin around as fast as she could.

Nobody was there…

Lucy continued walking; picking up her pace to a quick power walk; when she again heard the footsteps, Lucy's heart began to race as sweat began appearing on her face. Scanning the dark area only lit up by a mere street light, Lucy eyed every inch around her…

…Until…

"BOO!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy fell to the dusty ground with tears establishing in her eyes.

When her violent trembling and her thrashing heart calmed down a bit; the blonde was able to focus her vision on the man, who had his hand clutched to his stomach roaring with laughter.

"Lu- hahaha- Luce! Your face hahaha"

"Natsu?" Lucy breathed out.

Lucy blinked a few times in confusion as Natsu unexpectedly got closer to her.

"Hiya Luce! Need a hand?" Natsu offered his hand to help her up.

Lucy sat motionless for a moment before slapping his hand away and jumping to her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Lucy screamed causing Natsu to take a step back.

"What the… What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked innocently

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME JACKASS! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

"Aww Lucy! I was just messin' with ya"

"GRRRR YOU JERK!" Lucy punched his arm as hard as she could

Natsu recoiled a bit and held his arm where Lucy had just hit him.

"So abusive" Natsu faked some tears

"You deserved it! Scaring me like that! I thought you were a creepy stalker"

"Well obviously I'm not, so ya don't hav'ta worry 'bout that"

"You don't get it" Lucy rolled her eyes

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Luuucccyyy"

The blonde continued walking the path before her.

"Luccccyyyy are you still mad?" Natsu asked trailing behind her.

"I'm not talking to you"

"Technically you're talkin' to me by saying you're not talkin' to me"

"Shut up"

"Luuccyy"

Another few minutes go by when suddenly Lucy his stopped by a single white flower held right in front of her. Lucy craned her head over her shoulder to view Natsu.

"What is that?" Lucy asked blankly

"It's a flower"

"Thanks captain obvious, I meant what is it for?"

"It's for you"

"Why?" Lucy questioned turning her body to fully face the pink-haired boy who was now sinking his head a little.

"I'm sorry okay"

"Huh?" Lucy appeared thrown off

"I didn't mean ta' scare ya that bad Luce; I meant it as a harmless prank" Natsu narrowed his eyes to something in the distant as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"So, did you enjoy the party?" Lucy asked holding the white flower, and walking side by side with Natsu.

"I guess it was okay" Natsu shrugged throwing is arms behind his head in a nonchalant way.

"Did you like the cake?"

There was a moment of silent and Lucy turned her head to the pink-haired boy

"Did you?"

"It was alright" Natsu met her gaze with a blank stare.

"Just alright?"

"I've had better and I had worse"

"You jerk! Can't you ever say one nice thing to me?"

"Doubt it"

Lucy jerked her head to the opposite side Natsu was on irritated with his stubbornness. Minutes pass before Lucy begins talking again.

"Did you dance?"

"Nope"

"You didn't?" Lucy spat out more shocked than she should have been.

"Why do ya sound so shocked? I don't like ta' dance"

Natsu scoffed keeping his eyes hooked on the shadowy path before him

"Well I just thought you would at least dance with… uh" Lucy trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing" Lucy brushed it off.

"If you didn't dance, what did you do?"

"I ate! Almost the whole buffet table I really missed Mira's cooking" Natsu beamed.

"Of course you were" Lucy sighed.

"What's that supposed ta' mean?"

"Nothing" Lucy stifled a laugh.

There was a moment paused among the friends before the conversation was picked up again.

"Well what did you do?"

"I ate a little, talked, and danced"

"With Levy?" Natsu asked.

"For the most part yeah"

Natsu sideway glanced at Lucy and lifted a brow.

"I danced with Gray during a slow song"

Natsu stumbled a little before catching his balance.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said calmly.

"Yeah, and I actually ended up having a lot of fun"

Natsu cleared his throat and stiffened his body a little as he walked.

"Good for ya Luce"

"That doesn't bother you does it?" Lucy questioned

"Why would it bother me?" Natsu's eye twitched

"I know you don't really like Gray"

There was another silent pause; this time this one was much more tense. The awkward atmosphere filled the air making the two walk further apart.

"Do you like Gray?" Natsu blurted out eyes absorbed on the path.

"Huh?" Lucy flinched at the sudden question.

"Do you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lucy stifled another laugh

"It's a normal question Lucy, answer it"

"Do you… like Gray?" Natsu spoke turning his head to Lucy to send a glare.

* * *

 **For you Gruvia fans, I'm sorry if I made Gray seems like he hates Juvia (he doesn't) :D Thank you see you next time :) sorry if this isn't the 'best' chapter... I stay up all night working on these so my brain tends to get a little fried hope you enjoy anyway!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone welcome to chapter 14! Before we begin just an FYI I am strictly a person who hates cursing! So Cursing will _never_ be in my stories the worst I'll have is Hell, Bastard, Damn, etc. things that aren't too bad.**

 **I know that was probably irrelevant to put in but I just want you all to know how I fell about certain things so if you would please please please please not say curses in my review box I would really really appreciate it!**

 **Anyway with that out of the way, I am so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry bout the long wait!** **(-_(-_(-_(-_-)_-)_-)_-)**

 **at least I got this done and I'm just glad to be posting it today!**

 **In hope of making up for last week I tried making it 3k words but I was having so much fun writing this one I just kept going and going. So far this is the longest chapter and I am happy about that because to be honest the longer the chapter is the more fun it is for me to write haha :D**

 **There is another thing I should probably tell you, I don't really know how it turned out all together, in other words, I kind of rushed this chapter so it would be up for you guys so I'm not entirely sure if it all fits together. I'm feeling confident but you guys have to be my judge haha well any way, I will shut the heck up now and let you all get on with reading!**

 **See you all next time** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Natsu sideway glanced at Lucy and lifted a brow._

 _"I danced with Gray during a slow song"_

 _Natsu stumbled a little before catching his balance._

 _"Oh yeah?" Natsu said calmly._

 _"Yeah, and I actually ended up having a lot of fun"_

 _Natsu cleared his throat and stiffened his body a little as he walked._

 _"Good for ya Luce"_

 _"That doesn't bother you does it?" Lucy questioned_

 _"Why would it bother me?" Natsu's eye twitched_

 _"I know you don't really like Gray"_

 _There was another silent pause; this time this one was much more tense. The awkward atmosphere filled the air making the two walk further apart._

 _"Do you like Gray?" Natsu blurted out eyes absorbed on the path._

 _"Huh?" Lucy flinched at the sudden question._

 _"Do you?"_

 _"What kind of question is that?" Lucy stifled another laugh_

 _"It's a normal question Lucy, answer it"_

 _"Do you… like Gray?" Natsu spoke turning his head to Lucy to send a glare._

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Lucy stared at Natsu's face for what seemed like a while; unsure why he appeared so intimidating all of a sudden, the blonde quickly shrugged it off and pulled her eyes away from his intense glare to focus on the path they were still walking.

"It wouldn't bother you, even if I did" Lucy mumbled under her breath.

Natsu, with his keen hearing, heard her clear as day and jerked his head forward to copy Lucy's movements.

"So ya do like him? Why?"

"What? I didn't say I liked him" Lucy returned her focus to the boy's face.

"That ice princess has nothin' goin' for ya Luce!"

"I didn't say I liked him!" Lucy's eye twitched.

"He's a cold hearted prick"

"Ugh you're not listing to me!" Lucy snapped causing Natsu to stop talking.

"Do I have to spell it out for you too? I-do-not-like-Gray!"

Natsu turned to the blonde and blankly stared, before a huge smile painted his face.

"Well, why didn' ya just say so?"

"I just did! Four times"

"No ya didn' I woulda' heard ya"

"You weren't listening! You were to busy insulting Gray" Lucy pointed an excusing finger.

Natsu just scoffed under his breath and crossed his arms into his chest rolling his eyes to look up at the starry night.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Who said anythin' about caring. I don't care"

"Well then; if you don't care, it shouldn't matter if I like him or not"

"Wait... are you saying you do like him? I thought you just said you didn't"

Lucy face palmed her forehead before rolling her eyes and sighing under her breath.

"Why don't you just admit that you care"

"Care about what?" Natsu asked disinterestedly

"You care about _someone_ liking your rival!"

Natsu paused and stared at Lucy while rage started to heat up his body.

"That's what you think I'm worried about?"

"I can see that it is!"

"Boy are you wrong Luce!" Natsu let out a stiff laugh

"I could care less if a million different girls liked Gray all at once"

"Obviously you don't want to admit it so before we start to arguing, I'm going home"

"Well I ain't stopping ya" Natsu knitted his eye brows together angrily.

Lucy rolled her eyes, for what seemed like the hundredth time, before crossing her arms into her chest and turning her back to carry on with her walking. Natsu stood still, staring at the murky ground, trying to calm his boiling rage. Not sure why he had the sudden urge to just yell and through a fit, Natsu was forced out of his trance due to hearing Lucy's voice flow into his ears again.

The pink haired boy peered up at the blonde and viewed her carefully as she began to speak.

"Be careful getting home Natsu. I will see you tomorrow"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy enthusiastically greeted her friend.

"Hi Levy-chan!"

"How much fun was the party last night?" Levy squealed.

"It was alright" Lucy laughed at her friends excitement.

"Alright? It was amazing! We should have planned it to be on a Friday or Saturday so we could have stayed longer."

"Could a certain new boyfriend have something to do with that?"

Levy blushed and cupped her cheeks shyly before an even bigger smile formed her lips

"Well, I don't... YES! Gajeel is such a softy!"

"Is he? Wow I would have never guessed!" Lucy spoke astonishingly.

"Hey Lucy!" a deep voice came from behind the girls causing them to instinctively crane their heads.

"Gray? Hi, what's up?"

"Just thought you'd want some company walking to class." Gray said uncharacteristically

Levy's eyes lit up as her brows knitted together and she whispered to Lucy.

"Is there something going on between you and Gray? Now that I think about it; I did see you with him last night! Did something happen?!"

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment so she pushed her friend's face back a couple feet before shaking her head. Levy pouted a little from her friend's actions but was swift to get over it.

"You go head Lu-chan, classes will be starting soon anyway" Levy smiled.

Lucy blinked at her friend a few times before smiling back.

"Alright then. I will see you later Levy-chan"

"Yup, have a good day"

Lucy waved one more time before turning to Gray and walking off with him. As they strolled out of sight a tall man towered over Levy, picking her up by the back of the shirt causing her to squeal and trash around from the unexpected action.

"What the hell, Gajeel! I told you not to lift me like this anymore"

"Hey shrimp we're skipping school today"

Once Levy's feet we're reunited with the ground, she turned to face the man completely with a blank stare before shock mixed with confusion washed over her features.

"W-What!?"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

The walk towards school was a slow one; Lucy dragged her feet along the school grounds awkwardly, instantly feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"So" Lucy managed to squeak out quietly.

"How did you like the party last night?" Gray was quick to ask.

Lucy flinched a little at the sudden voice, but quickly found relief instead; at least it won't be an entirely silent walk to class.

"The party was pretty good"

A couple more steps were taken before Gray spoke again.

"What did you like most about it?"

"Dancing" Lucy answered simply unaware of the double meaning.

"Really?" Gray turned his head to her and lifted a brow.

"Yeah, the party had good music to dance to. I also like Mira's cooking, although Erza told her she wasn't allowed to cook because it was time for her to relax. She has outstanding cooking skills! Maybe I could learn a thing or two from her. I guess it was all a lot of fun"

"Yeah, I agree, I liked dancing too."

More steps were taking and Lucy felt her lips curve into a smile.

"And weren't you the one saying you didn't like it" Lucy stifled a laugh

"Eh, I guess things change when in the right circumstance."

Lucy turned her head to look into Gray's dark blue eyes. The two shared long smile, until a high pitch voice crashed into their ears from the distance; distracting the two, causing them to face the direction of the sound.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia stopped in front of the pair, places her hands on her knees and took unsteady breaths.

"Why are you running?" Lucy asked while watching the blue haired girl stand back to her height.

"Juvia was looking for Gray-sama all morning!"

Gray scoffed and crossed his arms into his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Gray-sama left his shirt at Juvia's!" Juvia spoke while holding out a red v-neck.

Gray's face fell into a bigger frown as a jolt of humiliation sprung through his body. With the corner of his eyes he saw Lucy place a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, so you two have that kind of relationship?" Lucy felt herself blush.

"It's not what you think!" Gray denied as he swiped the shirt from the blue haired girl.

Lucy was about to say something else; but the sound of her name being dragged out in that familiar tone, caused her ears to perk and her words to be swallowed.

The blonde turned, once again to focus on the pink haired boy, storming his way to her. As soon as he reached her, a piece of paper being aggressively held, was jerked up inches from her face.

"What am I supposed to be looking at" Lucy spoke while scanning the paper.

"We skipped a couple questions yesterday! How am I supposed to know what the answer to this question is?" Natsu hissed and pointed to a problem.

"Didn't Lisanna take over yesterday?"

Natsu scratched his cheek bone trying to remember.

"Oh yeah, she did! But that doesn't matter you're here so help me!" Natsu demanded.

"Hey watch you're tone" Lucy growled

"Sorry, Sorry could ya just help me out! We have exams today remember! if I don't study I will fail for sure!"

"Even if you fail you still have a chance on make-ups after break"

"But that will automatically bring me down a letter"

"Well if you do really well on it that won't matter"

"UGGHH Lucce couldya' just help me with this problem"

"Fine let's see it"

"You're so stupid if you can't remember a simple problem like that _ash for brains_ " Gray commented, looking over Lucy's shoulder down at the paper.

Natsu flinched in anger at the sudden comment; instantly his blood began to boil inside his skin and he jerked his head to glare at Gray.

"Yeah well no one asked ya so shut the hell up _Ice princess_!"

Bashing his head against Natsu's forehead, the two began an everyday... every hour... every minute fight.

"I told you to quit calling me ice princess!"

"Why would I when I know it bothers you so much, _I-C-E P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S_!"

"Alright that's it! You wanna go!?" Gray hissed balling his fists up.

"Right here and right now! Bring it on!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Lucy screamed, karate chopping them both on the head

"Ouch" they both said simultaneously rubbing their sore heads.

"Wouldya just give it rest! I don't feel like listening you to two argue! Natsu let me see your paper now!"

"Tsk fine here" Natsu gave Lucy the paper.

Lucy scanned the paper yet again and her anger quickly subsided into puzzlement.

"Hey Natsu"

"What?"

"We've gone over this question more than five times alredy"

"We have?" Natsu lifted a brow and walked up to Lucy's side and bent over to look at the paper.

The blonde ignored how close their faces were and continued to scan the papers.

"Yeah, you should already know the answer to all these question; it took us a hour just for you to learn it"

"Well I don't remember it what is it?" Natsu asked taking the paper back.

"I can't just tell you the answer, it won-"

"It's explicit isn't it" A feminine voice interrupted walking up to Natsu's side and hovering over him to view the question.

"What's the matter?" Lisanna asked, now noticing all eyes were on her.

"How did you get that answer?" Natsu questioned

"Well, it's simple really, the question is, which word best describes this formula for the sequence:

a _n_ =-3 log _10_ n+4

A sequence is an ordered list of numbers, called terms. The terms in a sequence are sometimes written a1, a2, etc., where a1 is the first term, a2 is the second term, and so on. The subscript, n on the term an is called the index. A recursive formula defines a sequence using earlier terms an explicit formula defines a sequence using only the index, n."

"Ah, Juvia is confused" Juvia sighed

"What?" Natsu blinked blankly at the white haired girl several times.

"Lisanna you're going to have to use simpler words for the sorry sap"

Before Natsu could protest against Gray's insult Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look down at her.

"Luce?" Natsu lifted a brow to unable to read her brown eyes.

"Let me explain it to you Natsu"

Natsu nodded and turned his body completely to Lucy.

"although I think you should have figured it out for yourself due to the four exams we have today" Lucy paused and took a step closer and gently lowered the paper to her height

"Look at the formula and read it to me"

"Uhh okay; a _n_ =-3 log _10_ n+4"

"Good, now remember, It states a order using only the index, n, so therefore the formula is explicit"

"Ohh, yeah I remember you telling me that now!" Natsu cheered s remembrance hit.

"Good to know" Lucy smiled

"Wow Flame brain actually remembered"

"You just have to break it down to words you can understand and take it from there"

"Thanks Lucy! Hey what about this next one?" Natsu smiled his signature smile.

"Let's see-" Lucy placed a hand under her chin; before she could read the question, the paper was pulled out of her sight.

"I can help you Natsu!" Lisanna spoke sweetly, intertwining her arm with his and gently tugging him towards the classroom.

"Uh.. okay? " Natsu knitted his eyes together as he watched Lisanna pull him into the classroom.

"That hot head will need a miracle to pass these exams" Gray spoke and turned his sight to Lucy; who appeared to be in a trance.

"Hey, you okay Luce?"

Gray's curiosity alerted Juvia and she quickly scanned her friends back and forth, suddenly becoming worried for her prince.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry! I'm okay" Lucy smiled reassuringly at the same time the bell rang.

"Well we better get to class then" Gray spoke walking towards the door.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Would you tell me what we're doing!? Why are we skipping class?! You know Erza will kill us Monday right?! Hey are you even listening?! Gajeel! Hey!" Levy squealed and nagged as she was being dragged down the street.

"Gosh darn it shrimp enough with the questions! I get it! Let's worry about everything Monday right now, just focus on what's happening. Geez"

"Hmpf where are we going?"

Gajeel spun around and got inches away from Levy's face causing her to blush a little.

"If I hear one more question from you, I'm gonna tie you up, duct tape your mouth and throw you over my shoulder like a sack! Got me?"

Levy swallowed hard and sweat appeared on the side of her face as the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Y-You won't really do that..." Levy stuttered.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"MMMMFFH" Levy kicked her tied up feet trying to yell through the duct tape.

The couple got lots of judging stares, but astoundingly nobody did anything to help the girl; so tied up thrown over Gajeel's shoulder Levy stayed.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Once Levy stop squirming around so much Gajeel put her down and removed the ropes and the duct tape. Levy looked up at him with mixed emotions but Gajeel just placed his hand on her head and forced her to turn around.

When Levy's eyes focused forward she was taken back a little.

"We're skipping school to go to an amusement park?" Levy questioned

"Oi don't sound so excited! Do you know how hard it was to get these tickets to-"

"OH MY GOSH!" Levy shrieked causing Gajeel to jump in place

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"G-G-Gajeel! That's the author of my all-time favorite book!"

"I know…" Gajeel rolled his eyes

"You.. what? You know? How?" Levy asked looking up at him

"This ain't just an amusement park today"

"What do you mean?"

"Today, and only today, they are having this famous author day. Where authors from all over the world come and meet fans or some crap lik-"

Gajeel was cut off by a hand yanking him down pass his waist and surprised again when a pair of soft lips smack into his.

"Thank you Gajeel! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Levy cheered excitedly

"Yeah, Yeah just hurry on in and meet your authors"

 **XOXOXO**

"I can't believe I met all those authors!" Levy cheered

"I can't believe you got ten more books" Gajeel growled

"I know! And those books won't even be published until next month! Lu-chan will be so jealous!"

After a few more hours of walking around, meeting more authors, Levy and Gajeel finally decided to take a little break. Walking over to a wooden bench sat down the couple sat down and observed the atmosphere around them.

"You know... we're missing exams" Levy mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah so? weren't you exempt from taking the exam because you had a perfect score in class?"

"Yeah, I was going to use the time to read the next chapter in my book"

"Of course you were" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

Levy giggled lightly and turned her head to Gajeel.

"What about you though?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do as far as the exams?"

"You don't need to worry about me"

"Please let me worry about you just a little I don't want to see you fall behind"

"Ugh you're annoying"

Levy turned her attention to her lap and just smiled.

"I know I am"

There was a silent moment before Gajeel filled the silence with his deep voice.

"Are you hungry now?"

"Hm?" Levy looked up at her boyfriend and then placed her hand over her stomach

"Now that you mention it, I am kind-of hungry"

"What do you want to eat?"

Another silence crept in the area before a voice was carried out.

"Actually... there is something I want to do" Levy blushed

"What is it?"

"We'd have to go to your apartment first"

Gajeel turned his head to face Levy and lifted a brow.

"Uh, why do you want to go there?"

"Well, I... it will be a surprise"

Levy flung up from the bench and turned towards Gajeel.

"Tell you what, I will go home change clothes and meet you at your apartment"

"Why do you want to change clothes?"

"Uhm Hello! I've been in my school uniform all day. I want to change"

"Well if you want to change why not go to your house instead of mine"

"Because I have parents at my house" Levy pouted.

"Just what are you planning on doing?" Gajeel asked

"I already told you it's a surprise!"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"I'm here Gajeel!" Levy announced as she knocked on the door.

Within seconds the white door swung open and in the doorway stood a very tall Gajeel in a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also had a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

An outfit that really suited Gajeel. The man took a moment to observe the short girl.

Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, was tied up with a yellow bandana around her head, she was in an orange mini dress with a white bow wrapping around the top of her dress and extending out, acting like straps to hold up the cloth.

"Whadya' those bags for?" Gajeel asked in deeper voice then usual.

"Well these are somethings I picked up at the grocery store"

"You went shopping? ahh, I guess that's why it took you a while to get here"

"Well a girl need her time to get ready!"

"You should be quicker though, I don't like waitn'"

"Yeah, Yeah are you going to let me in or not!" Levy sneered impatiently

Gejeel stepped to the side and widened the door space to let Levy walk on in. Closing the door behind Levy, Gajeel shoved his hands in his pocket as he watched Levy turn to him.

"So what did you want to come to my apartment for?"

"I want to... well, cook lunch for you" Levy blushed, narrowing her eyes to her red sandals while tightening her grip on the white plastic bag she was carrying.

"You cook?" Gajeel lifted a brow completely thrown off guard from her response. Gajeel couldn't help but to think Levy wanted to go to his place for an entirely different reason.

"Well it's something I haven't really tried, you see that's why I wanted to do it here instead of my place, because my parents don't let me anywhere near the kitchen because they're afraid I will burn something or hurt myself" Levy pouted.

"Ehh, whatever"

"Huh?" Levy looked up to meet Gajeel's red eyes.

"You promise not to burn my house down then do what you want shrimp"

Levy's eyes lit up and her lips curved into a smile at the same time she jumped with joy

"Hooorayy I will do my best"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Gajeel chewed slowly, causing more suspense than the blue haired girl could handle. As Levy fiddled with her chopsticks she felt her heart beat faster with every second of silence that past. When Levy couldn't take the suspense anymore she took a deep steady breath and asked her brave question.

"H-How is it?"

Gejeel didn't answer, he just continued to chew. Upon hearing silence again Levy started to get irritated that he wasn't telling her if it was good or not. Judging by how quiet he was, she could only fear he was being silent so he wouldn't say anything to hurt the girls feelings. Levy balled her fists up and exhaled slowly.

"Hey shrimp"

Levy jerked her head up to meet Gajeel's red eyes again. Her heart leaped to her throat and fell back into place beating faster than before.

"W-What is it?!"

"Ya know..."

"This is terrible" Gajeel said carelessly.

Levy felt an arrow pierce through her heart at an incredible speed causing her to drop her gaze to her lap.

"It's terrible because, I can't remember the last time I had a meal this good" Gajeel put more food in his mouth

Levy rose her head and looked at Gajeel who was smiling at her. Her cheeks heated up and a smile formed her lips.

"You really think it's good?"

"Yupp! You'll become my new maid"

"Why do I have to be a maid" Levy pouted

"Because" Gajeel smirked and pushed himself out of his chair. He slowly walked up to Levy, bent over and gently grabbed Levy's chin.

"A maid has to do what ever the master says"

"H-Hey wait what are you-!?"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Lucy wearily dragged her feet into the fairy tail bar, walking slowly pass all the tables the blonde finally came to a stop when she reached the single red stools that stood in front of the bar counter. Mira-Jane happily hummed a tune as she washed some dishes, until she notice Lucy sitting at the stools alone.

"Good afternoon Lucy, it's nice to see you again. How was school" Mira spoke sweetly as she stood in front of Lucy from the other side of the counter.

"Not very good" Lucy sighed putting her head down on the cold counter top.

"Oh and why not?"

"Well there are lot of reasons for one, we had exams today! It wasn't hard but Natsu was constantly trying to get me to give him answers! Of course I told him no and he stopped asking but for some reason, he seems so distracted lately and he doesn't remember half of the things I taught him last month"

"Oh dear I wonder what's the matter"

"That's not even the worst thing of all!" Lucy raised her head to her caring friend.

"What happened?"

"Well, I feel like I'm getting sick because the past couple of days, I had to sit next to this one guy who was really sick, he was coughing, sneezing, sniffing all the things you do when your sick!"

"It's not healthy to be up and about when you're very sick"

"Yeah I know! I am so ready for today be over that I think I will turn in early"

"Are you sure? You just got here"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"You don't want me to make you something to eat or get you a drink really quick?"

"No thanks"

"Okay Lucy, well then have a good night"

As soon as Lucy reached the doors, she was bothered by a male voice hollering her name which caused her to stop and instinctively turn around. What Lucy failed to realize, was when she turned around her face fell into a completely drained state.

"Hey Lucy you wanna- whoa, what happened to you? You look like you just go hit by a train" Gray spoke with concern flooding his features.

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned all of her weight on to one leg while crossing her arms into her chest.

"Because every girl just loves hearing that from a guy" Lucy hissed

"You just look really pale."

"Do I?" Lucy questioned feeling her face

"You okay"

"I'm fine, just tired"

"You should go get some rest then"

"I'm planning on it"

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'm sure I'll manage on my own, thanks"

"Are you sure? You look kinda sick"

"I will be fine, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Well alright see you tomorrow then" Gray waved as Lucy left the building.

"Gray-sama!"

"Hm? What is it?" Gray turned to the blue haired girl

"Juvia just got done with making this doll for him"

"Why the hell would I want a doll that looks like you?" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! Juvia got the wrong gift! Don't worry dear Juvia will find something else!"

"Oh boy" Gray sighed while walking to a random table

 ** _XOXOXO_**

The morning sun exceled through the window in a graceful manner, welcoming Lucy's room to a new bright shiny day. Still fast asleep the blonde stirred in her bed in attempt to move the sunlight from her face, so her closed eyes could take on the illusion of it still being night time.

Unaware that her unlocked window slowly creaked open; permitting a male figure to scurry on in, Lucy remained sound asleep.

Once the male was in the room, he gently sat on the edge of the bed and gaped down at Lucy; soaking up as much of her sleeping features as she would allow him without stirring slightly.

"Lucy?" The deep voice spoke, but failed to wake up the girl.

The man then stood up from the bed, strolled to the kitchen and opened the cabinet, grabbing a big bag of chips and some other snacks before making his way over to a soft orange chair.

After finishing the whole bag of chips along with some other snacks, the boy walked back over to the bed due to hearing Lucy groaning as if she was waking up.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and at first the figure was blurry but she closed her eyes and re-opened them to focus on none other than...

"N-Natsu" Lucy panted.

"Yo Luce, you doing okay?" Natsu questioned

Lucy shifted her body to her side, so she was facing Natsu completely

"Natsu... I don't feel... well" Lucy breathed out breathlessly

"Yeah, ice princess told me you weren't lookin' to well, and boy was he right you look ugly"

"You jerk!" Lucy weakly punched Natsu's arm

Natsu could only let out a chuckle from the girls weak action. He rubbed the spot that got hit; acting as if it really hurt.

"You... shouldn't be here"

"Why not?" Natsu lifted a brow.

"I don't... want you getting sick too"

"Tsk I'll be fine Luce I rarely get sick. I came to make sure you we're doing alright"

"We're you worried about me?"

"No" Natsu spat out, ducking his head into is scarf a little.

Lucy's eyes softened and a smile curved her lips.

"I'm sorry, but I need to rest" the blonde whispered as her eyes slowly closed.

"If you're going to sleep then I will just come back later" Natsu got up from the bed and positioned himself towards the window, however before he could move a small hand grabbed his wrist tugging him back.

Natsu quickly looked over his shoulder to view the pale faced blonde who was on her hand and knees holding onto Natsu's wrist weakly.

"Pl...Please, don't leave Natsu"

Natsu blinked while he titled his head to the side a little, shifting back to sit on the bed.

"What's the matter? Ya need me?"

Lucy was bobbing her head up and down; as if to fight against sleep.

"Stay here with me."

"All day?!" Natsu's eyes jumped out of place.

"And all night"

"Seriously? But it's ten in the morning I wanted to go to the bar today" Natsu pouted a little annoyed.

"I..." Lucy paused "Don't want you to go away"

Natsu studied the girl's falling face. It was really hard just for Lucy to keep her eyes open; they would start to close, but Lucy would quickly force them open so she could focus on the handsome face.

Letting go of Natsu's wrist to have both hands support her weight, Lucy felt Natsu's hot breath as he let out a small exhale.

"Alright Lucy; wha'dya want me ta do"

"I just need sleep now, I'm freezing" Lucy panted as she fell back into her bed, threw covers over her aching body, and started shivering.

"Want more covers?" Natsu asked

"That would be nice"

Natsu got up and walked to Lucy's closet; pulled out a blue fluffy blanket and as he was walking back towards Lucy's room Natsu decides to get Lucy a class of cold water.

Back into the room Natsu sets the glass of water on Lucy's dresser, and then carefully places the fluffy blanket on top of her.

"Better?" He asked

"I'm still cold"

"Really? but ya got two blankets"

Natsu didn't argue after that, instead he again went into the closet and pulled out the last blanket and threw that on Lucy too.

"How bout now"

"Still cold, but please I need sleep"

"How are you still cold?!" Natsu twitched.

Minutes go by of Natsu towering over Lucy's bed; watching the shivering girl made him uncomfortable, so he looked around the room briefly before an idea popped into his mind.

"Hey Luce..."

"Hm..." Lucy stirred acknowledging the voice.

"I'm going to do something; just don't get mad or get the wrong idea okay?"

"Mm-hmm"

Natsu crawled onto Lucy's soft bed, slowly making his way up to the head; to lay down next to her.

As soon as his toned back was pressed against the mattress; he cautiously turned on his side to face Lucy.

While the man scooted himself closer to the shivering blonde; he was forced come to a sudden stop, due to feeling Lucy shoot her arms around his torso.

"Uhh Luce?"

Silence filled the room; the blonde, sound asleep; pulled her body as close to the source of warmth as she get herself to go.

Natsu swallowed hard as he focused his mind on unknown feelings, surfing through his body from the small hands pulling him closer together.

Natsu felt a shiver run through his spine as his whole body become tense in realization that Lucy's massive chest was squished comfortably into his bare chest, thanks to the opening his black and orange vest permitted.

The man gaped at the sleeping girl inches away from his face. Thinking hard to himself; he knitted his eye brows together, he's been around plenty of girl's before. Nevertheless for some strange reason, he couldn't understand why being close to this girl never failed to make his pulse quicken and his body to stiffen up.

Neglecting his real feelings; Natsu thought Lucy was making him sick, due to getting feelings unusual to him. The more he thought about it the more it made sense, the feelings only coiled up when Lucy was around so maybe, without realizing, Lucy was getting Natsu sick.

A moment of him with that conclusion passed, before he angrily shook it off.

No way Lucy could get him sick. For crying out loud Natsu Dragneel was the kind to rarely ever get sick. Besides there was no way Lucy could be ill all the time so that was out of the question.

Choosing to get dismiss the topic, Natsu turned his head to the side; so he could look up at all four corners of the room, distracting his mind with the simple designs the ceiling drew. The salmon haired boy jerked his arm close into to his body due to the sudden contact with something hot to his sleeveless arm.

When Natsu realized the 'something hot' was Lucy's forehead, he panicked in place a little. Trying not to wake up the girl, The man placed his hand to her forehead, only to recoil it with confusion

"How can some one have a fever and be shivering complaining that she is cold at the same time?" Natsu mummbled grumpily

Although the boy didn't know much about the human body, nor did he really care, he knew with a fever as high as that one feels; having all those blankets on her wasn't a good idea.

So as little movement as possible, Natsu yanked off both blankets he had got, throwing them on to the floor; leavening Lucy with only her bed comforter.

A long hour past by and Natsu found himself fighting against sleep. He didn't know why he was so tired all of a sudden, but it was there, walking in on him, uninvited and discouraging him.

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled causing the boy to lower his head down at her.

"You awake Lucy?" He questioned quietly

Silence filled the air again; she must have been dreaming; and for some reason that made a chill ride down Natsu's back.

The pink haired man slowly shifted his head to unite his forehead against hers; taking his thumb to her lenient skin, Natsu rubbed her cheek in graceful manner.

"Hey Luce..." Natsu paused as his eyes shut

"I don't know if you can hear me in your dreams..."

"But..."

"Feel better soon okay" he whispered gently while sleep captured him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 15! :D I am so excited to be updating on time XD I've been having so much fun with this story and you guys leaving reviews just makes me oh so, so, so happy! And for those of you readers who actually take the time to read my A/N in bold, and answer any questions I may have or just replying to something I say; I really appreciate you. I just wanted to make sure to acknowledge how happy you all make me :D**

 **Anyway \\(-^v^-)/ I just would like to say I think I might start putting previously (what happened at the end of last chapter) in the beginning of each story, just so you all can refresh your memory because I know there are a lot of fanfictions out there. Is that okay?**

 **Well I'm doing it anyway, okay enough of me rambling! On with Chapter 15~ Enjoy! And I will see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Previously on OUAFT:_**

 _"Hey Luce..."_

 _"Hm..." Lucy stirred acknowledging the voice._

 _"I'm going to do something; just don't get mad or get the wrong idea okay?"_

 _"Mm-hmm"_

 _Natsu crawled onto Lucy's soft bed, slowly making his way up to the head; to lay down next to her._

 _As soon as his toned back was pressed against the mattress; he cautiously turned on his side to face Lucy._

 _While the man scooted himself closer to the shivering blonde; he was forced come to a sudden stop, due to feeling Lucy shoot her arms around his torso._

 _"Uhh Luce?"_

 _Silence filled the room; the blonde, sound asleep; pulled her body as close to the source of warmth as she get herself to go._

 _Natsu swallowed hard as he focused his mind on unknown feelings surfing through his body from_ _the small hands pulling the two bodies closer together._

 _Natsu felt a shiver run through his spine as his whole body become tense in realization that Lucy's massive chest was squished comfortably into his bare chest, thanks to the opening his black and orange vest permitted._

 _The man gaped at the sleeping girl inches away from his face. Thinking hard to himself; he knitted his eye brows together, he's been around plenty of girl's before, but for some strange reason; he couldn't understand why being close to this girl never failed to make his pulse quicken and his body to_ _stiffen up._

 _Neglecting his real inexperienced_ _feelings; Natsu thought Lucy was just making him sick._ _The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. All the strange feelings that would suddenly_ _coil up when Lucy was around him, that had to be it._

 _A moment of him with that conclusion passed, before he angrily shook it off._

 _No way Lucy could get him sick. For crying out loud Natsu Dragneel was the kind to rarely ever get sick. Besides there was no way Lucy could be ill all the time so that was out of the question._

 _Choosing to get dismiss the confusing topic, Natsu turned his head to the side; so he could look up at all four corners of the room, distracting his mind with the simple designs the ceiling drew. The salmon haired boy_ _jerked his arm into to his body, due to the sudden contact of something hot to his sleeveless arm._

 _When Natsu realized the 'something hot' was Lucy's forehead, he panicked in place a little._ _Trying not to wake up the girl; He placed his hand to her forehead, only to recoil it with confusion_

 _"How can someone have a fever AND be shivering, complaining that she is cold at the same time?" Natsu mummbled grumpily_

 _Although the boy didn't know much about the human body, nor did he really care; he knew with a fever as high as the one feels; having all those blankets on her wasn't a good idea._

 _So as little movement as possible, Natsu yanked off both blankets he had got, throwing them on to the floor; leavening Lucy with only her bed comforter._

 _A long hour past by and Natsu found himself fighting against sleep. He didn't know why he was so tired all of a sudden, but it was there, walking in on him, uninvited and discouraging him._

 _"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled causing the boy to lower his head down at her._

 _"You awake Lucy?" He questioned quietly_

 _Silence filled the air again; she must have been dreaming; and for some reason that made another chill ride down Natsu's spine._

 _The pink haired man slowly shifted his head to unite his forehead against hers. Taking his thumb to her lenient skin, Natsu rubbed her cheek in graceful manner._

 _"Hey Luce..." Natsu paused as his eyes shut_

 _"I don't know if you can hear me in your dreams..."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Feel better soon okay" he whispered gently while sleep captured him._

 ** _XOXOXO_**

The day was still young, and most people we're taking advantage of that; seeing how Christmas was only a few shorts weeks away. The town was packed with shopping people, and security men who flooded the streets; making sure no theft was taking place.

"Ugh, What should Juvia get her beloved Gray-sama for Christmas"

"Juvia has already tried so many different gifts; but Juvia has failed each one. Gray-sama didn't like any of Juvia's small gifts that she bought" Juvia sighed to herself sluggishly dragging her feet.

"COME ONE, COME ALL, MAKE THAT SPECIAL GIFT FOR THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE! GARENTEE THEY WILL LOVE IT!"

Juvia's ears perked and she turned her head to the loopy man wearing red tights. When they locked eyes, the man smiled creepily and quickly made his way up to her causing the girl to stumble a step backwards.

"Hey you! Beautiful lady"

"Are you having relationship problems?"

"U-Uhm" Juvia hesitated nervously

"You're man not paying enough attention to you?"

Juvia nodded slowly.

"Well then, let me interest you in this flyer!" The man swung a yellow flyer up to Juvia's face

"Uh, what is it?" Juvia asked as she took the flyer.

"It's a flyer on how to make something no guy can resist"

"What does Juvia have to do?"

"Ahhh, that's simple; just follow the steps on this flyer and the man will surely be yours!"

"REALLY?" Juvia's eyes grew wide

"Of course! There are ingredients on the back for making the best cake ever!"

"Juvia is just going to make a cake?" Juvia lifted her brow

"Hey, Hey don't sound so bummed now! There is plenty of advice the flyer can give! If you're having doubts; I will throw in this love potion for only 100,000J" The man advertised as he pulled out a small bottle with a heart shaped cap.

"Ehh?! Love potion?"

"Pour this baby in a cup, serve it with the cake and the man will definitely be yours!"

"J-Juvia doesn't know…"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Juvia sulked feeling a little ashamed as she walked the street with a pink and purple bottle in her hands as well as the yellow flyer.

"Oi, Juvia went ahead and bought it anyway!"

Taking a couple more steps Juvia rose the flyer up just enough to skim the through the first couple of words.

* * *

 _Having trouble finding that 'special' gift? Well look no further! This flyer will guide you through deciding the perfect gift for that special someone!_

 ** _Step one:_** _**If you can't think of something to buy; Make the gift yourself.**_

 _You can always buy your partner fancy gifts; but taking the time out of your day to make a gift, shows how much you really care._

* * *

"That's it! Juvia will make something for Gray-sama! Juvia never tried homemade yet!"

"Oh, but what should Juvia make?"

"Juvia is already making cake so it shouldn't be something edible. Juvia could always ask Gray-sama what he wants... but that would ruin Juvia's surprise."

"I don't care you bastard!" A deep voiced shouted.

Juvia instantly straightened up and spun around.

"That sounded like Gray-sama!"

Juvia ran towards the sound of his yelling voice. Once she got to the source of the sound, Juvia was a little surprised to see Gray arguing with a strange white hair man.

"It's all your fault, I hope you know that"

"Shut up!" Gray hissed.

Trying to listen in to what they we're arguing about, Juvia could only sighed in frustration, she was just to far away. Giving up on eavesdropping the blue haired girl placed the potion in her bag before walking up to the two boys and greeted Gray; which triggered the boys to shoot intense glares at her.

Juvia sweated a little from the penetrating glare but soon found comfort when she noticed the glares becoming more relaxed.

"Juvia what are you doing here? I told you to quit following me"

"Juvia wasn't following! Juvia promises! Juvia just heard Gray-sama upset and wanted to make sure he was okay!"

Gray scoffed a little as he felt a slight blush warm his cheeks. Jerking his head to the side to prevent anyone from seeing it, Gray rolled his eyes.

The white haired man smiled and grabbed Juvia's hand, causing Juvia to look at him with puzzlement.

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl"

Gray turned his head back to face forward.

"My name is Lyon and I would like to take you out on a date!"

"E-Eh? Juvia can't" she blushed as she pulled her hand away.

"Why not?" Lyon asked lifting a brow.

"Juvia is Gray-sama's!"

Gray's eyes opened wide and another blush appeared. Lyon jerked his head towards the raven haired man and glared.

"How can you like a cold hearted freak like him!"

"Hey! Watch it! I never asked for her to like me!" Gray spat out.

"See he doesn't even like you Juvia"

The two argued back and forth until coming to a pause due to hearing Juvia giggle.

"Juvia knows..."

Lyon recoiled a bit and turned his attention back to Juvia.

Gray shifted body to face the girl completely. Seeing Juvia's amusement puzzled the man as he listened carefully to the conversation.

"So then why do you waste your time with him?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia loves him beyond all rationality, so Juvia won't give up easily." The girl paused to look at the raven haired man who greeted her gaze back with sudden interest.

"No matter how much it hurts Juvia sometimes; Juvia will be okay! Juvia knows that the world is against one sided love, but Juvia doesn't want to take that advice, because Juvia found something worth fighting for. Juvia found a reason to look at someone and smile for no reason. Gray-sama smiled at Juvia, and ever since that day, Gray-sama never left Juvia's heart!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Juvia walked down, the now darkened street; making her way to the park Gray usually cuts through to get home faster. She sighed in defeat once she sat down on the swing, unsure where the day had gone. With the crazy event that happened to her; she completely forgot buy supplies for hand crafting things she thought would make a great gift. Now all the stores were closed.

She could always wait for the store to open tomorrow, but Juvia wanted to start working on the gift right away so it would be done in time for Christmas. Juvia couldn't be too upset though, after all she did still have to decide what she wanted to make.

Just as Juvia was about to grab the flyer from her bag to read the next step; a deep voice echoed in behind her,causing her heart leap to her throat while her eyes turned into hearts.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia jumped up from the swing and spun around to greet her beloved.

"What are you still doing out this late at night?"

"Oh, Juvia was just thinking about somethings"

"You should get home; it will get colder soon"

"IS GRAY-SAMA WORRIED FOR JUVIA!?" Juvia shouted excitedly

"Don't start that!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Is Gray-sama on his way home?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to Juvia"

"Yeah, I'm headed home" Gray sighed.

"Can Juvia walk with Gray-sama?"

"I don't care"

"HOORRAAAY"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Gray-sama?" Juvia spoke while walking beside Gray

"Hm?"

"Juvia was just wondering"

"What?" Gray turned his head to her.

"Why was Gray-sama fighting with Lyon-sama?"

"That's not your concern" Gray jerked his head forward again.

"Ah, okay Juvia is sorry"

A long silence fell between the two.

"When we were little" Gray began slowly causing Juvia to turn her head to give him all her attention.

"Our whole town was whipped out. Lyon and I we're the only two left alive. All our family and friends; everyone was gone. And for some reason Lyon blames me for the whole mess."

Juvia blinked a few times trying to process all of what Gray just said. Juvia slowly brought her hand up to Gray's shoulder causing him to look at her.

"J-Juvia... doesn't know what to say... All of Gray-sama's family and friends..."

"It's alright now though. It doesn't bother me as much as it did"

"That still must have been hard! Being alone ever since Gray-sama was little" Juvia started to tear up

"Hey, you don't need to get emotional about it! It's my past not yours"

"But Gray-sama must have been so lonely! Juvia can't help to be sad!"

"Geez" Gray rolled his eyes while rubbing the back of his head.

Gray stiffened his body due to two arms wrapping around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"Oi what the hell are you doing?!" Gray spat out

"J-Juvia wants Gray-sama to know, Juvia will always here there for him! Juvia will be Gray-sama's family and friend!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, however; due to her blurry vision, the girl had to blink a couple of times, in order to focus on what was in front of her. Once Lucy's eyes we're adjusted to the empty room; she allowed her mouth to open wide enough for a yawn to escape, before becoming uninterested in the bookshelf, that sat straight across from her bed.

A few seconds pass by in a hurry, and in those instants, Lucy realizes that her eye lids were trying to force themselves shut. Fighting against her heavy lids; the blonde couldn't help but to think, how it was a little strange that her bed felt unusually, extra warm.

Just when Lucy thought that her eye lids were going to win; she shot them wide open, in realization that something was snaked firmly around her waist, pulling her back into what felt like a hard chest.

Slowly dropping her head down to her waist to see what held her; Lucy was stunned to see a tan arm.

As soon as the girl identified the arm; she quickly jerked her head behind her, to see whom the arm belonged to.

The sight of sleeping Natsu sent the blonde's heart jumping to the highest part of her throat, while a blush heated up her cheeks painting them a rosy red color.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Lucy jerked her body away from the man; causing herself to fall off the bed. Once her butt was greeted by the blanketed floor; Thanks to Natsu. The astounded girl sprung to her feet and took a couple steps back.

Of course the loud noises didn't go unheard; the sound of the loud scream mixed with loud thuds, instigated Natsu to spring his body up from the bed, throwing his fists in the air as if he was ready to fight.

"What?! What is it?!" Natsu looked around sleepily, until his eyes fell on the startled blonde.

"Lucy? What's the matter?" Natsu lifted a brow as he watched the blonde's fear turn into anger.

"Don't act all innocent! What are you doing in my house, in my bed!?" Lucy hissed at the same time she threw her fist.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"I'm sorry Natsu! I forgot that I told you to stay last night" Lucy apologized for the fifth time, while sitting next to him on the bed so she could dab his wound with ointment.

"It's fine" Natsu growled taking an ice pack from the blonde and putting it to his bruised cheek.

"I'm just not use to anyone being at my house"

"I said its fine"

"I mean you did have it coming, holding me t-"

Natsu slapped his hand over Lucy's mouth, making her jump a little and lock eyes with him.

"Listen! I already told ya its fine! If ya keep apologizing like that; Imma get irritated and take back my forgivness"

"Sorry" Lucy bit her lip as soon as Natsu pulled his hand away.

"What time is it anyway?" Natsu asked

"Uhm" Lucy paused, so she could get up to walk over to her dresser; where her pink phone sat next to the forgotten cup of water.

"It's nine 'o'clock in the morning"

"That's impossible, your phone must be wrong"

"Why does it have to be wrong?" Lucy looked over her shoulder

"Because I got to your house close to eleven"

Lucy shrugged and placed her phone back on her dresser.

"Well, what does your phone say then?"

Natsu shrugged, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. When he clicked the side button to make the screen light up; the boy's face fell into confusion and he scratched the back of his head.

"Mine says nine too"

"See! so my phone wasn't wrong" Lucy turned to face Natsu completely before sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever" Natsu stuck his tongue back at her with more irritation.

"Are you sure you got here around eleven?"

"I'm positive"

"Maybe we slept all through yesterday" Lucy placed her hand under her chin.

"Tsk, c'mon, do ya really think we slept all through yesterday, without wakin' up once" Natsu rolled his eyes with a disbelief laugh.

"Well I was sick; so I needed the rest, and I know you just love to sleep where ever and whenever."

"I don't think we slept all day and night" Natsu shrugged once more and stood up from the bed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Lucy felt her face turn fifty shades of red.

"What the hell did ya scream for?!" Natsu threw his hands up in the surrender position.

"What the hell is that?!" Lucy pointed to the huge bulge in Natsu's pants.

Natsu looked down and lifted a brow.

"Wha- huh? Oh weird, this only happens once in while in the morning" Natsu mumbled to himself

"W-WHAT?!"

"I guess we really did sleep through the whole day and night" Natsu said casually.

"DON'T ACT SO NONCALNT ABOUT IT!

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"JUST GET RID OF IT!" Lucy yelled.

"I can't just get rid of it; it has to go away on its own"

"WAAAHH NAAATTSSSUUUU" Lucy animatedly cried.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?" Lucy turned to face Natsu; who was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling

"Wha'dya wanna do today?"

"I don't really want to do anything"

"Huh? Why not?" Natsu jerked his head to the side to view her.

"Natsu, I still feel sick I still need to take it easy"

"Really? I thought you we're better"

"I feel better than I did; but I'm just not all the way there yet"

"Aww I really wanted to do something today." Natsu sighed

"You can go, I don't mind" Lucy smiled.

"You don't want me to stay with you until you feel better?"

"I'm sure I'd be able to manage on my own"

"Are you sure?" Natsu lifted a brow

"Yes, of course."

There was a moment of silence before Natsu rolled his eyes, returning his sight to the ceiling.

"Nahh, I wouldn't feel right leavin' ya hear alone knowing you're sick."

Lucy's eyes widened a little but quickly softened and a smile formed her lips.

"Natsu…"

"Hm? Yeah?" Natsu again turned his head to the side to look at the pretty blonde.

"I-"

 _Beep beep_

Lucy was cut off by a double vibration coming from Natsu's baggy pants.

The two slowly break their locked eyes, so Natsu could dive his hand into his pocket and pull out his phone.

Clicking the side button triggering the screen to brighten up; Natsu opened his phone and went to his messages.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked

"It's Lisanna"

"O-Oh what does she need?" Lucy tried to keep her voice as composed as she could, even though she suddenly felt a hole start digging it's way deep in her chest.

"She didn't say, she just said she wants ta talk 'bout somethin' important"

"Did she tell you where to meet her?"

"Yeah; she wants me to go to the pet store"

"Why the pet store"

"Guess cause that's where we spent almost all our time together as kids, so we both know the area really well."

"Uhh why did you spend most of your time at pet store?"

"Well one day we we're taking a walk and we saw this blue cat"

"Happy?" Lucy interrupted.

"Right, I forgot I told you about him; anyway so we bought him, and ever since. I dunno it's been like a hang out spot for us"

"Oh, that's sweet" Lucy smiled

"I guess" Natsu shrugged.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lucy spoke after a minute of silence rolled by

"What?"

"She said she has something important to tell you; go find her"

Natsu blankly started at the blonde for a long while before opening her mouth again.

"Like I said earlier; I will be fine on my own." Lucy smiled

"Okay then; I will later"

"Yup! Cya Nat- wait… what are you doing?" Lucy lifted a brow at the man who was opening her window.

"I'm leaving" Natsu pointed his thumb to the window.

"THROUGH THE WINDOW?!"

"Yeah, Cya"

"USE THE DO-"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence Natsu had already jumped out the window, landing safely on his feet. Lucy ran up to the window, and stared at the salmon haired boy, slowly getting smaller and smaller; until a gush of wind corrupted her sight due to making her hair dance in her face. When Lucy brushed her hair securely behind her ear, Natsu had already disappeared.

And with that the blonde let out slow sigh, as she shifted back into her room closing the window behind her. Gazing around the extra quiet room, Lucy was instantly ambushed with loneliness. How could she feel so lonely already? Natsu has only just left.

Brushing her feelings to the side; Lucy smiled when her eyes landed on the wooden door that lead to her bathroom.

"I think I will take a hot bath now"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"I can't believe you went and saw all those authors without me!" Lucy growled in jealousy as she paced around the school bench.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan" Levy giggled obviously not sorry.

"To be honest I was thinking of you! I got a copy of your favorite book that comes out next week" Levy smiled and handed her blonde friend a blue book.

"What really no way" Lucy snatched the book excitedly.

After scanning the book for more than a minute Lucy cheered.

"WOW! I will be the first person to read the next book"

"Err… Second"

"YOU ALREDY READ IT?"

"I couldn't put it down! It was so good" Levy cupped her cheeks

"Don't spoil it for me! After exams today we're on Christmas break and I'm going to use all that time to read this"

"It won't take you that long to read it will it?" Levy questioned.

"If I read if five times it will"

"Haha alright then" Levy giggled.

"LEVY!" an angry voice hollered from across the campus.

"Crap" Levy panicked jumping behind her blonde friend.

"Levy-chan? What's the matter?"

Erza stormed over to the two friends and swung her finger inches from Lucy's face. causing the blonde to blink a few times while focusing on the finger.

"Lucy go away"

"What?" Lucy questioned

"GO AWAY" Erza hissed

"Y-Yes ma'am" Lucy ran away.

"LU-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Hey Lucy!" Gray greeted the blonde as he walked up to her.

"Oh hi Gray!"

"What are you doing?"

"Freaking out"

"Why?" Gray lifted a brow

"Today's exams are supposable harder than Friday's and I don't know if I'm ready" Lucy sighed.

"Well do you want me to quiz you?"

"You'd do that" Lucy smiled gratefully.

"Of course!"

"Thank you I'd-"

"Hey Luce..." Natsu interrupted

Lucy peered over her shoulder at the pink haired man.

"Yeah? what is it Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"Could I, uh talk to you for a sec"

"Sure" Lucy smiled

"No, I mean alone"

"Oh, um well I was just going to review with Gray, can it wait until after class?"

"I guess"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Ugh that exam was so hard!" Lucy sobbed walking off school campus with Gray.

"It was more challenging today. How do you think you did?"

"Tsk I don't even know! I'm just glad it's over! We're on break now!" Lucy cheered

"Yeah so, do you have any plans?"

Lucy looked up at the man suspiciously.

"I was planning on reading my new book"

"You should come to the bar once in a while, I'll treat you to a dinner there"

"Oh really?"

"If you want to I mean"

"I-"

 _beep beep_

"Was that text message?" Gray asked

"Yeah, sorry" Lucy slipped her phone in her bag and pulled out her phone.

"It's cool"

 _'Yo Luce where'ya at?'_

 _'I'm just walking past the school sign' Lucy replied_

Almost instantly Lucy got another text.

 _'Well don't walk any further dummy! I told ya I needed to talk to you'_

 _'Sorry I forgot!'_

 _'Whatever just wait for me!"_

 _'okay'_

Lucy stopped walking causing Gray to as well.

"You okay?" Gray asked

"Yeah I'm fine just have to wait for Natsu" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Ahh, okay well I have to head home so I will see you..." Gray trailed off.

"I will pop up at the bar once I finish my story" Lucy smiled.

"Alright then I will see you there"

"Okay bye Gray and thanks for helping me study"

"No problem see you"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Ugh what's keeping him! I've been waiting over fifteen minutes" Lucy trashed her hands angrily.

Suddenly, as if on cue, his voice crashed into her ears from behind; causing the blonde to spin around and glare at the pink-haired boy

"Hey Luce"

"Finally you jerk! More than five minutes past you know! where the heck were you?!"

"U-Uh sorry Luce... I got held up by a stupid teacher" Natsu threw his hands up to protect himself in case Lucy felt the need to hit

Lucy's anger quickly subsided and she calmed down enough to look at Natsu with curiosity.

"Oh, well why?"

"I got into another fight" Natsu scoffed averting his eyes to the side.

Lucy playfully punched Natsu's arm a little harder than she normally does.

"What was that?" Natsu pouted

"Well it serves you right! Always picking a fight!" Lucy crossed her arms into her chest

"He started it" Natsu shouted

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter!"

Lucy rolled her eyes before shifting all her weight on one leg.

"So anyway" Lucy began; drawing Natsu's attention back on her

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Ahh well, that is" Natsu trailed off throwing his arm behind his head rubbing it gradually. The sight of Natsu's uneasiness caused Lucy to peer up at him with confusion while waiting for an answer.

"Don't get mad kay?"

"Um, Okay?" Lucy lifted a brow.

"Lisanna wants ta be my helper from now on" Natsu announced tranquilly

Lucy jerked her head back a little in shock, while feeling her heart skipped a beat; nevertheless she calmly focused on the grass under her feet.

"O-Oh..." Lucy internally cursed at her stutter.

"She just thinks I should have the best teacher." Natsu mumbled causing Lucy to jerk her head up to him feeling a little offended.

"N-No! Not that you weren't the best! Y-You were, she just... I mean... I" Natsu smacked his hand over his eyes in frustration.

"I understand" Lucy squeaked out triggering Natsu to once again look at her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Lisanna does know more than me. and she's right you deserve the best to pass all the exams" Lucy smiled.

"Lisanna is smart and all but you're my work helper now. You sure you don't mind?"

"Thanks for the consideration. But Lisanna was your helper first and if she can help you more than I could then good for you!"

Natsu blinked unsure if he believed Lucy or not, but upon seeing her smile he couldn't do anything but to nod in agreement.

"But that doesn't mean we can't still hang out and you treat me to ice cream every once in a while" Lucy giggled.

Natsu scoffed lightly while a small chuckle followed from the back of his throat. The pink-haired man rose his head to blue sky, gazing at it for a long time before lifting his eye brows to form a worried expression. Unsure why he suddenly felt anxiety make it's way into his emotions, Natsu took a slow breath before speaking quietly.

"And another thing" Natsu trailed off again, slowly bringing his eyes back down to focus on the curious blonde.

Lucy reunited her gaze with Natsu, hoping for some good news, but it never came. Actually what came next, made Lucy's whole body go numb. Her heart didn't sink, no, it fell hard, to the furthest part of her stomach, leaving her whole body aching with a new kind of pain.

Lucy felt paralyzed in her spot, Natsu spoke again but Lucy couldn't hear him, because the only thing that was in her mind was what he just said. I repeated itself over and over as if to torment the girl.

 _'She's my Girlfriend now. 'She's my Girlfriend. My Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! :D welcome to chapter 16. I'm late... really REALLY late I know. but I had some personal issues I had to attend to and I didn't have the time to just sit down and write. I'm sorry for to the long wait. :( But hey I'm here now with the next chapter. And I hope my readers aren't too upset how I ended things last time, but I will give you all an explanation.**

 **(I did go back and change somethings in previous chapters around)**

 **What? I can't tell you it now! You have to read and figure it out on your own! :D**

 **For those of you who don't know; I uploaded two new stories. I would greatly appreciate if you gave them a look at too, because the most reviews, followers etc. for one story will be what I will be working on when this comes to an end. So far Hidden is in the lead. Thankies :D**

 **okay, okay well without further interruption I give you chapter 16**

* * *

 _ **Previously on OUAFT:**_

 _"Ugh what's keeping him! I've been waiting over fifteen minutes" Lucy trashed her hands angrily._

 _Suddenly, as if on cue, his voice crashed into her ears from behind; causing the blonde to spin around and glare at the pink-haired boy_

 _"Hey Luce"_

 _"Finally you jerk! More than five minutes past you know! where the heck were you?!"_

 _"U-Uh sorry Luce... I got held up by a stupid teacher" Natsu threw his hands up to protect himself in case Lucy felt the need to hit_

 _Lucy's anger quickly subsided and she calmed down enough to look at Natsu with curiosity._

 _"Oh, well why?"_

 _"I got into another fight" Natsu scoffed averting his eyes to the side._

 _Lucy playfully punched Natsu's arm a little harder than she normally does._

 _"What was that?" Natsu pouted_

 _"Well it serves you right! Always picking a fight!" Lucy crossed her arms into her chest_

 _"He started it" Natsu shouted_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Doesn't matter!"_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes before shifting all her weight on one leg._

 _"So anyway" Lucy began; drawing Natsu's attention back on her_

 _"What did you want to talk about?"_

 _"Ahh well, that is" Natsu trailed off throwing his arm behind his head rubbing it gradually. The sight of Natsu's uneasiness caused Lucy to peer up at him with confusion while waiting for an answer._

 _"Don't get mad kay?"_

 _"Um, Okay?" Lucy lifted a brow._

 _"Lisanna wants ta be my helper from now on" Natsu announced tranquilly_

 _Lucy jerked her head back a little in shock, while feeling her heart skipped a beat; nevertheless she calmly focused on the grass under her feet._

 _"O-Oh..." Lucy internally cursed at her stutter._

 _"She just thinks I should have the best teacher." Natsu mumbled causing Lucy to jerk her head up to him feeling a little offended._

 _"N-No! Not that you weren't the best! Y-You were, she just... I mean... I" Natsu smacked his hand over his eyes in frustration._

 _"I understand" Lucy squeaked out triggering Natsu to once again look at her._

 _"You do?"_

 _"Yeah, Lisanna does know more than me. and she's right you deserve the best to pass all the exams" Lucy smiled._

 _"Lisanna is smart and all but you're my work helper now. You sure you don't mind?"_

 _"Thanks for the consideration. But Lisanna was your helper first and if she can help you more than I could then good for you!"_

 _Natsu blinked unsure if he believed Lucy or not, but upon seeing her smile he couldn't do anything but to nod in agreement._

 _"But that doesn't mean we can't still hang out and you treat me to ice cream every once in a while" Lucy giggled._

 _Natsu scoffed lightly while a small chuckle followed from the back of his throat. The pink-haired man_ _rose his head to blue sky, gazing at it for a long time before lifting his eye brows to form a worried expression. Unsure why he suddenly felt anxiety make it's way into his emotions, Natsu took a slow breath before speaking quietly._

 _"And another thing" Natsu trailed off again, slowly bringing his eyes back down to focus on the curious blonde._

 _Lucy reunited her gaze with Natsu, hoping for some good news, but it never came. Actually what came next, made Lucy's whole body go numb. Her heart didn't sink, no, it fell hard, to the furthest part of her stomach, leaving her whole body aching with a new kind of pain._

 _Lucy felt paralyzed in her spot, Natsu spoke again but Lucy couldn't hear him, because the only thing that was in her mind was what he just said. It repeated itself over and over as if to torment the girl._

 ** _'She's my Girlfriend now. 'She's my Girlfriend. My Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend..._**

 ** _XOXOXO_**

* * *

 ** _FYI: All this is taking place in the past; so I will have little to none narration. Keep in mind that all this is strictly Natsu's memory_**

* * *

"Waahh" a small girl, with pure white hair, cried while kneeling on the ground trying prevent her new pink dress form getting dirty.

"You're a stupid girl!" A boy with brunette hair teased while viciously throwing pebbles at the crying girl.

"I… hic… just wanted… to play… hic" the small girl squeaked out covering her face.

"Boys don't play with girls!" The boy picked up another pebble, but before he could launch it at the girl, another hand clamped down on his wrist; stopping his action.

The brunette haired boy jerked his head to the left so he could view the figure that the hand belonged to.

"What do you think you're doing" A young boy with pink hair, growled as soon as the two boys locked eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Natsu... Natsu Dragneel! And I'm only going to say this once; Leave her alone."

The young girl slowly removed her hands away from face to peer at the new voice's master. Due to her tear filled eyes, she couldn't make out much of the boy; of what she could focus on, he had a long sleeve, red shirt and a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck; and was that... pink hair?

"Or what? You'll tell on me?" The brunette haired boy scoffed.

"No, something much worse"

"Yeah right" the boy jerked his hand back so he could pick up another pebble and peg it right into Natsu's face.

Before the pebble even had time to hit the dirt; a firm punch crashed into the boy's face sending him tumbling to the ground.

The snow-haired girl jerked her head away from her knees to get a full view the reckless action.

"That was the biggest mistake you could have made; throwing crap at me! Do you want to die today" Natsu hissed while a shadow covered his gleaming red eyes.

There was a moment of silence before the boy's fearful face well into a pathetic sob. He got up to his feet, holding his bloody nose as he ran the opposite way, called out 'mommy' until he was out of sight.

"What a coward" Natsu snarled before turning to the shocked girl.

"Yo are you alright?"

The girl blinked a couple of times before standing up to her height.

"You're not going to bully me?" The voice spoke quietly.

"Why would I do that?"

"You're a boy"

"Your point?" Natsu lifted a brow causing the little girl to smile.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss!"

"I'm Natsu!"

"Thanks for saving me"

"What started that anyway?" Natsu questioned

"I just wanted to play a game with them"

"Oh, how old are you?"

"I'm seven" Lisanna squeaked out shyly

"Me too!"

"Really?" The girls eyes lit up

"Well seven in a half" Natsu puffed his small chest speaking proudly

Lisanna giggled causing Natsu to look at her and observe her for a brief moment before smiling back

"So, wanna go play?" Natsu asked after a minute

"Really? You don't mind playing with a girl?"

"Oi, what is up with you and that?"

"What?"

"So what you're a girl! I told'ya before that doesn't matter to me!"

Lisanna's eyes once again lit up and her smile grew even bigger.

"Okay! What do you want to play?" The seven year old asked excitingly

"Hmm how about tag? You're it though" Natsu threw his hands behind his head

"Sure! Okay but…"

"What?"

Lisanna extended her hand out to poke Natsu's red long sleeve.

"Tag you're it!" Lisanna giggled and ran away

"Hey! That's cheating!" Natsu growled as he chased her.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Hey Natsu" Lisanna began after her heavy breathing calmed down

"What?" Natsu turned to his new friend.

"Thanks for playing with me"

"Uh-huh"

"I should probably head home now"

"Oh, okay well do you wanna play again tomorrow?" Natsu asked

"Sure, I'd love too! Want to walk me home?"

"I don't care"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Natsu look!" Lisanna hollered causing the boy to stop walking and shift his head to what she was looking at.

"What?"

"It's a blue cat!" Lisanna ran to the window of the pet shop

"Whoooa! cool! I've never seen a blue one before!" Natsu pressed his face against the glass to view the sleeping cat.

"It's sooo cute!"

The blue cat opened one eye, as soon as he caught glimpse of Natsu, he got on all four and stretched out his small legs while walking closer to the glass.

"I think she likes you Natsu" Lisanna giggled as she watched the cat rub against the glass where Natsu was

"What makes you say that?" Natsu lifted a brow as he watched the blue cat lick his paw.

"Let's go meet her!" Lisanna cheered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't but we can find out!"

"I thought you had to get home"

"I don't want to miss the opportunity to see this blue cat! what if it's not here tomorrow?"

"Why don't you just buy it then?"

"I wish, I don't have any money for her plus she wouldn't be able to say with me"

"Why do you keep calling it a her? what if the cat's a he" Natsu scoffed

"Well I think it's a girl"

"Whatever lets just get you home"

"but I wanna meet her"

"Fine we can go meet _'him'_ but only for a little bit my dad will kill me too if I'm late" Natsu sighed

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"I can't believe the guy just gave you the cat Natsu" Lisanna squealed in jealousy

"Well we have been going there everyday for the past three months just to visit him"

"Yeah but still, to just give him to you! I'm jealous"

"You could always come visit him" Natsu mumbled looking down at the purring blue cat that was sound asleep in his arms.

"Really whenever I want?"

"I guess"

"YAAAY! Okay then, well what are you going to name him?" Lisanna asked gently rubbing his soft ear.

"Mmm Happy!"

"Happy?"

"Yeah, Happy"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

 ** _[Seven years later]_**

"Naaatsssuuu!" Lisanna ran to her best friend who was standing adjacent from the middle school sign.

"Yo Lisanna why'ya running so fast?"

"I've got great news!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I passed my final exam! I'm going to be going to Fairy Tail High school!" Lisanna cheered handing him a paper.

Natsu grabbed the paper from his friend and eyed it up before looking back at the excited blue eyed girl

"Wow, you're pretty smart!"

"Thanks! Where are your scores?"

"I threw them out"

"You what?! How come?!"

"I just didn' fell the need to keep em" Natsu rubbed the back of his head

"Did you not pass? Ugh Natsuu you were supposed to study extra hard for these exams! You know how important they were! We've been talking about how much we wanted to attend fairy High school! We've worked our butts off!"

"Lisanna"

"Do you even have enough time to study for makeups? I could help you."

"Lisanna!"

"What?" Lisanna met Natsu's gaze.

"I did pass"

"Huh?"

"I did pass, but just barely" Natsu admitted.

Lisanna's lips curved into a smile and she ran into her bestfriend with a tight embrace which alerted the boy causing him to take a step back"

"What are you doing"

"I'm just so happy! High school wouldn't be the same without you!"

"Look! I told you those two were boyfriend and girlfriend" a couple of kids loudly whispered as they walked pass the pair.

Natsu quickly shoved Lisanna away as an embarrassed blush painted his cheeks

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu hissed angrily making the kids race away.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _ **[Freshmen year]**_

"You ready for your first day of freshmen year sis?" A beautiful, white-long haired girl walked into Lisanna's bedroom, with a blue clothed bag.

"Hi Mira! Yupp I just finished getting ready" Lisanna smiled after tugging the hem of her school uniform and then taking the small lunch box from her sister.

"Great how do you feel?"

"I'm okay"

"You're not nervous are you?"

"Not at all! I always have Natsu"

"Ohh, okay well then you best hurry up before your late"

"Right! I'm off bye Mira! I'll see you after school!" Lisanna yelled as she ran out of the house.

"Did you tell her yet?" A deep voice spoke from behind Mira.

"No, I couldn't bring myself too."

"That's not manly" Elfman sighed

"I know; but you won't even know if you got the position until next year. So it's best to wait until we're fully sure"

"I guess so, but the sooner we tell her the better it will be"

"Right..."

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Hey everyone" Lisanna greeted.

"Hi Lisanna" Erza and Gray greeted simultaneously.

"What's up?"

"We're just talking about the new student"

"The new student?" Lisanna echoed

"Yeah, we're suppose to be getting a new student in our class class today"

"Oh that's wonderful" Lisanna smiled and then scanned the area.

"Natsu aint here today" Gray announced lowly.

"What? it's the first day of freshmen year! Why isn't he here?" Lisanna fussed.

"He had... personal issues to take care of he won't be back for three weeks"

"Three weeks?!" Lisanna and Erza shrieked

"What could be so bad that he has to miss the first three weeks of school?!" Lisanna asked.

"I can't say. You'd have to ask Natsu"

"He better have a good reason" Erza snarled

"He does"

"Oh so you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, but he made me swear not to tell anyone"

"Oh, I see. I hope he's alright"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _ **[Three weeks later]**_

"Natssuu" Lisanna dragged out his name as she ran up to him.

Natsu turned to the girl without uttering a single word.

"Where have you been for the pass three weeks?! I was worried sick!" Lisanna fake sobbed.

"Don't worry about it" Natsu said coldly

Lisanna blinked nervously at his tone

"Are you okay?"

"I just said don't worry about it! I don't want to talk about it with anyone!" Natsu snapped again causing Lisanna to take a step back.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Natsu rolled his eyes as a scoff exited his mouth.

"Don't be. I just don't want to talk about it"

"Okay I understand. But... we're going to have to study extra hard to get you caught up! Come to my place later and I will give you the work you missed."

"Fine."

"Hey, could you bring Happy with you?"

"Why would I bring Happy?"

"Because I haven't seen him in a month"

"So?"

"So, I miss him! Could you just bring him?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I will bring him if he wants to come"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _ **[Sophomore year]**_

Lisanna strolled slowly towards the school sign; not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into a firm figure triggering her small body to stumble a couple inches back as she watched the dark blue-haired man turn to face her.

"Hey Lisanna"

"Oh, Hi Bickslow. I'm sorry for bumping into you"

"Oh that's alright, its nice to see you alone"

"Excuse me?" Lisanna lifted a brow

"W-Well I just mean uhh..." The man trailed off so he could throw his arm behind his head as he thought carefully for a second.

"Well what are you doing?"

"I was just going to walk home"

"By yourself?"

"No, I was going to wait for Natsu. There is something I need to talk to him about"

"Oh... Well the last time I saw Natsu, was when he was over by the cafeteria talking to Gray"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he looked rather annoyed"

"That's to be expected when with Gray. Anyway. It was nice talking to you"

"Yeah you too"

"I'm going to find Natsu"

"Have fun"

"Be careful getting home"

"Yupp" the two shared a friendly wave before walking off in different directions.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"You jerk I told you not to tell anyone!" Natsu shouted

"I didn't tell anyone!" Gray fussed back

"Oh yeah?! Then why is everyone giving me a stupid sympathetic look! And why didn't Erza lash out when I got back to school"

"You actually wanted her to lash out?" Gray lifted a surprised brow

"Like hell I did! I just didn't want anyone knowing anything!"

"Like I said, I didn't tell anyone anything flame breath! All I said was he has some personal issues to attend too and everyone understood. As far as the sympathetic looks your probably just imagining things."

"Why would I imagine a thing like that?" Natsu scoffed

"I don't know how your dumb brain works. You we're gone for almost four weeks. They we're probably just wondering why"

"Why you-"

"Natsu..." Lisanna spoke gently cutting Natsu off from the rest of his sentence. Natsu shifted his head to the left to view the snow-haired girl.

"What is it Lisanna?"

"I need to talk to you... "

"Uh, okay sure, What's wrong" Natsu questioned

"I need to talk to you.. alone"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"What!? Moving?! When?" Natsu roared stopping his moving legs from going any further.

"Yeah... I'm moving to a different town and I'm going to a new school called Edolas"

"When did you figure this out"

"Mira just told me today" Lisanna whispered.

"When are you leaving"

"This Sunday"

"WHAT!? THATS IN TWO DAYS!? they told ya last minute?!" Natsu growled.

"Yeah... but please don't be mad. Could you just spend the rest of the day with me?"

"But why do you have to move?!"

"Elfman got a new job"

"tell him not to take it!"

"He already took it Natsu..."

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Hahahaha I know and he was all like 'hey you can't' but we did!" Lisanna held her stomach that began to ache from laughing so hard

"Yeah haha that was awesome" Natsu chuckled along.

"I can't believe it's already night time" Lisanna's voice suddenly got low, while she slowly raised her head to the murky sky.

"Can't we hang out tomorrow?"

"I can't I have to spend all day packing for Sunday"

"So... this is the last time I'll see you?" Natsu lifted a brow turning his attention to the short haired girl

"Yeah... I guess it is..."

There was a brief pause before Lisanna parted her lips to speak again.

"But... Thank you" Lisanna squeaked out

"Huh? For what?"

"Well, for spending this last day with me... I had so much fun"

"Oh, uh sure." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"I know what will make it better" Lisanna smiled.

"What?"

"Close your eyes"

"Why?" Natsu lifted a suspicious brow

"Just do it!"

"Tsk, okay okay" Natsu scoffed before shutting his eyes. "Okay, They're closed now what"

"Now... hold out your hands"

Natsu did as he was told and was surprised to feel something soft drop in his open hand. Due to the unexpected feeling in his hand Natsu opened his eyes and looked down at the item that was placed in his hand.

"Uhh, what is it?"

"What is it?! You should be a little nicer! I stayed up for a whole weekend making them"

"Them?" Natsu questioned while peering at the girl who was holding an identical one inches away from her face

"Mine is a bracelet, but I made yours a collar for Happy"

"Why?"

"I know you don't like wearing things like this... so I thought if you'd put it on happy and never take it off... it would be like a promise"

"A promise?"

"That one day I will come back... and... we can be together..." Lisanna blushed dropping her gaze to the ground

"Together? I don't get it? We're always together"

"Well I mean... together as... like boyfriend and girlfriend... forever..." Lisanna hesitated nervously

Natsu's eyes widened a bit as he ducked his head into his white scarf to conceal a slight blush that threatened to paint his cheeks.

"O-Oh... so that's what you mean" Natsu whispered

Lisanna reunited her gaze with Natsu, sending him a smile before speaking.

"So... what do... you say?"

"Uhm... Yeah... sure it's a promise!"

* * *

 **SEEE! Natsu isn't a bad person! He just made a prrrommiissee! SEE you people jump to conclusions to quick bahahha just kidding hope you liked this chapter. and I hope it made somethings fall into place. Welp see you all next week hopefully on time! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone. Welcome to my next chapter! CHAPTER 17! WOOT WOOT**

 **! ! ! ! AHHHHHH I am so late! ! ! ! ... but we already knew that didn't we! I'm a... *whisper* *whisper* Procrastinator *whisper* *whisper* there I said it! now you all know! XD**

 **But hey; I really am sorry for making you all wait so long! it's just sometimes I get really bad writers block and I have to walk away for a while! then when I see your guys reviews it gives me determination.**

 **more or less XD**

 **For example. I know some of you were upset with the last chapter because it was all 'this, that and more' I'm not going to waste time giving you all sappy excuses why I trolled all over chapter 16!**

 **I DID IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!**

 **Oh... Ahem I beg your pardon...**

 **That's not what I meant ^^; what I mean is... Well last chapter was just for you readers to be aware why Natsu suddenly decided to go out with Lisanna! I didn't want to make Natsu look like a complete leading on jerk who was using Lucy to escape the pains of reality~ Nooo I would never do that!**

 **Sooo that's why 16 was born! XD Do you all understand? You don't hate me do you?**

 **Cuz I really love all of you :D You're so nice it makes me wanna cry like a sappy fangirl hehe!**

 **Oh boy what's wrong with me? Anyway guys I really do hope you enjoy this chapter I actually used a lot of my brain power trying to make this chapter good! I want to at least 'recover' some of you from last chapter and I hope what happens at the end of this chapter cheers you up... just a little?**

 **Soo any who, please enjoy! See you all next ti-**

 **WAIT! Have any of you seen the Anime Lovely complex? AWWWWWWWWWWWWW It's sooo CUUUTTEEE I've been stuck on it I stayed up 24 hours just to watch all 24 episodes hehe check it out if you want XD SORRY SORRY DISTRACTION!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Previously:** "I know what will make it better" Lisanna smiled._

 _"What?"_

 _"Close your eyes"_

 _"Why?" Natsu lifted a suspicious brow_

 _"Just do it!"_

 _"Tsk, okay okay" Natsu scoffed before shutting his eyes. "Okay, They're closed now what"_

 _"Now... hold out your hands"_

 _Natsu did as he was told and was surprised to feel something soft drop in his open hand. Due to the unexpected feeling in his hand Natsu opened his eyes and looked down at the item that was placed in his hand._

 _"Uhh, what is it?"_

 _"What is it?! You should be a little nicer! I stayed up for a whole weekend making them"_

 _"Them?" Natsu questioned while peering at the girl who was holding an identical one inches away from her face_

 _"Mine is a bracelet, but I made yours a collar for Happy"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I know you don't like wearing things like this... so I thought if you'd put it on happy and never take it off... it would be like a promise"_

 _"A promise?"_

 _"That one day I will come back... and... we can be together..." Lisanna blushed dropping her gaze to the ground_

 _"Together? I don't get it? We're always together"_

 _"Well I mean... together as... like boyfriend and girlfriend... forever..." Lisanna hesitated nervously_

 _Natsu's eyes widened a bit as he ducked his head into his white scarf to conceal a slight blush that threatened to paint his cheeks._

 _"O-Oh... so that's what you mean" Natsu whispered_

 _Lisanna reunited her gaze with Natsu, sending him a smile before speaking._

 _"So... what do... you say?"_

 _"Uhm... Yeah... sure it's a promise!"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

"She's my girlfriend now..." Natsu spoke slowly.

"Wh-What?" Lucy stuttered before taking a step back; allowing comprehensive shock to consume her body.

"I..." Natsu began; but quickly closed his mouth to restrain what was coming up his throat.

Lisanna was his... girlfriend?

How?

How could it happen…

So suddenly...?

Well they have known each other for a long time…

But still...

"Why now?" Lucy unintentionally said aloud

"Huh?" Natsu lifted a brow to the spaced out blonde.

Why now?

Why… just when she was close…

So very close…

…To admitting her true feelings.

"Lucy?" Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy jumped out of her daze to focus on the worried face in front of her; forcing a smile to curve her soft lips; Lucy opened her mouth to speak softly.

"That's… great Natsu! I'm really happy for you two! You and Lisanna are great for each other"

Natsu lifted a brow but before he could say anything Lucy beat him to it.

"Well if you excuse me; I have to get home. I have a lot of planning to do for Christmas"

"Do ya want me to walk you?"

"No, I will be fine" Lucy smiled and spun around to take a step forward. However, she was forced to stop, due to hearing Natsu mumble her name, in what almost sounded like a desperate voice.

Lucy slowly turned around, trying her best to give Natsu enough eye contact, so she could fool him into thinking everything was alright.

"Umm... Be careful... ya know... walking home and all" Natsu rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

Lucy couldn't cough up a single word; the harder she tried to say at least a simple 'okay' the more water would leak from her eyes.

Quickly jerking her head back to face forward to hide the obvious betraying tears, Lucy let out weird noise before taking of into a power walk.

The weird noise that came from the girl caused Natsu to feel a sharp tug in his chest, which made him unconsciously take a step forward in attempt to follow her.

However...

As soon as Natsu's foot pressed against the earth's surface; for some unknown reason to him, he felt something coil up in the pit of his stomach, causing him to freeze and watch the blonde turn the corner and walk out of his sight.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

At the famous fairy tail bar; everyone was running back and forth, side to side and in all different directions. Occasionally bumping into one another, only to say a quick I'm sorry, and then return to what they were doing.

Days flew by in a hurry; alerting the whole town that Christmas was only one week away. Because of that fact everyone who enjoyed hanging at the bar, was happily helping set up for the big Christmas party.

Well... almost everyone.

Lucy was good at putting on a, _I'm okay,_ expression but internally she knew she was suffering.

What for? Natsu wasn't even her boyfriend. She had no right to feel this way.

Still that wasn't enough to change her feelings.

Lucy remorsefully walked by Natsu and Lisanna who we're taking break together.

It was just a broken heart! She's a smart girl, she should've seen this coming from miles away.

Guess the ol' saying was true, love makes you blind.

What was she thinking; her and Natsu. She could laugh at the thought now. To Natsu, Lucy was just a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Okay, she can tell herself that as much as she wants, it never changes the main facts!

The harder Lucy tried to push her feeling to the side, and act like she was okay; the bigger the shovel got, to dig everything inside of her out. Leaving her with nothing but a deep hallow feeling.

Now all her feelings that have been set free from the hole, can surface however they want. They're out of control.

There was just no way around it. Lucy had fallen hard for Natsu more than she ever hoped to admit.

And now...

She just couldn't help it...

She missed him, even though he was right there.

Lucy felt like he was on a totally different planet. All their times together seemed so long ago; like a blurry memory that was just too hard to forget; or like a sweet dream, no one ever wanted to wake up from, to face the cruel world known as reality.

However with Natsu always hanging around Lisanna now, it was like she didn't exist to him anymore, so eventually the blonde just drifted away from the pink haired boy. She stopped texting, hanging around, and with a very heavy heart, even stopped talking to Natsu.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Hey Levy-chan"

"Oh! Lu-chan hey!" Levy craned her head down to view her blonde friend up from a high ladder.

"Could you grab the red streamers on the table there for me?"

"Sure!" Lucy smiled while she happily did what she was told.

"Thanks! Did you finish your part?"

"Yupp! All taken care of. Did you need any help with the streamers?"

"Oh ye-"

"Hey Shrimp"

Levy jumped, a little surprised to hear her nickname. Shifting her eyes to focus on her boyfriend Levy smiled.

"What is it Gajeel?"

"I'm through with hanging the lights! let me help you"

"Eh? No, that's alright Gajeel I don-"

"Oi! I wasn't asking for permission!" Gajeel jerked the ladder causing Levy to lose her balance and fall off.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy panicked.

"AHH!" Levy shut her eyes tight and screamed, waiting to feel the pain the hard ground had to offer her.

After a couple of seconds; Levy noticed the lack of pain, so she opened one eye and noticed she was in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Oi be careful" Gajeel snickered.

Levy blinked a couple of times before rage flooded her features.

"WH-WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Levy screamed.

"What did I do?"

"Don't give me that! I could have gotten seriously hurt!" Levy pouted angrily

"But you didn't did you"

"No but still I-"

"Oh!" Lucy's eyes widened from the unexpected action from her best friend's boyfriend. As she watched the two she could feel a dark blush color her cheeks at the same time she unconsciously pressed the tips of her fingers against her soft pink lips.

Levy's face burnt a crimson color while her eyes tightly closed.

Once the heat from her lips suddenly disappear, Levy shot her eyes open again and lifted a brow to the smirking man above her.

"Pfft gagaga you're face! so stupid!"

"H-Hey! Y-Y-You jerk! K-Kissing me like t-that w-with all these p-people around" Levy instantly burnt a brighter red.

"Eh what does that gotta do with anythin!" I can kiss whoever I want, wherever I want, whenever I want!"

Levy ducked her head into her shoulders trying to hide her embarrassment

"P-P-PUT ME DOWN IDIOT!"

"Oi you don't gotta yell like that" Gajeel growled and placed Levy back on her feet.

Once Levy's feet were reunited with the ground, she crossed her arms into her chest and huffed turning her back to Gajeel.

"Oi don't get like that dummy" Gajeel growled while his eye twitched.

"I can do whatever I want" Levy countered.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, be careful with what you say" Gajeel bent down so he could be eye level with Levy.

Levy turned her head and jerked back in surprise from the sudden closeness

"I-Idiot!" Levy squealed.

Lucy's eyes softened and she let out a stifled laugh.

"I guess I will go home for the day then"

The sound of Lucy's voice, echoed through the air, once it landed on the table Natsu was sitting at, his ears perked and he craned his head over to look at the blonde.

"Natsu?" Lisanna lifted a brow.

"Huh?" Levy turned to her forgotten friend.

"What? You're going home already?"

"Yeah, that's okay right?"

Levy slightly tilted her head to the side before smiling at her bestfriend.

"Yeah, it is. You must be tired you have been here for six hours helping"

"I am" Lucy smiled "But I can stay if you want"

"No it's okay Lu-chan really"

Lucy again gave another soft smile before nodding and spinning on her heel; shifting her whole body towards the wooden double doors.

"Wait" Levy hollered grabbing her yellow bag.

"Hm?" Lucy cranned her head over he shoulder.

"I can walk home with you!"

Lucy spun back around, throwing her hands in the hair; waving Levy off

"No, No, please you don't have to do that! I will be fine on my own!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Besides I think some one will be a little angry if you left" Lucy whispered and pointed to the irritated tall man.

Levy blushed slightly as she gazed at her boyfriend. Turing her head back to the blonde who once again turned towards the doors Levy smiled.

"Okay Lu-chan I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah see ya Levy-chan" Lucy then made her attempt to walk towards the doors.

"Are you leaving Lucy" a concerned voice came in from the left.

Lucy once again shifted her head; viewing the taller raven-haired boy making his way over to the blonde.

"Gray?" Lucy spoke with more shock then she should of had.

"Without saying good bye?" Gray shot her a puzzled look.

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt. Everyone is so busy" Lucy rubbed the back of her arm shyly.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind you saying good-bye" Gray placed his hand under his chin.

"Sorry..."

"I will walk you out if you want"

"Oh sure!" Lucy's eyes lit up.

Lucy and Gray then walked side by side towards the double doors. When they opened it; they were both greeted by surprise.

"W-Whoa!" Lucy blushed at the white blanketing snow that consumed the town.

"I didn't know it was going to snow today"

"It's so pretty!" Lucy smiled

"It looks pretty deep, Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, you don't have to do that. I will be fine"

"You sure?" Gray lifted a concerned eye.

"It could be dangerous walking in the snow like this on your own"

"I will be careful, I am a big girl after all."

Gray turned his head to examine her for a moment.

"Wait here for a sec"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"I'm back" Gray announced.

"Wh-Wh-What took you s-so long?" Lucy spoke between chattering teeth.

Gray blushed slightly; jerking his head to the right to avoid eye contact, he handed her a hot drink, with an umbrella and his heavy blue-jeaned coat.

"Eh? What's all this?" Lucy examined all the stuff.

"J-Just stay warm okay?" Gray rolled his eyes

Lucy looked up at him and blinked a couple of times.

"Well are you going to take it or not?" Gray spat causing Lucy to jump

"S-Sorry!" Lucy quickly grabbed the drink and took a sip.

"Mm so warm" Lucy's eyes softened

Gray sighed and threw the coat over Lucy's bear shoulders.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at him with puzzlement

"Just bring it back to me tomorrow"

Lucy smiled and put the coat on properly.

"Thank you" Lucy spoke before taking another sip from the cup

"Here don't forget to take the umbrella; so the snow doesn't freeze your face"

"Wow, uh thank you Gray, this is really nice of you. Kind of out of you character though"

"Oh shut up and get home already" Gray blushed.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Lucy walked down an unoccupied street; the sound of gentle winds and the sight of falling snow around her, was enough for the girl to quickly feel lonely.

Why didn't she just accept Levy's or Gray's offer to walk with her?

Now Lucy was forced to walk alone and think unwanted thoughts.

Much to her surprise though, Lucy luckily didn't get to far into her thoughts, due to a familiar deep voice calling her name.

However, the voice that did echo against her eardrums, was enough to cause the girls body to stiffen to a halt.

Not wanting to turn around and face the man she already knew it was; she just stood there.

The pink haired boy growled under his breath, before hastily walking in front of Lucy.

The sudden sight of the familiar black cloth, caused Lucy's eyes to widen; at the same time her heart began to ache. Unable to bring her eyes up to the face, the blonde just burned a hole in his chest.

Without warning Lucy realized the coat Gray had given her to keep her warm; was being yanked off her body.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy yelled as she watched the blue coat, and her warm cup of tea fall into the snow.

Beginning to make the attempt to pick everything up; Lucy was stopped in mid process by a soft red blanket that was now draping over her body.

"What kind of weirdo walks around in snow wearing a mini skirt and a tang top" Natsu hissed making sure to bundle Lucy up nice and snug.

Lucy's tongue swelled up in her mouth and all of a sudden became dry, still refusing to make eye contact with the man; the blonde just observed the red blanket that was now keeping her much warmer.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu mumbled Lucy's name again and she could have sworn she felt her heart leap out of place.

"What do you want?" She forced herself to say calmly, as every nerve in her body tightened.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe" Natsu spoke after a minute

Lucy's breath hitched at his words, while the weight in in her chest grew heavier; instigating her body to quiver a little.

"Why? I thought you were mad at me"

"I was…" Natsu mumbled

"In fact, I still am…" Natsu knitted his eye brows in anger.

"I dunno... but that's only because ya hardly talk to me anymore! Ya don't answer my calls or even my texts!" Natus began quickly

"Luce, I honestly don't know what I did to make ya so upset with me. But if ya please tell me, I can try to fix it"

Lucy narrowed her eyes to look at the hidden street, but in that same second Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders, with a pretty tight grip; triggering Lucy to meet his intense stare.

Feeling her heart drop down to the lowest part of her stomach as she took in as much of his handsome face as possible; Lucy blinked when Natsu stepped closer to her allowing them both to share Lucy's blue umbrella.

Because Lucy knew Natsu so well now; she could read right into his penetrating eyes, which made her heart throbbed faster in her chest.

Lucy gazed at the man for a while before shaking her head and breaking away from him. She quickly bent down to grab the blue coat and green cup, as soon as completed her task; she strolled around Natsu and began walking again.

"Lucy wait!" The man hollered.

When she failed to listen, Natsu clenched his fist and marched angrily to her.

Natsu extended out his arm and grab her small wrist; tugging her enough to spin her around while causing her to once again drop everything, including the blanket in the process.

"Look here Luce I-" Natsu was cut off by the sound of her hiccup.

His scowl was quickly dismissed, being replaced with alarm. He tilted his body down a little to look at the blonde's face that was hidden by her hair.

Lucy turned her head away slightly trying to muffle the cries that so badly wanted to come out.

Natsu put his index finger under her chin, and forced Lucy to look up at him. When their eyes met, Natsu's eye brows lifted to form a worried look.

Lucy couldn't move her head due to the pink haired boy's grip on it, so she just averted her eyes while Natsu gaped at her.

"Hey… Are you crying? Why?" Natsu asked in a low voice

Lucy backed up so she could lower her head and resume staring at his chest that was centimeters away. She slowly brought her arm up to her face so she could cover her betraying eyes.

"D-Dummy! It's just the melting snow..." She mumbled.

"Lucy…" he whispered. Snaking his arms around Lucy's waist, Natsu gently pulled her small body into the comfort of his.

The sudden embrace instantly caused Lucy's body to heat up. She slowly removed her arm from her eyes so that she could rest both her hands on the boy's shoulder blades, while her head melted into his torso. Her widened eyes now softening, Lucy suddenly felt the need to cry.

Lucy's slowly rolled her eyes closed permitting another tear to escape.

She took an unsteady breathe, while inhaling his usual scent.

Listening to his calming heartbeat, and feeling the comforting warmth radiating off him. The amazing feeling he gave Lucy when she felt him tightening his grip around her while his head gently laid on top of hers, was enough to make Lucy happy.

Too happy...

Lucy tightened her eyes and thought to herself.

' _I... I can't be found out! I just can't'_

A jolting feeling of pain landed in the blonde's chest causing her to push Natsu away with all her strength; sending him stumbling back a few feet. Natsu shot Lucy a quick puzzled look before observing her broken features.

"Lucy?"

 _'It's too hard to endure!'_

 _I am going to be found out!"_

 _'I love him…'_

 _'I love him…'_

Lucy's eyes fill with a million tears, hard as she tried she just couldn't stop them from over flowing and pouring out.

She took one more look at Natsu and the worried expression he wore. That alone was enough to kill her inside, and once again Lucy felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

 _'I love him...'_

'... _Too much...'_

Lucy grabbed the coat, swiftly putting it on. Not caring about anything else, the girl brushed around him, before taking off into a fast sprint.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted while he extended his arm trying to stop her; but it was too late. Lucy was getting smaller and smaller, until finally she disappeared into the darkness of the cold winters night.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"I wonder where Natsu went" Lisanna asked herself as she scanned around all the empty streets.

As if on cue Lisanna spotted something dash through the snow, a half a mile away. Knitting her brows together, wondering what it was.

However, she didn't have to wonder long because sure enough a few seconds later, Natsu was in sight running in the same direction that the other figure ran in.

"Could that have been Lucy?"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Lucy! Stop, will ya?! How long are ya gonna avoid me like this?!" Natsu shouted.

The two kept running; Natsu watched the blonde from behind with his chest growing heavier, he mumbled under his breath before yelling to her again.

"If... if ya want to stop being my friend! Then just say so! Don't ignore me weirdo!"

Lucy's running all of a sudden came to a dead stop.

Natsu's eyes lit up noticing she wasn't running anymore, but dread quickly weighed his heart, in fear of her not wanting them to be friends anymore.

The pink haired boy stopped a few feet behind the blonde; glad that the snow had stopped so he could get a clear view of her still back.

"Would ya look me in the eyes? It's the least you could do"

"itstoopainful" She whispered quickly.

"What?"

"IT'S TOO PAINFUL!" Lucy shouted making it echo all through the town.

Natsu narrowed his eyes.

So...

She really _did_ want to stop being his friend.

A heavy smile formed his lips as his eyes fell to his feet. Natsu's heart began to ache inside his chest and his body felt numb.

"I'm sorry Luce…" he started in a broken voice, "I still want you to tell me to my face…"

Lucy remained quiet and that triggered Natsu to take a step back.

"Please Lucy…tell me how much you hate me to my face."

"Hate?" Lucy whispered

Natsu's head lifted to the blonde who finally spoke. Lucy spun her body around and she took a step towards Natsu.

"Yes... I HATE you!"

"I... Uh..." Natsu blinked and narrowed his eyes

"I hate you because... you are such a jerk! I hate you... because of what you did to me!" Lucy sobbed

"Huh? W-What did I do?"

"Don't you get it Natsu?"

"What?"

"I don't _hate_ you okay!"

"You don't?" Natsu blinked feeling a bit relived.

"No I don't!"

"Then why have you been avoiding me like I'm a demon or something? And why did you say that you did!"

"Because… I… I don't want to be found out"

"What do you mean? Found out about what?"

"I… I just…" Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes

"OH FORGET IT! I'm GOING to be found out today!"

"Eh?" Natsu lifted a confused eye brow.

Lisanna had finally found the two and was about to call out to them; but she froze in her spot due to seeing Lucy make her way up to Natsu.

Watching carefully from the distance Lisanna began to feel… uncomfortable.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf, yanking him down to her height.

"Lucy?" Natsu shouted quietly while his features flooded with shock.

Locking eyes for less than a second, Lucy closed her eyes before shifting her head closer.

Lucy felt her heart leap to her throat due to feeling her upper lip brush lightly against Natsu's lower lip.

She paused hesitantly; butterflies coiling up in her stomach while her heart raced, her eye brows now loosening their tight place, to raise into a more calm expression.

Natsu's typical fiery scent, mixed with cinnamon, Lucy was hopelessly addicted to, littered the air of her nostrils, practically intoxicating the blonde causing the girl to nearly have second thoughts;

but the feeling of Natsu's hot breath hitch made Lucy realize just how close she was.

She couldn't back down now;

Even if she wanted to...

She got this far..

And all that mattered to her at this very moment...

Was making her feeling towards Natsu known.

So Lucy quickly gathered the rest of the courage she required to shove her soft lips into the warm ones of her best friend; activating Natsu's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a shade of red while at the same time his pulse quickened.

After a few seconds roll by, Lucy found herself loosening her grip on Natsu's scarf and sliding her small hand up his neck, pass his cheek, and resting in his spiky salmon hair.

Natsu let a growl vibrate the back of his throat, trigging a sudden jolt to run through Lucy's body.

When small delicate fingers brush through his messy hair, he instinctively wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, hauling her as far into him as he could get her while his own eyes slowly rolled closed.

Lucy felt as if everything around her suddenly faded out into a black abyss leaving her with only Natsu and the heated kiss. Lucy felt a blush make her way to her cheeks as she felt Natsu gently rubbing up her curvaceous body.

After another moment or two slowly Lucy pulls away, which triggered Natsu to shoot open his eyes. Natsu blinked once or twice as they rested their foreheads together.

"It's been so painful to endure all this time"

"Lucy?"

"Each day got harder, I thought I was doing alright, I thought I could make it... but seeing you together... I just... I just can't hide it anymore..."

"Hey... Lucy... what are y-"

"Natsu…" Lucy paused fore a moment

"I'm in love with you! So... crazy... in love" Lucy whispered taking a small step back.

"W-What?!" Natsu's eyes went even wider than earlier.

"All my feelings... they're leaking out... and I feel like I'm not in control anymore … I love you so much, it hurts! That's why... "

"That's why I've been avoiding you..."

Natsu stared blankly at the girl before standing back to his own height. Lucy narrowed her eyes shyly and ducked her head into her shoulders a little.

"Lucy I-"

"Natsu…Lucy…" Lisanna spoke softly while walking up to the pair

"Lisanna?" The pink and the blonde haired couple craned their heads to view the sapphire eyed girl.

"What are you doing here Lisanna?" Natsu questioned

"You ran out of the bar so fast I got worried. So I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"You strolled around the dark streets alone?"

"Does that bother you" Lisanna questioned.

"Kinda" Natsu grumpily shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry" Lisanna giggled

Lucy lifted her head to view the careless expression Natsu had formed on his face. She couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest when he answered.

Lucy remembered the night she was on her way to Levy's house for the sleepover; she too was walking alone on shadowy streets, just texting Natsu.

He asked the same question, and Lucy replied the same way; however his answer to Lucy walking alone, was different when she asked if it bothered him. All he said was a simple 'Not at all'.

It was in that moment Lucy realized; kissing him was probably a huge mistake. He only saw her as a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Of course he'd worry about Lisanna, after all they are dating, and they've known each other a lot longer than Lucy has known Natsu.

Why was Lucy so stupid, how could she do such a horrible thing. Lucy was... selfish...

So with a heavy sigh Lucy instantly regretted her actions, what will Natsu think of her now? Will they still be friends, or will things be weird between them now. Lucy narrowed her eyes once again to her feet.

"I have to go now" Lucy mumbled turning her body around.

Natsu jerked his head to Lucy and parted his mouth to say something but before he could Lisanna opened hers and spoke gently.

"Wait Lucy…"

"You both should get somewhere warm... it looks like there is going to be a blizzard soon." Lucy spoke pulling the coat Gray gave her to cover more of her exposed skin.

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy closed her eyes to restrain her tears and once she turned the corner; knowing Natsu and Lisanna couldn't see her anymore; took off in a sprint all the way home.

Natsu took a step forward but before he could move any further he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hey Natsu, can we talk?"

"I... don't- Lucy" Natsu paused and sighed under his breath.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter.**

 **OH MY GOSH! I am soooo sorry to keep you all waiting so long! :'(**

 **The reason I haven't updated was because I went on Vacation to see my husband in the Army.**

 **I was going to upload before I left but I didn't get around to it because we left earlier than I anticipated!**

 **I did bring my laptop but I was scared to use the internet at the hotels because that's how a lot of people get hacked.**

 **Soooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :(**

 **But on the bright side, while I was on my Vacation I came up with many ideas for this and a couple other short stories.**

 **Another quick announcement, I am going through each of the previous chapters and editing them, moving commas around and fixing some typo's I noticed. I've already finished one, two and three. So if you want, be sure to check them out.**

 **I'm going to start taking my time with these stories so I upload them to the best of my ability!**

 **Also, a quick heads up; I do know that as far as Once Upon a Fairy Tail, it will be coming to an end soon. Yup that's right maybe three, four or maybe even five more chapters before it shall be complete**

 **The next major story I'm going to be working on is...** _ **Hidden.**_

 **Alright! Without further ado let's get on with the Story! See you all in the next chapter**

* * *

 _**Previously on Once upon a Fairy tail:**_

 _Lucy quickly gathered the rest of the courage she required to shove her soft lips into the warm ones of her best friend; activating Natsu's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a shade of red, while at the same time his pulse quickened._

 _When small delicate fingers brush through his messy hair, he instinctively wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, hauling her as far into him as he could get her while his own eyes slowly rolled closed._

 _Lucy felt as if everything around her suddenly faded out into a black abyss, leaving her with only Natsu and the heated kiss. Lucy felt a blush make her way to her cheeks as Natsu gently rubbed up her curvaceous body._

 _After another moment or two slowly Lucy pulls away._

 _Natsu's eyes shot open and immediately he felt paralyzed as they rested their foreheads together._

 _"I just want… you to know… how painful it is to endure"_

 _"Lucy?"_

 _"Each day it got harder! I thought I was doing really well! But I just can't hide it anymore"_

 _"Lucy…Hey…"_

 _"Natsu…" Lucy paused fore a moment_

 _"I'm in love with you! So... crazy... in love" Lucy whispered taking a small step back._

 _"Natsu…Lucy…" Lisanna spoke softly while walking up to the pair_

 _"Lisanna?" The pink and the blonde haired couple craned their heads to view the sapphire eyed girl._

 _"I have to go now" Lucy mumbled turning her body around._

 _Natsu jerked his head to Lucy._

 _"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled._

 _Lucy closed her eyes to restrain her tears and once she turned the corner; knowing Natsu and Lisanna couldn't see her anymore; took off in a sprint all the way home._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

"Hey Natsu" Lisanna began in a gentle voice.

When the sapphire eyed girl failed to get Natsu's attention, she let out a quick exhale while running her fingers through the short stains of her hair.

Lightly bitting the side of her lip, Lisanna reached out and gripped Natsu's black vest.

Upon feeling small tugs, The pink haired man finally pulled away from the corner to cast his attention on his childhood friend.

"Can we talk?" Lisanna made sure to keep a steady grip on his black vest.

"I don't... but... Lucy" Natsu jumbled his words before sighing under his breath.

 ** _XO_ _XOXO_ **

"So, what did you want to talk about" Natsu asked while biting into the juicy steak; the waitress had just placed in front of him.

Lisanna oogled the boy for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes to her lap.

"Lisanna?" Natsu lifted a brow after forcing his food to slither down his throat.

The white hair girl rose her eyes from her lap to view the dark green eyes across the table.

"There..." Lisanna paused for a second "is going to be contest at the bar"

"A contest?" Natsu echoed tilting his head slightly.

"You don't have to join if you don't want to; but I was wondering if we could join together"

"Join together?" Natsu knitted his brows together "That means we'd be competing against each other, ya know"

"Yes I know, but that way if one of us wins, we could share the prize."

Natsu scratched the back of his head before smiling brightly.

"Yeah sure! I'd never turn down a competition! What do I have to do?" Natsu pepped.

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to listen to the rules tomorrow at the Christmas party."

"Right, okay so-" Natsu flinched a little as realization hit him. "Wait! Tomorrow is Christmas?! That means?! Today is Christmas eve?!" Natsu jumped to his feet attracting wandering eyes to scatter to him

Lisanna began giggling, not minding the unwanted attention he'd just caused.

"Honestly Natsu! You're so funny!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

The pink haired boy pushed open the wooden door, which allowed him to access his messy home. As soon as the door close behind him, a quick meow was heard and before Natsu could even turn around, a blue feline companion was rubbing happily against his leg.

"Yo Happy!" The boy quickly fell into a squat position to grant Happy with the attention he desired. "How was your day today? Did you do anything fun while I was gone?" Natsu smiled as he scratched behind Happy's ear earning a loud purr to fill the surrounding air.

 _'I love you Natsu!'_

Natsu abruptly ceased his caressing fingers, pulling them away from the cat, and narrowing his eyes to the floor beside him.

 _'I'm so in love with you...'_

Happy's eyes swung open, looking up at Natsu; curious to why the petting had stopped.

 _'That's why... that's why I've been avoiding you'_

 _'I love you so much it hurts'_

"In love with... me?" Natsu breathed out slowly.

The sudden touch of Happy's head nudging the back of Natsu's hand, caused the pinkette to jump out of his head and slowly stand to his feet.

"Ah, sorry Happy, It seems I'm more tired than I thought" With Happy following; Natsu made his way to the bedroom, plopping softly on his dark green hammock with a heavy sigh.

"Today is Christmas Eve, Happy" Natsu mumbled and rolled his head to the side to view Happy.

"Should I... get her something?"

Happy blinked blankly at his friend and let out a confused meow.

"Lucy of cou-" Natsu coughed and slapped his cheeks.

Natsu gazed at the ceiling for a long while; the boy couldn't help but to feel troubled so he threw his arm over his.

"What's wrong with me Happy?"

"Meow?"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Natsu? Are you awake? C'mon open the door, we're going to be late for the Christmas party" Lisanna knocked on the door continuously.

Natsu fluttered his eyes and stirred around slightly, before shifting his hand to rest on his aching head. Once his eyes were fully opened Natsu scanned around the room slowly; puzzled to find himself on the floor.

He didn't spend much time with curiosity at his side, due to the sound of his friend's irritated voice, coming from the other side of the door.

As soon as the door separating the two friends was out of the way, Natsu stiffened a little as he watched the blond cross her arms into her chest, putting all her weight on one leg.

"It's about time you open the door dummy! I thought we were going to miss the beginning of the Christmas party. Don't you know it's already half pass noon?"

Natsu knitting his eye brows together while watching the blond spin around; but before she could take a step forward, Natsu clasped down on the girl's wrist, triggering her to crane her head towards him.

"Hm? Is something wrong Natsu?"

"I-" Natsu was cut off due to a bright light surrounding the blond and in the same instant she disappeared, leaving Lisanna in her spot.

"Natsu?" Lisanna faced him completely with a worried expression.

 _'What?'_ Natsu blinked mortified _'What the hell...?!'_ The boy shook his head, trying to get rid of all his troubling thoughts.

"Let's go" Natsu let go of Lisanna's wrist and closed the door behind him before walking away from the house.

Lisanna knitted her brows together and jogged lightly to catch up to him

"Are you alright?"

Natsu turned to his friend and smiled reassuringly

"Why wouldn't I be? As soon as we get to that party, I'm going to beat that dumb ice prick into tomorrow!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"You want a piece of me Flame-brain" Gray hissed throwing his fists in the air.

"Bring it on! I could use the easy win!" Natsu mimicked Gray's stance.

"What did you say?!"

"You'll just be a quick warm up for when the contest is up."

"At it again huh" Mira sighed with a smile

"What else is new?" Cana questioned taking a huge gulp from a beer bottle.

"Now, Now Cana, you promised you wouldn't drink so much" Mira scolded.

"EH? Who's drinking too much this is only my fifth bottle!"

"Yes but if you get drunk, well I'm afraid Erza and I will have to talk to you together"

Cana stiffened and quickly placed the bottle on the table next to her.

"Point made" Cana sighed. "Anyway, these two are fighting over the contest right? What's it going to be? An eating contest? Fighting? Drinking?"

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't be fair to tell you and not the others so you'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"Coommeee ooonn Mira, I'm not even going to join the stupid contest"

"Well we'll see, the contest should start soon for now, why not go to the dance floor? Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Kinana, Laki, Macoa, Max, Mest, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Wakaba, and Warren, are all out there right now even Gildarts is out there" Mira smiled and walked back to the back of the bar.

"Tsk like I care about an old geezer like him!" Cana scoffed.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Yo shrimp" A deep voice echoed from behind the blue haired girl making her jump a little.

"Gajeel" Levy craned her head towards her boyfriend.

"Whyre'ya sitting here alone looking pathetic"

"Excuse me I don't look pathetic!" Levy snarled.

"Your facial expression doesn't say you're happy. Weren't ya the one who dragged me to this dumb thing, you even got all dressed up in that red mini dress and high heels."

"Yeah but-"

"I haven't seen ya smile once since we got here" Gajeel interrupted

"I-"

"What's bothering ya?"

"IT'S LU-CHAN OKAY?! gee" Levy pouted

"What's with the attitude! I'm just talking with ya shrimp, gee wiz"

"Hey! Flame-brain don't ignore me! We're in a middle of a battle" Gray hissed, while watching Natsu slightly crane his head to eavesdrop on the couples conversation.

"Are ya in a fight?" Gajeel questioned.

"No, No it's not like that."

"Well?" Gajeel leaned all his weight on one foot waiting for an explanation.

"She's just not coming" Levy sighed "I just don't understand why! Lu-chan and I have been talking about this everyday since the announcement! Christmas with friends, a big party; We were so excited! Only now... all of a sudden... she doesn't want to come."

"Maybe she's sick" Gajeel shrugged.

 _'Sick'_ Natsu thought to himself and shifted his body towards the doors, but before he could take a step and arm hooked around his and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Eh?" Natsu craned his head to view the yanker "Lisanna?"

"Come on Natsu! it's already been two hours into the party! Mira is about to talk about the contest!" Lisanna beamed while pulling Nastu all the way to a stage.

"We're are now going to be choosing the contest at this time!" Mira began triggering everyone to gather around the stage.

"There were many contest offerings for what kind of contest we will be having; so much that we just couldn't choose one." Erza continued.

"So we've decided to write down all the votes and place them into this jar" Mira smiled and grabbed the jar. "Erza if you would"

"With pleasure" Erza smiled and dug her hand into the jar and pulled out a small, single sheet of folded up paper. "Now then, the contest we will be hosting is..." Erza trailed off to unfold the paper.

"Drinking contest, Drinking contest" Cana chanted lowly to herself

"Eating contest!" Natsu shouted out with pride!"

"A Couple contest" Mira and Erza announced simultaneously.

Natsu's smile faded and he squinted his eyes.

"A what?! A couple contest!? What kind of contest is that?!" Natsu hissed.

"I'm glad you asked Natsu" Mira smiled. "I will explain the rules momentarily, as of right now each of the following people who want to participate must find yourself a partner"

"What's the prize?" Cana shouted out.

"The prize will be announced as soon as we've claimed our winners" Erza stated.

"For now everyone pick your partners" Mira smiled walking off the stage to put the jar in the back.

"Juvia picks Gray-sama!" Juvia beamed clinging to Gray and glaring at every other girl who dared look their way.

"Hold on just a minute I don't want to join no couple contest!" Gray hissed

"Great! That's one last competitor for me! I will win for sure" Natsu smirked

"What?! Gray jerked his head towards the pinkette

"Not that you joining will do anything anyway! I'd still win even if you didn't join, you're not a challenge at all"

"EXCUSE ME!? I will kick your butt in this competition!"

"Yeah right" Natsu scoffed

Gray clasped Juvia's wrist and pulled her off into a different direction.

"This is wonderful Natsu now we can really be together in the contest" Lisanna smiled

Natsu shifted his head toward the snow haired girl and smiled.

"We're going to win this for sure!"

"Right!" Lisanna smiled back

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Has everyone picked their partners?" Mira asked as she walked back on stage. "Good, The idea of the contest is to keep your partner in the air for as long as you can, it doesn't matter how they stay in the air just as long as any part of them doesn't touch the ground. The last one standing with their partner lifted high, wins!"

"Ah that's easy!" A random man blurted out

"Ah, Ah, Ah, not so fast. During the contest, random attacks from the crowds; those who either lost or are not participating, is permitted."

"What!?" everyone but Natsu shouted

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked

"It simply means, as long as you keep your partner in the air it's a fair game. So if someone were to, lets say splash you with water or do anything to throw you off guard, that is acceptable however there will be no physical contact do I make myself clear?" Mira spoke

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good then let the competition begin!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

On the other side of town in a small, single bedroom apartment, Lucy sat leaning against the head of the bed gazing out her open window.

"What a wonderful evening" Lucy smiled and skated her eyes from the breezy blue sky, down to the river; in front of her apartment. "I bet everyone is having a wonderful time."

 _ **FBFBFB**_

 _ **(FB=Flashback or end of Flashback)**_

 _"Lu-chan are you ready to go? I'm about to leave my house now to get you"_

 _"Uhh actually Levy-chan... just go on ahead without me"_

 _"Oh? Will you meet me there later then?"_

 _"Um I don't think I'm going to make it."_

 _"WHAT?! How come?! Lu-chan we've been talking about this for days!"_

 _"I know, I know and I'm sorry"_

 _"Are you feeling okay? Should I come over instead?"_

 _"No Levy-chan that's okay I'm fine! I feel like I should just stay home"_

 _"Lu-chan are you sure you're okay! I will miss the Christmas party with you"_

 _"Levy-chan you don't have to do that, go and have fun. Please!"_

 _"...Fine... But I'm going to come over tomorrow! No further discussion!"_

 _"Oh alright then haha see you then"_

 _"Bye-Lu-chan" Levy hung up the phone._

 ** _FBFBFB_**

"I'm sorry Levy... I really did want to go... but I'm not sure I'm ready to face Natsu just yet." Lucy sighed and clung to her pink comforter.

"I don't mean to be such a coward... but I'm just not sure I'm ready..." Lucy trailed off as tears formed her eyes. "For my first rejection

After a while Lucy gathered herself back together and exhaled once more before thinking out loud.

"I wonder... what Natsu is even doing..."

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Natsu lifted Lisanna up on his back and groaned lightly.

"Don't grown when you lift me!" Lisanna scolded.

"Well you're heavy!"

"How rude!" Lisanna hissed.

 **FBFBFB**

Lucy sluggishly dragged her feet along the dusty path leading to her apartment; panting slightly. The blond felt as if her energy was slowly leaving her, the brown eyed girl shook her head lightly, trying to brush off the feeling.

However, as she took another step the girl collided into a small rock; scuffing the tip of her shoe causing her to stumble over.

Already knowing she was in the process of falling forward, the girl didn't do anything to try and stop herself due to a wave of dizziness crash through her body.

Collapsing into a figure, Lucy took a few minutes to regain herself, just enough to lower her knees to the pavement and look up at the person who was holding her.

"A-r-e y-o-u o-k-a-y L-u-c-y" Lucy's mind caused the figure to spin around making it hard for her to identify who it was; or hear much of what the person was saying.

Due to a sudden shake Lucy pulled herself together completely and gazed at the figure carefully.

"Natsu?" she whispered breathlessly.

"What's the matter? Are you sick" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head "I'm fine"

"Lucy?" Natsu shook her a little more violently.

Lucy stood to her feet and looked down at Natsu.

"I said I was fine didn't I? I'm just really tired"

"I'll take you home"

"That's okay, I can walk" Lucy brushed him off easily; or so she thought.

"I insist! It's not that far, and you look like you can hardly even stand"

"What I can stand on my own just fine thank you very much"

Natsu stood to his feet and invaded Lucy's space by standing a mere inch away

"What are yo-" Lucy was cut off my a gentle shove that sent her stumbling backwards a little.

"Uh-huh you can stand fine alright"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME IDIOT!"

"Shut up, no more excuses just get on"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked slowly while Natsu turned his back to her, and fell back into a squat position. "What are you doing?"

"Hurry and get on my back"

After a long pause Lucy felt a girlish smile curve her lips. She leaned her body into Natsu causing her massive chest to become smothered securely into his hard, yet comfortable back.

Although her heart skipped once or twice, Lucy happily wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Ready Luce?"

"Uh huh"

Natsu carefully stood up to his feet, grabbing the bottom of Lucy's legs and holding her into place.

"Ngh! Lucy..." Natsu groaned.

"W-What is it"

"Arg... You need to stop eating so much"

"Excuse me?!" Lucy's eye twitched.

"You're too heavy!"

"You jerk! I am not that heavy" Lucy hissed kicking her feet around. "That's it I've changed my mind! let me down I want to walk on my own!"

Lucy continued to trash around and if it wasn't for Natsu holding her legs into place, things could have got dangerous.

"Stop moving around so much weirdo!" Natsu snickered as he began walking. Much to Natsu's relief, Lucy was behind him, so she wasn't able to see the blush that colored Natsu's cheeks a pretty rosy red.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

The blond entangled her hand into Natsu's, surprisingly soft, pink hair.

"Wow!"

"What are you doing?"

"You're hair is so soft Natsu!"

Natsu shook is head slowly.

"Luce... You're such a weirdo"

"Hey! I am not! Don't call me that"

"Whatever weirdo! Anyway ya can get off now" Natsu squatted down causing Lucy let go of him and take a step back.

"Why?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu turned to her and lifted a brow. "Why? Because we're in front of your apartment dummy."

Lucy shifted her head to the building and gazed at it for a second.

"Lucy?"

"Hm? Sorry" Lucy turned her attention back to her friend, "Thanks for bringing me home"

"Should I come back tomorrow morning to check on you?"

"Huh? No, you don't have to do that I'm fine"

Natsu rolled his eyes and flicked Lucy's forehead causing her to gasp and recoil in pain

"Ouch what was that for"

"You're sick dummy! You're gonna need someone to check in on you make sure your not dead!"

"How rude do you have that little faith in me? Just one small sickness and I'm suddenly going to die?"

"Well you didn't look to good on the street I thought you were attacked"

"Eh? don't tell me?" Lucy trailed off

"Tell you what"

"Natsu, are you actually worrying about me?"

Natsu stiffened and scoffed.

"Well, you are my friend so it only makes sense to be concerned when you're looking like you did"

Lucy giggled and turned towards her apartment

"What's so funny?!" Natsu hissed

"Nothing, Nothing, I will see you tomorrow morning then"

Natsu blinked blankly before showing off a toothy grin and nodding whole-heartedly

"Bright and early"

 **FBFBFB**

"Natsu look out!" Lisanna hollered snapping Natsu back into reality.

As soon as Natsu focused on the hose in front of him; water shot out and drowned the couple in a cold blast of water.

"Ahh arg" Natsu gasped as he got a mouth full of water.

Once the water had finally stopped shooting out, the couple both coughed and took in as much air as they could. Panting in unison the couple wiped water away from their eyes so they could identify the enemy.

"GRAY?! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU AGAIN" Natsu roared still taking in unsteady breaths.

"That's okay Natsu! We're still in the game!" Lisanna cheered.

"What's the matter flame-brain? Can't take the water" Gray chuckled.

"Now you're just fighting dirty!" Natsu hissed

"Yeah so what! It's not against the rules"

"You're that much of a loser?! Just because you already lost, you think you have to make me lose as well! Don't be an even bigger jerk than you already are!"

"Oh Shut up! I lost on purpose! I'd rather drop Juvia and lose than to get kissed!" Gray scoffed

"Well you should have seen that coming holding her in bridal position like that" Lisanna scolded.

"Whatever that means!" Natsu rolled his eyes "Just know we're going to win no matter what you throw at us!" Natsu hissed.

"Gray-sama! Where'd you go?!" Juvia called out

"Oh great, I don't have time for her!" Gray sighed

"Better hurry your bride is waiting for you" Lisanna teased.

"Shut up!" Gray rolled his eyes and ran off into the opposite direction of Juvia's voice.

"Erza? Remind me again... Why aren't I the one holding you?"

"This is the better way! Don't you agree?"

"Well we're getting a lot of strange looks. Do you really think having me on your shoulders is the best idea" Jellal sighed.

"Are you questioning my strategy?!" Erza hissed

"No, not at all Erza"

"Good!"

"Errzzaaa" Levy cooed as she ran up to the red haired women

"What is it Levy?" Erza shifted her head towards the bluenette.

"Look what I got!" Levy smiled and held out a deluxe strawberry cake

"EH!?" Erza's eyes went wide "I-Is that!?"

"Don't fall for it Erza! We can get some after we win"

"Right!" Erza gathered herself back together and stiffened frimly. "Nice try Levy! I have surly underestimated your skills"

"What skills I just wanted you to see this yummy cake! It's the last deluxe piece."

"Last piece?!" Erza's eye twitched.

Levy dug her fork into the cake breaking off a piece and slowly bringing it to her mouth.

"No... You can't... not the last piece" Erza's eyes filled with water.

"Don't Erza! Hey listen to me" Jellal placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Straw...berry..." Erza bit the bottom of her lip.

Inches away from her lips, Levy began opening her mouth.

"PUT THAT FORK DOWN" Erza lunched at Levy dropping Jellal flat on his butt.

 _BUUUZZZZZZ_

"Jellal is down! Looks like Erza and Jellal are out of the game!" Mira announced "Ladies and Gentlemen we are now down to our last three competitors"

"Erza" Jellal sighed as he watched her devour the strawberry cake.

"Are you alright shrimp?" Gajeel yanked her up by the wrist.

"Yeah I'm fine just cutting down the competition" Levy smiled and dusted her dress off.

"why didn't ya want to join?"

"Because" Levy giggled "It's more fun trying to make people lose, especially when you know their weekness"

Levy ran to her next victim with Gajeel snickering behind her.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Alright! We have our winners! Congratulations, Elfman and Evergreen!"

"What?!" Natsu hissed "Wait a minute!"

"We won?!" Evergreen beamed! Oh my gosh we won! I knew that we'd win" Evergreen smiled and jumped down from Elfman's left shoulder.

"Wait Evergreen!" Elfman tried to catch her but her feet touched the floor and a loud beep was heard.

"Annd looks like Elfman and Evergreen are out!"

"What?! But you just said we-" Evergreen looked around puzzled.

Mira smiled "Anything goes!"

"Oh that is so cold Mira!" Evergreen hissed.

"Mira! that was too manly!"

"I had to cut the competition time down. if it was left up to you two; there would be no time left for the rest of the party"

"So why didn't you call out Natsu and Lisanna!" Evergreen glared

"What?!" Mira placed her hand over her heart "And risk upsetting my precious baby sister?" Mira giggled.

"Congratulations to the winners, Natsu and Lisanna" Mira announced.

Natsu knitted his eye brows together suspiciously "Wait how do I know you're not setting us up too!" Natsu hissed

"Look around" Mira began "there is no one left standing, right?"

The couple scan the room, verifying the truth behind Mira's words.

"So we really won?" Lisanna blinked

"Yup here is your prize" Mira handed them two tickets. "Two free tickets to get into the next moon festival"

"Moon festival?" Natsu lifed a brow.

"The moon festival?!" Lisanna echoed excitingly "No way! Really?!"

"What's the moon festival?" Natsu questioned squatting down to let Lisanna get off his back.

"Oh Natsu it's wonderful!" Lisanna walked in front of him "The moon festival has to deal with everything related to each phases of the moon! including different kinds of eclipses!"

"Eclipses?"

 _'Why does that sound so familiar?'_ Natsu thought to himself; placing his hand under his chin and thinking long and hard before his mind raced back to an earlier event.

 _ **FBFBFB**_

* * *

 _"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu turned to her to shoot her with an inquisitive glance._

 _"I want to ask you something"_

 _"Right now?"_

 _"No next year- yes right now, dummy" Lucy rolled her eyes._

 _Natsu stuck out his tongue before giving Lucy his full undivided attention._

 _"Well, what it is?"_

 _"In town there are posters everywhere for a lunar eclipse" Lucy dropped her gaze shyly._

 _"A lunar eclipse" Natsu echoed_

 _"Christmas is coming up pretty soon, so posters are everywhere, a Lunar eclipse is suppose to happen. And was just wondering if we could go see it together."_

 _Natsu lifted his brow then crossed his arms into his chest, while putting all his weight on one leg._

 _"Lunar eclipses are boring ya know…"_

 _"Really? I've never seen one" Lucy bit the side of her lip._

 _"You haven't?"_

 _"I had plans to see it with my dad, but he was always a no show and I missed it every chance I got"_

 _"That's lame; but you know the Lunar eclipse isn't until after New years, which is six weeks away"_

 _"I know, but that's why I wanted to ask early… Just so you didn't make any plans. But since you already saw it... I under-"_

 _"I will go with you" Natsu cut her off causing her head to jerk up to look at his carless expression. Natsu threw both arms behind his head and shrugged nonchalantly._

 _"Y-You will? But you've already seen it... I don't want it to be boring for you"_

 _"Hey, it will be fine." Natsu gently grabbed her hand a gave it a small reassuring squeeze._

 _"Besides I will be with you right? It can't be all that boring if I'm with you. Even if it is; you'll just have to treat me to ice cream what ever size I want"_

 _Lucy's eyes softened and a grin angled on her lips before they parted to let words fly out._

 _"Alright it's a deal"_

* * *

 _'Lucy... why do I keep thinking about Lucy?!'_ Natsu mentally slapped himself until a deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

The lights in the bar burnt out and a colorful green and red spot light casted itself the tall Christmas tree in the front of the bar?"

"What's going on?" Cana questioned.

"MERRY CHRITMAS! HO HO HO" The deep voice spoke again and appeared on the top of the star wearing a Santa suit.

"Master?" Mira lifted a brow. "Oh Master please be careful! You'll get hurt up there"

"I'm not Master! I'm Santa... ah... ah... whoaaa"

"Master!" Mira covered her mouth.

The short man fell from the top of the tree and face planted right into the bar's floor. Mira started to walk to the man but stopped when he jumped back to his feet as if nothing happened.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Makarov smiled "Have you all been good boys and girls?"

"YEESS" Everyone cheered

"Of course you have or I wouldn't be here! Let's see" Makarov opened the green sack next to him and pulled out a preset "Do we have a Kinana here?"

Kinana blinked confused and scanned the room before taking a small step forward and raising her hand.

"I-I'm Kinana sir" The purple haired spoke skeptically

"Of course you are! Here you are my dear have a very merry Christmas" the man smiled and handed her a present

"Thank you" She smiled

As soon as the present was in her hand everyone cheered and gathered around the man calling out their names.

"HO HO HO!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Is that all? Did everyone receive a gift?" Makarov questioned.

Upon hearing no objections and everyone to absorbed in what the got the old man smiled and went to pick his sack up, only, however...

There was still one more present.

Who didn't get their gift? Makarov reached into the bag and pulled out the gift and read the name.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

Natsu craned his head to view the man as well as everyone else in the bar.

"Where is Lucy?"

Levy narrowed her eyes and bit her lip.

"She's not here" Erza spoke out causing eyes to wonder to her.

"Not here eh? Well that's not good, I hope our friend is doing well." The man stoked his beard gently. "Well, Can I have a volunteer, who knows where she lives, go and deliver this to her?"

Natsu's body shivered a little and he began to raise his hand but before words could fly out of his mouth; another male's voice crashed in from the right.

"I'll do it"

There was a moments paused and everyone turned their attention to the owner of the voice.

"Wonderful" Makarov handed the present to the volunteer

"Gray?" Natsu whispered to himself "He knows where Luce lives?!" The pinkette clenched his fists and glared at the raven haired boy.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

The cool night sent a gentle breeze to flow through the air. Natsu and Lisanna walked quietly along side one another, silently.

 _'Does that ice bastard really know where Lucy lives? How come?! When did those two get so friendly'_

 ** _FBFBFB_**

"Do you like Gray?"

"Huh where is this coming from?" Lucy asked "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a normal one! Just answer it!"

"It wouldn't bother you even if I did..."

"What?! So you do like him?"

"What?! No! I don't"

"Why do you like him? He's got nothing going for you Luce!"

"But I said I don't!"

"He's a cold hearted-"

"NATSSUUU!"

"Huh?"

"I said I don't like him!"

"What?! Well then why didn't you say so from the beginning?!"

"Ugh!" Lucy face palmed herself

 _ **FBFBFB**_

 _'Could she have been lying then?! Could it be she really does like Gray?'_

 ** _FBFBFB_**

"I danced with Gray and I actually had a lot of fun..."

 _ **FBFBFB**_

Natsu clutched his head and panicked slightly.

 _'Is that why she chose to put Grays jacket back on after I put my blanket around her?!'_

 _I LOVE YOU!_

 _'She definitely said that to me and not Gray! But what if she did say it to him too and he rejected her first!'_

 ** _IMIMIM_**

 ** _IM=In mind/Imagination_**

 _Knock Knock_

Lucy opened the door letting Gray enter her apartment. The two made their way to Lucy's room where Lucy closed her door.

"Gray..." Lucy whispered.

"Why did you call me over to your house? I am a big loser and I don't have time to be here"

"I know... but I have to tell you something"

"Well make it quick I have better things to do."

"Well you have to listen carefully!"

"You're taking to long! I'm leaving!" Gray started to walk towards the door.

"Gray No!" Lucy tackled Gray onto the bed causing him to groan and look up at her.

"Lucy? What are you doing?!" Gray said extra coldly

"Gray! I love you! I love you so much!"

"Well that's too bad because I am a cold-hearted prick and I deserve to be alone!"

"What no! Don't say that! I love you! from the moment I laid my eyes on you"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Please don't be so cold"

"This is who I am!" Gray scoffed

"Let me kiss you! Just once"

"Fine... but only once then you can never bother me again"

"I understand" Lucy whispered leaning in closer

 _ **IMIMIM**_

"AHHHHHH" Natsu screamed alerting the girl next to him

"Natsu?! Are you alright?!" Lisanna panicked

"Ah... Ah... just... what the hell is happening" Natsu panted.

Lisanna placed a hand on his shoulder

"Natsu?"

"Sorry, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Natsu wiped sweat away from his forehead.

"Well anyway, here's my house. Thanks for walking me home" Lisanna smiled

"Oh, yeah. Sure anytime." Natsu smiled back.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"I had a lot of fun today"

"Oh yeah? that's good to hear. Well if that's all then I guess I will be seeing you" Natsu spun around on his heel and started walking off into a different direction.

"Natsu wait!" Lisanna called out causing him to turn around.

Before the boy had time to reply to the girl a pair of lips were smacking up against his. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he jerked backwards.

Lisanna knitted her eye brows together from the sudden recoil.

"What's wrong?"

"W-What? Nothing... I just didn't expect that to happen"

Lisanna narrowed her eyes and bit the side of her lip.

"Well you're expecting it now"

"What?" Natsu lifted a brow and the sudden sight of Lisanna springing in for a second kiss caused the boy to clasp down on her head, preventing her from moving any further.

Lisanna opened her eyes and lifted a brow.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?"

"Uhh I'm not very good at that..."

"But you..."

"Sorry Lisanna, I'll leave first" Natsu sent a quick wave before talking off into a quick jog.

The snow haired girl watched as Natsu got smaller and smaller until he disappeared into the night. As soon as he was out of sight Lisanna clenched her fists tightly and bit her bottom lip before mumbling under her breath.

"I won't give up Natsu..."


	19. Chapter 19

**HI EVERYONE! :D**

 **OH MY GOSH! XD I did it! I finally got around to doing my next chapter.**

 **Welcome to chapter 19!**

 **Ugh I'm sorry if the part with Lucy and her Father seems a lot like the show XD I just couldn't think of a better scene sorry you guys.**

 **I wanted to once again thank all of you so, so, soo much for your patience! It means a lot to me.**

 **Also as far as this story is going. I know guys I'm a bit rusty with grammar mistakes and typos from writing to fast. AND I do apologize.**

 **But I have gotten a lot better so just stay strong I can only improve with my writing right?**

 **Anyway for now,**

 **Thank you and please enjoy! :D**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _"You're taking to long! I'm leaving!" Gray started to walk towards the door._

 _"Gray No!" Lucy tackled Gray onto the bed causing him to groan and look up at her._

 _"Lucy? What are you doing?!"_

 _"Gray! I love you! I love you so much!"_

 _"Well that's too bad because I am a cold-hearted prick and I deserve to be alone!"_

 _"It doesn't matter!"_

 _"Let me kiss you! Just once"_

 _"Fine... but only once then you can never bother me again"_

 _"I understand" Lucy whispered leaning in closer_

 _ **IMIMIM**_

 _"AHHHHHH" Natsu screamed alerting the girl next to him_

 _"Natsu?! Are you alright?!" Lisanna panicked_

 _"Ah... Ah... just... what the hell is happening" Natsu panted_

 _"Natsu wait!"_

 _Before the boy had time to reply to the girl a pair of lips were smacking up against his. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he jerked backwards._

 _Lisanna knitted her eye brows together from the sudden recoil._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"W-What? Nothing... I just didn't expect that to happen"_

 _Lisanna narrowed her eyes and bit the side of her lip._

 _"Well you're expecting it now. Aren't you"_

 _"What?" Natsu lifted a brow and the sudden sight of Lisanna springing in for a second kiss caused the boy to clasp down on her head, preventing her from moving any further._

 _"Uhh... I'm not very good at that..." Natsu narrowed his eyes skeptically_

 _"But you..."_

 _"Sorry Lisanna, I'll leave first" Natsu sent a quick wave before talking off into a quick jog._

 _The snow haired girl watched as Natsu got smaller and smaller until he disappeared into the night. As soon as he was gone, Lisanna clenched her fists tightly and bit her bottom lip before mumbling under her breath._

 _"I won't give up Natsu"_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"Lu-chan! I'm here!" Levy gleefully knocked on Lucy's apartment door and invited herself in- with the use of a copied key.

"How are you feeling? The Christmas party wasn't the same without you yesterday; but I-" Levy walked into Lucy's bedroom but knitted her brows together in confusion, due to being greeted by a friendless room.

"Lu-chan?" The bluenette scanned the room before retreating to the bathroom and searching the rest of the house.

Still no sign of her blond haired friend, Levy pulled out her phone, and sent Lucy a quick _'where are you'_ text.

Seconds turned into Minutes- Levy received no response. It was in that moment Levy began to worry a little.

The bluenette quickly strolled back in Lucy's room for one final look.

However this time she scanned the room, thoroughly- coming across a small sheet of paper addressed to her resting on the middle of Lucy's desk.

* * *

 ** _Levy-chan,_**

 ** _I know you planned for us to spend the day together and I'm sorry,_**

 ** _But s_** ** _omething unexpected came up last night and well..._**

 ** _I've decided it's time I went home to my father._**

 ** _I can't go into detail,_** ** _But don't worry about me._**

 ** _Oh... and listen, if you happen to see Natsu..._**

 ** _Don't tell him I left. Thanks._**

 ** _Take care of yourself_**

 ** _-Lucy._**

* * *

"W-What?" Levy tightened her fist, crumbling the edge of the paper. "What does she mean!? _'Went home?!"_ Levy shook her head in disbelief.

As soon as the women gathered her senses back; she spun around and bolted out the front doors of Lucy's apartment. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Feeling the unsteadiness of her pounding heart as she burst through fairy tail's doors- gathering everyone's attention.

Without a second thought Levy shouted to the whole bar- "LUCY IS GONE!"

A loud chatter corrupted the silence, filling the air with many confused conversations.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned trigging the bar to once again give into silence.

"I mean- she's! She went- Lucy..." Levy leaned forward to rest her hands on her knees, taking in deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.

"Take a deep breath Levy" Mira walked up to her and placed a hand on her back; rubbing it in soothing circles. "And start again slowly"

Levy did as she was told; once her heavy panting calmed down to a steady breath, she stood up straight and looked Mira in the eye.

"Lucy! She's gone! she's not in her apartment and she left me this note!" the brown eyed girl held up a paper.

"Did she say if she was coming back?" Cana questioned from across the bar.

"No! She-" Levy gasped a bit when Natsu suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked "Why'd you stop? Is she coming back?"

"Gray-sama?! Are you worried about Lucy?" Juvia animatingly cried.

Levy rubbed the back of her head nervously and stiffened a little. "U-Uhm how long have you been there Natsu?"

"The whole time?" Natsu knitted his eye brows together. "What happened? Where's Lucy?"

Levy narrowed her eyes and laughed him off. "Actually..."

"Let me see that!" Gray ripped the paper out of Levy's hand and skimmed through the words.

"Hey!" Levy shouted from the sudden action "Gray! Give that back!"

Gray skimmed through the words.

"Lucy went home to her father." Gray read on "She doesn't want...? Eh? What's this?" Gray fused his eye brows together.

"What? What is it?" Erza questioned.

Gray took his eyes off the paper and rested them on the pink haired man; allowing Levy to snatch the note back.

"Lucy... Doesn't want you knowing she left Natsu"

"GRAY!" Levy hissed.

Natsu flinched a bit and again merged his eye brows together in confusion. "What?"

Natsu thought blankly for a moment. "ME?! Why not?!" The teenager's perplexity promptly turned into anger.

"Good Morning everyone!" Lisanna cheered happily as she walked into the bar.

Everyone's attention shifted to Lisanna. The snow haired girl just blinked and lifted an eye brow.

"What's going on?"

The pinkette scoffed and rolled his eyes storming out of the bar.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy stood in front of the mansion, scanning as much of it as she could while letting memories flood back to her brain. Soon a smile corrupted her lips and she mumbled under her breath.

"It sure has been a while"

To absorbed in childhood memories; Lucy was unaware one of her former maids walked out of the building- On her way to clean the front yard.

However, when the purplette spotted young Lucy staring at the house, tears spilled from her obsidian eyes and she let out a weird squeal, causing the blonde women to jump out of her thoughts and focus on the women charging at her, soon tackling her into a hug.

"LADY LUCY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG" The short women cried into Lucy's hips.

"Ah Spetto! Yes it has" Lucy instantly felt a warming sensation in her heart that caused her to fall into the hug.

"EH?! L-L-Lady Lucy?! Is that really you!?"

The blonde women swiftly cast her attention to the front door where the voices were heard. Once her eyes landed on all the workers swarming the doors, she smiled triggering them all to burst out with joy and run up to the young lady.

"Lady Lucy! Lady Lucy! Have you been eating alright?" Aed shouted out "Shall I make your favorite dish?!"

"Lady Lucy!" Ribbon stole her attention "We have many new books in the Library if you feel the burning desire to read!"

Lucy couldn't help the urge to break out into soft giggles. Everyone was exactly the same as when she left.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind- not even for a second, it truly was a heart-warming reunion. Lucy had missed it there.

"Lady Lucy, your father has requested your presence in his office"

Or so she thought. The warm feeling in her heart died to a cold one, and her smile instantly faded.

"Request huh" Lucy clenched her fists tightly as she bit the side of her lip. "So... he hasn't changed either"

The young blonde ambled pass all her home friends and into the building. The familiar scent of Vanilla-lavender littered the surrounding air in the mansion- It smelt like her mom- Instantly bringing her back to the childhood days with her parents.

Back when they really were a family- happy and carefree all the time.

Lucy scoffted- who was she kidding, those had to be all but lost memories to her father.

Forcing her memories somewhere in the back of her mind, Lucy started to walk up the stairs, when suddenly a new maid stopped her before reaching the top.

"I'm sorry Milady, but in order to see your father, you must dress properly" The maid bowed holding out a gown.

Oh, that's right. Lucy had been away for so long, she almost forgot her father controls how she dresses too.

"Very well then" Lucy agreed and followed the new maid down a familiar hallway and into the very same room she was- in her mind- caged in her whole life.

"You're father picked this one out for you" The green haired maid smiled. "He said this was the dress you wore the last time you were here"

Lucy forced a smile "I remember"

"I will assist you with putting it on" The maid fumbled with the dress.

"No that's alright, I appreciate it, but I can manage on my own" Lucy insisted.

"Oh but milady, you shouldn't have to worry about doing things on your own. You could get hurt"

"By putting a dress on?" Lucy scoffed a little insulted

"Forgive me if I offended you"

"Ahem" Spetto cleared her throat gaining the couples attention.

"Spetto" Lucy found her smile returning.

"Senpai" The greenette bowed "What brings you here"

"Miko, I think I will take it from here"

"Ah, yes ma'am" The maid bowed and quickly left the room closing the door behind her.

Spetto smiled and stepped closer to Lucy. "Forgive her dear. She just started here not to long ago and I'm afraid she's so caught up with following the rules"

"Oh that's alright" Lucy brushed her off while she started to undress.

Spetto beamed "You know you are much like your mom"

Lucy quickly found interest in her friends words meeting her soft gaze.

"She always wanted to do things on her own; her own way"

"Really?"

Spetto nodded.

"I miss her" Lucy mumbled and narrowed her eyes.

"I know" Spetto placed her hand on Lucy's arm. "I miss her too"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy took a in a quick breath before knocking on her father's office door.

"Father, it's Lucy. May I come in?"

"Please do"

Grabbing ahold of the door knob Lucy turned it and allowed herself to stroll into the office. Closing the door behind her she walked up to her fathers desk.

"Hello father"

"It's been a while Lucy" Jude turned around in his chair to view his child.

"Yes... so it has" Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You sent me an overnight letter?"

"I did. I apologize for not getting into detail through the letter; but I decided it would be best to discuss this matter to your face"

"What would that matter be?"

"I need you to quit your disgraceful school." Jude began.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly at his words but still avoided eye contact.

"I think I let your childishness go on long enough. For the last few months I've decided you will return to Mavis High school. Once your schooling is finished you will go into the business career."

"Father" Lucy mumbled.

"Also, I have arranged for you to be married after your graduate. This man is of very high power, so it's important you have a son with him, keep not only his but my line wealthy."

That's all he called her for? Lucy was right. Her father didn't change one bit... Always ordering her around. It's no wonder they can't even sit down and enjoy a meal together. Her dad was... selfish. Always thinking about himself.

"I can't do that father" Lucy mumbled.

Jude jerked his head to view Lucy.

"What did you say?" Jude hissed giving Lucy time to change her sentence.

"I... I _can't_ do that!" Lucy stated more boldly.

"How dare you!"

"How dare me?" Lucy glared at the man "No how dare you father! I'm not some puppet you can throw around where ever you want me! I'm your daughter!"

Jude widened his eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly restrained himself.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you've always told me what I can and can't do! And for a while I've willingly obeyed you. But not anymore... not in this kind of situation. what you're asking of me right now... It's too much!"

"Lucy!" Jude snapped.

"I'm not finished yet!" Lucy interrupted causing Jude to press his lips together.

"Father... I've decided that it's time I start making my own decisions for my life. If I mess up, I will fix it on my own! Without a lot of money there! You see, I'm not like you... I don't need money, fame, or success to be happy..." Lucy trailed off to close her eyes.

 _"Lucy!" Gray smiled "Keep your chin up, okay?"_

 _"Lu-chan!" Levy cheered "I've got a new book"_

 _"Lucy!" Erza glared "Enjoy this cake with me!"_

 _"Love-rival!" Juvia smiled "Juvia will always be here for her friends!"_

 _"You're Lucy right?" Mira smiled "It's nice to meet you"_

 _"Lucy right?" Lisanna smiled "I heard you were in one of the high classes, congratulations"_

 ** _. . . . . . . ._**

 _"Lucy!" Natsu smiled his signature toothy grin_

 _"Natsu? How did you find me?"_

 _"You're not that hard for me to find Luce"_

 _Lucy sighed and laid her head on her knees._

 _"I heard you got your first bad grade" Natsu sat next to her._

 _Lucy twitched and suddenly felt as if knifes were stabbing her in the back._

 _"I'd rather not talk about it"_

 _"Are you really going to let one bad grade ruin your life?"_

 _"Yes" Lucy answered stubbornly._

 _Natsu rolled his eyes and shoved Lucy forward causing her to fall off the short cliff and into the warm body of water. When the blonde emerged from underwater with a big gasp, she glared up at the boy and hissed._ _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"_

 _Natsu plopped down on his stomach, reached his hand down to glide his fingers across the clear water as he looked at Lucy._

 _"Ya know Luce, it's not like you're going to be kicked out for getting a bad grade; I've had a million bad grades_ _in all four years of my high school career, I've never once let it get me down"_

 _"I won't get kicked out?" Lucy mumbled "But that's not the point, It's different from you!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"You're not exactly the smartest person!"_

 _Natsu blinked and sighed. "Ah, such hurtful words" Natsu pretended to be insulted._

 _"You've even said it yourself..." Lucy mumbled "I_ _f my father were to find out about this... I-"_

 _"Ah who cares!" Natsu hissed._

 _"Huh?" Lucy looked back up at him_

 _"You're father isn't here right? So don't worry about him!"_

 _Lucy narrowed her eyes. "But..."_

 _Natsu closed his eyes to take another breath. "Look Luce" he began gaining the attention of Lucy again._

 _"We all know how super smart you are. So getting a bad grade... that doesn't mean sulk about it. Just try a little bit harder next time. We all make mistakes. That's what makes us human right. It's important not to dwell on small things, because when bigger things come, you'll end up being eatin' up in more grief then you can handle because you're still worried about the little things. So..." Natsu averted his eyes "Don't stay down... not only for that but because..."_

 _Natsu paused for a moment._

 _"I don't like seeing you upset"_

 _"Natsu..." Lucy blushed._

"All I really need father..."

 _"You know, Natsu"_

 _"What?" Natsu opened his eyes to look down at the girl._

 _Lucy smiled and slid her hand into the pinkette's hand causing him to jump a little from the unexpected gesture._

 _"You are actually sorta smart."_

 _Brown locked with Green and the couple was suddenly engaged in a intense staring contest. Within seconds Natsu spotted a quick evil gleam in the blonde's eyes; but before he had time to process it, he was being yanked down off the cliff and splashing into the warm water._

 _As soon as Natsu sprung up from under water, he took in a deep breath and then jerked his head to view the laughing blonde._

 _"What was that for?!"_

 _"However, for the most part! You're such a dummy!" Lucy said in between giggles._

 _"Pay back huh?" Natsu found himself smirking "Well I guess you'll just have to pay for that"_

 _"Ohh I'm scared" Lucy fake shivered._

 _Natsu cupped his hands and flung a handful of water at the blonde._

 _"Is that the best you got" Lucy teased._

 _"Not even close" Natsu beamed from ear to ear._

"...Are my friends" Lucy giggled.

"Friends?" Jude mumbled "FRIENDS!? You're choosing friends over money!? What can friends do for you that money can't?"

Lucy stifled a laugh. It was just like her father- to ask a question with such an obvious answer.

"A lot more than you think" Lucy answered after a while.

Jude clenched his fist but before he could say anything Lucy spun on her heel and turned her back to him and began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home... back to where I can be with my frie- no... my family. I'm staying in Magnolia High school. And don't try and say or think other wise. I'm not going to marry a man you chose for me... not only do I not know him... but that would mean being un-loyal to the one... I'm already in love with."

"W-What?!" Jude hissed

"Good-bye father" Lucy left the office.

Jude slammed his fist on his desk sending papers scattering every where.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

By now nighttime had fallen upon the town; stars one by one lit up the dark sky and the shimmering crescent moon shined down; kissing the earth's surface with it's gentle touches.

Lucy strolled into her family garden and took a deep satisfying breath. In all her life, never had she once thought she'd have the guts to stick up for herself like that. She felt empowered and frightened at the same time.

But mostly she felt herself beaming with pride.

Lucy looked up to the sky and gazed at the millions upon millions of stars. Lucy... wasn't a kid anymore. She was finally her own women.

"Have you been watching me mom?" Lucy whispered.

"LUUUCCCCCYYYY!" A loud roar crashed into the ears of the blonde from behind.

It can't be- Lucy quickly spun around- no good; it was to dark to see anything. Seconds speed by, Lucy was surrounded by silence and she was about to confirm that the voice was all in her head; when all of a sudden she heard it again.

In the next moment Lucy's eyes were widening and her mouth slightly dropped open, while she watched Natsu break through the darkness, quickly becoming more visible the closer he got.

As soon as the man stopped in front of the women- panting and puffing, he stood up tall- towering over Lucy with an intimidating scowl.

"N-Natsu!? What... Why...?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Natsu spat out, triggering a chill to run down Lucy's spin as she pulled her eye brows together.

"Natsu?" Lucy breathed out averting her eyes. It was no good... Lucy couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Why're ya tryin to run away!?"

"Run away?" Lucy echoed skeptically meeting his eyes.

"Are ya stupid or something" Natsu shouted "Just leaving a note!? pfft! Who does that?! Only you!"

"Natsu please, lower your voice; My guards will come out if you don't. If they should see you with me, they'll only assume the worst"

"I DON'T CARE! LET THEM!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in incredulity

Natsu rolled his eyes and clamped his hand down on Lucy's wrist and started pulling her out of the garden.

"H-Hey wait a minute Natsu! Hey!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Natsu! Would you let go of me! Geez you've been pulling me for ten minutes. where are we going!?" Lucy demanded.

Natsu stopped short causing the blonde to stumble into him.

"Ouch, and now you're just gonna stop short like that!? What's wrong with you?"

Natsu aggressively let go of Lucy's wrist and spun around to send her another scowl.

An action that quickly made the girl feel shy, so she ducked her head to the side and averted her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?! ME!? You're the problem here!"

"What!?" Lucy instantly got her fire back and sent an equally intimidating scowl back at the boy. "How am _I_ the problem!?"

Natsu balled up his fists and clenched his jaw together tightly.

"Well?!" Lucy hissed "What's your e-"

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" Natsu screamed causing the blonde's words to be lost.

"You left! Without telling me! _ME_! I was the only one not to know right! Why?!"

"Natsu..."

"WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE NOT ALOUD TO KNOW!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Lucy flinched and her whole face lit up a crimson red.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU CAN'T GO USING THAT AGAINST PE-PEOPLE YOU IDIOT!

"Whatever" Natsu scoffed and grabbed Lucy's wrist again and pulled her to the train station.

"The train station?"

"We're going back!" Natsu grumbled yanking Lucy on the train.

Lucy contemplated while Natsu angrily shoved her back until her legs collapsed, causing her to stumble into the soft cushion of the seat, then the boy plopped down in the seat across from her; crossing his arms and legs, puffing out his cheeks stubbornly and glaring out the window.

"You're really angry aren't you" Lucy asked holding back slight mirth.

Natsu jerked his head away from the window to once again view Lucy with grimace.

"Mad? I'm not mad! I'm behind mad! Luce I'm _furious_!"

"But why though" Lucy blinked innocently. "I wasn't even gone two days"

"So what does that matter!?" Natsu scoffed "You're always doing things that make me mad"

Lucy knitted her brows together and bit her lip in frustration.

"Well excuse me! I didn't know I was such a bother to you!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and jerked his head back towards the window. "Whatever"

Minutes rolled by into an hour, the conductor had just announced the final call for all boarders.

"You know" Lucy began in a low voice.

"Hmm" Natsu grumbled as a sign as he was listening.

"Natsu I was going to come back on my own"

Natsu shifted his head slightly- still looking out the window, trying not to make it obvious of his sudden interest in her words.

"I came to confront my father... It's been so long since I've heard from him" Lucy narrowed her eyes to her lap. "But out of the blue I get a letter from him; stamped by his urgent messaging seal. Of course I wanted to know what was so urgent, that after all these years he finally decided to get in touch with me."

Natsu shifted his head, giving Lucy his full attention.

"Well?"

"Hm?" Lucy looked up at Natsu's dark green eyes.

"What did he want?"

Lucy sighed and again her eyes fell to her lap.

"He wanted me to drop out of school and return to Mavis High"

Natsu stirred in his seat uncomfortably.

"After I graduated he wanted me to join the business career, marry, and conceive a boy"

Natsu scrunched his face up again stirred around in his seat.

"Good thing I took ya away then huh" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Natsu ducked his head into his scarf.

Silence sat in between the couple for a while. Once the sound of the train engine was heard, Lucy used that as a silence breaker.

"Another thing Natsu..." Lucy trailed off to meet the sudden curiosity in Natsu's green eyes.

"The reason I didn't want Levy telling you that I left was because... I just didn't want you to feel like it was your fault"

"Huh?" Natsu's eyes widened a little bit.

"A lot has happened between us" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "And suddenly I leave? I didn't want to take the chance of you finding out and feeling guilty"

"Lucy..."

"That's the only reason why I didn't want you knowing"

Natsu felt a blush heat up his cheek, so he turned his head back towards the window trying his best to hide it. Of course Lucy was quick to notice it, but she didn't say anything, because right now...

The only thing that mattered to her...

Was keeping that peaceful feeling between her and Natsu.

She hated the thought of things getting awkward between them, so the peaceful pleasure of being alone with him, in spite of what happened, made her want to treasure it that much more.

"Hey Natsu can I ask ya something"

"Sure" Natsu viewed her.

"How did you find me?"

Natsu smirked triggering Lucy to life a brow.

"I told ya Luce, You're not that hard for me to find"

It was Lucy's turn- for her cheeks to heat up; which caused Natsu's smirk to grow bigger.

However, it quickly faded as the train inched forward. Natsu found himself fighting an epic nauseous, dizzy, sickening battle. Toppling over Natsu's face turned green and he started groaning

"E-EH!? Hey are you alright?! What's wrong?!"

"Ugh I feel sick"

"Sick? So suddenly? Should I get a help?"

"Ugh, no I need to get off- brrg ughh- this stupid train"

"Eh? Motion sickness? You get motion sickness and you still dragged me on the train?"

"Ugh brrg- it couldn't be- urg- helped! I wasn't- brg- thinking of the stupid motion part" Natsu clenched his stomach.

Lucy lifted her eyes to form a compassionate expression, and before she knew it small giggles escaped her throat. "Dummy"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Slowly the train idled to a stop and Natsu instantly felt recovered; springing to his feet- Natsu darted off the train as quick as he could.

"FREEDOM!" Natsu shouted, gleefully falling to the still ground.

"Hey could ya keep it down. We'll get strange looks" Lucy scolded.

"Ah who cares! I'm never riding a train again! we we're on that monstrosity for ages!"

"It was only two hours"

"LIAR IT WAS LONGER!"

"Alright, Alright, just hush!" Lucy scanned the area, ducking her head at all the unwanted stares.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

It was a rather quiet night- in fact the only thing that was really heard, was the echoing of Natsu and Lucy's, in unison, footsteps. Though some may take the silence as a form of awkwardness- one not knowing what to say- or how to say something to the other, but surely they'd be mistaken with these two.

Fully aware of everything that's happened between them, for some odd reason, Natsu and Lucy didn't feel the slightest bit of awkwardness. Actually the feeling they shared now, seemed stronger than of the one before.

Neither Natsu nor Lucy dared to talk, simply because they didn't want to ruin the beautiful silence of the night- the pure comfort the two truly shared with each other.

It wasn't until Lucy stumbled over a rock causing the silence to disappear.

Lucy tumbled forward, ready to feel the hard ground; but it never came, when she opened her eyes, however, she found herself inches away from Natsu's face.- With his quick reflexes, he tried to catch her but ended up falling first, with Lucy landing on top of him.

"Natsu..." Lucy finally spoke with her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"Lucy..." Natsu started back up at the blonde.

It was a whole different perspective of Natsu this way.

Personally, Lucy had never seen him this close up- on the ground before. The blonde felt like she had instantly become empowered- the dominant one. Well with her hands on either side of his head, and her hips pressed comfortably against his; he was completely under her will.

However she didn't have the audacity to move even a centimeter. to overcome by shock and anxiousness the blonde just seemed frozen- forced to stare into the green eyes of the man she's in a one-sided relationship with.

Why was he so handsome? if he looked like Ichiya-sensei then she wouldn't be stuck in this heart breaking triangle right?

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered again; gaining Lucy's full attention to his mouth.

"Y-Yeah?" Lucy found her heart rate increasing yet again.

"Erm... that is..." Natsu trailed off.

Could he be...

Lucy scanned his unreadable eyes and bit the side of her lip- an act that surely didn't go unnoticed by the man beneath her.

Natsu blinked a few times before opening his mouth to speak.

Oh goodness! Here it comes! this it is! Natsu is about to reveal his feelings to Lucy right?! That's what's happening right now? Oh gosh she hadn't prepared for it to be so soon.

"Luce You're really heavy! I can't take it anymore!" Natsu squirmed.

What?

What?!

WHAT!?

Lucy heaved her body up, allowing the boy to take deep breaths. Lucy scowled and stood to her feet turning her back to the pinkette.

How could she be such a fool! Yeah right! Natsu? confess! Only in her dreams!

"Luce are you mad?" Natsu asked innocently

"WHY NO I'M NOT" Lucy hissed giving him the cold shoulder.

"Ouch... what did I do?" Natsu stood to his feet.

"Nothing!" Lucy started storming forward.

Natsu pulled his brows together and followed the blonde.

Another few minutes of walking with silence pass, before Natsu broke it this time.

"Luce?"

Lucy groaned coldly, letting Natsu know despite her anger she's still listening.

"Actually... there is something I wanted to tell you"

"Hm?" Lucy gave herself into curiosity and turned to the pinkette.

Fiddling with his fingers Natsu averted his eyes. "I'm not quite sure tell you though"

"I'm sure I can take it" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"No... It's not like that..." Natsu quickly reassured. "I-"

"Lucy! There you are!" Gray quickly walked up to her.

"Huh? Gray?" Lucy lifted a brow.

"Ah you sure know how to make everyone worry. Are you alright? Why did you leave"

"Oh um, you see- my dad-"

Natsu scowled "Dumb ice prick"

"What?" Gray turned to the pink haired boy. "Flame-brain? I didn't even see you there"

"Go away!" Natsu growled more viciously.

"Excuse me?! You ain't the boss of me!" Gray hissed back.

"Doesn't matter I don't want you here!"

"Well that's good because I didn't come here looking for you!"

"You ain't gonna find anyone interesting here!"

"Are you looking for a fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, stepping in between the boys.

"Don't start arguing with me here! I had a long day! I'm going home so I will see you later" Lucy interrupted

"Ah right" Gray rubbed the back of his head. "I could walk ya if you want"

"GET REAL DUMB-FREAK I WAS WITH HER FIRST!"

Both Lucy and Gray looked at the hot-headed boy with astonishment.

"What?!" Natsu hissed.

"Natsu?" A gentle voice came in from the right gaining everyone's attention.

"Lisanna?" Lucy whispered.

"I was looking for you all day, why haven't you returned my call?"

"Ah sorry I was busy" Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

Reality was back...

Lucy narrowed her eyes and began walking away.

Oh if only she'd known that the train was a small glimpse of what a fairy tale was, well then maybe she would have tried to make it last longer.

"Lucy? Did you want me to walk with you?"

Lucy giggled "Gray if you keep doing things out of character, I might get the wrong idea"

Gray turned his face away and scoffed "So what's wrong with that?"

Lucy jerked her head to view the raven haired boy who slowly redirected his attention to gazed down at her.

"Ark" Natsu growled and clenched his fists.

"I'm actually glad I found you Natsu. I need you help with something, if you're not busy"

Natsu skimmed over Lisanna for a brief second before casting his attention on Gray and Lucy whom were walking away.

"Hold on a minute Lisanna" Natsu nodded quickly then jogged over towards Gray and Lucy.

Once Natsu caught up to the pair; he grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her to a stop.- Which in return made Gray halt as well. Lucy craned her head to view the pinkette.

"Natsu?"

"I needed to talk to ya for a sec!"

"Oh um okay" Lucy let Natsu drag her off to the side- away from the others.

"What.. um what's the matter" Lucy questioned.

Natsu was silent.

"Natsu?"

"Are you letting Gray walk you home?"

Lucy cocked her head slightly. "And so what if I am?"

Natsu scratched his cheekbone and sighed.

"Don't invite him inside or anything..." Natsu glared some where on the ground.

"why not?"

"JUST DON'T!"

Lucy flinched lightly and scrunched her face.

"Okay even if I wasn't going to, why should you get to boss me around? That would be none of your business right?"

"Wrong! Gray is a guy!"

"And you're point?! Do you let Lisanna in your home?!"

Natsu clammed up his mouth. Instantly Lucy regretted her words but she forced herself not to show it.

"Exactly! Lisanna is a girl"

"It's different" Natsu mumbled

"How is that any different!?"

"Lisanna just invites herself in"

So... Lisanna even has a key to Natsu's house? Any more information like that and Lucy will have a heart attack.

Lucy sighed and turned her head away.

"You need to go to Lisanna"

"What?" Natsu lifted a brow.

"Natsu..." Lucy took a deep breath- still not meeting his gaze "I... I love you"

Natsu perked up and licked his lips.

"But I can't keep getting my hopes up with you..."

And back down his spirits go.

"Every time I do... I just turn out disappointed in the end." Lucy began tearing up.

"Lucy... wait I..."

"As long as you have Lisanna... I can't wait for you."

"H-Hey... S-Stop... what... what are you... saying?"

"I'm sorry...Natsu let's not meet again"

"W-Why?!" Natsu started to tremble.

"Seeing you together with Lisanna... it's too much for me." Lucy covered her eyes with her bangs, turned around and walking towards Gray.

"Lucy!" Natsu felt a sharp pain pierce through his chest.

Right before Natsu's very eyes, Lucy and Gray walked away together; getting smaller and smaller until they disappeared into the night.

Natsu wanted to scream her name- he wanted to run after her, but he just couldn't... words were hard to form due to his mouth drying up, and everything in him hurt. The pinkette placed his hand over his heart and fell to his knee; his body instantly felt like it went numb.

Natsu... was experiencing his very first heart break since his father died.

Tears he didn't know he had anymore prickled in the back of his eyes, and all Natsu could do was stare into the night where Lucy- someone who means more to him than he even thought- disappeared.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Thanks for walking me home Gary" Lucy smiled.

"Don't mention it. Oh hey I almost forgot! I got a present for you."

"What? for me?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah it was from the Christmas party, should I come in and give it to you?" Gray asked.

 _"Argh just don't invite him in or anything!"_

Lucy closed her eyes and scoffed lightly. What a jerk... after all that she said that to him, Lucy felt the need to obey him.

"I would love for you too... but I am very tired" Lucy apologized.

Gray nodded his head "Hey don't sweat it. It's cool. You can just open it on your own, but um"

"What?"

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Gray smiled.

"Tomorrow?"

"Well yeah... I know this stupid place where people go, so I thought it might be fun to go there and make fun of all the weird people who go by"

"That's so mean Gray"

Gray laughed "Yeah probably but it's a lot of fun"

"Sure... Lets do it" Lucy agreed

"Awesome!" Gray perked up "Then I will swing by here and pick you up around one-ish?"

"Okay" Lucy smiled again

"Maybe we can grab a bite before we go too? I mean if you want"

Lucy rolled her eye and giggled "You are so out of character"

"So... it's a date?" Gray asked.

"A friend date, sure"

"I'll take what I can get"

Lucy's cheeks lit up a light shade of pink and she opened the door to her apartment. "Well good night"

"See ya tomorrow" Gray walked down the stairs.

Lucy closed the apartment door behind her, and took a deep breath in. So much has happened all in one day first her dad and then Natsu...

She needed to go to bed. Lucy was already done with this day, she didn't even have energy for a bath. Something she absolutely always made time for.

Dragging her feet to her room when Lucy flicked on the lights, shock ambushed her and she let out a small yelp. Papers? Papers everywhere.

Old and new jobs. Letters to and from her mom. Her apartment papers. Every kind of paper littered all across her once clean room.

"What is all this?" Lucy panicked slightly examining every inch of her room, reassuring herself of all her possessions.

With all stuff confirmed of being in their rightful place- Lucy was left scratching her head.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time already Lucy began gathering all the papers off the floor.

Moments later- with a big handful of papers stacked in her arms, and her room looking clean again. Lucy started walking to her desk to put the papers down.

However when she got to her desk a single sheet of paper was left sitting all alone.

That's suspicious- why would a single paper be on her desk if others are scattered everywhere.

Lucy went to examine the paper and her eyes widened slightly after skimming through the words.

"E-Eh? This is..."

 _"Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure"_

 _"How did you find me?"_

 _Natsu smirked causing Lucy to lift brow._

 _"I told ya, you're not hard for me to find Luce"_

"Not hard to find huh" Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

The young blonde gripped the sides of the paper, with her dad's address on it, causing the edges to wrinkle.

Lucy took a shaky breath and slowly fell to the floor.

What a day... What a night... What a life... tears spilled from Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

"You idiot!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody!**

 **And welcome back to yet another Once upon a Fairy Tail chapter. ^^**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I still can't believe I am writing my twentieth chapter** ಥuಥ _I'm so proud!_

 **Thank you all so much for your love, patience, and support!**

 **It kills me to say this...**

 **...well not really because I have more stories to write as far as Hidden and Forbidden...**

 **But it does suck to say...**

 ** _I changed my mind I think this will be my SECOND TO LAST chapter!_ **

**To give you all ONE more chapter to look forward to. All thought this chapter will be a little shorter than what they usually are.**

 **I decided to go head and make 21 my last chapter.**

 **Please enjoy my next SECOND TO FINAL chapter :D**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _"LUUUCCCCCYYYY!" A loud roar crashed into the ears of the blonde from behind._

 _"N-Natsu!? What... Why...?"._

 _"Why're ya tryin to run away!?"_

 _"Natsu please, lower your voice; My guards will come out if you don't. If they should see you with me, they'll only assume the worst"_

 _"YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" Natsu screamed causing the blonde's words to be lost._

 _"Natsu..."_

 _"WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE NOT ALOUD TO KNOW!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"_

 _Lucy flinched and her whole face lit up a crimson red._

 _"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU CAN'T GO USING THAT AGAINST PE-PEOPLE YOU IDIOT!_

 _"Whatever" Natsu scoffed._

 _"You know" Lucy began._

 _"I came to confront my father... It's been so long since I've heard from him"_

 _"Out of the blue I got a letter from him; stamped by his urgent messaging seal"_

 _"Another thing Natsu..." Lucy trailed off to meet the sudden curiosity in Natsu's green eyes._

 _"The reason I didn't want Levy telling you that I left was because... I just didn't want you to feel like it was your fault"_

 _"Huh?" Natsu's eyes widened a little bit._

 _"A lot has happened between us" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "And suddenly I leave? I didn't want to take the chance of you finding out; and feeling guilty"_

 _"Lucy..."_

 _Lucy giggled "Gray if you keep doing things out of character, I might get the wrong idea"_

 _Gray turned his face away and scoffed "So what's wrong with that?"_

 _Natsu scratched his cheekbone and sighed._

 _"Don't invite him inside or anything..." Natsu glared some where on the ground._

 _"Okay even if I wasn't going to, why should you get to boss me around? That would be none of your business right?"_

 _"Natsu..." Lucy took a deep breath- still not meeting his gaze "I... I love you"_

 _Natsu perked up and licked his lips._

 _"But I can't keep getting my hopes up with you..."_

 _"Every time I do... I just turn out disappointed in the end." Lucy began tearing up._

 _"Lucy... wait I..."_

 _"As long as you have Lisanna... I can't wait for you."_

 _"H-Hey... S-Stop... what... what are you... saying?"_

 _"I'm sorry...Natsu let's not meet again"_

 _"Lucy!" Natsu felt a sharp pain pierce through his chest._

 _"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Gray smiled._

 _"Sure... Lets do it" Lucy agreed_

 _The young blonde gripped the sides of the paper, with her dad's address on it, causing the edges to wrinkle._

 _Lucy took a shaky breath and slowly fell to the floor._

 _What a day... What a night... What a life... tears spilled from Lucy's chocolate brown eyes._

 _"You idiot!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Dark green, jaded eyes gradually opened; allowing the bright sunlight to shrink down the black pupils. Groaning heavily the man with pink hair rolled to his side, on his green hammock, and threw his pillow over his head. Soon after that, the blue feline beside him sprung to his four feet and walked over towards Natsu's hidden face.

Happy sniffed the bare skin of Natsu's arm, gently touching it with his cold wet noise- making Natsu jerk it away- in which return, caused Happy to flinch a little.

Seconds weren't even counted before Happy sprung in for a second attack. This time Happy walked up Natsu's body and laid down on his arm; making Natsu groan again.

However that did it; Natsu pushed the pillow off and craned his head to view the purring cat on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked grumpily.

Once again Happy sprung to his feet, jumped off the hammock and made his way towards the kitchen.

"What are you hungry?" Natsu questioned kicking his feet off the edge of his hammock and sitting up right. "You couldn't have given me five more minutes Happy? You know I didn't sleep good last night"

Happy peeked his head into Natsu's bedroom door- full of innocence he titled his head slightly.

"Oi, stubborn cat. Alright, Alright- I'm comin" Natsu stood to his feet and dragged himself to the Kitchen.

Happy- whom was eagerly waiting for Natsu, dashed to the man's feet, beginning to rub against his legs and start a purring rhythm.

Natsu sighed lightly. "So what do you feel like having today Happy? Chicken?"

Happy sat down and stared up at the pinkette.

"Yeah, we had chicken yesterday. Oh what about beef" Natsu beamed at the thought of his great idea.

Well to him anyway- Happy turned his head and appeared disinterested.

"Fine no beef either..." Natsu mumbled "Kill joy"

"What _do_ you want then?"

The blue cat stood on his four paws and pounced on the counter- passing each dirty dish in his way; until the kitty reached a small cooler and stopped to look at Natsu.

Natsu lifted a brow and strolled over to the cooler to lift the lid; revealing the fish Lisanna gave him yesterday from Mira's left over dinner.

Natsu craned his head to view the cat. "You want fish?"

Happy's eyes seemed to light up at the word and he helped himself to pawing into the cooler and fishing out two big fish.

"How is it every time I get fish, you always get the bigger one?" Natsu sulked as Happy eagerly walked off with his two fish.

Natsu's fish was finally done cooking. Much to the pinkette's relief. The intoxicating smell of cooking fish drove him wild- so much in fact, he was actually debating weather he should just eat it raw.

The muscular man scraped the fish on to a clean plate then set it down at the disorganized table.

Finally, he could ease his hungry stomach and stop his mouth from watering. Eagerly Natsu picked up the fish by its tail and took a bite out of it.

Delicious! He chewed. When he swallowed the piece he ate he went in for a second bite- Suddenly something ran through his mind- stopping him.

 _"I can't keep getting my hopes up with you..."_

 _"Let's not meet again..."_

A familiar pain pierced through Natsu's body causing his chest to ache. The deep sense of numbness, in the pit of his stomach, caused the boy to lose his appetite.

"Does... this mean we're not friends anymore?" Natsu asked himself as he sunk in his seat.

Natsu was- by all means, not the sulking type. But for some reason, this had him scratching his head and his body numbing more than anything ever before. This deep _'feeling'_ , was even stronger than the time when Igneel died.

Why? Why was that?

Lucy was just a friend right? That's all she was to him... right?

Maybe Lucy just need a breather- to get away from him for a couple hours. Surely seeing him would ignite the bonds of their friendship deep within, Right?!

Damn what in Earthland was with all the rights? Natsu pushed the plate away from him and sprung to his feet.

The pinkette made up his mind- he was going to visit her. Take her out for ice cream or run back to the hill they enjoyed together. He'll remind her what a good friend he is, and she'll regret ever saying what she said.

Natsu smiled slightly and dashed out of his house. "Take care of the house while I'm gone Happy"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Face to face with Lucy's apartment door- Natsu suddenly felt his nerves tense.

Wait... was he nervous? What the hell was he so nervous about? After all it was just Lucy.

Come on Natsu! Grow some- just knock on her door like you always do.

What?! Always...? Usually he's just entering through her window.

Not the point right now Natsu.

Wait a minute...

If she did answer- what would he say to convince her to hang out with him?

What if she didn't answer?

Should he break in?

No! that would make things worse

"Ahhh" Natsu groaned in irritation as he viciously rubbed his head. Tired of having a dispute among himself he brought his fist inches away from Lucy's door.

All of a sudden, before Natsu's fist came in contact with the wooden door- there was a click and the handle began turning on it's own.

Seconds later the door swung open, and Natsu could feel his body stiffen up. Locking his dark green eyes with Lucy's surprised brown ones- the couple engaged themselves in an intense staring contest.

All words Natsu once knew were lost. He couldn't even bring himself to make a noise to keep things from getting awkward- and boy did it get awkward.

It was their first awkward moment and neither of them had nothing to say.

Not because they simply didn't want to talk- it was more complicated than that. Both actually had loads to say, but neither of them could spit anything out in fear of making things between them worse.

Much to Lucy's relief, Gray walked into the scene.

Knitting his eye brows together in confusion, Gray crossed his arms into his chest. "What's going on?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes- breaking the contact and quickly strolling around Natsu to walk next to Gray.

Natsu blinked and turned to the pair. "W-Wait!" Natsu barked out.

Lucy kept her back to Natsu- concealing her watering eyes.

Gray lifted a brow, but his confusion briefly turned to irritation. "What do you want Flame-brain? Make it quick, Lucy and I have a busy day today"

Natsu clenched his fists. "Lu-" he narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

Gray watched his actions and took his long silence as a cue to walk away.

Once again, Lucy was walking further and further from the pinkette, and all he could do was watch.

Lucy clenched her fist and finally took a steady breath. Biting the side of her lip, Lucy wondered- would it always be like that between them now? Where Lucy was forced to hold her breath until the pink haired man was no where in sight.

"Hey" Gray broke the uneasy silence.

The blonde jerked her head to the raven haired man whom was casting her a skeptical look.

"Are you alright"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You..." Gray smiled. "You like Natsu... Don't you?"

Lucy's cheeks heated up. "W-What! I...well-"

"It's okay Lucy. You don't have to force yourself"

"Huh?" Lucy's eyes widened a little bit.

Gray scratched his cheekbone "If you want to punch something I'll be your punching bag... If you want to scream I will be your pillow, and... if you want to cry- well then, I'll lend you my shoulder. So don't hold back"

Lucy's stomach churned as she brought the side of her index finger to her lips."Wh-What... do you mean... cry?"

"I saw the way you looked at him... and I saw the way he looked at you. It must be hard right? I know when I've lost" Gray narrowed his eyes.

Water began prickling the back of Lucy's eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time this week. "Gray..."

 _ **XOXOXO**_

She didn't say anything to him... not one word- not even as simple as hello. Could it be... their friendship... really was over, just like that?

At that point, Natsu felt as if daggers were stabbing his back, over and over, twisting and turning his insides, but not letting him bleed out.

His breath hitched and became short- He tried to take a breath in, but breathing alone… was painful. It left him dizzy and nauseated. He felt the need to run in the direction Lucy disappeared, but like always. He…

 _Was a coward._

Scared of what might happen, or what might _not_ happen.

Natsu closed his eyes and dragged his feet back home.

Before he knew it, days turned into weeks- not that he really cared due to being stuck in this deep whole with no way out. His body always felt heavy- he couldn't eat, or sleep.

Just what the hell is wrong with him? Here he was sounding like a dramatic little girl.

This wasn't Natsu's way! He was better than this.

So what if Lucy wasn't his friend anymore! So what if he wouldn't be able to see her blonde hair and brown eyes up close anymore.

So what if he wouldn't be able to feel their skin lightly brushing each others as they walked- extra close.

So what! So what! So...

Natsu ran his hand through the greasy locks of his hair.

So what if he loved her back...

Natsu's eyes widened and his heart race increased.

What? What the...? Was that!?

Love? Love Lucy?!

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lu-chan! Hey open your door! you better not be in bed still" Levy pounded on her friend's door.

Seconds later the door swung open and Levy welcomed herself right in.

"Uh... come on in?" The blonde closed the door.

"What were you doing?"

"I was getting dressed, I just got out of the bath"

"Do you usually take forever?!"

"Whoa, what's got you all excited?"

Levy stormed over to Lucy's couch and plopped down. "It's the stupid moon festival"

"That's today right?"

"Yeah!" Levy crossed her arms and pouted

"So what's wrong with it?"

"Ugh, it's dumb old Gajeel! he didn't ask me to go with him to the festival!"

Lucy knitted her brows together. "Aren't you already a couple?"

"Yeah?" Levy shot Lucy a so-what look

"Well, since your a couple he probably doesn't feel the need to ask you, because it's already a given that you'll go together."

"Ugh! Now you sound like Gajeel! Who's side are you on!?" Levy hissed.

Lucy smiled as a bead of sweat trickled on her face. "Sorry?"

"No... it's not your fault. I'm sorry to have taken it out on you." Levy exhaled slowly "Actually I just came by to ask you something"

"What would that be?"

"Are you going to the moon festival?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. This was a decision she thought long and hard about for days.

After all this was the day Natsu promised to go with her to see the lunar eclipse, and- quite frankly, despite all of what happened, Lucy still wants to see it with only Natsu.

"Lu-chan?" Levy lifted a brow.

"Yes, I'm going with Gray"

"Oh really? Gray? You two sure have gotten a lot closer these past few weeks"

"It's not like that... We're just going as friends"

"Oh" Levy said simply.

Suddenly Levy's phone vibrated in her bag and she wasted no time digging it out.

"Eh?"

"What? Who is it?"

"Gajeel..."

"Oh? What did he say"

"He wants to see me... He said it's urgent."

"Oh well you better go then"

"Yeah I should. I hope he's okay, I'll see you later Lu-chan"

"Yup, bye Levy-chan" Lucy waved her off and once she was gone, Lucy's eyes fell to the floor.

 _"What's wrong Lucy?"_

 _"In town there are posters everywhere for a lunar eclipse" Lucy dropped her gaze shyly._

 _"Lunar eclipses are boring ya know…"_

 _"I had plans to see it with my dad, but he was always a no show and I missed it every chance I got"_

 _"I will go with you"_

 _"Y-You will? But you've already seen it... I don't want it to be boring for you"_

 _"Hey, it will be fine." Natsu gently grabbed her hand a gave it a small reassuring squeeze._

 _"Besides I will be with you right? It can't be all that boring if I'm with you. Even if it is; you'll just have to treat me to ice cream- what ever size I want"_

 _Lucy's eyes softened and a grin angled on her lips before they parted to let words fly out._

 _"Alright it's a deal"_

"Natsu..." Lucy sighed.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Eye's as wide as dinner plates Natsu paced back and forth in his room- a little panicky.

Okay, he just came to the conclusion that he was, a matter of fact, in love with Lucy. As soon as he accepted the conclusion, everything just seemed to make sense.

Like...

Why he always wanted to be around her, he always wanted to close the space in between them, and why he wanted to see her smile more often.

And...

It defiantly explained why Natsu was not feeling like himself when she told him goodbye.

Of course any normal person would have been able to pinpoint the emotion in the early stages. However Natsu... was a little oblivious to his feelings- too pure and innocent.

He lacked the experience and it actually frightened him. What was he suppose to do when he loved someone? Would it change how their friendship was?

Natsu didn't want to change his friendship with Lucy- heck he's hanging on to it as long as he can.

Not only that... but now comes the time he'd have to tell Lucy how he feels.

"UGGH" Natsu pulled at his hair.

How was he going to confess to Lucy?! He couldn't even say hello!

But wait...

There is more to this than just that right? There is something in the way. Much bigger than Lucy's frustration with him only realizing his feelings now.

What was it?

 _"As long as you have Lisanna by your side.."_

That's it! Lisanna! He has to break up with Lisanna!

 _ **XOXOXO**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**HI EVERYONE! :D**_

 **Yes, XD welcome to once upon a fairy tail Finale! I do hope you all _enjoyed_ our last chapter's devastating cliffhanger. ****Sorry to be so mean haha. But hey at least I had good intentions. I could have made the last chapter my final without any warning what so ever. But I didn't because I'm actually a nice person.**

 **Anyway- Gee guys I'm really sorry about the long wait!**

 **One of the main reason's I'm so extra late with the last chapter is because I literally went through all the chapters of my story and changed some things around to make it a little better. Actually I changed it a lot.**

 **Sorry but if you don't mind later down the road if you ever come back to this story please re-read the chapters I edited a lot and I think it would be more to you likings now.**

 **But you don't have too just a thought hehe.**

 **Also** **As you know- because this is my last chapter, I just wanted it to be like the best chapter ya know?** **Bottom line is I really tried here. Sometimes the words just come to me and sometimes they just don't.**

 **So- Guys- Enjoy!**

 **:D Love you all very much, Thank you once again for being so supportive of this story :) I hope in my future stories I do nothing but please you with thrill- suspense- love- sadness- joy and most of all NALU**

 **Until then my friends.**

 **Once Upon A Fairy Tail.** **(OMG XD XD XD XD 10,000 WORDS!)**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _Lu-chan! Hey open your door! you better not be in bed still"_

 _Seconds later the door swung open and Levy welcomed herself right in._

 _"Uh... come on in?" The blonde closed the door._

 _"What were you doing?"_

 _"Whoa, what's got you all excited?"_

 _Levy stormed over to Lucy's couch and plopped down. "It's the stupid moon festival"_

 _"What's wrong with it?"_

 _"Ugh, it's dumb old Gajeel! he didn't ask me to go with him to the festival!"_

 _Lucy knitted her brows together. "Aren't you already a couple?"_

 _"Yeah?" Levy shot Lucy a so-what look_

 _"Well, since your a couple he probably doesn't feel the need to ask you, because it's already a given that you'll go together."_

 _"Ugh! Now you sound like Gajeel! Who's side are you on!?" Levy hissed._

 _Lucy smiled as a bead of sweat trickled on her face. "Sorry?"_

 _"No... it's not your fault. I'm sorry to have taken it out on you." Levy exhaled slowly "Actually I just came by to ask you something"_

 _"What would that be?"_

 _"Are you going to the moon festival?"_

 _"Yes, I'm going with Gray"_

 _Suddenly Levy's phone vibrated in her bag and she wasted no time digging it out._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"What? Who is it?"_

 _"Gajeel..."_

 _"Oh? What did he say"_

 _"He wants to see me... He said it's urgent."_

 _"Oh well you better go then"_

 _Eyes as wide as dinner plates, Natsu paced back and forth in his room- a little panicky._

 _Okay, he just came to the conclusion that he was, a matter of fact, in love with Lucy. As soon as he accepted the conclusion, everything just seemed to make sense._

 _Like..._

 _Why he always wanted to be around her, he always wanted to close the space in between them, why he wanted to see her smile more often._

 _And..._

 _It defiantly explained why Natsu was not feeling like himself when she told him goodbye._

 _But wait..._

 _There is more to this than just that right? There is something in the way. Much bigger than Lucy's frustration with him, only realizing his feelings now._

 _What was it?_

 _"As long as you have Lisanna by your side..."_

 _That's it! Lisanna! He has to break up with Lisanna!_

* * *

 **Chapter 21 (Final)**

Levy raced through Magnolia- rushing to get to the destination Gajeel wanted to meet up at.

Strange.

It was strange of him to call out for something urgent- what could it be?

Levy began worrying. What if he was hurt? She didn't have a medical kit on her.

Should she stop at the store to buy a small one?

Right, first things first- she has to confirm that he's alright.

"Gajeel?" Levy panted while franticly scanning the empty park.

Why was no one there?

Okay, now Levy began freaking out.

Where was Gajeel? This was where he wanted to meet up.

"Shrimp, I'm over here" A raspy voice echoed from the trees.

"Gajeel" Levy strolled towards the voice mortally relived.

Closer, closer. There.

There?

Gajeel... he was standing next to a tall oak tree. In a suit!

A suit! Why was he in a suit? This was not Gajeel.

"It's about time you got here! I was tired of waitin'"

Then again... maybe it was him. Levy slowly paced closer to the man. The closer she got the more relief washed through her.

Well at least he wasn't hurt.

 _Physically._

Mentally- well let's just say, Levy's still in the process of trying to confirm that.

"Why did you call me here so suddenly? Why is the park so empty so early in the evening?"

"I've got something to ask ya, so I cleared the park"

"You cleared the park to ask me something" Levy lifted a brow.

"Well I didn't want no body watching me"

"Watching you?"

Gajeel swung his arm from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of decorated red and white roses.

"Here" The man jerked his head to the right.

"Wow" Levy's cheeks lit up "They're beautiful!"

"Yeah? Well that's good- they made me think of you"

"Did they?" Levy smiled.

"Only because they're small and stubby- like you"

Levy flinched "Excuse me"

"Well it's true" Gajeel scoffed.

"Tsk is that the only reason why you got them?! To make fun of me!?" Levy puffed her cheeks out.

The tall man jerked his head down to the puffy girl and scowled. "No way shrimp, I have a different reason"

"Well it better be good or you can have these back!"

Gajeel threw is arm behind his head and gently tugged on his pulled back pony tail.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the moon festival with me today"

Levy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly- which was quick to get Gajeel's eye to twitch in irritation.

"What's that look for!?"

"Y-You actually asked me!"

Levy's eyes watered slightly as she ran into the man's torso "I'd love to go with you!"

"On one condition though" Gajeel grumbled causing the female to pull away and look at him.

"No more leaving millions of hints- I'm ignorant, but I ain't stupid"

Levy's lips curved into a bigger smile. "I got it"

Gajeel half smiled and bent down to press his lips against the blunette's soft ones.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy stepped out of the once hot bath; wrapping her cold, curvy body in a white towel, before strolling into her room.

The moon festival was less than an hour away, and the blonde actually decided to look forward to the event. She bought herself a beautiful kimono and she sworn to herself that she would have fun tonight by all means.

Lucy let her towel fall to her feet as she grabbed her Kimono and slipped it on. When the brown eyed girl turned towards the mirror, she was pleasantly surprised. Hours of shopping for the right thing to wear, really does pay off.

The prepossessing, black Kimono fell just at the blonde's ankles. Different shades of pink cosmos flowers decorating the garment from top to bottom. Faded out behind the dominant pink decoration were purple Salvias. A thick baby pink sash snuggly wrapped around Lucy's waist tying into a simple bow in the back; and while most Kimono's were modest, Lucy managed to manipulate the gown to reveal a desired amount of cleavage.

Satisfied with her outfit, Lucy decided she wanted to do something different with her hair. Not the usual, off to the side ponytail with the rest hanging lose look. Too original.

Nah, something cute yet flirtatious.

Why flirtatious? Welp she was just up for the job.

However, deciding what hairstyle would be perfect with her mood and kimono was defiantly a challenge.

She could wear it up.

Nah- too traditional.

Down? Too boring.

That's it!

Tugging at smooth locks, Lucy fixed her hair up into two low pigtails, with just an inch of hair hanging lose in the front.

Brilliant! It was a perfect style- innocent yet flirtatious.

"Now then how about a little bit of lip gloss?" Lucy spoke to herself- getting more into dressing herself up then she should have.

Done.

Stunning, absolutely stunning.

As if on cue, there was a few knocks on the door and Lucy wasted no time rushing over to open it. Swiftly getting rid of the obstacle that was dividing the friends Lucy greeted her guest with a simple smile.

"Good eve-" Gray stopped short. "Whoa"

Lucy flinched and ducked her head into her shoulders, quickly tugging on her loose hair.

"W-What? Is it too much? Maybe I went a little overboard"

"No! No way" Gray waved his hands in front of him. "You... just look really nice."

Lucy blinked a few times and her smile returned. "Thanks"

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Err, your welcome! Um so... well Levy and Gajeel are already down stairs waiting for you, so um"

"Oh yes! Let's go" Lucy walked out of her apartment then shut and locked her door.

"Ladies first" Gray smiled and let Lucy stroll pass him.

Down the two flight of stairs, Lucy's eyes quickly met up with her bestfriend and the blonde couldn't resist the urge to run up to the bluenette.

"Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan!"

The two girls trap each other into a hug and pulled away only to shoot out a hundred compliments to each other.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Afternoon was brisk to fall Natsu's lap. Each second that turned into an hour, made him feel all the more restless.

Why did he feel so anxious?

Well, yeah he did just come to the realization that he liked his best friend.

Okay, Okay...

More like _fell in love with_.

But so what! She already said she loves him. He wins.

Right?

Now he _**knows** _ they both share mutual feelings.

So, it should be easy.

Then why the heck is this uneasiness crashing into Natsu's chest like a ton of bricks?

Confusing. All very confusing.

Luckily for Natsu; he like always, didn't spend too much time with his thoughts, due to a repeated knock on his front door.

"Natsu! Are you home?" a muffled voice spoke through enclosed doors.

The pinkette dragged his feet towards the voice and slowly swung the door open. Before he had time to process who was visiting him- Natsu was attacked by two pale arms shooting around his torso, trapping him into an unexpected hug.

"W-Whoa! What the!?"

"Oh thank goodness! You're alright!"

Hey, that voice. Natsu knows it. The pinkette lowered his eyes to rest on the snowy hair color, which confirmed his guess.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?"

Lissanna leaped backwards making sure to direct a digusted look to the boy. "Natsu..."

"Huh?"

Lisanna pinched her nose together while swaying even further back. "You reek!"

Natsu knitted his brows together. "What?"

"What happened to you? No one's heard from you in weeks, you didn't answer any texts and all my calls went straight to voice mail. When I do finally come to check on you, you're a total mess who smells like three week old gym socks"

Natsu dropped his gaze some where on the ground. "I guess you can say..."

"I was worried" Lisanna interrupted.

"I'm sorry"

Lisanna snaked her sapphire eyes up the man's torso to meet his own hazy green eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Natsu said quickly.

A little too quickly.

The moment his brain comprehended the words that shot out of his mouth- it hit him. Harder than earlier.

Fine?

Yeah right... Natsu wasn't fine.

He was far from just _fine_

He was hurt, troubled, and confused.

All the bitterness he trapped inside started to spin around his head, making him very dizzy and hate the world around him. All he ever wanted to do was lay down and forget everything.

But there was just too much to forget, so Natsu was forced to surround himself in his mind.

This definitely was not the same Natsu he knew three weeks ago.

Why can't things just go back to the simpler times?

The days him and Lucy could just sit next to each other and laugh at the smallest things? Why did it have to get so complicated. To the point where it hurts to look, think or even say Lucy's name?

"Are you sure you're okay Natsu?"

Natsu blinked. "Actually Lisanna. I'm glad you're here"

Lisanna seemed to light up. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay" Lisanna smiled. "Do you want to do it here? Right now?"

"Uhh? I suppose if you want to hear it now"

"Yeah! I do"

"Well" Natsu began, but before he could finish, a large group of teens ambled by instantly catching his attention, causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Where is everyone going?"

"Huh?" Lisanna looked over her shoulder. "To the moon festival most likely."

"Moon festival?"

"OH!" Lisanna turned back to her boyfriend. "Hold off on what you want to tell me until the festival"

"Why I don't want to go"

"What!? Of course we _have_ to go! We got free tickets for everything! This is a once in a life time chance!"

"Still..."

"Still nothing! I will drag you out if I have to! The festival is less than ten minutes away, so go wash up and make it a quick one"

"Lisanna" Natsu huffed.

"Don't make me wash your body for you! I'm not afraid"

"What?" Natsu lifted his index finger, only to be hushed and pushed back into his house.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"What a pleasant surprise!" A voice hollered in from the left causing the group to cast their attention in it's direction.

"Erza!" Lucy beamed.

"Erza! You came! I thought you had a meeting all afternoon" Levy stated.

"Ah yes, well, Jellal and I decided we would skip out just for a couple of minutes. Take in the sights of the festival."

"Well we're glad you're here to enjoy it" Levy beamed wrapping her arm around Gajeel's.

"Hey shrimp... don't get so clingy"

"I'm not!" Levy huffed.

Gray peered around. "So you came here with Jellal? Where is he?"

"He decided to escort an elderly women to the bathrooms. I was just on my way too look for him now, he told me to meet him at the food stands"

"Wow... so... very nice of him...?" Gray felt a sweat mark appear on the back of his head.

Sorry he asked.

"Well you all enjoy your time! I will be off"

"You don't want to join our group?" Lucy asked.

"I would but Jellal and I only have a few more minutes before we have to head back to the meeting. I should find him first."

"We could walk with you" Levy offered.

Erza smiled. "You girls are very kind. You don't need to worry about me. You just enjoy the festival." Erza began walking away, before she disappeared into the crowd she stopped and craned her head to view the blonde.

"It's good to see you up and moving around Lucy"

"Huh?" Lucy knitted her brow together. Before she had time to ask what she meant, Erza was gone.

"What a shame it would have been more fun if Erza could have joined us" Lucy sulked.

"Hey it's okay, you still got us" Gray patted her shoulder causing Lucy's smile to return.

"Hey Lu-chan let's go on some rides now"

Lucy craned her head to her blue haired friend and her boyfriend. "Actually I was kind of hoping to play some festival games now."

"Oh" Levy pouted for a second. "Well we could play games and then go on rides"

Lucy waved her hand. "No that's alright Levy-chan. Why don't you and Gajeel go on rides, We'll go play some games and meet up a little later?"

"What and break the group? No way!"

"Honesty, we'll be fine Levy. You should enjoy some quality time with Gajeel. Gray and I will meet you near the food stands in a few hours."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"I'll take care of her" Gray reassured Levy.

Levy grinned and peered up at Gajeel. "Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Ferris Wheel's are for saps" Gajeel crossed his arms into his chest.

"Yeah I know that's why you'll fit right in"

"Hey! what's that suppose'ta mean!?"

"Let's go" Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"Well, looks like it's just you and I now. What game do you want to play?"

Lucy placed her hand under her chin and thought for a few seconds. "Oh I know" Lucy strolled off into a known direction with Gray following.

Juvia peeked beyond the wall and bit her lip in frustration. "Lucy... she's with Gray-sama!?"

 **XOXOXO**

"Well we may be a little late, but at least we're here!" Lisanna cooed while scanning the crowded festival.

Sure was a big crowd; Natsu couldn't help but to feel slightly relived to be around people again.

"What do you want to do first Natsu?"

The pinkette did his best to hide his excitement as he scanned the area. Smells good! There is always amazing food at festivals. Maybe Natsu should try to ease his roaring stomach before anything else.

Before Natsu could make a decision someone crashed into his side causing him to groan and sway to the side a little.

"Natsu! Are you-...? Oh?" Lisanna scanned the women.

"Ouch, ow" The bluenette held her nose.

"You alright shrimp?" Gajeel asked more worried than he let on.

Levy rose her brown eyes up to meet the angered green ones that swiftly turned to shock upon encounter.

"Levy?" Natsu tilted his head.

Levy's eyes widened. "Natsu!"

"Hey Levy! You're here with Gajeel?" Lisanna awed.

Levy stepped back a couple feet. "Um... sorry for running into you like that"

"It's okay" Natsu quickly lost interest in the small girl and began focusing his attention on the crowd behind her.

Levy is here.

Levy is Lucy's best friend.

There's no way Levy wouldn't come without her...

That means?

Lucy is here!

"Where are you two going?" Lisanna asked.

"We're goin to the r-"

"Restrooms!" Levy cut Gajeel off.

Gajeel turned his head to his girlfriend with puzzlement.

"Yeah!" Levy giggled nervously. "We've been here for a little while now, and phew those festival drinks sure can do a lot on tiny bladders am I right?"

"Oh I see, that's why you were in such a rush."

Levy stifled a second laugh. "Yupp"

"Well, Natsu and I will get out of your way. Hopefully after your restroom stop we can run into each other again and turn this date into a double date" Lisanna simpered

"Date?" Levy lifted a brow. "Oh! Date! Yes well we'll see!" Levy grabbed Gajeel's wrist and again pulled him through the crowd.

"Yo shrimp! Oi! Would ya stop with the pullin! It's annoyin! What was all that about back there?"

"Forget the rides Gajeel! We have to find Lucy before Natsu does!"

"Why?"

"No time for questions" Levy's walk speed up.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Wow you sure are good at festival games Gray" Lucy complimented.

"Thanks, gotta do what you gotta do to impress the lady"

Lucy smiled and lifted a brow. "Out of character again"

"Get use to it" Gray smirked. "Hey do you want to try? It's on me"

"What oh no! You don't have to! you'll just be wasting your money. I'm bad at these type of games"

"It's okay! I'll help you!"

Lucy blushed slightly and agreed.

"You ready?" Gray lifted a brow.

"I think so" Lucy bit her lip.

"Listen, all you're going to do is take the paper thin net and this black bowl"

"Okay" Lucy took the two objects.

"Now get the bowl in the water and fill it up"

"Got it"

"Take your net and slowly chase the fish around"

"Okay" Lucy gently dragged the net through the water causing all of the fish to swim away.

"Even slower then that"

Slower?

Well, okay...

Lucy glided the net even slower and she eventually trapped a fish in a corner.

With even more caution, Lucy dipped the net under the fish and slowly pulled it out of the water.

She got it!

"Oh my gosh Gray! Gray! I got it! What do I do!?" Lucy panicked.

"Hurry put it in the bowl" Gray laughed at Lucy's awkwardness. "The bowl! The bowl!"

Lucy brought the bowl closer but the second she was about to drop the fish in, the net broke and the fish got away.

"No! No! Oh my gosh" Lucy sulked and turned to Gray. "You saw that right!? I had that!"

Gray laughed harder.

"Don't laugh it's not funny! I even had a named picked out for him!"

Gray wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Oh yeah? What was his name going to be?"

"Glubby" Lucy mumbled.

"Glubby?" Gray echoed as a laugh threated to climb up his throat. "Why Glubby?"

"Because he was all fat and glubby like"

The laugh stayed true to it's threat and choked up Gray's throat.

"It's not funny" Lucy smiled.

"Sorry, Sorry! Do you want to try again?"

"No way! if I miss two fish I'll be beyond mad" Lucy stood to her feet.

"Oh come on you almost had him"

"Almost isn't good enough" Lucy fake pouted.

Gray chuckled softly again. "Alright well then how about we go get something to eat?"

"Sure! All this failure makes me hungry"

"You're weird" Gray chuckled.

"Am not"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"UGH!" Levy hissed. "I can't find Lu-chan anywhere!"

"What's the big deal? Why're ya so worried about blondie all of a sudden?"

"Because Natsu's here!"

"So?"

"So! So, if Natsu and Lucy run into each other it could be bad!" Levy clarified.

"Why?"

Levy slapped her forehead. "It's a girl thing"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Well why don't ya just text her"

Of course! Why didn't she think of that! Duh!

Wow, Gajeel actually can be smart.

"Brilliant! Thanks dear!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"What do you feel like eating?" Gray asked.

"Hmm good question, I'm not sure" Lucy reached into her small bag to pull out her wallet. However, feeling her phone vibrate, the blonde grabbed that instead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think I just got a text"

"Who from?"

"Let's see" Lucy clicked the side button. "Oh it's Levy. She's probably looking for us"

"They got tired of the rides already?"

"I guess so" Lucy giggled.

Gray shrugged. "Well, call her"

"Okay" Lucy swiped her thumb to the left activating her phone. Lucy went straight to her contacts and called Levy, figuring her message was a simple where are you.

"Hello?" Levy answered quickly.

"Hey! Are you done on the rides?" Lucy asked.

"Gray! Lucy" A voice called out from the crowd.

Gray craned his head towards the voice.

"No Lu-chan didn't you get my message?"

"Message? Well yeah, weren't you asking where we were to meet back up?"

"No, you didn't read it?"

"Is it that important? I can read it now"

"There's no point, I will just say it."

"Okay?" Lucy found her brow rising.

"Lu, Natsu is here..."

Shock consumed the blonde and she looked off into the distance only to meet her favorite crocodile green eyes.

Her breath hitched and her body froze as a chill ran through her spine.

"Lu-chan?"

Crap... what a strange turn of events. Lucy dropped her arm, holding her phone tightly to her side.

Natsu seemed to ware almost the same expression, to match Lucy.

"Flame-brain, Lisanna, you two came?" Gray continuously peeked at Lucy from the corner of his eye.

Okay now this began to get uncomfortable for Gray. The shocked aura seemed to spiral into an awkwardness that swiftly turned to rage.

Why rage?

"Yeah we made it! We were a little late coming here but that's okay! I'm glad we get to see all the amazing decorations."

"Uh, yeah. They're very nice" Gray tucked his lips together. "Well, Lucy and I were just about to grab something to eat"

"Splendid! May we join you? That's where Natsu and I were headed too"

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Umm well I don't know"

"No!" Natsu growled coldly getting everyone's attention.

"Natsu?" Lisanna ogled him.

"I don't want to be around these two anomalous losers."

Lucy flinched. "Excuse me!? What did you just call us!?"

Natsu stepped closer to the blonde and snarled even louder. "Why should I have to repeat myself!? You heard me loud and clear didn't you?! Why don't you just go and take your dumb ice-princess and stay out of my way!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Gary hissed in.

"You stay the hell out of this Gray!" Natsu snapped continuing to glare at Lucy.

"How can I do that when you're bringing me into this!?" Gray barked.

"Just shut up!"

Lucy stepped closer, growling just as loud as the pinkette. "What's with this brusque attitude?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"This! This attitude right here! Look I don't know who you are, thinking you can just waltz over here and act like your the boss of everything! Gray and I were doing just fine on our own!"

Natsu leaned in closer to Lucy, inches away from her face he spoke between his teeth. "Yeah? well good for you two!"

Gray and Lisanna do a quick double-take on the arguing pair then to each other.

Lucy's tone was dropped to an angry whisper by the sudden closeness. "What's your problem!?"

"Nothing! I have no problem! Why don't you just leave!"

Lucy clenched her fist and scoffed. "Already way ahead of you!" Lucy brushed past the pinkette and marched to Gray's side.

"Let's go Gray!"

"Uhm, Lucy I..."

"Lucy..." A different voice gathered everyone's attention to the right.

"Juvia?" Gray turned to her.

Whoa, she actually looked stunning. The modest cobalt blue Kimono was the usual ankle length, and while different shades of amethyst crystal's in the shape of flowers decorating the garment from top to bottom. The artic blue sash that tightly wrapped around Juvia's waist giving Juvia the hour glass body look.

For the first time, Juvia ignored Gray and turned to Lucy.

"Juvia would like to speak with Lucy"

Lucy shifted her head to the bluenette. "Juvia is everything okay?"

"Just come with Juvia please"

Lucy looked up at Natsu who glared and shrugged her off.

"Okay" Lucy strolled off with Juvia.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Please no questions, just do as Juvia asks."

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Okay... that was pretty bad..." Lisanna broke the silence. "Ill go buy us all some water"

Lisanna quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah... that was bad. I think you should go apologize to Lucy you damn pyro idiot.

Natsu instantly swung his body to face Gray. "What did you call me!?"

"A damn pyro idiot!"

"Why you!" Natsu held up his fist.

Gray calmly glared at the pinkette and cut him off. "Me? No, why you! Natsu, you know that Lucy likes you don't you?!"

Natsu flinched and his body stiffened. Well duh, saying she liked him was an understatement. But why does the ice-prick care?

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. Then you should know better than anyone else how it makes her feel when you treat her like you have been"

Gray's words pierced deeper than Natsu would ever show. "Why don't you mind your own-"

"Business?" Gray finished. "I can't, because it involves Lucy. In case you haven't realized..." Gray paused and inhaled sharply.

"... I love her too."

Natsu slightly jerked his back in shock, but a scowl that turned into a vicious glare were soon dominate features. "You bastard!"

Gray huffed. "Oh please. Like you've got anything to worry about. I don't stand a chance."

"Of course, next to me there's no competition." Natsu smirked arrogantly

"Not the point Natsu..." Gray lowered his eyes to the floor. "I see the way she looks at you. I also see the way you look at her."

"What..." Natsu jerked his head to the left. "Well I..."

"Oh don't try and deny it anymore loser... It's so blatantly obvious to everyone but Lucy."

There was a long pause and the pinkette used that time to soak in his friends broken features.

Well then... looks like Gray was his rival in more ways than one.

Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're a bigger idiot than I am"

"What?" Gray jerked his head back to view the green eyed man.

"You honestly think you don't stand a chance?"

"What do you mean?"

Natsu scoffed. "You're going to make me say it? Fine. If I realized my feelings any later, I'm sure it would have been too late for me"

Gray blinked speechlessly.

"If you could have seen the smile she had on just a few seconds before we showed up..."

"That's not-"

"Yeah right... don't try to tell me what I already know. I saw it..."

"I'm back! Sorry I took longer than expected. The lines were pretty long" Lisanna walked up to the two boys with three small drinks.

The raven haired boy lifted a brow to Natsu and then took the cup from Lisanna, popping the straw in his mouth. "Thanks for the drink Lisanna. I'm going to walk around a bit"

"Oh, we'll come with you" Lisanna offered.

"No thanks. I'd like to be alone for now"

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine. If you need me, I'll be in this area" Gray shoved his free hand into his pocket and walked away.

Lisanna lifted a brow. "Wonder what that was about."

Natsu inhaled and sat down on one of the many benches. "Lisanna, we need to have that talk now"

"Talk?" Lisanna faced her boyfriend. "Oh yeah! The one you started at your house. Sure okay"

"I think you should sit down for this"

And just like that, Lisanna's heart sunk to her stomach and she slowly did as she was told.

"What is it?" The girl smiled.

"Lisanna, you're a great girl. You're smart, talented, funny and you're really caring"

The pale girl swallowed. "Natsu... I don't like the way this is sounding"

Natsu pressed his lips together trying to find easy words. There was only one sweet word he could think of.

"I'm sorry"

Lisanna's eyes started to water. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Lisanna, you are an amazing friend, and I'd hate to lose you as one. But there is just no way I can go forward with you..."

"Natsu..." Tears rolled down the girl's pale cheek. "Why are you doing this?"

"You deserve to be with someone who will make you happy. Someone who won't make you cry like this" Natsu cupped her hand.

"I want to be with you Natsu!"

"I'm sorry"

Silence sat with the pair for a while, until Lisanna broke it while holding back her tears to the best of her ability.

"Do you really like her that much?"

Natsu closed his eyes. "I... do"

Lisanna met Natsu's eyes once more.

"What happened to us?"

Natsu opened and narrowed his eyes sympathetically. "That was a long time ago. You moved, my feelings changed and I realized fell in love for the first time"

"So... you never loved me?" Lisanna's eyes fell to her lap.

"I admit, maybe there was a time when I thought it was love. Now I know it was all just a fantasy. Lucy... she's my reality. I'm so sorry Lisanna"

"You're making a big mistake. If you leave... I won't take you back"

"I think I'll be okay with that" Natsu shook his head and reached into his pocket. "The only mistake I fear of making... is if I let Lucy get away tonight."

"I... love you Natsu" Lisanna cried softly.

Natsu pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Lisanna. What he gave her just made her cling to it and cry harder.

"You know I love you too Lisanna. I still want to be your friend"

"Just go..." The girl sobbed.

Natsu stood up and placed a hand on the snow hair before spinning around and rushing towards the crowd. In less then seconds Natsu disappeared leaving Lisanna wondering if he had just been an illusion.

She knew it was coming.

She had actually prepared for it

She knew it was only a matter of days before she was dealing with this stabbing pain. Lisanna opened her hand and looked at the collar she had made for Happy.

"I guess it really is over. He chose her."

The only thing left for Lisanna to do...

Was be happy for him.

Even if it would take some time.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Juvia? Where are we going? We're not even at the festival anymore"

Juvia turned to Lucy and shot her a mournful expression.

What? What was that look for?

Lucy suddenly felt guilty as a thought ran through her mind.

Oh no! could it be... Juvia thinks Lucy and Gray...

How could Lucy have gotten so careless? She should have at least told Juvia, the women who has the biggest crush on Gray, that they were going to the festival together, but just as friends.

"Hey, Juvia. If this is about Gray. I promise you-"

"How does Lucy do it!?" Juvia interrupted.

Lucy flinched and knitted her brows together. "I'm sorry what?"

"Lucy know! Gets Gray-sama to like and talk to her!"

Okay this is the total opposite of what Lucy expected to happen.

Thank goodness though. Lucy didn't want to lose another friend.

"Juvia has tried everything and Gray-sama still refuses to talk to her"

Lucy forced a smile. "Um, I'm not sure"

"Please! Any advice will be helpful to Juvia! Hit Juvia with all you got!"

Lucy oogled Juvia and the determination molded on her face- well how could anyone turn a cold shoulder to that.

"Um, well I guess I can give you advice, but you have to hear me out even if it sounds sort of mean."

"Juvia knows!"

"Okay, well for one thing, maybe you could just start talking to Gray without getting all clingy"

"Clingy? Juvia isn't clingy"

Lucy shot a look to the mendacious bluenette, causing her to duck her head into her shoulders.

"Okay, Juvia won't be so clingy"

"Second, do you see how you are talking right now?"

Juvia nodded.

"This is how you should talk to Gray"

Juvia lifted a brow. "But how will Gray-sama know Juvia loves him?"

"Well for the beginning that's kind of a good thing until you know how he feels about you"

"Juvia doesn't understand"

"Okay put it this way. Don't ambush Gray with talks about the future and how much you love him. Just sit down near him and casually start a conversation. Compliment his shirt or something and then just go about your business. That will lead to a new conversation started by him and you'll get to know more about Gray"

"Oh but Juvia already knows everything about Gray-sama. What he eats, when he sleeps, how long he showers, and how often he-"

"Okay!" Lucy cut her off turning slightly red. "Maybe you shouldn't mention that to him"

"Why not" Juvia tilted her head.

"Let's just say you'd scare him away"

"Scare?"

"Guys are simple minded. Give them to much and they run, give them too little they get bored and leave, give them the right amount and they'll give you the attention you want"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Hey shrimp, we've been walking around lookin for Lucy for a while, I'm starving. Can't we eat or something? Just like... the two of us?"

Levy stopped and turned to her boyfriend. "But Lu-chan's not answering her phone and she acted really strange on the phone after I told her Natsu was here. I need to make sure she's okay."

Gajeel sighed and continued following the bluenette.

She'll just find Lucy, confirm that she's alright and then pay attention to Gajeel after.

No harm in that right?

While the two were walking, Levy spotted Gray in the distance.

"Gray!" Levy called out to the friend and ran up to him.

"Oh hey Levy, Gajeel"

"Where's Lu-chan? Is she alright?"

Gray rubbed the back of his head and sipped his straw. "Well right now... I'd imagine she's with either Juvia or Natsu."

"What? Levy blinked.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia ran up to him.

"Juvia?" Gray turned to the bluenette.

"Juvia! You did come! I'm so glad! That means we all got to see the festival"

"Yes, Juvia is more than happy she did decided to come. The festival is beautiful"

"Where is Lucy?" Gray asked.

Juvia turned her attention back to the raven haired boy. "Lucy informed Juvia to come find all of you to tell her Lucy would like to take a walk on her own for now"`

"Alone!?" Gray and Levy hollered together.

"Not to worry Juvia's friends! Juvis has made Lucy promise to stay in a reasonable distance of the festival"

"Still" Levy chimed in scanning the crowds. "I don't feel comfortable knowing Lu-chan is out there walking alone"

"Oh no... did Juvia mess up? Maybe Juvia should have stayed with Lucy?"

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about her anymore. She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

Gray narrowed his eyes to the ground. _'I'm counting on you idiot'_

"Well in that case. Juvia is going to enjoy the rest of the festival! Please enjoy your time" Juvia began walking away.

"Hey Juvia, wait up" Gray hollered in causing the blunette to turn around and look at him.

"Yes Gray-sama?"

"Are you here with anyone" Gray almost regretted his words. It wasn't that he didn't like the bluenette. Actually he thought she was rather pretty. He just couldn't stand how clingy and emotional she was all the time.

"No, but Juvia will be fine. Juvia's about to get something to eat"

Strange... He just basically asked to accompany her and she's not freaking out. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all.

"Let's grab something together"

Juvia blinked and a blush appeared. "Oh, Gray-sama. Juvia is honored, but Gray-sama doesn't have to... Juvia will-"

"No it will be fine. I haven't eaten and I'm pretty hungry myself. I'll pay for us if you want"

"Gray-sama~" Juvia smiled. Lucy was right.

"What are you two going to do?" Gray asked turning back to Levy and Gajeel.

"Well it is getting pretty late, maybe we'll start heading home"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and scoffed. He asked Levy to this dumb thing so he could make her happy.

Not only that but he wanted to enjoy this event with her. It was the first romantic thing he did with a girl.

Anyone who knew Gajeel outside, knows he's not one for _'romance'_ but when he goes out of his way, yeah he wants it to be almost perfect.

"Alright well we'll see you later than" Gray waved and walked off with Juvia.

"Well are you ready to go-" Levy turned to her boyfriend but jumped in surprise from the negative energy leaving his body. "Are you alright Gajeel?"

"Fine shrimp let's go home" Gajeel spun around and stormed away with Levy having a hard time keeping up.

"Gajeel? Why're you angry?"

"I'm not angry"

"Do you know you're a terrible liar" The two strolled out of the Festival.

"Yeah so?"

"Gajeel!"

"I wanted it to be nice okay!? I wanted you to enjoy that place with me like you would a date! All you kept doing was worrin about blondie, you weren't even having fun yourself" Gajeel hissed.

"What?" Levy blinked caught off guard.

The two were silent for a little while.

"Is that what you think? You think I wasn't having fun?"

Gajeel grumbled under his breath.

"Well you're wrong. I was having a ton of fun!"

That seemed to get Gajeel's attention. "But you didn't go on the rides you wanted to"

"Does that bother you?"

"I wanted you to have the best time"

"Gajeel, I did have the best time, because you were right by me through it all. It doesn't matter that I didn't get to do what I wanted as long as everyone else is having fun"

Gajeel rolled his eyes trying to force a blush not to show.

"If it bothers you all that much we can always go back to the festival and enjoy it a little longer. I just thought it would be fun to go back to my new place together"

"New?"

Levy smiled. "Yup! I haven't told any one because I wanted it to be a surprise, but I finally got my own apartment!"

"And you want to go there, with me, right now? Where we'd be completely alone."

Levy nodded. "Well I mean not unless you wanted to go back to the festival"

"No it's okay. Let's go to your place. I wanna check it out"

"Uh huh" Levy giggled.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy wandered up the familiar dark hill. She knew she promised Juvia that she'd stay in reasonable distance of the festival; But the blonde figured this hill was only a little out of the way, so it will be alright. Besides it seemed to be the only thing that brought Lucy comfort, and right now she just wanted to be some place where no one would look for her.

Why?

Well, because she was upset, and she didn't want anyone else to know it.

Once the blonde made it to the top of the hill she plopped down on the full moon, colored grass and gazed up at the sky. It was such a beautiful night. Because the moon was so bright the stars were less visible but even so, it was something wonderful to look at.

Losing control of her eye sight, Lucy's mind placed the blonde under some kind of daze that brought her back to just earlier.

 _"I don't want to be around these two anomalous losers."_

 _"Excuse me!? What did you just call us!?"_

 _"Why should I have to repeat myself!? You heard me loud and clear didn't you?! Why don't you just go and take your dumb ice-princess and stay out of my way!"_

 _"What's with this rude attitude?!"_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about"_

 _"This! This attitude right here! Look I don't know who you are, thinking you can just waltz over here and act like your the boss of everything! Gray and I were doing just fine on our own!"_

 _Natsu spoke between his teeth. "Yeah? Well good for you two!"_

 _"What's your problem!?"_

 _"Nothing! I have no problem! Why don't you just leave!"_

 _"Already way ahead of you!"_

Back into her present mind, Lucy narrowed her eyes to her lap and felt tears beginning their early stages.

"What... What the hell Natsu..." The blonde brought her knees to her chest and buried her face into her crossed arms.

 _'After you acting like that... I...'_ Water spilled from the hidden chocolate brown eyes.

"There you are!" A vexed voice hissed into the blonde's ears triggering her to yank her head away from her body and view the boy.

Lucy's eyes widened and she instinctively sprung to her feet. "N-Natsu?"

"Why are you here of all places?" Natsu hissed.

The blonde flinched at the man's anger and tears were soon threating her eyes again.

Why was he still so mad? Although this time he does seem to be angrier than before.

Further inspection of the angry man, Lucy detected that he was seriously out of breath.

Had he been running for a while?

Natsu sucked in more air and began again. "You should be somewhere I can find you without second guessing myself!"

Lucy breathed in and knitted her brows together. "Second? You were looking for me?"

"All over the place! I even went to your damn house!" The boy growled.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "How'd you figure I'd be here?"

Natsu jerked his head to the side and glared at the grass. "I... just had and intuition and went on it"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Nevermind why!" Natsu hissed.

Lucy bit her lip and choked back fighting tears. "Well then what are you doing here?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. Damn, why was it so hard for him to talk to her now. Every word he speaks are lashed out in anger. This was not how he intended things to go.

"Natsu..." The blonde stole all the man's attention again. "There's something I need to tell you"

Natsu blinked and shifted his weight onto one leg, alerting the girl he was listening.

"I..." Tears become victorious on spilling from the hazy brown eyes once again. Of course Natsu was quick to worry over it but he did his best to hide it.

Why is she crying now? Oh Heavens... How the pinkette started hopping and begging internally this wasn't another _I can't see you_ talk.

"I can't do this anymore" Lucy breathed out.

What the hell! Oh man no! Why is this all sounding so familiar.

Please Lucy... anything... say anything... but please... don't say goodbye again.

Natsu parted his lips to say something- anything really, but Lucy beat him to it and he was forced to clam his mouth shut and prepare for he inevitable words he wished to never hear again.

"I considered by saying I couldn't get my hopes up with you, it would make both our lives easier. You wouldn't have to feel guilty about my feelings for you, and you could be happy with Lisanna- as I could do my best to be happy for you too."

Natsu lifted a brow.

"I was wrong... I'm sorry but please... Natsu..." Lucy met up with Natsu's dark green eyes. "Let me love you..."

Natsu's eyes widened and as his mouth slightly dropped open, he could feel his heart leap out of place and fall to the center of his stomach.

W-What? What did... she? Natsu slowly shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to hear that again. He needed to make sure he heard her right...

He needed to... but words wouldn't meet his lips.

Lucy balled up her fists and took another deep breath. "I know I told you I didn't want to see you again... And I know that you're angry because of me. You don't want to be around me... But if you would please... just let me take all that back"

Natsu's body stiffened. Wait a minute... Slow down Lucy...

"I realized something these past few weeks. No matter how much I hurt…In the end, losing you would be far greater than any pain you could ever cause me." Lucy hiccupped and covered her lamentation eyes with her arm.

"I just can't stop loving you!" Lucy cried harder. "No matter what I say or do! No matter how cruel your words may seem, my stupid heart is always going back to you!" Lucy brought her voice to a gentle whisper. "I'm scared Natsu… I'm really scared to want you… I don't want to suffer… but even so… here I am… desperately wanting you anyway"

"L…Luce…" Natsu choked out while his stomach tighten.

"I know it's wrong for my heart to stay near you... but I just don't have the inner strength to stay away from you..." Lucy paused, taking her arm away from her eyes to gaze up at the sky. "Ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear you don't feel the same way… the problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop lov-"

Lucy was cut off by the very same, hot lips she desperately longed to feel against her own again. The intoxicating fiery scent mixed with cinnamon finally entered through the nostrils of the blonde causing to slowly melt into the kiss.

She'd missed his smell so very much. Her room use to smell like him from his frequent visits, but eventually, like everything else, his scent slowly started to fade away, until there was nothing left. So the smell, Lucy use to secretly fawn over, reentering though her nose was enough to make a fresh batch of tears fall from her eyes.

The kiss continued as Natsu deepened it; kissing the blonde with more desperate passion.

"Na...ts...u..." Lucy muffled trying to speak through the kiss. "...You..."

"Shut up..." Natsu slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked the bottom of Lucy's lip.

Lucy's brows lifted into a sentimental expression as she snaked her arms around Natsu's neck. Standing on her tiptoes Lucy gave into the kiss with equal desperation. Allowing her mouth to part leaving Natsu no hesitation to shoot his hot tongue right through the opening and spiral around.

Natsu's right hand hands found it's way to Lucy's cheeks. At the same time Natsu's free hand slithered to Lucy's waist, hauling her into the man's hard body.

Seconds flew by and Natsu pulled away from the blonde to inhale the surrounding air greedily; Once the oxygen freed himself of suffocation the man dove back in for a second attack, startling Lucy a little a first.

Who knew kissing could be so intoxicating, so addicting, and so hard to quit.

Whenever Natsu's tongue would run across Lucy's- the blonde could feel her whole body shiver in delight. If Natsu was easily capable of making Lucy's body hot, she couldn't help but to wonder... what else he was cable of.

Soon the lack of air came into play and again the blonde hesitantly detached her mouth refilling her lungs once again with much needed oxygen.

Natsu opened his eyes and growled impatiently at the sudden detaching of lips.

"Natsu... wait" The blonde leaned her head away when he tried to go in again.

The pinkette cocked his head. "What?"

"We..." Lucy shuffled her eyes from side to side before reuniting them with the dark green ones centimeters away.

Shyly peering at him through her eyelashes the blonde bit her lip. "We... shouldn't... do this"

"Why not?" Natsu licked his lips and glared at the swollen pink ones centimeters away.

"Natsu... Lisanna? What... abut Lisanna? This is wrong..."

"If it's wrong I don't want to be right"

"I'm serious Natsu!"

Natsu licked his lips and let go of Lucy's waist while taking a step back. The sight of Natsu moving backwards only made Lucy's eyes fall back to the grass.

"I suppose I shoulda' started with the basics huh?"

"What basics?" Lucy mumbled refusing to make eye contact.

"I broke up with Lisanna, Luce."

Lucy darted her head back up to the smiling pinkette. "You what?!"

Natsu nodded. "Yup I broke up with her"

Lucy's heart flip flopped.

Should she be happy or worried?

"Why?! Is she okay!?" Lucy spat out.

All in all, Lucy was so relieved.

But Lisanna...

Even if she was the a girl who Natsu liked at one point, they were all still friends. Right? The blonde couldn't help but to feel worried.

Natsu plopped down on the grass. "Lisanna and I had a long talk. You've got nothing to feel anxious about"

Lucy inhaled and sat a few feet from Natsu. "I still feel bad for her"

"You're too kind." Natsu chuckled. "It just wasn't working out between us like she'd hoped."

"She'd?" Lucy turned her head to the pinkette.

"I guess I've sorta known it for a while" Natsu began as his eyes wandered up to the sky. "The moment Lisanna came back... If you ask me if I was happy she was back, I'd say well sure she's a friend after all right?" The man paused. "But I just didn't get as excited as I should have been. Honestly I think even that damn bastard Gray was more excited than I was."

"Natsu?"

"It was just like a friendship reunion. But then I realized something else along the way... When we started dating... I was confused."

"About what?"

"I had no feeling towards it. It felt like it was something I has to do because of a promise I made"

"I'm sorry.. A promise?"

Natsu blinked and closed his eyes. "Yeah... not just any promise. _That_ promise. I felt like had to keep it because it's wrong to break promises. Little did I know that I would be torn away from a special girl who I had fallen for."

Lucy's heart dropped and while all the words she ever wanted to say were lost, she could only shoot the pinkette with a puzzled look.

"I guess I should admit I was a fool. I'm sorry for not coming to the conclusion sooner Lucy. But ya gotta understand. I'm no good at this stuff. Even now the whole _love_ thing doesn't really make sense to me, but if it means being with one person for the rest of my life... well then"

Natsu tucked his lips together and he peered at the blonde with the corner of his eye. He easily detected the flustered feeling mixed with shock the blonde was emitting, and for some reason that amused the boy. Natsu slowly turned his head all the way so he could meet Lucy's sparkling brown eyes.

Natsu could laugh at her right now, that goofy face she makes when she's listening to something so intently. However Natsu knew laughing would make this moment go bad. It just might give her the wrong idea.

Lucy's confessed twice already and Natsu has yet to tell her how he feels. So it's only natural for him to now tell the blonde his feelings.

Natsu sucked in a breath causing Lucy's brows lifted and her mouth slightly hang open.

What... What... please Natsu out with it! Lucy's heart can't take much more of this suspense. She needs to know. She deserves to know..

"How do you feel about me?" Lucy whispered slowly leaning her body closer to Natsu.

It all seems like it's going so well...

Too well actually...

Should she prepare for the worst?

Oh just say it please Natsu!

Lucy can handle it!

Natsu grinned his famous smile. "I want to be in love with you Lucy Heartfilia"

"W-What?" Was the only word Lucy would think to say.

"I'm so crazy in love with you too Luce... I have been since even before you confessed your feelings for me"

"Natsu" Lucy's eyes began to water.

So... all this time.

Lucy wasn't misunderstanding! She thought he felt the same way but she just couldn't be sure.

Natsu leaned his body in closer to the blonde and whispered softly. "Look Luce, I'm sorry for causing you pain. I know now, more than I ever understood before. You are the one."

Lucy swallowed hard as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"I do need you to know this though. whenever I was with Lisanna I was always thinking about you. Lucy it's always been you."

Natsu blinked and his smile faded. "The day Lisanna told me goodbye, sure I was upset but I quickly bounced back but... The day you told me goodbye Luce... I never wanted to see another light of day. I wanted to stay locked away in my house forever"

Lucy tucked her loose inch hair behind her ear and a tear made it's way down her cheek. "T-That doesn't sound like the Natsu I know at all..."

"No... it doesn't..." Natsu started aggressively. "It really pissed me off, I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I thought I was going crazy" The boy lowered his aggression to a whisper. "And you know what..."

"What" Lucy whispered gently.

"It was sorta compelling to witness feelings I never thought I could feel. There was a different pain from when my dad died and when you left. My dad died and I was felt lonely... Lisanna came along she left and I bounced back after several months... you came along and left just like that and I felt lonelier than ever."

"Natsu... I-"

"You've changed me Lucy. For the first time I was able to open up to someone who wasn't my dad. Yo-"

This time it was Natsu who was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing into his hot chapped ones. Startled a little at first, Natsu's eyes widened but they were quick to soften and he threw his arms back around Lucy's waist and hauled her back into his body.

"You talk too much" Lucy smiled into the kiss.

"Isn't that my line?" The boy pulled away and cocked a brow.

"You tell me"

"I love you Luce"

Lucy smiled. "I love you too Natsu"

The couple leaned in for another kiss however before they could press their lips together Natsu jerked his head to the right and pointed to the sky.

"Luce look! The lunar eclipse is starting"

Lucy gazed up at the sky and started to watch the full moon darken behind a shadow.

"Looks like we got to be together today after all" Natsu smiled.

The blonde cupped Natsu's cheek and gently forced him to look at her her.

"What's wrong?" Natsu lifted a brow. "Didn't you want to see the lunar eclipse?"

"I see something better" Lucy pressed her lips against Natsu's hot ones.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Hey Lucy" Natsu pulled away from the unclothed blonde underneath him.

"What?!" She breathed out impatiently tugging on Natsu's pants.

"Ya know, because we didn't really _watch_ the eclipse does that mean I get free ice cream from you?"

Lucy knitted her brows together and looked up at the man with hazy lustful eyes. "What are you...?"

"You said if I don't like the eclipse you'll buy me ice cream right? So do I get it?"

"What the hell! Is that really something to be worrying about right now?!" Lucy hissed while shucking Natsu's white pants off and throwing them to lay with the other abandon clothes.

"Hey calm down I was just curious."

"Just shut up and kiss me!"


End file.
